My Chibi Dobe
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: An attempted Kidnapping as turned Naruto into a 5 year-old child with no memory of his friends, team or his shinobi life. Sasuke wants his Dobe back but can he win the trust of the chibi so he can win the love of his Dobe? M/M
1. Konoha We Have a Problem

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 1 "Konoha We Have a Problem"

Ramen the best food in the world or so Naruto thought. Finally after two months gone on mission he was back and it was time to head to his favorite place in all of Konoha the Ichiraku Ramen Hut. That was when he was grabbed from behind. They placed a bag over his head and injected with two potions. He felt heavy his arms and legs wouldn't move and his head began to hurt.

"Now we shall have the glory of claiming the Power of Kyuubi!"

"The Akatsuki will be begging us to join them!"

"Unhand Naruto-kun! I shall never allow you to take such a promising youth!" Lee ran towards the enemy ninja's.

"Tenten grab Naruto, Lee and I will take down the kidnappers."

"Hai!" Tenten rushed toward the ninja holding the blond as Neji and Lee took down the kidnappers. There was a brief battle and Tenten retrieved the Kyuubi container. When the dust has cleared and the enemy was tied up the real panic began. "Neji we've got a Problem we need to get him to Hokage-sama."

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Lee rushed over to his fellow Ninja only to have his eyes widen in shock.

"Lee, call for back up and tell them to take these guys away. I'll call Rookie 9 they're going to want to know about this. Tenten take Naruto and we'll meet you at the Hokage's office."

"Hai." Lee and Tenten agreed. This was more then they could handle.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Hokage-sama, what the big emergency?" Asked Sakura and she kept close Lee. The Pink haired Kunoichi gave up long ago on the Uchiha heir and decided to date someone who actually cared about her.

"There was an attempted kidnapping on Naruto today which was stopped by team Gai. Unfortunately they had already injected him with two potions. One was a sedation potion which should be wearing off soon. The other potion is a bit more complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" Shikamaru asked with sudden alertness. Next to Choji Naruto was his best friend. No matter how many times he tried to ignore the ball of sunshine, happiness and hope, Naruto still was able to wedge his way into the lazy Nin's life. Then again the same could be said for everyone in the room there was something about the Kyuubi container that drew you to him. He had the heart the size of the world and the compassion of a saint and the mind that could challenge even the greatest of minds even though he played the fool for the villages' peace of mind.

"Well it has changed his appearance a bit." Tsunade wave Tenten forward. The weapons mistress stepped up to the others carrying a small bundle of what looked like Naruto's clothes in her arms. "He was turned in to a five year old child."

"He's starting to wake." Tenten said softly as the bundle in her arms began to move. Slowly a bright as the sun blond head began to wiggle its way out of the confines. The weapons Mistress shifted her grip as not to drop the waking child. A little hand rubbed the sleep from tired eyes and everyone stood still. They watch in awe as Ocean blue eyes opened wide in fright. "Naruto, it's alright, don't be frighten."

"Sowwy."

"Why are you sorry? You have done nothing wrong."

"W'en I'm bad they send me hewe. I'm bad a wot"

"Who sends you?" Tsunade asked as Naruto's past slowly revealed it's self.

"Viwwijerz." Everyone in the room stiffened. They knew that the villages dislike Naruto but they didn't think they would scorn a child like this.

"You have nothing to fear Naruto. You're here because your friends were worried about you."

"I don hafe friwens. Evwey one hates me. Can I go now, I hafta go to work."

"What do you mean by 'Go to work.' Naruto?" Asked Sakura who was trying to hold back her tears of hurt. Naruto didn't remember her or the adventures they shared. She was also sadden by the fact that she was so self absorbed she never saw passed her own obsession with Sasuke that she never truly saw Naruto.

"I weed the garden at Hyuuga-sama's house, I pick wild flowers for Yamanaka-san, I water Akamichi-sama's garden, I Clean out the puppy pens for Inusuka-san, I run to the Wibrary for Nawa-sama and I make jars for Abuwame-sama to catch bugs!" Naruto smiled brightly while puffing his chest out with pride.

To say rookie 9 and team Gai was shock would be saying that their Hokage had a slight gambling problem. Naruto had been working since the age of five and not just little things. They all began searching their memories for Naruto at age 5.

Shikamaru knew his father was not a light reader. He would read tombs and giant scrolls for research. 'Could Naruto really have been able to carry those books at that age?"

Hinata vaguely remembered her mother talking to a small boy before at the back door before she passed away. 'Was that Naruto?'

Ino thought back to when her mother would have a little stand of wild flowers then about the time she became a Genin she stopped putting it out. 'Were those the flowers Naruto picked?'

Choji knew his father had a vegetable garden but he never saw him water it did that mean Naruto had done it? Naruto was a smaller child than he had been and to water that huge garden you had to carry a large metal pail and it was twice as heavy with water in it. 'How did he carry that pail? He's so tiny.'

'I have got to talk to my father.' Shino was steaming. He remembered those glass jars. He broke one once and his father had actually grounded him. How the hell did Naruto at the age of five make those glass jars? His friend one of his closest friends had been to his home almost his whole life and he had never known. 'Father better have some damn good answers.'

'He cleaned the puppy pens? I thought that was my sister's job.' Kiba racked his brain and tried to think if he had seen Naruto on the Inuzuka compound.

"WOOF!" (Cookies and dirt!) Akamaru barked. Naruto's scent went back to what Akamaru thought as puppy years. He remembered the scent when he was whelped it was one of the first scents he could remember.

"What?"

"WOOF, WOOF!" (That's Cookies and Dirt!)

"Akamaru remembers Naruto. He calls him Cookies and dirt." Kiba stated as he watched his Nin dog jumped over to the child in Tenten's arms making Naruto giggle.

"Tsunade-sama!" Iruka came running in. "I have to find Naruto! I have a bad feeling something has happened to him!"

"Calm your self Iruka-sensei. He is right here and as always your instincts are correct there was an attempted kidnapping but Team Gai had prevented it before it could happen."

"Thank Kami. Where is he?"

"Right here Iruka-sensei." Tenten said taking the child away from the happy nin-dog.

"Naruto?!"

"WUKA!" The chibi jumped from the Kunoichi's arms to the stunned teachers arms.

"Naruto! What happened?"

"I fell s'eep I woke up hewe. Did I do bad?"

"No my chibi Kitsune you are a good boy. You are a very good boy." Iruka hugged Naruto tightly ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes.

The Whole room was silent as they watched the two embraced. They were so close they could have been mistaken for father and son. In truth that was what they were two lone souls loving and caring for one another but no one had ever saw them like that before. Then again no one ever bother to pay attention or even look at the two orphans and their odd little family. This also raised some questions that it seemed that only Iruka and Naruto could answer but not just yet.

"Hokage-sama I have brought the Kazekage from Sunagakure." Sasuke entered the office escorting Gaara and his two siblings. All of them were confuse at the silence and the gathering in the Hokage's off office. The sudden arrival broke the silence which led to a panic and hysteria in the form of a 5 year old boy.

"I Sowwy, U-hiha-sama! I Sowwy, I Sowwy!"

"Naruto it's alright it's not Uchiha-sama, it's Sasuke you remember Sasuke." Iruka tried to calm his son down

"I Sowwy, I Sowwy" Naruto kept crying ignoring his foster father words.

"Naruto." A soft firm voice broke through the hysterical ranting. "Look at me." The Kyuubi container turned to the voice. His eyes met with understanding sea green eyes, which were bruised from lack of sleep.

"You're wike me. Kyu says we know you."

"Yes you do, Naruto, you know all of us. You're safe with us."

"Ok." Naruto sniffled then moved from Iruka's hold to the arms of the Kazekage. "Kyu twust you and wuka."

As Gaara held the chibi close he could feel the Sharingan activate and glare into his back. He knew the Uchiha was in love with his adopted brother. He also knew that his chibi brother loved the Raven haired avenger for many years as well but never acted on it. Because Naruto knew he was a Jinchūriki he didn't think he could be loved by the Uchiha and felt unworthy of that love. Gaara knew the truth; the Uchiha didn't deserve his chibi brother.

Sasuke was burning with jealousy and rage. He was upset that Naruto was afraid of him in the back of his mind he was cursing his father once again. He was once again paying for his father's mistakes. He was Jealous that his kitsune was hugging and trusting the raccoon Jinchūriki and not him. His Chibi Dobe was afraid of him and he had no idea how make him like let alone love him.

'Just you wait raccoon boy Naruto is mine!'

A/N: Ok this is my first Naruto fiction. To those who are waiting for my others Stories please be patient I am working on them I lost my muses when I moved. But I found this cute chibi Naruto muse that inspired this story. Well please review do you hate it do you love it or is it crap and I should just pull it. Thanks for reading please review.


	2. A Not So Happy Tale

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 2 "A Not So Happy Tale"

Soon after Naruto was in the Kazekage's arms he fell asleep knowing he was safe in the arms that held him. Gaara let a tiny smile show and this nearly gave his siblings a heart attack. They had never seen such a soft loving expression cross their brother's face this could only be a good sign that Gaara was more then the monster he contained.

"Now that Naruto is asleep, Iruka maybe you can tell us a little about our beloved Gaki." Tsunade was the one who was allowed to call Naruto that because her voice held not hatred or malice, but the love and affection of a mother to her mischievous child.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning Iruka, it's time they knew the truth about Naruto." The academy teacher's head whipped around to see a familiar face leaning against the open window holding a familiar book.

"I guess you're right Kakashi-san. I met Naruto right before the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. You see Kyuubi did not attack the village alone it was a traitor in the village that called the nine-tails to the village. At the time there was a war between the shinobi nations and one of the nations had managed to turn some of the Konoha shinobi to their side. There was an uprising against the Yondaime the Demon was summoned.

My parents were allies to this village and ambassadors from the Waterlands. They died in the early start of the battle they were taken surprise and killed by a fellow Waterlands' shinobi turned traitor during their fight against the Kyuubi. I saw them die and I was so angry with grief that I ran from my hiding place and picked up my father's fallen Chakra blades and mothers senbons and was about to run into the fray of battles when the Sandaime stopped me. He told me that I was reckless to fight since I was not even a genin. He told me if I wanted to help then to evacuate the villages and keep away from battle. He said my parents wouldn't have wanted me to throw my life away in this fight but to survive this war.

I pushed my anger aside and did as he asked but once I was sure that all the civilians were safe I did not hide. I stayed and I fought in my own way. I set traps and tricks around the battle zones. I caught quite a few shinobi in my traps and I disabled them with my mother's special senbons. Unfortunately I also caught a very angry ANBU in one of my traps." Iruka blushed not looking at Kakashi.

"I was only upset because that trap saved my life." The masked jonin smiled but all anyone could see was the upside-down u shape of his visible eye.

_Flash back---_

"_Gomen! I didn't mean to catch you!" Iruka jumped up to the tree branch that the young ANBU was tied to._

"_You shouldn't be here! You could have gotten me killed!" The ANBU was angry that he fell for such a childish trap and now he was ticked even more, because he lost his mask._

"_If it weren't for my trap you would be dead!" Iruka shouted back pointing to the three fallen enemy._

"_I was only fighting two. Where…"_

"_He was in the tree using genjutsu. He would have slit your throat." The pre-genin collected his Senbons and placed them back in his arm band._

"_Iruka! Kakashi!"_

"_Sandaime-sama." Both boys answered as they saw the Third Hokage running up to them with some of the other Shinobi._

"_Iruka I thought I told you to get to safety."_

"_Gomen Sandaime-sama."_

"_Well it doesn't matter now. It looks like you have your mother's eye and your father's strategic mind. You boys have done well but the battle is not over. We drove most of the enemy back but there is no stopping that demon."_

"_Yes there is." The Group turned around to see a tall Blond carrying a bundle wrapped in his jacket._

"_Yondaime! Sensei!"_

"_This Child will be the Key to the Kyuubi's defeat and after I want him to be considered a hero for his unknowing sacrifice. Sandaime-sama, please, go to the hide out stay with the villagers. They will need you after this night. I want all of you to finish off the rest of the invading forces. Kakashi I want you and your friend here to be close in the trees, near me and __Gamabunta when I summon him. This is one of the forbidden techniques that will take a lot of chakra from me as well as Naruto. This will be me last fight after the Kyuubi is defeated I want both to take Naruto and keep him safe."_

"_Hai, Yondaime-sama." Iruka bowed._

"_Hai! Sensei!" _

"_Alright you have your orders now take to the trees!" the Shinobi was gone in the Blink of an eye but the Yondaime held back the pre-genin_

"_Yondaime-sama?"_

"_Tell me. What is your name?"_

"_Umino, Iruka."_

"_Mekajiki's and Ningyo's son. You're parents were strong and noble shinobi."_

"_Thank you Yondaime-sama."_

"_I would like you to do something for me." Minato smiled at the confusion on the young boy's face. "I want you watch over Kakashi as well as Naruto."_

"_Kakashi? The ANBU I caught in my trap?"_

"_You caught Tensai Hatake Kakashi?" Minato chuckled. "I bet he wasn't too happy about that. Kakashi is my student and he could really use a friend. Sure he's brilliant powerful and strong but he needs love in his life or he will become the killing machine the elders have trained him to be. Please Iruka watch over Kakashi and help raise Naruto to be one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. This is my last wish before I leave this world. Watch over my student and my son"_

"_Hai Yondaime-sama, I will watch over them."_

"_Thank you Iruka. Now go this battle ends now." Iruka bowed and took to the trees as Minato summon the giant toad. He jumped from tree to tree following the giant toad to towards the village._

"_Where were you?" Kakashi glared as Iruka finally caught up._

"_Gomen Hatake-san, I got lost."_

"_Fine just stay close you don't want to get stepped on." Kakashi was still angry that the twerp of a pre-genin had managed to trap him even if it did save his life. They could see fleeing ninjas and small fights going on, on the ground below. The village was torn up and fires had broken out around them as well. It was sad to see what their home had become but they didn't dwell on it they were on a mission. Suddenly there was an enormous out pour of chakra. Iruka stopped on the roof closest to the giant toad. His eyes widen as he saw as spirit reach down and through the Yondaime and his infant son and grab hold of the Fox demon. The blue and red chakra's battled for control. Naruto's cries of pain pierced through the air as the blue chakra won over the red sealing the monster inside the innocent child. Gamabunta had vanished from over using his chakra to help the Yondaime and his son. They were falling through the air with the last of his chakra spent and his soul sealing the demon Minato Namikaze could not save his son; all he could do was fall. _

"_HATAKE-SAN!" Iruka shouted as he jumped in to the air to catch the falling infant. Kakashi understood the yell as he leaped into the air to catch his falling sensei. They landed a few feet away from one another and gave the other a reassuring nod. Iruka began to check over Naruto making sure the baby in is arms was uninjured. Once he was sure the child was alright he wrapped him up in the tattered robe. _

"_IRUKA! DUCK!" The pre-genin did a quick duck and roll keeping Naruto close to his chest as Kakashi took out a enemy nin about to kill them. Then he returned the favor by stabbing the enemy about to kill Kakashi in the chest with his chakra blade._

"_Is that the last of them?" panted Iruka as he dropped his blade to hold Naruto closer._

"_For now. Come let's get you two, somewhere safe." Kakashi whispered as he scanned the surrounding area. The ANUB picked up the fallen Chakra blade and handed it to the smaller boy._

"_Hai. Arigato." Iruka replied softly; taking the blade he placed it back on his belt and jumped a little when he felt Kakashi take him by the hand._

"_This way, we can avoid the fires and any other fights going on."_

"_Hai." Kakashi was a little shocked when the hand he held gave his hand a gentle squeeze, but he gave no notice of it. Instead he led the younger boy and the baby to the safety of the Hokage tower._

_End Flashback ----_

"Yeah, well trap was meant to capture the enemy not ANBU." The chunin sighed. "After I freed Kakashi, the Yondaime, Sandaime, and other Shinobi, came up to us with a plan to defeat the Kyuubi. That was the first time I met this little chibi, he was only an hour old. After the sealing of the Kyuubi Kakashi and I took him to Hokage tower and that was where the night mare of Naruto's life began."

"Once Iruka and I had arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto was taken from us and an emergency meeting of elders and clans was called. We sat in the Hall waiting while the chibi's fate was decided. Lucky for us, my Iruka-kun was very going at listening jutsu." Kakashi smiled as he watched his lover blushed. "All but a few of the clans and the Sandaime wanted Naruto to be put to death to eliminate the threat of the Kyuubi ever escaping. Sandaime-sama wouldn't have it and dismissed the meeting stating that Naruto Uzumaki was an innocent child and had the right to live his life. The others disagreed and warned him that the demon child would not be allowed in the orphanage or the schools where the children could be in danger."

"After the others had left I was able to take Naruto Home with me." Iruka smiled. "I was young I know too young to be taking care of a baby but no one else would. The Sandaime would watch Naruto sometimes while I was at the academy and I was take care of him the rest of the time. It was hard for us especially the first few years because news of Naruto being the Kyuubi contain spread like wild fire. It fueled people's fear and hatred that people wouldn't serve us, this would make Naruto sad. He didn't know why the villagers hated him. I tried to become a ninja as fast as I could to earn more money for us to live on.

Naruto had so much energy he was hard to control sometimes until he was about three when I got him his first job. I thought of a way to keep him busy during the day when I was out on a mission and to keep him away from the villagers. I taught Naruto how to pick wild flowers and arrange them. Then I asked Yamanaka-san if she could sell them for us. She knew my mother and was kind to me as a child so I hoped she would be willing to sell our flowers. I was very happy when she agreed to sell them at 2 yen a bouquet. It wasn't much but it was a lot to Naruto and me.

As he got older he seemed to find more odd jobs. I was very proud of him and he work hard. Unfortunately the villagers worked harder at hating him. Sometimes I would come home to find him hiding. He would be cover in bruises and cuts sometimes even burn marks. There was nothing I could do but bandage him up and tell him he was a good little boy and the villagers were wrong. I asked for shorter missions or low ranking ones that would keep me close to home but Sandaime wouldn't comply he said I would never get stronger that way. I was so upset I made a deal with him. If I could make Chunin in a year he would give me a teacher's position and an increase in pay. If I didn't I would take any and all missions. Needless to say I passed the exam but was the hardest year for the both of us, but I wouldn't change a thing."

The whole room was speechless. They never knew any of this about their former sensei or their friend. Even Kakashi was speechless he never was around because in his grief he fled and buried himself in missions. He did look in on the two from time to time as his sensei had asked of him. He had held Minato's dying body in his arms and heard his last wish. _"Kakashi… watch them… watch… Iruka and Naruto…"_ and then he was gone.

'Sensei I'm sorry. I let you down; I should have been there more.'

The silence was broken by Sasuke who had questions burning in his mind that had to be answered and he was not leaving this office without them or his dobe.

"You said most of the clans disapproved of Naruto; was my father one of them?"

"Yes, if fact it was Fugaku who suggested they kill Naruto for the safety of the village."

"Yes, the safety of the village." Sasuke muttered bitterly. "I need to know what he did to Naruto to make his fear him like that."

"You probably don't remember you both were only four, but Itachi had taken you to the park that day. I had just return from a mission and I was already at the park with Naruto. Itachi and I sat on a bench and watched you both run around play together. You both were having so much fun that Itachi forgot about training with your father. He came looking for you both and was livid. He order Itachi to take you home and that he would deal with me and the demon. He put us both under genjutsu with his Sharingan. I don't know what Naruto saw but I lived in my worst nightmare for what seemed like years till Itachi came back to the park and released us. After that day Naruto would run if he saw your father and he never wanted to go back to that park again."

"I see. Please excuse me." Sasuke voice was clam as he did rapid hand signs and teleported out of the office.

"Do you think Sasuke will be alright?" Sakura asked a little worried at her team mate's sudden departure.

"No worries Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun is a righteous shinobi youth he well always over come any adversities." Lee reassured his girlfriend.

"KABOOM!" Suddenly the loud explosion had everyone running to the window to see what had happened. The forest surrounding the training area was now gone and there was a huge crater at the center of the destruction. In that crater was a pissed off Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah he took out those adversities as well as half the training grounds. How Troublesome."

A/N: I'd like to thank all of you that had reviewed. I will continue to work on this story as your reviews have restored my confidence. This chapter how ever was inspired by a picture I found looking through Photobucket. . Thank you all for reading and Keep reviewing and I'll keep working hard.


	3. Who has Chibi Duty?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 3 "Who has Chibi Duty?"

"We'll let the Uchiha calm down. Now let's get back to our seats this meeting isn't over." Tsunade took her seat once again as the others also reclaimed their seats. "Now Iruka-sensei Naruto said Kyu trusted you and The Kazekage; how long has he been able to talk to Kyuubi?"

"After he was release from the genjutsu he was unconscious until I got him home when he woke I saw Kyuubi's blood red eye's staring at me. Naruto was hiding in is mind and his screaming woke Kyuubi. I didn't tell anyone I was afraid they might take Naruto away from me or kill him at the sight of Kyuubi. So I talked to Kyu-san and we came to an agreement he would watch out for Naruto when I wasn't around and I would keep Naruto happy and safe and Kyu-san appearance a secret."

"Can you call Kyuubi? Maybe he can tell us about what is happening to Naruto."

"Hai." Iruka waked over the chibi sleeping in Gaara arms. Lift up the huge shirt he places a hand on the sealed tummy feeding a bit of chakra into it. "Kyu-san please we need to speak with you."

"What is it Ruka? I'm trying to keep the kit calm." Naruto's eyes shot open revealing blood red silted eyes. Then he swatted the hand away from his seal.

"Kyuubi it was me who wanted to talk to you." Kyuubi turned his head to glare at the Godaime.

"Oh, its you. What do you want hag?"

"Listen up you furball I want answers and I want them now. What is going on with my Gaki and can you fix it?"

"The kit is fine. He's a healthy five year-old human. The potion we were injected with was not a poison but a body altering potion. I can only fight off poisons and any life threatening injures. In this chibi form his memories are repressed as well as a majority of my powers. I don't know how long it will last but if something isn't done he'll have to grow up all over again. Let tell you this; I am not going to let my kit go through that shit again I will take him and Ruka away from here if it comes to that."

"Naruto won't be treated like that Kyu-san he has friends now." Iruka tried to sooth his son's inner room mate.

"Iruka-sensei is right Kyuubi. We won't let anyone hurt or take Naruto away from us. We don't want to lose him or Iruka-sensei. Please return to Naruto and we'll take care of him you have my word."

"Fine. I warn you anything happens and I will take my kits and leave but not before I burn this tower down."

"We understand." Tsunade conceded as she stared down the Demon inside the child.

"If you want to find a cure you might need to seek the help of a potions expert. I'm sure the bat will come running if you tell her Naruto is in trouble."

"Tell who?"

"Kurai, Sukora of the Hidden village of Darkness in Yorugakure." Kyuubi smirked before closing his eyes and slumping back into the arms that held him.

"He'll be a sleep for a while. At this age it would take a lot of chakra for Kyu-san to come out and talk." The academy teacher sighed as he covered the sleeping Naruto with the bright orange jacket.

"I see. Kyuubi has learned to care and he sees you and Naruto has his kits." Tsunade smiled at the blushing teacher. "Well we don't want to Kyuubi to take either of you away so we shall divide Naruto's care up between team Gai and Rookie nine."

"Tsunade-sama I can take care of Naruto just like I've been doing the last 18 years." Protest Iruka panicked at the thought that his son might be taken away from him.

"I know you could you did a wonderful job raising him. He is a kind caring and wonderful man as well as an intelligent and skillful shinobi. I am not denying you your son but the Akatsuki is still hunting for him. In this weakened state he needs constant protection. I will allow him to spend the first week with you and Kakashi to get Naruto adjusted but the next week he will be moved to his new care takers. Each week he will be with someone different. This way he won't have a fixed location and he is always with at least two Ninja at all times."

"I understand." Iruka was sadden he didn't want to be separated from his son turn chibi but it was for the best. He would rather die than let the Akatsuki get a hold of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to extend my visitation to Konoha. I also would like to spend time with Naruto." Gaara stated calmly not really asking to stay but more like telling Tsunade he was going stay with his little brother and that was finale.

"Granted. Iruka I want you to bring him to the hospital tomorrow so I can run some test on him see is we can get a handle on what were dealing with be for we seek outside help. Ibiki should be finished interrogating the kidnappers by then so that will also help in finding a cure. Now that this is settled Shizune will write up the rotation schedule and you will report here for Naruto duty. And someone go find the Uchiha and tell him what's going on before he destroys the forest and exposes the village."

"I'll do it. I'll see you at home Iruka-kun." Kakashi winked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I will walk with you Iruka-sensei I would like to see where Naruto grew up." Gaara did not want to let Naruto go just yet he liked the feel of knowing this little chibi loved and trusted him.

"We will be honored to have you in our home Kazekage." The teacher smiled and led Gaara to their little cottage in the woods leaving the others to think on what they had learned that day.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Sasuke was not a happy ninja. Okay Sasuke was never a happy ninja but right now he was a severely pissed off ninja. He let loose a major Chidori taking out a good chunk of the training field as well as emptying out his arsenal on the debris of fallen trees.

"Maa, maa Sasuke you really should think about anger management."

"Kakashi. This is my anger management. My father did it again didn't he tried to rule the Kyuubi inside Naruto and when he failed he made Naruto's life a living hell."

"So it would seem, but you will have to ask your contact about that." The ex-ANBU saw Sasuke stiffen at the mention of his contact. "Don't worry no one else can hear us. Everyone wants to stay a far away from you till you are no longer in the killing mood."

"Still you shouldn't talk about him till Naruto is safe once and for all. What is to happen with the dobe while he is a chibi?"

"He will stay with Iruka and I for the first week then he will rotated to another place. Team Gai and all of rookie nine will be caring for him that includes you if we can get him to see you as you and not your father. But like I said you'll have to talk to your contact about that. Also Kyuubi told us there is nothing he can do about the potion that changed Naruto but he gave a name as to someone who might be able to help. Ibiki is breaking the kidnappers now and Tsunade will run test on Naruto in the morning until we know more we sit wait and protect our Chibi Naruto."

"Hn."

"Well it's getting late I don't want to keep my dolphin waiting I'll see you tomorrow training 7 am." The jonin was about to leave when he was called back by his former student.

"Kakashi, what was the name Kyuubi gave?"

"Kurai, Sukora. Chances are your contact may know her."

"Hn" Sasuke was in deep thought. He didn't even notice Kakashi had left. The more he thought about Naruto the more questions he had. 'Damn Kakashi! He's right I have to call the bastard.' Taking out his untraceable cell-phone he call the one number on the phone listed CONTACT.

"Contact is the line secure?"

"This is Contact. Line is secure. Code please." Sasuke hated calling Contact ever since he suggested codes to prevent a security breach.

"I demand a new code."

"Invalid code; please try again or call will be terminated." Sasuke could hear the laughter in the bastard's voice.

"I'm Orochimaru's bitch."

"Yes you are little brother yes you are. Code confirmed."

"Itachi you are a bastard and I hate you."

"I love you too Sasuke. Now what can I do for you? You haven't called in a year so I assume it's important." Itachi had in enjoyed his fun but as he had said Sasuke didn't call unless it was important. Itachi never killed his family. He hated them and he hated his father most of all for how he treated him and Sasuke but he wouldn't have killed them. No, that was Madara's doing. He saw the disgrace the clan had become and decided to wipe it out and start a new. Itachi managed to hide Sasuke and save him from Madara. Madara gave him a choice to stay in the village and die or to follow him into his new organization and rebuild the clan to its true glory he gave Itachi a day to think about and then he would kill him.

After that brief meeting he grabbed Sasuke from his hiding spot and ran to the Hokage's office. There the Sandaime came up with the plan for Itachi to take the blame for the massacre and go undercover and try and destroy the organization from the inside out. Only three People knew of his undercover work Kakashi because he was his ANBU trainer, the Sandaime left a secure file for the Godaime so Tsunade knew and Sasuke he was too little to understand much; just that he was going on a very long mission and that he would be in contact. That's how the whole code and contact came to be.

Sasuke went a little AWOL when he went to Orochimaru. He wanted to help Itachi by trying to eliminate the Akatsuki members however Orochimaru had gone out on his own and that waste two and a half years of his life and put his dobe in danger. Since then Itachi never fails to remind him of his rash actions so they will not be repeated.

"It's about the Dobe. Something happened to him and I need answers."

"Now what's happened to the Sun Spot? Last report says he completed his mission and returned home safe."

"The attack happened in the village. A group of Akatsuki wanna-bes tried to kidnap him; they injected him with a potion that turned him five years old again."

"You mean mentally?"

"No. He is Five years-old mentally and physically."

"Now that is serious. I'll try and keep that from coming to the attention of the others but that is some serious potion work I'm not sure we have that on record in the archives."

"Don't look into it they are working on it here. I called you because I need answers and only you can give them to me."

"He thought you were father didn't he?" Itachi leaned back in his chair letting the tiredness of repressed pain show.

"Yes. Iruka-sensei said Father put him and Naruto under genjutsu. I need to know what happened I need to know what Naruto saw. He won't come near me and… It's killing me." Sasuke could feel his heart clinch at the thought of Naruto fearing him and running away. 'And it was all that bastard's fault.'

"Sasuke, I know how much you love Naruto, but what father did to him won't be easy to heal. Not for a child who has had very little love in his life. Are you sure you want to put yourself through that? He might fear you even more."

"I have to try. He's always been there for me and he was the one who brought me back from Orochimaru. I need him just as much as he needs me."

"Very well then I can't tell what happened I have to show you. I'll be at Mother's cabin tomorrow at sundown."

"I'll be there. Thanks Tachi." Then Sasuke hung up and fell to the ground emotionally drained.

A/N: Okay another chapter jumped out of my head. As you may have notice my brain is fried when thinking of ideas so please bear with me in this alternate reality. Also someone noted that in my last chapter that my exchange rate was way off. Sorry I don't know much about money other than I have none so in my world the Yen is equal to a dollar. Anyways thanks for reading keep reviewing!


	4. Childhood Take Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 4 "Childhood Take two"

"You're up early Ruka." The Chunin melted into the arms that wrapped around his waist and held him from behind.

"I guess I was little excited this morning. I thought it was a dream and Naruto was not here but still away on his mission or maybe back at his tiny apartment. Then I went to his room and there he was snuggling with his Scarecrow rag doll you made him all those years ago and I cried. My little boy is back and he's home with us."

"Don't cry Ruka." Kakashi turned his lover around so he wiped those tears away. "Yes our Chibi Kitsune is back, but this time around we can make it better for him. I'm not just talking about just is normal care I mean we both can spoil him like you wanted to all those years ago. We can be that family that you always wanted us to be."

"You mean the one you were terrified of?" Iruka smiled teasingly.

"Well I was a teenager and babies scared Me." the ex-ANBU blushed.

"I was scared at first too, but I wouldn't change my life for anything. We were a family back than, you just didn't see it till the last minute. That I would change about you because you have a lousy sense of timing. You were even late to our wedding!"

"But Ruka I told you what happened! I really saw three ghosts and they showed me my life and how I would be stupid if I didn't marry you."

"Kakashi I know you had doubts, trust me I had a few of my own, but I do not believe you are Scrooge in a Konoha Christmas carol."

"Maa, maa, I surrender my beloved Dolphin. But the point I was trying to make is let's give **Our** chibi the best childhood we can this time around and maybe it make up for what we couldn't give him the first time." Iruka was taken back by the conviction in his husband's voice. He couldn't believe this was his lazy lover, who would rather read his porn than do anything constructive unless it involved both of them naked in bed. Iruka gave him a soft smile. How could say no to something they both wanted? Naruto was going to have the best second childhood they could give him.

"We will Kashi. Naruto has us and his friends to make sure he's happy this time." The lovers melted into a tender loving kiss.

"Ruka…" a little voice yawned. "I hungwy." Iruka jumped back then pushed His husband to the side to see Naruto standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ohayoo My chibi Kitsune!" and in an instant Naruto was scooped up in to strong familiar arms.

"What don't I get a good morning?" pouted the copy-cat ninja who had pulled his mask back up.

"Kashi! You're home! You going stay wight? I miss you." Naruto jumped from his father's arms to Kakashi's, much to his surprise.

"Yeah Chibi I'm here to stay." He hugged the little boy close and silently cursed Obito for being a cry baby as he could feel his Sharingan was crying behind his hitai-ate.

"Alright you two if you want to eat then you both have to go wait in the living room while I make Banana Pancakes!" Iruka smiled as he pushed hem both out of the kitchen.

"Yay! Nana cakes!" squealed the chibi wiggling in Kakashi's arms.

"Yes Naruto and Ruka will make them with whip cream smiley faces!"

"And choco chips eyes!" giggled the chibi.

"AND STRAWBERRY NOSES!" the two cheered. Iruka just smiled at the antics of his little family. This is what they missed the first time around and it was something they could now cherish.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"So, Tsunade, why did I have to rush here? I was in the middle of research for my latest masterpiece!" A voice grumbled from the open window of the Hokage office.

"Shut up you pervert! It's important it has to do with your godson and what is it with you always going through my window? What do you and Kakashi have against using doors?"

"Hmph! What's wrong with the brat last I checked his seal was holding steady."

"The seal is fine. Naruto was just turned back into a Five year-old chibi that's all." Tsunade replied not looking up from her paper work as the toad sage fell through the window and on to the floor beside her.

"That's impossible!" Jiraiya jumped to his feet.

"This is Naruto we're taking about; anything that can happen whether it is possible or not will happen to him. Here's Ibiki's report." Tsunade sat back in her chair and handed over the folder. She kept her face blank, judging his expression as he read the file. "The kidnappers received the potion from a potion's master in the Shadowlands. They didn't know the effects of the potion. They asked for the strongest potion to subdue a Jinchūriki and this is what he gave them. Their plan was to take Naruto to the Akatsuki in exchange for membership but Lee had seen them. He, Neji and Tenten apprehended then and brought Naruto here. While he was here I spoke with Kyuubi he said there was noting he could do his powers are suppressed while Naruto is in this chibi form, but mention a Potion expert that might be able to help her name is Kurai, Sukora. She's in a village close to the Shadowlands. Kyuubi also said she knew Naruto and wouldn't hesitate to help. Who is she and what do you know about her? Can she be trusted?"

"She can be trust but she's scary."

"Scary? How so?"

"She is like and odd mixture of your favorite rookies and team Gai. She was born almost completely blind. She can see light and color and only things focused under a microscope clearly. Her family blood limit is a fusion of hearing and sight. The clan can see in the dark as in echolocation just like bats. Her blindness has caused her other senses to heighten. She is as smart as a Nara, has the sight of a Hyuuga, the chakra control of Sakura the stamina of Naruto the weapons expertise of Tenten the Swiftness of Lee, and you're not going to believe this, the control of bugs like an Aburame."

"She can control Kikai?!"

"No just fireflies. She trains inside her laboratory mixing her potions while battling. Like I said she's scary. Oh and she has the attitude of and Uchiha."

"Wonderful how did you and Naruto meet this Kunoichi?"

"We were taking a detour visiting Yorugakure for their volcanic Hot springs. I wanted to get some research in before chasing another Akatsuki lead when I was poison by a blow dart outside the onsen."

"You mean you were caught peeping and they took you out."

"I wasn't peeping! It was research! Anyways Naruto panic and dragged me to a clinic that's where we met her. She didn't treat me because she said it wouldn't kill me and that I deserved it. Turns out she supplied the onsen security with the potions to subdue riffraff." He was not going to tell Tsunade it gave him the runs he would never here the end of it. "I was out of action for three days and you know Naruto when his training is interrupted. He demanded she take over training since I was unable. She ignored him at first but after and hour of the brat's loud constant whining her delicate hearing couldn't take it anymore and she agreed, to put up with him, I mean, train him. She was the one who helped him develop the Rasenshuriken. Our detour lasted a month as we had brief encounter with Kabuto who was seeking forbidden potions form the Yoru shinobi. To Naruto's disappointment he had come alone and disappeared before we could question him about Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"I see. She is a very powerful ninja how old is she?"

"Let me think. She should be almost twenty by now. She's their brightest prodigy to ever come out of the Yorugakure academy. She's the Mangetsukage's jewel of the village and he won't let her go that easily."

"We'll worry about that after I run some test on Naruto. No need to start a diplomatic battle with out facts to back it up. In the mean time I want you to make sure to keep an ear out for any news on if the Akatsuki knows about Naruto's current condition."

"Hai, I'll leave after I see brat."

"Fine just to warn you he's even cuter then you remember. Shizune!" Tsunade bellowed. And her assistant came running in with an arm full of paper work. "I'm going to the hospital. Please finish up the paper work, will you?"

"Tsunade-sama! You haven't even finished yesterday's paperwork!" but her cries fell on deaf ears as the two remaining Sannin left the room.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Why do I have to go I not sick."

"Naruto someone gave you a potion and Tsunade-sama just wants to make sure you are alright. She'll check out your chakra and Kyu-san's chakra and maybe take some blood work." Iruka explained as the walked into the hospital.

"I don't want shots!"

"Naruto you are strong brave Shinobi. Surely you are brave enough to face the shots." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I'm Bwave!" he puffed out his chest as a sign of strength but his eyes gave away his fear.

"How would you like Pakkun to sit with you that way you can have a partner for this mission"

"Really?! Please I wanna see Pakkun!" Naruto jumped up and down. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled at the antics of their chibi.

Kakashi cut his thumb on a kunai and performed the rapid hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Yo"

"Pakkun I need you to see with Naruto while he has his check up."

"Isn't he a little old to have his hand held?" growled the ninken.

"I don't know ask him yourself."

"PAKKUN!" the pug jumped in the air and spun around just in time to see a five-year-old blond blur run towards him and scoop him up and hug him. "I missed you! You and Kashi are always on missions."

"Yeah missed you too pup." Pakkun gasped.

"Naruto don't squeeze him too hard you know you're stronger that you look." Iruka scolded gently.

"Oh sowwy." Naruto said as he loosened his grip.

"No problem pup. Look here comes the doc."

"Jiraiya what are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the village."

"Iruka-sensei it's good to see you and you too Kakashi. I heard what happen and I wanted to see Naruto before I head out on my next research trip." The Toad Sage smiled as he saw Naruto hiding behind his foster father's legs still holding the ninken.

"Well now that we're all here let's get these test done and then you can go out and play." Tsunade smiled.

"But I haft to work."

"Not this time chibi kitsune. You don't need to work anymore we want you to just have fun." Kakashi knelt down before Naruto. "You're going to be going to friends' houses and just having fun."

"What 'bout twaining?"

"They will help you maybe they can show you some new stuff. Now you and Pakkun go with Tsunade-sama and they we can go have fun."

"Okay Kashi." Naruto held the pug closer and walked hesitantly to the busty blonde.

"This won't take long. You can pick them up in an hour." The Hokage led Naruto further into the hospital.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"I hope Naruto is okay." Sakura said as she sipped her tea. Team Gai and rookie nine had gathered at the dango shop; most were still in shocked over what happen but all wanted to do their best to protect their friend.

"Sure he is this is Naruto were talking about." Kiba shouted.

"Do we know who gets Naruto first?" Ino asked.

"He will be staying with me and my family." Shikamaru yawned.

"And I'll be staying with you as well." The group looked up to see the sand siblings enter the shop. The others made room for the new arrivals. "You're Hokage wants two guards with they chibi at all times."

"Troublesome. As if Naruto won't be a handful enough I have to deal with a troublesome woman as well."

"Something tells me you'll be more of a crybaby then Uzumaki."

"Enough you two this is about Naruto and giving him a great second childhood. I mean what did any of us really know about Naruto growing up." Sakura snapped. "I have no memories of him till he started the academy and that was only when he started pulling pranks. I didn't even know he existed." It was hard to keep back the tears that filed her eyes. The group went completely silent.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei has taught him everything. He s-s-said that the villagers wouldn't let him attend school." Hinata shyly spoke up.

"Yeah that's right. So while we all went to school he did odd jobs around the village. I tried to talk to my sister but she wouldn't say anything and my mom is out on a mission; so I couldn't talk to her." Kiba growled.

"My father was also unavailable. Has anyone else confronted their parents?" Shino asked.

"No, it seems we won't get any answers until Naruto stays with us and our families. They can't deny it when he is staring them in the face." Neji Stated.

"What will you do Uchiha when you turn comes?" Gaara asked the silent jonin in the corner.

"I will deal with it when the time comes. I have to let him get use to my presence first so I shall take him last." Sasuke glared at the Kazekage.

"Very well but is the past to strong for you to over come? If so will you run away again?"

"I won't fail and I won't runaway."

"As you wish Uchiha but hurt him and I will kill you. Temari, Kankurou stay here I have meetings to attend to I will see you later at our rooms." Gaara rose and bowed to the group before leaving. He knew he gave the Uchiha a lot to think about. He was dead serious about killing him. No one hurt his loved ones and lived.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"See that wasn't so bad. Tsunade gave you a treat for being so brave."

"You were wight Ruka it didn't hurt much and Pakkun wet me feel his soft bouncy paw." Naruto smiled who was riding on Oushi the largest of Kakashi's summons. When Pakkun returned to the other summons he told the story of Naruto being a pup again Oushi popped up to the chibi's side. Oushi had a soft spot for children and he loved playing with Naruto during his puppy years. Due to Kakashi's constant coming and goings he wasn't able to spend much time with the chibi.

"Maa, maa, Naruto guess what I found out when you were with Tsunade-sama."

"Donno Kashi."

"A summer festival starts tonight."

"Really?"

"Hai. Now that we all have time off we are going to go."

"Can Oushi go to?" Naruto Asked hopefully.

"What do you say Oushi?" Kakashi smiled at his ninken.

"I'm staying with the pup; where he goes I go." Oushi ruffed.

"Well, if we're going to go we better get you a new yukata." Iruka laughed leading the other to the clothing shops. A long time ago Iruka would have made the yukata himself since the shops would sell anything to them but now as he was a respected teacher and his husband Kakashi an elite shinobi was with him and Naruto they wouldn't have any trouble getting what their son needed. Plus he dared anyone to go against the massive ninken protecting their chibi.

"Then we should get you a new on too." Kakashi smiled at the bushing teacher.

"No I don't need one."

"Iruka, yours is at least 8 years old and doesn't even fit right anymore. You need a new one just as much as Naruto I insist."

"Then you have to get one too Kakashi because I know for a fact you don't even own a yukata. You were always away on missions and even if you weren't, you never went to a festival." Iruka smirked knowing he caught his lover in his own trap. "Come on this store will have yukatas for all of us." Iruka smiled ignoring the shocked expression on his husband's face and leading Naruto and Oushi into the store.

"Me and my big mouth." The ex-ANBU muttered hanging his head in defeat while following the others "I hate trying on clothes."

Hours later found the family wandering through the festival in their brand new Yukatas. Kakashi's yukata was a dark Navy blue with the Henohenomoheji symbol on the back with matching mask, while Iruka's was a light blue with a Dolphin embroidered on the back at his lover's insistence. Naruto's yukata was a soft orange with blue trim and had a frog that looked like Gamakichi embroidered on the back.

"_Are sure you want that on the back?"_

"_Hai, I know him, I think. I twy and think 'bout it but my head huwts."_

It seemed Naruto had his memories but any attempt to recall them gave their chibi a headache. So the decided not to push the issue and would tell Tsunade later. For now they would enjoy the festival and watch Naruto smile with pure happiness.

"If he eats anymore I'm afraid he'll burst."

"Ruka don't worry he needs to eat a lot because of his two chakras you know that it burns through his system quickly."

"I know and it makes my heart ache to think of all the times I wasn't able to give enough of what he needed." Iruka whispered fighting back the tears that threaten to show.

"I know koi but, it's different now. Look he's trying to win a goldfish." Kakashi pointed to the booth where Naruto and Oushi were. Naruto had a look of serious concentration on his face and was determined to catch at least one fish.

"He'll catch one he won't give up till he does. So I guess you should win a glass bowl for it to live in."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are Sharingan Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsus surely you can win one little prize." Iruka said sweetly at his lover.

"Fine, but just remember you're going to end up taking care of the fish." Kakashi could never say no to that sweet face. Deep in side he knew this is what Obito and his sensei were trying to tell him all those years ago. That it's okay to love and be loved and he would be better than just a mindless killing machine. Yes this was the better life than he had when he was alone and he was going to enjoy this second chance. Now he had a bowl to win that way they would have time to find a good spot to watch the fireworks.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"I'm glad you made it little brother I was beginning to get lonely." Itachi was lounging on the couch when Sasuke entered their mother's cabin. It had been a wedding gift from their mother's family on her wedding day but only Sasuke and Itachi would ever spend time there camping because their father hated the woods and only on missions where he was forced to camp did he ever go into the woods. So this was the Uchiha brothers' home away from home which was quite often. "I'm glad you maintain the cabin. We wouldn't want the dust to affect our Sharingan."

"So where's your pet shark?"

"Kisame? I left him in a village not to far from here at an all-you-can-eat Sushi bar." Itachi ignored Sasuke's disbelieving look and got up off the couch. "You really shouldn't be too hard on Kisame he was one of Orochimaru's early experiments with Animal DNA he only survived due to his water infuse chakra."

"He's still a walking, killer fish."

"Yes but it's not his fault. Blame Orochimaru and the Akatsuki who trained him to be that way. I've been caring for him since his transformation and really isn't a bad guy. I managed to keep what little humanity he had left in tack; but never play cards with him he's a very sore loser."

"You're not dating him; are you?" Sasuke asked in a panicked voice he didn't think he could handle his brother dating a fish or he might have to kill them both to save his own sanity.

"No little brother, I am not." Itachi rolled his eyes. "He's a friend that acts more like a pet. I bet he would be happy if I stuck him in a bowl and fed him fish but no I am not romantically involved with him. I do how ever like the Hokage's assistant she is very beautiful."

"You have a crush on Shizune? She is like ten years older than you."

"So? Love has no age limit. Unfortunately I have my duties as a spy and she doesn't know I exist so there is nothing to get worked up about." Itachi turned away and removed his black and red cloud cloak hoping to hide his hurt feelings. Sasuke didn't know what to say it was true that his brother was a spy and he couldn't take the chance at a relationship but to see Itachi hurt like this was almost too much to bear. His brother deserved to be happy just as much as anyone else. Sasuke promised himself to help destroy the Akatsuki so Itachi could finally find his Happiness. "Now Sasuke are you sure you want to see this? It will not be pretty. And although it may seem like nothing to us it is the nightmare of a child. To Naruto this was very real and it was never ending."

"I'm sure. I can't stand how he looks at me in fear or how he screams when I get to close to him. It's killing me from the inside out."

"Very well them Brother let us begin."

A/N: Another Chapter done I have no idea where My Muses are leading us but it looks like we're in for a ride. I hope you enjoy the ride thanks for reading and keep reviewing.


	5. Traveling Into the Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 5 "Traveling Into the Past"

Itachi led Sasuke to the middle of the living room where he had two meditation mats laid out. They sat facing each other and activating their Sharingan just like in their training they had done countless times over the years. Both sets of Sharingan began to spin faster and faster and Itachi began the hand signs for the Jutsu.

"Kioku Genkaku no Jutsu!"

Sasuke watched the world around them and melt away in a red haze. He closed his eyes feeling dizzy and off balanced when he opened them he saw they were no longer in the cabin but what looked like a park in the middle of the village. He remembered this park was close to the Uchiha compound. The wind was blowing it was a cool spring day and there was birds flying over head.

"Where are we?"

"Not where are we, but when are we, Little brother. This is 14 years ago when you and Naruto first met. Over there is Naruto, as you can see it is just him and Iruka-sensei. I am pretty sure if there had been any children here they were taken away by there parents once they saw Naruto coming." The Uchiha brothers watched as Iruka tried to cheer the chibi up by playing with him in the sand. "And here we come. It's hard to believe we were ever that small and what a brat you were."

Sasuke watched as a nine year old Itachi dragged a four year old pouting Sasuke to the park. He also saw Naruto perk up as he saw them approach the sand box where he and Iruka were playing.

"_Sasuke stop pouting Okaasan wants you to play with other children. She says it's not healthy to train all the time."_

"_That's not what Otoosan says."_

"_Otoosan also says we have to listen to Okaasan." Itachi smirked as his little brother couldn't argue against that._

"_Ohayoo Itachi-san."_

"_Ohayoo Iruka-san this is my Otouto Sasuke. Sasuke this is Iruka-san he is also taking the chunin exams."_

"_Shouldn't you be training then?" Glare Sasuke._

"_Oi bwat! My Ruka twains hard all the time!"_

"_Dobe. If he wants to pass he should train."_

"_I not a dobe. You awe. Bet you can't catch me."_

"_I can too! You're a slow dobe!"_

"_Twy it!" and chibi Naruto ran off with chibi Sasuke right behind him._

"That's how it all began. You being the same little bastard you are now, and him being the happy little Sunspot." Itachi and Sasuke watched the memory play out neither wanting to end the cherished childhood dream.

"Iruka Sensei looks so young yet so tired."

"It was hard on him to raise Naruto by himself. He had to use a hedge to even go grocery shopping for them or they wouldn't get any fresh food. His missions were low pay they couldn't afford much I think that's why they mostly ate ramen because it was cheap and didn't spoil. Iruka-sensei had to pass the chunin exams as well as train and look after Naruto with no help from anyone. Not many were willing to baby sit for the Container of the Kyuubi. Also Naruto was a handful and he was quite clever too. He would get into everything if you weren't watching him. He was a prankster even in his chibi years because he didn't like anyone but Iruka-sensei to taking care of him. I do remember that Kakashi ended up watching Naruto for the first two exams then he went to the mission office and requested a mission to block out the trauma of babysitting the Sunspot. Look, here comes father."

"_Itachi! Sasuke! What are you doing here?"_

"_Okaasan wanted me to take Sasuke to the park." Suddenly Itachi was slapped hard in the face as if had just said a curse word. _The older Itachi flinched at the memory and rubbed the phantom sting of his cheek.

"_She didn't tell you to bring Sasuke to the Demon! Take your brother home I will take care of this filth."_

"_Hai Otoosan. Come along Sasuke." But the chibi could move and ended up being dragged home by Itachi._

"_Uchiha-sama! Leave Naruto alone he's just a boy. He is Not the Kyuubi and he never will be. So just leave him be before I go to the Sandaime." The teenage genin stood in front of the Clan-head in defiance._

"_Are you threatening me? You're a genin and one of Orochimaru's snakes you should have been kicked out of the village when he went Missing-nin you and that Traitor Mitarashi. You are nothing but trash not worth the air I breathe let alone be worth my time. I will show you never to come near my family again. SHARINGAN!"_

_Iruka's body froze for an instant before falling to the ground with his eyes still wide open and lifeless._

"_RUKA!" Naruto ran to his fallen father and tried to shake him awake but it was no use. "Why you huwt Ruka?!"_

"_I didn't hurt him you did Demon. If you weren't he wouldn't be Hurt. I will show the pain you cause this world. Sharingan!" Naruto's ocean blue eyes were caught in the blood red swirling eyes. Then his little body fell on top of his father's his eyes just as lifeless. "Never come near my family again demon."_

_Sasuke and Itachi watched as their most hated father left his two victims lying helpless on the ground. Shortly after Fugaku was no longer in sight they saw young Itachi come running back to the park. They watched as Itachi moved Naruto off Iruka's chest and then he removed the jutsu from the older genin._

"_Take it easy Iruka-san you will fell sick for a while that was a very strong genjutsu."_

"_I'm fine. Where's Naruto?" _

"_He's right here I will remove the jutsu now. I wasn't sure how he would react so I woke you first so you could be there for him." Iruka nodded and picked up Naruto placing him on his lap and Itachi began to remove the jutsu._

"Alright little brother here it comes. Hold on the memory is going to change and we are going to see Naruto's genjutsu." The world around them went into a haze once again Sasuke closed his eyes and went he opened them the sky was red the village was on fire and there were men, women and children covered in blood lying dead in the streets. Then they heard Fugaku's voice air.

"_This is 'What' you are demon. You are a killer and you caused their deaths."_

"_NO! No, no, no, no!"_ The Uchiha brothers looked into the fire and saw what was suppose to Naruto on his knees and his face cover by his blood cover clawed hands.

"_But it's true Demon this is your future. You killed my son!" Naruto looked up and look in shock._

Itachi and Sasuke were able to see is whiskered scars had darken, his teeth became fangs and his eyes were blood red, his ears were pointed and he had a bushy orange tail. They watched as he got up and ran to a fallen body.

"_Sa'ke! No I Don't Do It!"_

"_You did! Everywhere you go you kill and destroy lives you even killed your friend. The one who took you in out of pity and this is how a demon thanks his caregiver."_

"_I DON'T DO IT!!!"_

"_No? Then look behind you demon. Watch as you kill Iruka-san with your own claws."_

"_Ruka?" _

_The scared Kyuubi container turned from Sasuke's dead body to slaughter behind him. Naruto saw himself in demon form attacking Iruka who wasn't fighting back but screaming "Why Naruto? I love you! Why are you doing this?!"_

"_Cause I can." The Demon Naruto replied before slicing Iruka's throat wide open with its tiny claws. The Demon Naruto laughed as he licked his claws._

"_NOOOOO!!! DAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Naruto ran to the fallen body. His eyes stared into the dead eyes of the only one whom he thought was his father and the only one who loved him. Naruto saw the look of unconditional love still on father's face even as he died he still loved him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I SOWWY! I SOWWY! I SOWWY! DADDY I SOWWY! I SOWWY!"_

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of this hell he was about to go over and comfort the chibi but was held back by Itachi. Before he could ask why Young Itachi phased into the genjutsu. They watched him run over to the crying screaming chibi and released him from the jutsu. At that time Older Itachi ended his own jutsu.

The world around them hazed until phased into complete darkness. Sasuke woke from the jutsu to find his face wet with tears and his brother in deep sorrow and anger at the man that they had once called father. Sasuke knew the man could be cruel but what he just saw was monstrous. Fugaku Uchiha had accused his sweet innocent and lovable dobe of being a demon when he in fact was the monster.

"After he returned to compound he erased your memory of that day and Naruto. You were forbidden to leave the compound without him or Mother to watch you. He never trusted me with your care after that. It was a week before I saw Naruto again and even though he was smiling he wasn't the same after that. The Little sunspot got over it eventually but I think it might have been Kyuubi repressing the memory."

"I have never hated him as much as I do now." hissed Sasuke his Sharingan was spinning wildly. "Naruto will never come near me out of fear for that man. How am I going to get him to trust me if he thinks I am that Man?"

"I don't know otouto. The only way for him to remember you is either find a cure or wait for him to grow up again because he is too traumatized to use the Sharingan on him again."

"I can't wait that long. The Kyuubi did say there might be someone that could help Named Kurai, Sukora have you heard of her?"

"Oh yes Otouto I have. I even met her once." Itachi chuckle as he got up from his meditation mat; and walked over to the couch where he had placed his cloak. "If she didn't have green eyes she could pass as our sister."

"Our sister?!" Sasuke jumped up from his mat and ran to where Itachi was putting on his cloak.

"Yes, she is as arrogant, prideful and powerful as either of us and a genius. She is strong trains as much as we do if not more and the only one to make a crack in Sukora's icy shell is our own little Sunspot." Itachi smirked then in a rare show of affection he touched his forehead to his brother's. "I have to go or Kisame will start panicking. Take care Otouto and take care of our Chibi Sunspot. Cause without him our world is a cold dark place."

"I will Aniki. I promise." And in a whirl of Leave Sasuke was left alone once again.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Iruka and Kakashi watched a sleeping Naruto with a sleeping Oushi curled on the rug beside the bed and two goldfish swimming in the bowl Kakashi won on the nightstand. They smiled as the backed out of the room quietly closing the door behind them. Despite the trip to the Hospital that morning it had been a perfect day. They hadn't seen Naruto this happy since he passed the genin exam and found out Kakashi was his jonin leader.

"I still can't believe he got two fish in one scoop."

"I told you he was determined to win. And you won a beautiful bowl koi."

"Maa, Maa, Sensei you make me blush." Kakashi flirted as he held his husband tight from behind and nuzzled the Chunin's neck.

"Hmm, Kashi, I'm so happy right now. I have you and we have Naruto home with us I don't think I can be any happier."

"Then why do you sound so sad my dolphin?"

"Because we can only keep him for a week and this dream will end." The jonin turn the Chunin in his arms so that they were face to face before pulling down his mask.

"Listen Iruka because I am going to say this once. I know it hurt you when Naruto moved out, but that didn't mean he stopped loving you. In everything and everyway, but blood he is your son and he always will be. No matter where he goes or how old he is he will always love you. Yes, we only have this week with him and we are going to make it the best week ever as a family. I won't let you dwell on his leaving we are gong to enjoy the time we have now. Okay? And don't worry so much we will see him in the village with the others and as long as Anko doesn't baby sit him again he'll live through this second childhood and the separation time."

"You're right Kashi. I promise no more gloomy thoughts we will enjoy our time with our son. And it was your idea to let Anko baby sit him the first time around so don't blame me for that. I spent at lest a 100 yen spackling and painting the walls because she thought it was a good idea to teach a 3 year-old how to throw shurikens."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I was thinking about the time you were on a mission and I had to go to ANBU meeting I asked her to watch him at my apartment and she set my kitchen on fire."

"What?!"

"Shh… you'll wake the chibi. She was trying to make him some Ramen but the stove wouldn't light."

"I don't want to know how she tried to light it. New House Rule! Anko is not allowed to watch Naruto ever! Even when he is returned to normal I don't want her near my baby!"

"Okay My Dolphin, whatever you say. Now it's time for bed Naruto wasn't the only one who had along day." As if on cue Iruka yawned.

"Yes we are all tired and we have another big day tomorrow. But as long as I can sleep in your arms I will be well rested for tomorrow."

"Aww, only sleep?" The pouting Kakashi whined.

"Ero, yes only sleep." the teacher laughed as he led his husband to their room and to the bed where the cuddle together like cats. Then he kissed the unmasked cheek and said "I love you koi." before drifting of to sleep.

"I love you to my wonderful Iruka. We will have a wonderful week with Naruto I promise."

AN: Well another chapter done. I must admit this one was a little hard for me to write. I was tearing up as I wrote it. (sniff - wipes the tears away.) But anyways since I have been using some Japanese words and phrases I thought I would give definitions. Some one had asked me what Henohenomoheji was and that got me thinking. Not everyone knows Japanese or Naruto Mega Fans. Well I kicked myself for that one so I'm giving definitions to my most common phrases. If I add any more during the story I'll let you know. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing.

**Henohenomoheji** – All of the Ninken have a face-shaped design on their backs called Henohenomoheji (へのへのもへじ), which is the sound made when all the characters in the face are put together. Appropriately enough, children use this design as the face for their scarecrows, which is Kakashi in Japanese.

**Okaasan **- Mother

**Otoosan **– Father

**Otouto **– Little brother

**Aniki **– Big brother

**Oushi** – Bull (which is the real name of Kakashi's large Bulldog summons. I just thought it sounded better in Japanese)

**Ohayoo **– Morning

**Hai** – Yes

**Arigato** - Thank you

**Kioku – **Memory

**Genkaku **– Illusion


	6. Take Your Son to Work Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 6 "Take-Your-Son-to-Work Day"

"I've run every test I could think of there is nothing else I can do. All test show he's a healthy 5 year-old boy nothing more."

"Then what is to happen Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she also scanned the reports on Naruto's condition.

"I'm going to have to contact Yorugakure and ask them to lend us Kurai, Sukora."

"That's in Moon country! They are more hidden then any other Shinobi village! How did Naruto meet her?"

"It was one of Jiraiya's research trips. Yorugakure is also renowned for there volcanic hot springs; so of course the Pervert had to go check out the Onsen. He also got caught and had to suffer a mild poisoning for his troubles. From what he has told me the girl is their best Ninja and it is not likely that they will loan her to out for such a long mission."

"Well we could lend them Gai-senpai in her place."

"Shizune we are trying to get help from a village of eternal darkness and you want to send Gai and his eternal youth to them. You might as well send a declaration of war."

"Uh… right." The young assistant sweat-dropped.

"I'll send a letter asking first and if the say no maybe they will be willing to negotiate." Tsunade said as she took out a blank scroll. "Shizune ANBU files are supposed to be kept locked in the vault why is that one out?"

"Oh I was updating the files and I was just checking the status." Tsunade watched the blush spread on the medic-nin's cheeks.

"That file is active but you don't have clearance. Only his training Captain, contact, or I are allowed to update that file."

"Gomen Tsunade-sama."

"I can't tell you anything about the case but I can tell you that you were right in your instincts about him. He isn't all as he appears to be." Tsunade took the file labeled Uchiha, Itachi and placed back in the opened safe.

"I'm glad. Maybe someday he'll come home." Shizune said softy.

"I have no doubt he will. When he does I'm sure you'll be one of the first to greet him." Tsunade smiled at her blushing assistant before returning to her desk. They had once encountered Itachi shortly after he had joined the Akatsuki. They had been in a village that the Akatsuki attacked and Shizune had seen him save a little girl that had fallen in stampede. Before he could set her free he was caught but another member he hid the child in his robes and told the member that the ally was cleared. After the member had left he let the girl go after erasing he memory of him. Since then Shizune had been intrigued by the young boy she saw and wanted to know him more.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

XXXxxxXXXxx

"I've had it up to here with that girl!"

"Mangetsukage-sama Sukora-san is our best shinobi."

"She might be the best shinobi but she is the worst niece. She is the most infuriating girl in the entire village. Why couldn't she be like her sisters? Even her brothers are more friendly and open then she is. Of all thirteen children she is the only one to inherit her father's stoic attitude as well as his mirror image." The Leader of the Yoru stared out into the darkness of the village. Yorugakure was a hidden village inside a volcano. It was the activeness of the volcano's smoke kept moon country in eternal night. The Shadowlands was the large forest surrounding the volcano the tree leaves were so thick that they blocked out what little sun was able to filter through the smoke. They had survived for centuries in the clouds of darkness and they had grown into a wealthy nation. Most of their prosperity was due to his niece's medical advances in her healing potions.

"I agree that Sukora-san can be difficult at times but she has done many great things for Yoru. You should feel proud of your niece."

"I am proud of her but it is time she settles down. She helped train the students after the war with Rock country as well as improved the health care of the village with her potions. We now have smarter and stronger Shinobi and her potions are the most sought out in all of the nations but she needs someone to stable her. She has grown callus prideful. I got a report from her brother Kesho it said that although the men in this village think she is beautiful they would rather go after missing nins the date her. He freezes them out and her strength scars them."

"Kazuma-sama, what about that boy that was here a few years ago? Uzumaki-san he made her smile once maybe he would like to visit her."

"No she made it clear that she cared for him only as a brother. She said he was looking for his precious person and he would stop till he brought him home." The aging Kage turned away from the window and back to his desk. "No I fear he is not an option maybe I should send her out to other villages that need her skills maybe she'll loosen up."

"And find a husband?" said a cold voice from the door.

"Yes and find a husband…" Kazuma jumped back to see said niece leaning against the door from with an unreadable expression and her emerald eyes hidden behind dark glasses. "Sukora what are you doing here?"

"You forgot you blood pressure potions. I see you are trying to marry me off again." She stated as she stalked up to desk placing the vials in front of her uncle.

"Sukora you are going to be twenty years old it is long pass time you married all of your sisters and even your brothers are married and settled."

"Yes I have the nephews and nieces to prove how settled they are. You won't have to worry about the low birthrate in Yoru the Kurai have it covered. They don't need any help from me. I am a ninja not a breeding mare."

"Damn it Sukora! I know you are a ninja you're one of my best but there is more to life then your next potion or kill. Your parents wouldn't want…"

"My parents are dead." Sukora snapped. They have had this argument over and over since she was sixteen. "I will live how I choose I am no longer a child. Mangetsukage if that is all I will be going I'm late for training."

"You're dismissed." Kazuma sighed in defeat. He sadly watched her leave the office he didn't even notice the messenger bird till it began pecking at papers on his desk. "What have you got for me? It's from the leaf village."

"Kazuma-sama?"

"Keiko, I found a solution. It seems they need Sukora's potions and are willing to send an escort for her."

"How is that a solution?"

"I'll ask the Hokage to send three of her best **single** shinobi. One of them is bound to catch her attention." Kazuma smiled happily as he wrote a response.

"Or she'll flay you alive when she figures out that you are trying to set her up on this mission." His assistant muttered.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Where we going Ruka?"

"I thought I would take you to where I work. During the summer I do double shifts at the Missions room. Kakashi has training with his team and I don't want you to get hit by a stray kunai."

"Okay." Naruto smiled happily as he once again was riding Oushi through the village to the Hokage tower.

"Well here we are." Iruka smiled as they entered the busy Missions office.

"OH! IRUKA!" the academy teacher jumped as a dark blond Elite jonin came running toward them.

"Hi Genma."

"Oh so it's true Naruto is a chibi again! Oh he's so cute just like I remember."

"HI! A'NTIE GENMA!" Naruto waved.

"Auntie Genma?" Iruka's eyebrow rose in question.

"Well you see when Raido and I babysat him he caught us kissing and he told us boys only kissed girls. Well Raido said we loved each other and that's why we kissed. So Naruto asked which one of us was the girl."

"And I told me to call me Uncle Raido and him Auntie Genma." Raido walked up behind his nervous lover. "I figured it was the best way to explain it without going into the gay birds and bees."

"I guess your right." Iruka smiled. "Lucky for me he hasn't asked that about me and Kakashi."

"Hey Auntie Genma, I can unwock most of the house wocks with the Senbon you gave me!" Naruto beamed and Genma dropped the senbon he had in his mouth.

"He gave you a Senbon and taught you to pick locks?" Iruka looked down at his son in surprise.

"Uh-ha and Uncle Radio showed me how to aim my kunai while blind folded!"

"He did?" Iruka was now smiling at the two jonin. They started to get nervous as they felt the killing aura surround the smiling chunin. "What else did they teach you?"

"To be pa'pared and carry wude for qwickies!" the Chibi smiled brightly and the two jonin were looking like he just signed their death warrants.

"I see. Why don't you and Oushi go sit at my desk while I have a word with you're Auntie and Uncle." Oushi made a quick get away from the potential blood shed. There was a brief Spike in chakra and the former Aunt and uncle were gone having been thrown out the window by the overprotective father.

"That is the last time they ever baby sit." Iruka muttered as join Naruto at his desk.

The rest of the morning went smooth Naruto sat on the desk and Iruka gave him the mission scrolls to hand to the waiting shinobi. Tsunade came out of her office briefly to see how her little Gaki was doing and give him a hug and slip him some candy while Iruka wasn't looking. The Ninja's coming and going all cooed over the chibi handing out missions and Naruto beamed under the attention. All was going well till that afternoon when…

"ANKO!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the Snake Jonin's arms.

"HEY Foxie! I see the rumors are true you're pint size again. Here have a dango."

"Yummy! Are we going blow up Kashi's house again?" Anko's eyes widen at the sight of Iruka's glare.

"Uh… no Foxie not this time. I just came by to turn in my reports. Then Ibiki and I have to get ready for the T&I class."

"IBIKI!" Naruto shouted.

"Someone call my name?" the Master interrogator appeared next to Anko just in time to catch the flying chibi.

"Ibiki can I go westion bad ninjas again?"

"Well… uh… I don't think so." There were few things Ibiki was afraid of and a pissed of Iruka just shot up to the top of the list.

"Ibiki-san when did you ever Baby-sit Naruto? And why the Hell did you take him to an interrogation?"

"Well you see Izumo was watching Naruto but Genma was playing around the office bragging about his accuracy skills and accidentally hit him with one of his one of his milder poison senbons and had to go to the hospital." The chunin in question winced at the memory while said jonin hid out of sight not wanting to be thrown out the window again.

"I don't know how but the little firecracker got passed around till he landed in my office. There was no one else to watch him trust me I tried. I took him to the ANBU training ground to try and wear him out. He ended up wearing out six of my best ANBU. After that I left him in the observation room with some ramen while I took care of a suspect. Well he's a fast eater he came into the room and in lest the 10 minutes he cracked the guy wide open." Ibiki explained and being a smart shinobi he decided not to tell Iruka about the other times he borrowed Naruto from Kakashi for interrogations.

"Ruka it was cool! I wearned how to tie knots that even Kashi can't break." Well that explained how he found Naruto sitting on the table with a pint of ice cream and Kakashi all tie up in the corner. "Ibiki said next time he show me how to use burning tags!"

"**THAT'S IT! TSUNADE-SAMA I'M LEAVING!"** Iruka grabbed Naruto from the Master Interrogator's arms**. "NONE OF YOU ARE EVER ALLOWED TO WATCH MY SON AGAIN LET ALONE COME WITH IN TEN FEET OF HIM!"** the academy teacher stormed out of the office with Oushi at his heels ranting about insane ninjas untrustworthy babysitters.

"You think we should tell him about all the extra training sessions we gave Naruto?" Kotetsu asked the quite mission room.

"Not if we want to live!" exclaimed Izumo.

"Something tells me the genin will be on vacation for a while." Tsunade said as she came out of her office. "You know Iruka is the one who is mostly in charge of mission assignments. I believe all of you are going to be doing D ranks till his temper runs out." With that said the whole room groaned in misery because Umino, Iruka's temper could last from weeks to months depending on how badly you pissed him off.

A/N: Ok the muses have not been kind and are handing me inspiration on word at a time. Well here is another chapter pulled from their hands by force I hope you like it Next Chapter a Week with Shikamaru and Temari! Thanks for reading keep reviewing!


	7. Troublesome MatchMakers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 7 "Troublesome Match-Makers"

**MONDAY**

Iruka and Kakashi did their best to spoil their son in the week they had him. They took him to movies and on picnics. They bought him toys to play with and Kakashi would give the Naruto candy while his husband wasn't looking, or so he thought. Oushi was having a ball enjoying Naruto's Puppy years. He would chase Naruto in the woods surround their home and they would splash and swim in the pool beneath the waterfall that was near their home. The week ended all too quickly for the Hatake family. Despite the mission room confessions and Kakashi's training sessions where he taught Naruto the best way to dodge fire attacks by using Katon Ryūka no Jutsu, this earned Kakashi a night on the couch, they had the perfect week as a family. Now they were walking back to Hokage tower where Naruto would be taken to his next guardian.

"Maa, Chibi Kitsune there's no need to look so sad. Everything will be fine."

"But Kashi, I sacred. I 'ever been gone from home before."

"It's okay to be frightened." Iruka smiled gently. "But you don't have to be because they are your friends."

"I don't member them. I try but it huwts my head. Am I really a gwown up?"

"Yes you were but now your back to your Chibi self. Things changed after you became a genin. You made good friends and they care about you just like me and Kakashi."

"Okay but why do I have to go witf them? Don't you want me any more?"

"Oh my Chibi Kitsune!" Iruka pulled his son into his arms and gave him a big loving hug. "I will always want you with me and in my life, but there are some bad ninjas out there that want to take you away from us and the village. This is the best way to keep you safe. We love you and we will see you in the village or at Ichiraku's for Ramen."

"Okay Ruka but I'm gonna miss you." The chibi wrapped his little arms around the Chunin's neck and gave him a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Pouted the Copy-ninja.

"I miss you too Kashi!" giggled Naruto. "Oushi you miss me?"

"Nope." The Chibi kitsune face fell when he heard this. "I'm going with you."

"You are?" Naruto's smile was brighter then the sun and his eyes were shining with happiness.

"You are?" Iruka and Kakashi asked. Oushi was a summons and Kakashi was his master. It was not like Oushi to do things without orders or willing leave Kakashi's side for another master.

"I said before where the pup goes I go. We haven't got any missions and even if we did you always call my snot nose whiney little brother anyways." Just then Pakkun popped up beside him.

"I heard that! Who are you calling whiney?!" The pug shouted at the Bulldog.

"You, that's 'Who'!" And with one swift kick with his chakra filled hind leg Pakkun went flying into the forest. "That punk, mom should have stopped at 7 pups." He muttered under his breath before turning back to Iruka and Kakashi. "Look, you said yourself the pup is in danger he needs constant protection. Well I can protect him I'm the strongest of the pack and I track just as good as the whiney runt. I'm staying with him because I don't trust any of those pups to look after our pup."

"He's got a point Iruka and I know you've been worrying nonstop about Naruto going away. This is the perfect solution because if he does mange to escape his babysitters which we know he will; Oushi will be right there with him watching out for him."

"Thank you Oushi. I'll feel better know you're guarding our chibi." Iruka smiled placing Naruto on the Giant bulldog's back.

"Yay! Oushi gets to go witf me!"

"Now let's hurry Tsunade-sama is waiting for us." The chunin smiled and the family was on their way back to Hokage tower. Pakkun managed to catch up to them and started yelling at his older sibling about respect of rank and Oushi's response was to hit him so hard, that he was sent back to the pack. Naruto was in a fit of giggles over it but all laughter and smiling stopped once he reached the Hokage office door.

"Go on in the Godaime is waiting for you." Shizune smiled as she held the door opened for the Hatake family.

"Good you are all here. So Naruto are you ready for you next adventure?" Tsunade smiled at the chibi riding the massive ninken. She and Gaara had been talking about the Potion expert and which team should be sent to retrieve the Yoru shinobi as they waited for the chibi.

"Yeah because Oushi is gonna witf me!"

"He is? Well then you both are going to have tons of fun at the Deer Sanctuary." Naruto was startled by the new voice that just came in. He turned to see a tall blonde girl in a black kimono like dress with four pony tails and a hitai-ate with an hour glass on it. He didn't know where she came from but she looked pretty and was nice to him so he liked her. The guy who walked in with her was tall dressed as a jonin and had his Hair up in a spiky pony tail and didn't say much but he seemed familiar.

"Helwo I'm Naruto!"

"I'm Temari Gaara's big sister." Temari smiled gently.

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head to the side looking like a little fox he was so cute everyone wanted to hug him. Then the chibi turned to Gaara and smile but there was a hint of sadness to his eyes. "You really lucky Gaara."

"I am lucky." Gaara understood what his chibi brother was saying. Naruto had no one to share his pain, no siblings, no really family other than Iruka. Gaara himself was not allowed to see his family till he was 10 and even then they were forbidden to inter-act with him out side missions. Their father fueled the demon inside his son with hate and loneliness it wasn't until after his death that Gaara and his brother and sister could finally be free to be a family. He thanked Kami everyday for the love of his brother and sister.

"Temari can be your sister too if you want her to be. I warn you though she is very bossy." The room was in shock it was the first joke Gaara had ever made and he said it with a deadpan face. Naruto giggled and the smile banished the sadness from his eyes.

"Hey!" Temari was the first to come out of the shock as her mind caught up with the insult. "I am not bossy! I'm a great sister and I'll be a great sister for Naru-chibi."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru smirked. He was nervous about having Naruto as a chibi. He was okay with kids as he had taught at the academy and he would watch little Yahiko, his late sensei's son, for Kurenai, but Naruto was a whole different matter. Naruto was a child with an abusive past and his trust of everything and everyone was fragile. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Iruka-sensei smile trying to hide his anxiety over leaving his son in the care of another. He didn't blame him from the report they were given not too long ago, Naruto had a number of Babysitters and all of them taught the chibi deadly and useful skills. After the Mission room incident Tsunade had everyone who had ever watched the Kyuubi container fill out a report on their experience and what they taught the Kitsune child. The List was endless the report took up two folders there was nothing in either folder about ever playing kid games or reading stories to Naruto. Shikamaru mentally filed all the information away for later it, this was going to be a long week and he would do his best to make sure Naruto had a happy second childhood even if he had to have the bossy troublesome woman around.

"Shut up Lazy cry baby!" Temari glared as she lifted the chibi into her arms. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei I will take very good care of Naruto." The Sand Kunoichi bowed to the Hatake family before leaving the office with Oushi hot on her heels.

"Troublesome Woman." Shikamaru muttered then he turned to his former academy teacher. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei we'll take good care of him. He is one of my best friends this will be a good chance get to know the Naruto we missed. My mother is looking forward to seeing him again."

"I bet she is." Iruka smiled. "She made it her mission to stuff Naruto full of bake goods whenever he went to your Parents house."

"That would explain why she has baking for the last two days because my dad and I are not big sweet eaters."

"**HEY, LAZY CRY BABAY! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" **

"She sounds just like my mother. Don't worry Sensei, Naruto will be fine and meet you for Ramen later." Shikamaru bowed and lazy strolled out the door.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"You know Naruto can walk." Shikamaru complained. The fan wielder had not let got of chibi Naruto since they left the Hokage's office. They had spent the morning in the village. Naruto was quite at first he wasn't use to being with any one other then his adoptive parents. Soon he started opening up more as they went long through the farmers market. In a small village rumors spread fast and they all knew of Naruto's transformation. Shikamaru noticed there were hateful glares directed at Naruto mostly from the elder villagers. One was even so bold as to call him a monster right in front of Temari. Shikamaru had to stop her from reaching for her fan with his shadow jutsu and march them out of town. What Naruto said next surprised the hell out of them. _"I'm sowwy. Viwwijers hate me cause of Kyu. It's okay I use to it."_ No child should be use to that kind of treatment let alone apologize for it. There was nothing they could say or do but be there for their friend. Shortly after they left the inner village the chibi fell asleep and Temari held him closer.

"I know but he is so cute. I never got to see Gaara this young. Father kept me and Kankurou from Gaara when he was born. We didn't meet him until he became a genin. Seeing Naruto like this it has made me see what it must have been like for him growing up. He's just a child yet he understands their hate and he is so lonely it breaks my heart."

"I met Naruto when we started the academy. I thought he was a happy fool with a mouth full of empty dreams. I never would have thought he had such a miserable life. He was so troublesome pulling pranks trying to grab anyone's attention just for a moment, even if it got him in trouble with Iruka-sensei. His behavior was never logical but now I understand emotions were never meant to be logical. All he really wanted was to be noticed and liked." With those heavy thoughts weighing on their minds they walked in silence to the Deer Sanctuary.

It was lunch time when they reached the main house the smell of sugar and spice was thick in the air all the young deer were hanging around the kitchen window. Shikamaru's posture slumped a little more the closer he got to his parents house.

"Naruto's only staying a week how much sugar does she think he can eat?"

"Naruto is going to look like that round friend of yours by the end of the week." The Sand jonin snickered.

"Mom we're…" Shikamaru said as he raised his hand to knock.

"**SHIKAKU THEY'RE HERE! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET THE DOOR!"** Yoshino's yell woke up Naruto and scared Oushi and startled Temari; Shikamaru seemed un-phased by the yelling.

"Yes dear." Shikaku opened the door letting in the kids and dog in. "Welcome it's good to see you all again."

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Nara-sama." Temari bowed as she set Naruto down surprisingly the chibi bowed as well.

"Thank you for hafing me hewe Nawa-sama."

"You both are always welcome here. It's been a while Naruto do you still like to play Go?"

"Hai!" the Chibi smiled brightly.

"**SHIKAKU! STOP HOGGING NARUTO-KUN!"** Shikaku was push out of the way and into the wall by his lovely wife of 25 years. Naruto was scooped up and carried off to the kitchen with Oushi trotting after them. Yoshino didn't even give a glance at her son or their other guest she was solely focused on the Kyuubi container in her arms. "Oh Naruto-kun you're still just as cute as I remember but still way too thin. Come I have some cookies fresh out of the oven just for you."

"Well you might as well sit and make yourselves at home she'll be keeping him in there a while."

"Dad since we got the time. There are a few questions I have to ask you and I need to know the answers." The young Nara had a look in his eye that said he was not taking no for an answer.

"I see. Let's go out side then." The three walked out and to the back of the house where the deer roamed free, well all those not hanging around the window were. "So what is it you wish to know?"

"How is it that you have known one of my best friends longer than I have?"

"Ah. I figured you would ask me this sooner or later. I had thought you would have asked when he first turned into a chibi."

"Feh, too troublesome I knew we would be here soon so I waited."

"Everything is too 'Troublesome' for you at this rate Yoshino will never have the grandchildren she wants so badly." Ignoring his son's blushing and the fan wielder's giggle he continued. "I met Naruto-kun when he was four years old. He was delivering his flowers to the Yamanaka flower shop. He had placed the flowers in the bucket of water on the stand and scribbled a number on a piece of paper and stuck it to the door before running off again. I was curious so I took the Paper off the door and went inside and asked Inoichi about it."

Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"_Hey Inoichi this was left on your door by a blonde kid."_

"_Oh that was Naruto." The blond shinobi smiled at his former team mate. "He picks wild flowers and sells them here. Young Iruka asked us if he could hold a stand here. Money is tight with the villagers going to the Hokage blaming Naruto for impossible disasters and demanding they be compensated for it. Most of these claims have no merit but some mange to slip though and the compensation comes out of Iruka's pocket. They don't get much for the flowers but it helps. Plus Iruka has too much pride to ask for help so we keep the stand open. Sometimes we pay Naruto to water the potted plants it keeps him happy and busy."_

"_I see. From what I hear he gets in to a lot of mischief around the village."_

"_Only half of what you hear is true, the other half is the villagers. He really is a nice kid and he loves Iruka-san to death."_

"_Hmm, you know, I think I have a job or two that he can help me with."_

"_That would be great my old friend! Come back at 2 and I'll introduce you. He really is a smart child. Iruka has taught him well so far even with his limited education."_

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"He told me of how the Villagers we draining Iruka of their money and how Naruto was trying to help pay the bills. I decide to help by giving him a job and I indirectly helped him with his reading skills. I sent him to the Library then I would have him read them to me. At first it was small books children's books just to get him familiar with words and reading and as he reading improved I sent to get harder books and then eventually scroll and tombs. He was well informed by the time you boys were ready for the academy. I was surprised when you came home at the end of your first week of school and told us that Naruto had failed in the basic knowledge quiz. When he came by for one final visit I asked him why. He told me that if he looked smart the villagers would fear him."

"_Thank you for helping me Nara-sama but I can't be more than what the villagers expect right now. They know what's inside me and they fear it getting out. If I show that I am more than an idiot with no hope of succeeding then they will go to the Hokage and take me away from Iruka-sensei."_

"I was saddened by this but I understood. Fugaku had made it his mission to make the boy's life hell since he could not get Naruto's death."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"You never ask and I'm sure Naruto's pride wouldn't let him talk about is hardships." The answer was logical yet annoying for the young shadow master but he let it slide it was too troublesome to make a fuss.

"Why is mom so obsessed with spoiling him?"

"Your mother always wanted more children but after you her body couldn't handle it. That and you gave her quiet a scare with your laziness, it seems breathing was too troublesome and you refused to breath when you came out. The healers had to resuscitate you to get you going. Anyways I told her about what was happening with the Umino-Uzumaki Family and she was livid. She was ready to go tear the villagers apart. I stopped her before she made it out the door, then I calmly explained about helping them. She was behind the idea one hundred percent. When Naruto-kun started coming over she would always have some food for him to eat or take home to Iruka-san. He was always cheerful always said thank you. Even when he was full he would go on eating to make your mother happy."

"Then we should go back inside." Temari reasonably and they began to head back to the house. "Otherwise Naruto will get a belly ach and will have to roll his Ninken out of the kitchen."

"Troublesome."

XXXxxxXXXxx

Shikamaru and Shikaku managed to convince Yoshino to stop stuffing the chibi at least until tomorrow and all was quite for the rest of the evening. Then it was time to get ready for bed the question was who was going to give the chibi his bath?

"You both should give him a bath. He is your charge you have to take care of him." Shikaku said casually as he and Yoshino cleared the dinner table.

"It okay I can do myself!"

"No Naruto-kun you are a little boy and it's the grownups job to take care of you. Beside Shika could use the practice in case he ever decides to give me grandchildren." Yoshino smiled before glaring at her son. "Now go to the bath house with Shika and Temari-san will bring you your night clothes when you're done."

Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he led his pint sized friend to the bath house. Once there he striped off his shirt because it would be too troublesome to get it wet, then proceeded to get Naruto ready for his bath, just like he done many times for Yahiko. Oushi waited out side because as much as he liked to swim and play with the pup there was no way he was taking a bath and have itchy soap put into his fur.

"I sowwy I twobleum." Naruto said softly as the older boy washed his hair.

"You're not Troublesome Naruto. Truth is you are a special friend but I am lazy so that makes everything seem troublesome. I'm sorry I'm a bad guardian." The shadow nin said gently trying to soothe the hurt he made on the child's fragile heart.

"You not bad you nice. You know what?" Naruto whispered as if he wanted to share the secret of a lifetime.

"What?" Shikamaru smirked at the serious expression on the chibi's face.

"I see a wazy boy sometimes. He looks at cwouds in daisy fields."

"Really?" Shikamaru stopped rinsing Naruto's hair and looked at the chibi. "Why didn't you say hi to him?"

"He was happy. If I say hi, he run away."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, viwwajers tell kids to not pway wift me. The boy was happy I don't want him sad." The Jonin finished washing the soap off of Naruto before placing him in the hot bath. That was just like Naruto always thinking of others' happiness before his own.

"Naruto, I think the boy would have been happy if you had said hi to him. He may have called you bothersome but deep down he would have liked the company." Shikamaru smiled softy. He didn't know that Tamari was outside the bathhouse listening to every word.

Shikamaru was a mystery to the sand kunoichi and always has been. Since the day they met in battle he had sparked her curiosity. He was lazy yet brilliant he was selfish yet selfless. Nara, Shikamaru was a walking contradiction and he frustrated her yet he made her like him to the point of loving him. She had been in serious denial over the years not knowing that every trip she made to Konoha made her feelings grow. Now hearing him with Naruto was like 'Reality' slapping her in the face. She loved the Lazy Shadow Master with all her heart. What to do with these feelings she didn't know she would just have to wait and see. She could now hear the splashing of the water it seemed like a water fight had started good thing he thought ahead to bring extra towels. Putting a smile on her face and her heart on the back burner she entered the bathhouse to find Naruto giggling splashing Shikamaru who was laughing on the floor spraying the shower hose at the chibi in the tub. She watched as Naruto dove under the water with something then popped up dumping a bucket of water on the fallen ninja. She had never seen anyone look as sexy as a half naked Shikamaru playing an innocent child's game. Despite being a lazy bum the Leaf jonin was sporting a very tight washboard abs and they shined under the water and light. She had to take a couple of deep breaths to get her body under control and hold back from jumping him in front of five-year-old child.

"And the winner is the Great Naruto!" Temari shouted and giggled.

"Yay! I the winner!"

"Yes, you win now time to get out its late and all little shinobi should be in bed." Shikamaru said as he stood and fetched the chibi out of the water. Temari quickly wrapped him in a towel to prevent a chill and tossed the spare the drenched Shadow master.

"I'll take him and get him ready for bed you can clean up your battlefield."

"Good then you can tell him a bed time story."

"A what?"

"A story." the Shadow master smirked as he toweled of his face and hair. "Naruto has never had a story before. So since your Temari-nee-chan now you can be the one to tell him a story."

"Yay! I get a story from nee-chan!"

"Alright. We'll leave the lazy cry baby here to clean up and I'll tell you a story about the first chunin exam battle I won." The fan wielder smiled as Shikamaru gaped at the retreating figure.

'Of all the stories she could tell she had to pick that one.'

XXXxxxXXXxx

**TUESDAY**

The sun was up the birds were singing and the deer were once again gather around the kitchen window begging like puppies for hand outs. Yoshino had Naruto up at the table eating his third helping of pancakes and Shikaku had just come in from filling the deer feeder.

"I don't know why I fill the feeders since all of the young ones are around the window begging for sweets."

"Well they can beg all they want. They are not getting any these are Naruto-kun's sweets."

Shikamaru sighed as he listened to the voices coming from the kitchen. Naruto was safe with his parents so there was no reason to get up right now; so he laid back in his bed and though about what he had heard last night. He had come in from cleaning the bath house and he could hear Temari's soft laughter and Naruto's squeals of excitement down the hall welcoming him home. He stood by the opened door and listened to them talk. There was a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Is this what his dad felt when he would listen to his mother and him at bedtime? He continued to listen to the two that were lost in the world of the chunin exams.

Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"_Shika-nii-chan was so cool!"_

"_Yes he was. He is brilliant he had planned out my every move and you helped him beat me."_

"_I did?" Shikamaru smirked as he could see the chibi's eyes widen in wonder._

"_The tunnel you made to defeat Hyuuga, Neji gave him the extra shadow he needed to trap me. I was so mad at him that he had tricked me but at the same time I thought he was really clever. While I was still trapped in the shadow jutsu He walked us to the center of the arena and he raised our arms and then…."_

"_Then what Nee-chan?!" Naruto was gripping his scarecrow tightly with anticipation._

"_He quit."_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_Because it was too troublesome." The kunoichi giggled. "He had another 200 moves planned out but limited chakra left plus he really wasn't interested in being a chunin so in the end I won that round. But it didn't feel like I had won it felt like I had lost more then the battle. I lost my confidence and I began to realize there are shinobi that are smarter and better than me and it gave me something to work and train for."_

"_So Nee-chan won?"_

"_Yes and no. I won the battle but I lost because it wasn't fair. I didn't make chunin but your lazy nii-chan became the first rookie chunin."_

"_Wow!"_

"_Now it's time for all little shinobi to go to bed. Ninken too." Oushi jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable. Temari smiled as she tucked the chibi in giving his a quick kiss on the forehead before turning out the light. Shikamaru left before she ever knew he was there._

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*

Shikamaru smiled softly at the memory then frowned at the thought of this only being temporary. Temari was troublesome but she was also strong and smart as well as beautiful. He knew he had loved her for a long time, but he had never told her. She would probably laugh in his face to see him so scared of rejection but it was the truth. He couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting him, but he was going to enjoy his time with his troublesome woman and that would be enough.

'Time to start another troublesome day.' Shikamaru thought and hauled himself out of bed.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"I win Nawa-sama."

"So you did you seem to have gotten better since the last time we played." Shikaku chuckled as he recorded the game.

"I didn't know Naruto knew how to play Go." Temari said as she brought in some tea for the go players.

"Iruka-san taught him to improve his math skills. Once when Naruto came over he saw that I had our Shogi set out stopped in mid game. Well Naruto got excited and wanted to play because he thought it was the same as Go. I told him it wasn't but I did have a Go set and that we could play after he did his job for me." The Older Nara smiled as he watched the chibi munch down the cookies and gulp down his tea. "He wasn't the greatest player in the world but he got better as time went on. But he wasn't near this level playing as he just played. I believe his memories are slowly surfacing."

"Nee-Chan! Can we go on a picnic?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great idea I just happen to have basket of food ready!" Yoshino smiled as she dropped the heavy basket on her son who had been pretending to sleep on the couch.

"Oof!" Shikamaru had the wind knocked out of him. 'How much food did she pack?'

"It's lovely weather in the meadow." Yoshino dragged her son from the couch then pushed him and Temari out the front door Naruto and Oushi were already running ahead of them. Once outside she shouted "Have fun!" and slammed the door.

"I guess were going to the meadow." the shadow wielder sighed ignoring the snickering Fan wielder.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan Hurry!" Naruto shouted as he and Oushi ran toward the meadow.

There was something about Naruto's smile that always made you smile, but that smile also hid the fact he could be a scheming trickster. Naruto had, had a long talk with Yoshino that morning about how to get the two Jonin to date. The chibi agreed he wanted Shika-nii-chan and Temari-nee-chan to be happy even if he didn't know what date meant. If he could help them date to be happy then he would. He led them to the meadow where he would begin his plan to make them happy.

"Nii-chan Ruka said you help twain."

"Sure Naruto The lazy cry baby will be happy to help you train." Temari answered before the jonin could reject the idea.

"Naruto needs work on his dodging." Oushi gruffed.

"Fine, let's go." Shikamaru sighed as he gathered his chakra he figured he could chase him with his shadow possession and he wouldn't have to run around. "Don't let my shadow catch you. Ready go! Kage Shibari no Jutsu!"

Naruto jump and ran channeling his chakra into his feet. He was one step ahead of the shadow and no one saw his smirk as he started running toward Temari. Shikamaru was focused more on Naruto and his shadow. The sooner he catch the chibi the sooner he could go cloud watching. Suddenly he felt the connection of shadows. The jonin smirked and stood up he with the jutsu locked in place now he could lie down and watch the clouds with out having to chase after the chibi.

"I got you Naruto I win."

"No you don't!"

"Huh?" Suddenly he was tipped over and fell backwards and Temari fell with him.

"Hey, genius you grabbed to wrong shadow."

"Troublesome. The Jutsu is locked for at lest ten minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"I use a type of seal bind that I use for taking prisoners."

"Hey Nee-chan what is this?" Naruto had taken her huge sensu.

"No! Naruto don't play with that!" Temari was up and running after the chibi Dragging Shikamaru with her.

"Troublesome woman! Slow down!"

The chase went on for an hour. It seemed Shikamaru put a little too much chakra in the bind and was dragged around after the Kyuubi container. That night after Naruto was asleep in bed the two jonins collapsed. Iruka-sensei was right Naruto did have a lot of energy as a child. After the game of chase they ate lunch then Naruto wanted to see the deer. So they had to find the deer but not just any deer he wanted to see the stags. So they had to hunt down the stags, which was dangerous because the Stags were very territorial. Once they found the young stags Naruto wanted to ride one. Even though Shikamaru had said no it was too dangerous he still ran after one to ride which he did. Then they had to chase after the Bucking stag trying to retrieve their charge. Then there was another water war at bath time as well as another ninja tale at bed time. They were so tired by the end of the day they didn't realize that they fell asleep against one another while sitting on the couch. They didn't even feel it when Yoshino covered them with a blanket and turned out the living room light.

**Wednesday**

The village was quite as the trio walked down the main street. They were going to meet Iruka and Kakashi-sensei for ramen that afternoon and Temari dragged them out early so she could do some shopping. After the awkward moment of waking up in the arms of your crush it was best to occupy your mind with other things.

"Where shall we go first?"

"I say the park for cloud watching." Shikamaru replied which earned him a whack on the head.

"I know I wann…"

"Naruto are you ok?" the chibi was smiling and jumping around just a second ago. Now he was in shock. The two jonin didn't know what to do or what was causing his fright.

"Oi Dobe."

Shikamaru knew there was only one person to ever call Naruto dead-last, but the voice didn't match. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and his jaw drop. There in the middle of the square was Sasuke a 5 year-old chibi. In a flash Naruto ran and hid behind the Sand Nin. Temari could feel him shaking as he gripped her dress in order the hide himself more.

"I-I-I not posed to play witf you."

"I want to play with you Dobe." Sasuke walk up to Naruto trying to get him to stop hiding.

"I NOT A DOBE!" The whiskered shouted face chibi as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

"Yes you are. I want to play Dobe."

"You dad said I can't."

"He's not here. I want to play with you Dobe. We're going to play." Sasuke Grabbed the chibi's hand and ran off dragging Naruto along the way.

"Sasuke! Bring Naruto back!" Shaken out of their stupor the two jonins ran after two chibis.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Sasuke dragged Naruto to a park close to Ichiraku's ramen stand. The played on the slide, chased one another around the jungle gym and then swung high on the swings. They were having a great time. The Kyuubi container became more relaxed the longer they played. Shikamaru and Temari sat and watched the two run all over. The two chibis were in a world of their own and nothing else mattered. Sasuke was glad his plan was working he wanted Naruto to trust him and this was a start. He had been waiting for Naruto to come to back to the village so he could set his henge plan into action.

"Sasuke you wanna to help me?"

"Help you do what Naruto?"

"Make Shika-nii-chan and Temari-nee-chan happy. If they together then they be happy." The blond beamed. Sasuke for a long time wondered about Naruto's bad speech and grammar. Now he knew that because he didn't go to school and wasn't around others to improved his speech. He didn't learn how to speak well until the academy but even as he got older his speech was still appalling.

"Okay dobe I'm in."

"Naruto, Sasuke it's time for lunch." Temari called over to them.

"We coming Nee-chan!" Taking the chibi Uchiha by the hand and ran off to the Ramen stand.

**Thursday**

Lunch had been a happy affair even if Iruka was a little shocked to see a chibi Sasuke run up to them hand and hand with their son. Kakashi didn't seem surprised instead he just smiled behind his mask and order some ramen. During lunch Naruto relayed his adventures at the Nara place so far then he spent the rest of his time whispering ideas with Sasuke. They made plans to meet again the next day and put their match making schemes into action.

"You want to go to a Monster movie?" Shikamaru looked at the two chibis disbelievingly. He couldn't believe these two wanted to see a monster film he knew for a fact that Naruto was afraid of ghost. "I don't think Iruka-sensei would want you to see a horror film."

"Come on Nara it's not that scary. The dobe can handle it."

"I didn't ask you Uchiha." Shikamaru glare at the Uchiha turned chibi. He had talked to Sasuke yesterday about his chibi plan. It was a good plan but it had too many flaws. He didn't think the stoic Uchiha heir would be reliving his childhood along with Naruto but here they were acting like two little boys excited about seeing the monster movie. Even if the tiny Jonin was only smirking you could the laughter in his eyes.

"Pwease nii-chan." The Chibi kitsune pouted. Naruto was so cute and he didn't know it. Shikamaru couldn't fight the feeling of caving in.

"Troublesome. Fine but if you have nightmare you wake Temari up not me."

"Think again cry-baby." Temari mutter as she followed the three boys to the theater. Once they were in the darken room Naruto took hold of Temari and Shikamaru's hands.

"I don't like the dark."

"And you wanted to see a monster movie." Muttered the lazy Nin. They all sat down in the middle row and waited for the movie to start.

During the movie the blood and gore freaked Shikamaru out making him squeeze the hand he was holding. Temari on the on other hand was bored the film was a pale comparison to what Gaara had done in his younger years. But she felt bad for Naruto as his hand that kept squeezing her hand to death. Neither Sand nor Leaf jonin had noticed that Naruto had placed Temari's hand in Shikamaru's hand then he and Sasuke left the movie as soon as it started with Oushi in favor for ice cream. The two Chibis were waiting patiently when his guardians to came out of the movies and surprised them by taking their picture.

"Naruto!"

"What Shika-nii-chan?" Naruto giggled as he watched Shikamaru dragged Temari over to the waiting chibi's.

"Have you been out here the whole time?"

"Yup, me an' Sasuke!"

"I thought you wanted to see the monster movie."

"Oh. You right it scared me. Oushi an' Sasuke take me out hewe an' give me Ice cweam!" Naruto said proudly as he waved his dripping cone everywhere. Sasuke on the other hand continued to take pictures.

"So Nara how was your Date?"

"Date?" Shikamaru look to a blushing Temari and then their tightly gripped hands. She wasn't jerking her hand away and she wasn't denying the date. 'Those smug little brats.' Maybe this was his chance to be with his sand princess. He turned back to the two match makers but refused to let the hand her held go. "Troublesome, because we didn't have dinner and we have two chibis to look after."

"Okay! We go back to Deer house!" Naruto beamed as he jumped on to Oushi's back and Sasuke climb on the huge ninken as well. Sasuke loved the feel of his chibi size arms wrapping around his Dobe's waist as the road galloped through the village leaving their guardians behind.

**Friday **

Yoshino was all smiles and it Shikaku was happy his wife was happy, because that meant he didn't have to do any of her insane chores. The reason for all the cheerfulness at the Nara Deer Sanctuary was that The Nara heir had finally for his precious person of the heart. Though their behavior hadn't changed much Yoshino could tell Shikamaru and Temari seemed to be a little closer.

Right now the two jonins were watching the two chibis play near the deer's drinking pond and were being nuzzled by the some of the spotted calves. Temari sat on the blanket enjoying the breeze while Shikamaru laid back and watched the clouds. He had played Go that morning with Naruto and was impressed with the chibi's skills. Although He didn't win Shikamaru bet when Naruto was back to normal he could give him a real challenge. Temari had been impressed by Naruto determination in their morning training. He refused to be defeated even though he was out classed by the older girl. He didn't let a little thing like, lack of chakra control, stop him either. The little ball of sunshine kept attacking and dodging until the battle was called off cause Sasuke came to play.

"Hey Lazy?"

"Yes Troublesome?"

"Your friend is really great kid." Temari Smiled.

"It makes me appreciate him more and also makes me waste energy being upset at his hiding things from me and our friends."

"And what would you have done if he had told? Nothing because there wasn't anything you could do. All the things he had suffered as child his made him what he is today. He doesn't want you pity nor to feel shame about his life. He may not have come from a powerful clan but he did have a small home and a family and that is what he's most proud of don't waste your time dwelling on things you can't change."

"You know you are more troublesome when you have a point." Shikamaru sighed not willing to fully say that she was right. Suddenly the sound of laughter was silenced and the two jonins were on high alert. In a flash they both dodge the incoming Kunai with an explosive tag.

"Sasuke get Naruto out of here!" Temari screamed as he was suddenly battle 5 enemy ninjas and Shikamaru was tangled up with six other ones.

"I don't think so little man." Chuckled the ninja who ad grabbed the back of the chibis shirts. Only to be knocked down by Oushi who had come, flying out of the trees. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and took off.

"No one hurts My Dobe and gets away with it." Releasing the henge the would-be-kidnapper was face to with the spinning Sharingan of a full grown pissed off Uchiha, Sasuke.

It was amazing that he held back as much as he did as three more shinobi had jumped out of the woods and attack the Uchiha heir. Normally he wouldn't have hesitated killing the bastard who dared to mess with his dobe but since Naruto was a chibi he didn't want the innocent child to witness death. Instead he settled for breaking every bone in their bodies. Temari had the same idea and let her wind blades cut up the bastards avoid any main arties she wanted them to suffer not die. Shikamaru took down the rest with his, Shadow shuriken.

"How troublesome looks like they are Rock Nin. Why would they come here?"

"For me." The three jonin turned to see Naruto walk out of the trees and picked up the sealed scroll. "They were hired by feudal lord that wants me dead for exposing his embezzlement of his states taxes."

"Naruto?! You remember everything?" Sasuke ran to the chibi and knelt before him searching those blue eyes for his Dobe.

"For now I do. But for how long I don't know." Naruto gave a hallow laugh. "It seems my present and my past are conflicting. I want to remember and return to my **Older** self but a part of me is tired of fighting and tired of being afraid. In my **Younger** form my past is happy with the denial and wants to stay innocent and carefree. This was a time when denial and Iruka's love for me was all I had and needed to survive. It was enough then but now; my present self can't deny the hurt and the pain and is having problems coping. Kyuubi is trying to help me sort it out but I wanted to say thank you all for taking care of me I know I can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

"You're not a pain Naruto you're our friend." Shikamaru reassured the chibi. "In fact Tsunade-sama has sent for Kurai to help cure you."

"Sukora is coming here?" Naruto winced. "As if one Ice princess wasn't enough to deal with. Oh well at lest she'll make me Ramen." Then a dizzy spell over took the whiskered chibi and he started to sway.

"Naruto!"

"I'm fine just fading out for now. Tell Sukora to hurry up and cure me or I'm going to kick… her… bat… assss" and then he stumbled into darkness landing in the safety of his Teme's arms.

A/N: Wow that was a Long Chapter. I had meant to post on My birthday which was on the 24 of Aug to celebrate my 21st birthday for the 8 year running. (Hehe) Unfortunately the muses were out getting wasted and left me with this long mini story. I know I said a week with each guardian but I didn't want to bore every one so I cut out the weekends. Now That you made it to the end of this long-ass note I humbly beg for help. As the muses have drained me I am taking a vote. Who the lucky bachelors will be sent on the away team. This will affect who gets Naruto next.

Shino

Kiba

Neji

Kankurou

Choji

Please vote so I can write the next weeks drama with exerts from the away mission. Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	8. Akatsuki Interlude

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 8 Akatsuki Interlude

He sat at his desk hunched over his paper work once again cursing the bad lighting. He was going to need glasses by this end of this mission. Not only was there bad lighting but Tobi's writing was atrocious. They were Akatsuki why the hell did they fill out tax forms. This was one of the many mind boggling questions that Itachi had come to expect and ignore over the years. Being the youngest member meant it was his responsibility to make sure all the paperwork was done properly.

"I think they stuck me with the job because I'm the only one who can add and the only one who wouldn't embezzle the funds." The eldest Uchiha growled as he finished with Tobi's deductions.

"Itachi-san?"

"What is it Kisame? I am busy with the quarter's returns."

"I got the information you wanted. The Uzumaki has been turned into a child and was attacked last Friday."

"Damn! The word has spread fast and he'll be in even more danger. Does Pein or Tobi know of this?"

"No Itachi-san I came to you first." The Shark hybrid said as he sat in the chair across from the Sharingan wielder.

"Then we'll keep it between us for now. As soon as I'm finished here we will look into it. I'm sure he is well guarded."

"Itachi-san, Pein-sama's missions have been becoming more and more dangerous. We lost Sasori in the attempt to take that one tailed raccoon. I do not like these missions and he has plans to take an eight tailed beast as well."

"Yes he is focused on these demons but he will never really be able to harness their power with out killing himself."

"Am I a demon?" Itachi looked up from his work and looked at his friend. Ever since his transformation Kisame had been quite and obedient. He never once question his existence or purpose as with all weapons he lived to kill. Now that the shark-nin was questioning what he was gave Itachi hope that there was humanity still left inside the cold fishy exterior.

"No, Kisame you are not a demon. You still human, even if your DNA has been altered."

"I am human….." the blue Akatsuki said trying to convince himself it was true.

"ITACHI-DANNA!" A Blonde blur came running in and launched himself at the Uchiha.

"What is it Deidara? Can't you see I'm doing the taxes?"

"But Itachi-danna I have news of the Kyubbi brat. Un."

"I know Naruto is a chibi."

"How did you know? Un." The blond bomber pouted.

"Kisame told me."

"No fair Kisame-san! Un."

"Deidara how did you find out I just receive the news?" Kisame growled.

"I found the letter in your room. Un."

"I told you to stay out of my room!" The Shark pulled out his Samehada. "I'll kill you!"

"NO!" Deidara hid behind Itachi's chair. "Itachi-danna save me! Un."

"No, I won't. I am busy. Why were you in Kisame's rooms anyway?" Itachi replied before continuing his task of book keeping.

"I wanted to get away from Tobi. Un." Deidara dodged the giant sword and ran to the other side of the room. "But it's so boring in Kisame's room that I found his mail to read." And another tuck and roll out of deaths way.

"DIE!"

"EEK!UN!" The blond bomber was chased around the Uchiha's office. Out of all the Akatsuki members Kisame and Deidara were the only ones he could tolerate because they both had a child like innocence despite their past. They kind of reminded him of Sunspot and was the only reason he put up with the two lunatics especially Deidara. Since Sasori was killed the clay master seemed lost and looking for someone to lead him and be strong for him because he had no real self-confidence.

"Both of you sit down you are messing up my papers." Itachi glared at the two with is Sharingan activated. In an instant the two were seated quietly in front of his desk. "Good, now that I have your attention I can make this brief. Deidara the news of the Chibi Uzumaki will remain between us. After I have finished with this paper work Kisame and I will check out the rumor, then I will decide what to do from there."

"Hai." The blond Akatsuki member squirmed in his chair which annoyed the Uchiha heir.

"What is it Deidara?"

"Itachi-danna, Pein-sama and Tobi have been talking a lot and it is making me nervous. They are always stop if others get too close the hear them. Also Zetsu has been gone for too long and they aren't concerned."

"Hn." That was suspicious. It seems Pein's paranoia was increasing and his trust in Tobi was increasing, both were not a good sign. The Missing Plant man was another bad sign because he was the only one who could keep Tobi in check. Yes it would seem that his mission was soon coming to and end, but at the same time he had to protect Deidara and Kisame. Deidara would be lost and would die in prison and Kisame would go insane because of the animal DNA he would be treated no better than Naruto.

"Itachi-san I also do not like how they smell. They are not to be trusted."

"Hn. Well then we shall keep an eye on them as well. Meanwhile Deidara I want you to sneak in to Kakuzu's room and find his account book. I need the real books because the bastard gave me a fake one. And Kisame I want you to go get all of Hidan's charity receipts for the last three months." Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and once again focused on the account ledgers in front of him. He didn't notice that Deidara and Kisame both paled before getting up and leaving the room.

"I don't want to go in Kakuzu's room he'll rip off my arms that he just sewed back on." The clay master whined as he was leaving.

"You think that's bad Hidan will kill me and then pray me to hell!" The Shark man grumbled.

"As long as you get me those books and receipts enjoy your demise!" Itachi yelled after them and the proceeded to deduct fertilizer as a business lunch for Zetsu.

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am sorry I haven't posted as quickly as I wanted to I have had a string of bad luck and I throw myself at the mercy of my readers. First I had my mother-in-law visit foe a week and that didn't leave a lot of time for writing. Then I suffered the worst flu ever and I was down for a week and a half. Then My Laptop A/C adapter on both of my laptops broke. Thankfully all my work was back up on a flash drive unfortunately I lost it when we remodel the bedroom but I have found it once again! Then my Zune crashed and broke and all my music where I get my inspiration was lost and I can't access the back up on my laptop. So in between this whole mess I was able to commandeer this computer to post a filler until I can finish my next chapter and let my readers know I have not abandon this story. So I beg you for patience and I will carry on writing and borrowing other computers to get these chapters up and running! On a lighter note her were the poll results!

**From **

**Kankurou – 6**

**Neji – 5**

**Shino – 5**

**Kiba – 4**

**Choji – 3**

**Kankurou – 10**

**Neji – 6**

**Shino – 8**

**Kiba – 4**

**Choji – 5**

The Away team will be Kankurou by a landslide followed by Shino and Neji. I'll try to get the chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


	9. One Warm Heart and One Lost Soul

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 9 "One Warm Heart and One Lost Soul"

Oh how he loved those ocean blue eyes when they sparkled with happiness and how they looked even more exotic now that they were clouded with lust. Hard, tan, callus, worn hands traveled up his pale body to cup his face gently. Soft lips kissed his and slowly started to devour his mouth. The smaller body pressed hard into his taller frame and he could feel the hard erection digging into his thigh. He groaned into the mouth as he pulled the warm body closer with one hand and undressing his lover with the other. Then a tan hand stopped his pale one and the delicious mouth left his.

"_Naughty Sasuke don't play with me unless you mean it. Wake up Teme."_

"NARUTO!" The Jonin woke and sat straight up. The raven cursed nights like these that left him wanting and needy. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He let the cold water cool his over heated body and hormones. Ever since Naruto was turned into a chibi they seem to have gotten worst as there no way he could claim him as his own.

He had loved the blond for what seemed like forever. In the academy he had watched the dobe work harder than anyone else. He had lousy chakra control and spent days some times weeks to master what took others maybe an hour. Sasuke would watch in fascination as determination fueled the fire in Naruto's eyes and the fighting spirit that forced him to push himself to the limit until he got it right.

That was his dobe nothing could bring him down. He was jealous of Naruto's heart and spirit because his own was so cold and bitter. After losing his family and then Itachi had been forced undercover he had been left alone in the darkness. Until Naruto was assigned to his team, the Uchiha, had care for nothing but getting stronger so he could defeat the Akatsuki and bring his brother home. When Naruto was assigned to his team the sun pierced through his dark world and he could breathe again. Though he tried to fight it he found himself becoming more and more attached to the sunlight.

He wanted his Dobe back he wanted to confess to the dobe and make love to him. He had, had it all planned out. Once the Dobe returned from his mission he was going to take him out to Ramen and then ask him to train at their old training grounds from when they were genin. Then instead of fighting he would confess his feelings and give him the necklace he had made just for his dobe. Then he would take his beloved dobe in his arms and whisk him away to his manor and make love to him till the early dawn.

That's how it was suppose to go but instead the dobe went and got himself chibi-sized. The past week had gone well. Sasuke shut the water off and got out of the shower and put on his robe before wandering the house in the early morning light. Naruto wasn't threatened by his chibi-self and was opening up more to him. Now he had to figure out how to make his older self look non-threatening. That was going to take some work also the fact that his dobe was hidden in the mind with the chibi dobe, begging to returned to normal. The raven stopped in front of a picture of the graduating class of rookie 9 and there was his dobe smiling at the camera with his arm slung around a young Sasuke who was glaring at the dobe for touching him. If anyone bothered to look close enough they would see a faint blush across the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Don't worry Dobe we'll bring you back. I will save you from the hurt and pain even if I have to defeat your inner child to do it."

**Monday**

"Well Naruto how was your week with the Nara's at the Deer Sanctuary?"

"I like it a wot. I had fun with Shika-nii-chan and Temari-nee-chan. I play a wot with Sasuke but you can't tell Uchiwa-sama cause I not play with Sasuke."

"Don't worry gaki I won't tell anyone. I'm glad you had fun this week you will be with Ino and Choji."

"Ino and Choji?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. He looked just like a little fox all that was missing was the little pointed ears and a fluffy tail.

"Yes they will be here in a moment to pick you and Oushi up."

"Can I still play with Sasuke?"

"I am sure you'll still see him around and I bet he would love to play with you as well." Tsunade glanced over the report Temari and Shikamaru had submitted on their week with the chibi. It seems that Naruto was the same mischief marker he was rumored to be the first time around. Then something caught her eye in Friday's report. Naruto's older self had surfaced for a few moments. It seemed his mind was at war with it's self and Kyuubi was trying to keep the older personality sane. "Naruto are you still having headaches?"

"Yeah, sometimes I fall sweep and I don't wanna sweep."

"Don't worry gaki we'll find away to fix you." Tsunade smiled at the chibi and soon there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Tsunade, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi are here and here is an update from the team sent to Yoru." Shizune smiled as she led Ino and Choji in.

"Good." Tsunade took the file then looked over to the two waiting chunin. Ino and Choji hadn't taken the jonin exams like most of their friends. Even though they were strong they each had a reason for not taking the exam. Ino felt that she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own. She still felt like a hindrance to her team even with her newly acquired medical-nin skills. Choji on the other had felt self conscious around others and he didn't feel that he could lead a team or measure up as a shinobi enough to pass the exams. It was a miracle in his opinion that he managed to pass the chunin exams after the fourth time taking it. He was really nervous about watching Naruto. It was a great responsibility to take care of a child but even more when the child was the number one surprise ninja in all of the shinobi villages.

"Helwo." Naruto said shyly from behind Oushi.

"Ohayoo Naruto. I'm Ino this is my team mate Choji." The girl with the long blonde hair smiled. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that Choji's eyes seemed to dim at the word 'Team-mate'. "You'll be staying with my family for a few days then with Choji."

"Okay but Oushi goes too!"

"Oushi?"

"That's me. I'm keeping an eye on the pup for Kakashi and Iruka."

"Wow! I thought it was just Pakkun that could talk." Ino jumped back in surprise.

"We can all talk. The runt just doesn't know how to shut up." the massive ninken grumbled.

"Okay you have your orders take care of Naruto and record and memory lapses."

"Hai." The two Chunin bowed and Ino lifted the chibi in her arms and cuddled him close.

"Choji grab his bag and hurry my mom wants to see Naruto right away." The Blond called over her shoulder as she whisked the chibi away.

"Have heart kid a lot can happen in a week." Oushi said to the dishearten chunin as they followed the other two out of the tower.

"Why do you say that? We're just friends." Choji sighed.

"Yeah and I'm a bunny. Trust me pup just watch and wait you'll learn things you never knew before." The chunin looked at the ninken in confusion. What was the dog trying to say? It was very cryptic and he didn't have Shikamaru's brain to figure it out. He was just average Choji with no real talent or hidden skills. So he would just have to watch and wait just as the Ninken suggested.

The Hokage watched as the Naruto and his caretakers left and waited for them to leave completely before she read the brief report from the away team.

Report Mission to Yoru

Objective: retrieve and escort Kurai, Sukora to Konoha.

Progress: Team of Hyuuga, Neji; Aburame, Shino; Sabaku no Kankurou arrived in Yorugakure without any complication. Met with the Mangetsukage are now in the process of acquiring the corporation of Kurai, Sukora.

Signed

Jonin Hyuuga Neji

"Something tells me that the Mangetsukage's niece is not a going to be a willing bride." Tsunade chuckled as she read between the lines. She knew this was a gamble when she received other Kage's request to send her single male shinobi to escort his very single niece to Konoha. The Kazekage seemed to think it was the perfect opportunity to get his brother out of his hair and volunteered Kankurou for the job. She had to rely on Tenten's and Hinata's information on their team mates to insure their single status, sexual orientation was something that the girls did not know as no one has ever seen Neji or Shino date. "I wonder how they are doing."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"How the fuck did we end up chasing a bat and dodging panthers?"

"Easy Kankurou, we were set up." Neji stated as the dodge another kunai in the dark and hiding behind a boulder.

"Neji is right. As soon as we met with the Mangetsukage it became apparent that he had another agenda planed.

*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

_The three shinobi enter the Kage's office and were taken back by the eagerness of their host._

"_You must be the escort shinobi from Konoha!"_

"_The two of us are from Konoha." Neji stated pointing to Shino and himself then turning to their other companion. "Kankurou is from Suna. The Kazekage has an express interest in the recovery of Uzumaki, Naruto."_

"_Well good the more the merrier. Now I have approved Sukora's temporary transfer to Konoha but she doesn't exactly know she has this mission. She spent a lot of time in her lab or at the academy and her classification is Tokubetsu Jonin. So she only leaves the village when she deems important for the village safety. In light of this you'll have to approach her with your request to help your friend. Keiko where is Sukora?"_

"_She's at the Kurai training grounds with Ryuu and Phoenix."_

"_Serenity please show our guests to the Training grounds and equipment them with the necessary items." Kazuma smiled as he motioned to a petite woman with short dark brown hair and light green eyes. _

"_Yes sir. Please gentlemen follow me." Serenity smiled and led the Three Shinobi out of the tower and through the village to the Kurai compound. "I'm sorry about my Uncle he's a little obsessed with trying to find Sukora a husband."_

"_Husband?!" Kankurou shouted as the other two remained silent and unreadable._

"_Oh don't worry you're safe from the 'alter'." Their guide giggled. "My sister is dead set on staying single. She is a strong independent girl, maybe a little too independent. My uncle is just concern about how she has isolated herself from everyone and the village. He thinks a husband will solve that since the rest of us are married and starting families as you can see." She smiled rubbing her abdomen swollen with child. _

"_Who are Ryuu and Phoenix?" Shino asked._

"_They are my brother's twin sons. When Sukora started showing her talents at the age of 4 they were raised to protect her and be her ground. She rarely talks to any one besides the twins. They are 16 and are her apprentices she wouldn't keep them around if they weren't as she claims useful." Serenity led the team underground. They stopped before two sealed doors and a huge weapons cabinet next to them. She opened the cabinet and pull out items handing them to the waiting team._

"_Chakra cuffs, you'll need them to restrain the twins. Chakra rope, you'll need it to restrain Sukora once you catch her."_

"_And the rubber gloves?" The shade wearing teen asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_The gloves are to handle her linking sai it's a lightening rod and you need to handle it with care because only Sukora can handle it with out getting shocked." Then she bit her thumb and did so hand signs unsealing the Doors._

"_KORA YOU HAVE GUESTS ENTERING THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Serenity called out into the darkness of the cavern._

"_ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!"_

"_Well you heard her. Good luck." and she smiled before leaving and sealing the doors behind her._

*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~

"Oh yeah… I'm going to get Gaara when we get back to Konoha!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are Naruto-chan." Ino smiled as they entered the flower shop.

"Ooohhooo HE'S HERE!" a tall thin blond dashed out from behind the counter.

"Calm down Suki, don't scare the boy." Inoichi smiled.

"Oh but he's just so cute. Ino how long do we get keep this cutie?"

"Three days then three days at Choji's then Sunday Tsunade wants to have him over." Ino giggled as she cuddled Naruto.

"Ino let him breath!" Choji pleaded as the chibi gasped for air.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto-chan I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's okay nee-chan." gasped the chibi as he was set down on the ground. "Helwo Yamanaka-sama, Yamanaka-san."

"You don't have to be so formal Naru-chan I keep telling you that you're like family. In fact do you want to play dress up like we use to? I have a few dresses I need help with."

"Suki he's a little boy he's not going to want to play in dresses!" The Taller blonde protested on the chibi's behalf.

"Ok Suki-san." Then faster then anyone could blink, Naruto became Naruko. He was dressed in a light summer Kimono with Sakura blossoms in a gently falling pattern.

"Now you remember the henge I taught you. Gather your chakra and picture what you want in your mind."

"Okay." With a small poof Naruto's hair was long and in two ponytails with soft bangs framing his whiskered face.

"Oh Kami! Mom! You're the one who taught him the Henge jutsu?!"

"He looks like Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu in chibi form." Choji laughed only to be hit on the head by his team mate.

"His what?" Inoichi asked looking perplex while Suki giggled.

"Oh I have a picture! I have it in my scrap book, here behind the counter." Ino cheered as she retrieved the book and began flipping through it. "Here it is. This was taken July last year at the birthday bash that Hinata threw for Neji and Kiba because their birthdays were on 3 and 7."

"I remember that day. It was at the lake and Kiba decided to pull a prank on the #1 surprise ninja and replaced his orange blue striped swim trunks with a tiny orange with blue poke-a-dots bikini." Choji recalled with a blush.

"The prank would have worked too if it weren't for Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu." Ino took the picture out of the scrapbook and handed it to her parents and there was Naruko in the tiny orange with blue poke-a-dots bikini. She filled it quite nicely and looked so cute with her long golden hair up in two long ponytails needless to say tissues had to be handed out after see the picture. "CHOJI! IT'S NARUTO!"

"I know! I know! I can never get use to it."

"INOICHI! THAT'S CHILD HALF YOUR AGE!"

"A child with a damn good imagination." Choji nodded in agreement. Just then both Shinobi received a slap to the back of the head.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night when Naruto was tucked into bed with Oushi on the floor beside him and Choji went home for the night Ino decided it was time to fill in apart of Naruto's missing past. She found her parents in the living room looking over an old photo album.

"Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ino, you know you can come to us about any thing." Suki said and invited her daughter to sit with them.

Ino didn't sit just yet because she really didn't know how to approach the subject but she needed to know. "It's about Naruto."

"We thought it might be that's why we got out his photo album." Inoichi scooted over so Ino could sit between Suki and himself.

"You have a photo album of just Naruto?"

"Yes, well Naruto and Iruka-kun. You see I have know Iruka-kun since he was five, when he and his family moved here from the Waterlands. See he was really cute as a chibi." Suki pointed out a picture of a chibi with his brown hair up in a short pony tail and brown doe like eyes shying away from the camera. "This was taken when they first got here as you can see he is just like Naruto-chan shy and quiet and oh so kawaii."

"We had a lot in common with the Uminos. We instantly bonded with them and when the Kyuubi attacked we lost our dear friends. I fought the in the battle while your mother took you to the hideout to keep you safe. I saw them fall but I was too far away to help. I saw Iruka and I tried to get to him but he was too far. I saw the Sandaime reach him and I assumed Iruka was going to be sent to the hideout in Hokage monument. I didn't find out until after the battle that he had been in the field. I saw him briefly he was sitting with an ANBU waiting for something that was before I had to go in to the council room. The council went around and around about Naruto's fate. But in the end the Sandaime had the finale say. I didn't know what happened to Naruto-kun after that my main concern was getting back to you and your mother."

"It was very hard after the war and during the rebuilding of the village we lost track of Iruka-kun. It was until three years later that we found out what happened to him and Naruto."

*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*

"_Welcome to our flower shop how can I help you?"_

"_Ohayoo Yamanaka-san I don't know if you remember me but I'm Umino Iruka you were friends with my mother __Ningyo."_

"_Of course I remember you Iruka-kun. My, what a handsome Shinobi you have grown into." Suki smiled at the blushing teen then she notice a little blond chibi trying to hide behind the taller boy. "And who is this cutie?"_

"_This is my foster son Uzumki, Naruto. He's why I'm here." Iruka stepped to the side revealing the toddler with his arms full of flowers. "We picked these wild flowers and put them into bouquets. I was hoping that you could sell them for us. The villagers will not buy anything from a demon and his keeper."_

"_Of course I will sell them for you! Those villagers have no idea what they are talking about they are just listening to that trash Fugaku keeps spouting off. " Suki knelt down to the chibi's level and gently took the flowers from the tiny arms. "Hi Naruto I have a little girl about your age would you like to meet her?"_

"_No tank you." And ran and hid behind Iruka._

"_I'm sorry Yamanaka-san but yesterday a group of the village kids attacked him yesterday while I was away. He's really skittish right now."_

"_I understand poor thing. And please call me Suki Yamanaka-san is my mother in law. I'll sell these for you, Naruto and I'll keep the money in a jar and when it's all filled up you can take the jar home alright?" She smiled to the chibi and received a small smile in return._

"_Arigato" Iruka thanked the petite blonde and bowed in gratitude._

"_Awigato." whispered the chibi and bowed mimicking his father._

*~*~*~* End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"That's how the wild flower stand came to be. Naruto-chan was a very quiet child and so helpful. When I got into my sewing projects for my clothing line I sell at Kairi's clothing shop I would pay him to model for me. Most of the clothes I made you growing up Naruto-chan model for. I taught him the henge to make sure the fabric would look good on a little girl. Then when he got older I did help him perfect the Oiroke no Jutsu so he could model the swim wear and women's clothes that I had designed."

"This is a lot to take in." Ino's head was spinning what a life Naruto had led and the only memories she could ever recall was the loud mouth failure who boasted about becoming Hokage.

"I'm sure it is there is a lot that Naruto-kun did that no one knows about. I don't think anyone truly knows what that boy has gone though. I found out yesterday that almost all the Chunin and Jonin are doing D rank missions because Iruka-kun learned about the dangerous training methods they used on Naruto." Inoichi smirked when he remembered watching Ibiki and Anko chasing Mrs. Siako's runaway cat just that morning.

"Thanks for talking about it. I am definitely seeing things in a different light and now I feel a little ashamed on how I've treated him in the past."

"Oh, Ino it's not your fault. You reacted to what you saw and how others treated him. You had no way of knowing. Naruto-chan only showed people what he wanted them to see. He also told us never to tell others of his jobs or how he was treated as a child he didn't want to be pitied he wanted to earn everyone's respect."

"I know that now dad but I still feel bad for what I've done. But I'm going to make it up to him you'll see. Can I borrow this album? I want to look through it some more."

"Sure sweetie you go get some rest tomorrow is a big day and Naruto can be quite a handful." Suki smile and gave Ino a hug. Then she and her husband watched as their daughter disappeared up the stairs.

"She's growing to be a strong young woman."

"That she is Inoichi. Hopefully this experience will open her eyes a bit." Inoichi looked at his wife a little confused but she just smiled.

'Maybe some things are better left unsaid.' He thought as he cuddled with his beloved Suki and looked over another photo album.

**Tuesday**

The bell chimed as Sasuke entered the flower shop in his chibi form. He was a little nervous because he still didn't know how to get Naruto to trust his older self. After the attack on Friday he had become very protective of the Dobe. He wanted to protect him and make sure nothing happened to him but he was held back by his chibi form and Naruto's forgotten memories.

"Ohayoo, Sasuke-kun. Shika said you were wondering around in chibi form." Ino smiled at the chibi Uchiha.

"Hn."

"That's Sasuke alright." Choji smiled as he munched on his chips.

"Where's the Dobe?"

"Naruko!" Ino called out with a giggle. She and her mom had been having fun with Naruto that morning dressing him up and getting the chibi to smile and laugh. For a little while Ino had henged herself into chibi size and they had a tea party. Choji played the butler and severed them tea and cookies.

"Naruko?" Before Sasuke could question them any further he was tackle a long haired blond chibi in a baby blue Kimono.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe? Is that you?"

"I helping Suki-san sewing." Naruko smiled. One thought ran through the raven's mind and that was 'CUTE!' his Naruto was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. This unfortunately led to his thinking of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu. Even though Sasuke never showed interest in girls he did find his Naruto's female form highly attractive and soon the raven chibi felt blood dripping down his nose.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asked releasing the henge on his hair.

"Sasuke you pervert!" Ino yelled as she hit him up side the head.

"Choji-nii-chan what's a prevwort?"

"Uh… We'll tell you when you older. Why don't we get you changed and Ino can clean up Sasuke's nose."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled happily as he took Choji's hand and was led back to the sewing room.

"Alright Uchiha what were you thinking that you had to go and get a nose bleed?" Ino glared as she picked up the chibi and sat him on the counter.

"Hn." There was no way he was going to answer that but he couldn't fight the blush that filled his face.

"Not talking?" Ino continued to glare as she cleaned Sasuke's chibi face. "Fine but I warn you, you had better curb your thoughts or I will take over your mind and body, and then I'll make you do the chicken dance in the buff in the middle of the town square!"

Sasuke just nodded his eyes were wide with shock and the realization that Ino would do that to him. Even though she had been one of his former fan girls she had no qualms about torturing him to protect Naruto's innocence. I seemed that 'His Sunshine' had already wrapped Ino and Choji around his little pinky. It made Sasuke wonder, how many more would fall to his Dobe's light and who would be his competition to keep that light.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is ridiculous! We've been running for hours!" Kankurou complained.

"True but in that time my bugs have learned the lay out of the training grounds."

"Good Shino I think it's time to end this charade. From the brief encounters with the twin guards I noticed one is a long range fighter and the other is close range fighter. I will take the one with the close combat skills Kankurou you will engage the other brother in combat. This leaves Kurai for you Shino you can weaken her with your Kikai." The Hyuuga looked to his comrades as he out lined his plan of attack.

"Good time for a little pay-back." The puppet master smirked as he released two of his favorite puppets.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his blood limit and found his target.

Shino said nothing as the hum of his Kikai told him where his pray was hiding.

"Let's go!" and in an instant they took off for their own battles.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After changing out of his model wear Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and showed him the flower shop and sewing room. He rambled on and on about what he had been doing since he got there yesterday and told Sasuke he had another plan that he need help with.

"What are you up to now Dobe?"

"Choji-nii-chan likes Ino-nee-chan. I think he want to be happy like Shika-nii-chan."

"So you want to set him up with Ino?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke was amused by the chibi's match making schemes. He figure the more he helped his Dobe the more trust he would earn plus he was going to make a photo album of all the couples Naruto set up and embarrass all their friends with it.

"Okay Dobe what do you have in mind?"

"Bar-be-queue!"

"Huh?" suddenly Sasuke was pulled out the door by the sunspot followed by Oushi.

Ino was in a blind panic Naruto and Sasuke had just ran out the door without saying one word to her or Choji on where they were going. She knew Naruto was safe with Sasuke and the nin-ken but that didn't stop her from worrying. She and Choji were looking up and down the street and in the various shops trying to find their charge.

After hours of searching they finally made it to the restaurant district; one of Choji's favorite places to be. First the checked Ichiruka's ramen stand but were told that the two chibis had not been by today. So they began to check every restaurant and food stand. When they came to the Choji's favorite bar-be-queue restaurant they were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome back Akimichi-san. We have your private room ready."

"Private room?"

"Yes those two kids came in here earlier and said that you requested a private room for dinner tonight." The hostess smiled and led the two chunin to the back where the Private room was waiting. "Here you go the menu and the bill has already been taken care of and your Waiters shall be with you shortly."

Ino smiled and waited for the hostess to leave before she started interrogating her team mate. "Choji what is going on? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." The Akimichi blushed and thanked Kami that he was able to keep his voice stable. Just then the current door swung open to reveal the chibis they had been searching for both dressed in formal wear.

"Good Evening Akimichi and Yamanaka." the little Uchiha bowed who was dress in his formal kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"We will be your s-ser-vers tonight!" Little Naruko smiled brightly and bowed. The chibi was in a henge once again and wearing a beautiful lavender kimono that had lilies embroidered along the hem. Sasuke was proud of Naruto even with the slight stuttering he remembered his lines completely.

"Naruko, Sasuke, what is going on?"

"This is your date. Akimichi has had this planned for awhile we just thought we would speed up the planning." Sasuke smirked and signaled Naruko to pour the tea. Naruko smiled as she poured the tea gently not to spill it and watched as the two teens blush from the corner of her eye.

XXXxxxXXXxx

He managed to catch up with his opponent quickly and was shocked by the skill the young Shinobi had. It seemed that he was not the only one with a blood limit and no one seemed to have bothered to mention it in the mission report. As the leader on this mission it would have been nice to know exactly what he and his team were walking into but it seemed the both Kages didn't deem it necessary.

"You're a Hyuuga are you not?" the boy asked as he was able to block the gentle fist.

"Yes. How did you know?" Neji leaned back to void a hit to the face.

"Naruto-sama had told us much of the Leaf clans especially the protégés. He even boasted about beating a true genius by the name of Hyuuga Neji." the Nin with the glowing green eyes rebound the charka with his own flipping over the Hyuuga and landing perfectly on the ceiling.

"That would be me. We are here on mission concerning Naruto." Neji watched his opponent carefully using his Byakugan to find the boys weak point.

"Then come back tomorrow Sukora-sama is in the middle of her endurance training and can not be disturbed." The green eyed boy launched himself at the jonin.

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Neji activated his rotation not only bounding the boy but hitting a pressure point at the neck knocking the boy out. Then he turned on the wireless radio. "I have my target secure. Kankurou Shino what's your status?"

"Neji I have no sign of Kurai yet." Shino stated.

"Hyuuga I got my hands full but I'll be done in a few." The puppet master reported before focusing on the battle at hand. He had to say was surprised when he first met up with his opponent now the kid was pissing him off. It seemed the kid was also a puppet master but unlike his wooden puppets these were made of solid stone. He already broke one of Karasu's arms. "Hey kid my team mate has taken out your brother you might as well give up."

"Never." The boy with the glowing green eyes shouted as his puppet attacked once again.

"Man I really hate kids." The two puppet maters were not giving up but then Kankurou noticed something one of the kid's charka threads was weak and the stone puppet's movement had slowed. That was the problem with bigger and heavier puppets; they need a lot more charka to maintain movement. It was the perfect time to end this battle. While the kid was distracted with Karasu, Kankurou moved Sanshouo in to position. "I don't have time to play with you kid I'm on a mission. Uzumaki needs Kurai and I'm going to see that he gets her."

"You won't get Sukora-sama!" the boy yelled as he tried to maintain his puppet's fight. He didn't see the Sanshouo behind him with its chest open.

"You lose kid." And in a second the boy was pulled into the puppet and locked in.

"Hey let me out of here!"

"Hyuuga My target is secure. It's all up to you Aburame."

"Understood." Shino responded before cutting off contact.

"Well brat you might as well get comfy 'cause you aren't getting out until we capture Kurai." Kankurou smirked as he walked his prisoner to the entrance ignoring the boy profanities.

XXXxxxXXXxx

**Wednesday**

"So how was your date last night?" Suki smiled into her cup of coffee as she watched her daughter choke on her orange juice.

"Mother! How did you find out about that?"

"Naruto. He asked to borrow one of the kimono's I had made and I asked him why he wanted it. He told me that he wanted Ino-nee-chan to be happy on her date." Suki said causally as she watched her daughter blush.

"It was a nice evening. Naruko and Sasuke were our waiters for the evening and they were really cute. I wish I had my camera but I was too surprised by everything."

"Oh? How did Choji take it?"

"He was quiet." Ino said softy. For as long as she had known Choji he was never a big talker and last night he seemed especially quiet. She remembered the Sasuke saying that Choji had planned it out but she didn't get a chance to ask about it as she was distracted by little Naruko severing their tea and after awhile she seemed to forget about it.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No, nothing's wrong." The chunin protested but she couldn't help but feel she was missing something important. "Mom last Night was nice but I think I missed something but I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure you'll remember in time dear, now why don't you go get Naruto. Sasuke and Choji will be here soon."

"Alright." Ino got up and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Good work Naruto soon her eyes will be wide open to her heart." Suki smile and started dreaming of a winter wedding.

Across town Choji met up with Sasuke into order to find out just what the chibis had planned next. "Alright Uchiha what was last night all about."

"No need to be formal Choji. Naruto said we should use our first names so we can be friends. The Dobe thinks we dislike one another."

"Whatever Sasuke, I know are up to something. How did you know about the date I had planned?"

"We are Shinobi, gathering information is part of the job description. What are you complaining about you finally got a date with Ino and I finally have one less fan-girl."

"It wasn't really a date! Yes we had dinner and yes we had a good time but she doesn't want to date me! She was only there because you and Naruto set it up." The chunin was very upset and very depressed at the same time.

"It's true that the date was a set up but she didn't protest it. If she really didn't want to be there she would have said something. You know Ino is not about to hide her feelings about anything. This is your chance to get her to notice the real Akimichi Choji." Sasuke wasn't very good with these emotional pep talks. He usually left it up to Sakura or the Dobe as they had more experience with emotions; while he on the other hand suffered from life long anti-socialism. Now he was trying to muddle through the chunin's insecurities without trying to let the guy down or insult him. 'Damn I wish the Dobe was here.'

"Fine, she didn't run out screaming but what do I do now?"

"Naruto has some ideas to get you both together in the right place right time but the rest is up to you. You actually have to talk to her if you want her to know that you like her. There is only so much the dobe can do and you'll eventually have to date her without the chibi and myself around."

"I guess your right." Choji now seemed nervous and unsure.

"Don't worry about it let's meet up the others and take it from there." Sasuke sighed before henging into a chibi.

"You really love Naruto don't you?" Choji smiled softly as the chibi blushed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Not everyone is willing to go through childhood again just to make one chibi happy." The chunin chuckle softly as the blushing chibi stomped away.

XXXxxxXXXxx

To say Kurai Sukora was pissed would be an understatement. Not only had her training been interrupted but she hat been defeated in her own training grounds. She didn't think she could get any more pissed until her Uncle the gracious Mangetsukage just now informed her of a mission she had.

"Now Sukora these are your escorts from Konoha. They need your help and we agreed to lend you to them to help find a cure for their fallen comrade."

"Mangetsukage-sama I have No problems with taking a mission I do have a problem with being attack in my own training grounds!"

"Gomen, Kurai-san but it was urgent we get to you right away." Neji tried to mediate between the Mangetsukage and his niece. They had wasted enough time and they needed to head for Konoha because every second they were gone was a chance for the Akatsuki to take their chibi friend.

"Who is this comrade? Why do you need my help?" Sukora was not going to make easy for the invaders. She glared through her dark glasses at the Hyuuga protégé.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sukora's head whipped around so fast she could have broken her neck and she came face to face with Shino. "He has been turned into a 5 year-old child.

"Blue eyes…" the Blind jonin whispered. "Phoenix go get mission packs 63, 13, and 42. Ryuu go to the lab and get my potions bag and scrolls 55, 92, 114, and 332." Her twin guards disappeared in a puff of smoke. "As soon as they return we shall leave. Uncle I shall deal with you when I return."

"Watch your mouth little girl I am still Mangetsukage."

"You have wasted time Uncle. I should have been informed of Uzumaki's condition as soon as the message from Konoha got here! If I had been informed I would already be in Konoha curing him!"

"You needed a proper escort."

"Bull shit!" Sukora stalked right up the Kage's desk and slammed her fists into the stone cracking the marble finish and getting into her meddling uncle's face. "I am a Tokubetsu Jonin Kunoichi I don't need an escort. If I did I have Phoenix and Ryuu who are also jonin rank."

"You are a Young woman and I am just looking out for my family." Kazuma's voice wavered as Sukora leaned in closer before removing her sunglasses. He eyes were the deepest and purest green like flawless emeralds; they glowed with strength and power. It was like looking into his dead brother's eyes; she really was her father's daughter.

"I see through you Kurai Kazuma and while your heart is in the right place your actions are wrong. This will be the last time you interfere with my Shinobi way after this Mission I'm Leaving Yoru until the Mangetsukage Rokudaime is appointed." She stated in a cold whispered that the others could not hear, before leaning back and covering her eyes with the dark shades once again.

Kazuma paled as he slumped in his chair. He finally went too far with his plans to see her happily settled with a family of her own. Who he saw just now was his dead brother Dante the ruthless assassin with no soul. That was who he was before he met Yuri a sweet academy teacher who melted his frozen heart. Now Dante's last daughter was just like him cold and soulless. Was there no hope for Sukora?

The twins came running in arms loaded with the necessary supplies breaking up the built up tension in room. "Sukora-sama we have everything…"

"That you requested."

"Good lead the way Hyuuga." Sukora said taking her pack from Phoenix and walking out the door not waiting for the others to follow.

XXXxxxXXXxx

**Thursday**

After yesterday's quiet and shy outing to the movies Naruto thought it would be good to take his Guardians to the lake. Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't go with them he had to go with Kakashi for some reason; so the three of them and one nin-ken had trekked down to the lake with a huge picnic basket full of yummy treats. The weather had spike to record highs wasn't it suppose to start cooling down in late August? Nope Fire Country is still flaming so the cool water was a refreshing treat for the three picnickers.

"Yay!" the chibi squealed as Ino tossed him into the water.

"Time to get out now Naru-chan! It's time to eat!" Ino called out and Naruto Doggy paddled his way to shore with Oushi not far behind him

"Ino thanks for making lunch." Choji said softly.

"Your welcome it's not a problem. Plus I know all your favorite foods." The blond medic-nin smiled as she wrapped Naruto in a fluffy towel. "It's just a little thank you for treating us to the movies."

"Yeah! I like the opening cartoon!" Naruto grinned.

They all sat in the cool shade enjoying their mini feast each of them lost in their own thoughts. Choji gave a mental sigh as he thought how beautiful Ino looked in her purple bikini. He loved the soft sound of her laughter and how gentle she was with Naruto. She would make a wonderful mother someday. He could only hope that she would be his wife when the time came.

Ino watched Naruto slurp down his beloved ramen with great enthusiasm. She was amazed by the boy and she seemed to learn something new about him everyday. Just like yesterday Naruto was with her father in the meditation room and they sat stone still for two hours. In all the time she had know the Kyuubi container she had never seen him sit still for two minutes let alone two hours the boy was just bundle of raw energy. The medic-nin also noticed how Choji was with the chibi. He was kind and playful with Naruto. He had always been soft spoken unless you had triggered his temper with a comment about his weight. He was a gentle soul with a passion for food and a fondness for butterflies. It had really scared her when he came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke in critical condition. His life hung by a thread and if it went for Shikamaru's family research Choji wouldn't be here now. That thought alone may her heart stop. She couldn't see her life without Choji in it. He had always been there for her from the day fending of bullies; where he would comfort her and tell her she was pretty and the bullies were just jerks to their genin days where he encouraged her to do her best and tell her how smart she was. That was the Choji she loved kind gentle loving and supportive. That's when it hit her; the thing that was missing was love. She truly loved Choji and she didn't even know when she fell in love with him.

"Ino are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No Choji I'm fine. I just found something I've been missing for a very long time."

"Really what's that?"

"You." And before He could respond Ino captured his lips in a kiss. It didn't take long to respond to the kiss in fact he pulled her onto his lap and poured his feelings into the kiss. Soon their kiss came to an end as the need for oxygen became apparent and their audience made their selves known.

"Glad you two pups got together but you have a young pup here, too young to know about mating." Huffed Oushi and Naruto giggled as the two chunin blushed. Soon they were all giggling and laughing. The laughter died out but the smiles were still on their faces and Choji to Ino's hands in his.

"Ino I've known you my whole life and I think you are the most beautiful woman I know. I love everything about you and I think that you are one of the most talented Medic-nin there is. I would be most honored if you would brighten up my life as you brighten up the room with your smile, by going out with me."

"Oh Choji," She couldn't keep the tears back they just rained down from her eyes as she threw herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to go out with you!"

While the happy couple hugged and cried with happiness Little Naruto was taking pictures to show Sasuke what he had missed. The chibi was happy that the Uchiha showed him how to use the camera or he would miss these great moments. But as with all good things the picnic ended as the sun inched its way to the horizon. The teenagers dressed and packed up their camp while Oushi kept an eye on Naruto before making their way back to the village.

Naruto was getting sleepy he couldn't wait to snuggle up with his scarecrow doll and drift off to sleep. He had fun with his friends he was content and he couldn't wait to tell Kyuubi all about it. He talked to Kyuubi at night and he pleaded with the Fox to let him stay the way he was. But Kyuubi was not alone his older self was there too. He knew his older self wanted control again but he couldn't give it to him because his older self was hurting.

Flashback*~*~*~*~*~

"_Naru-chan you have to let me have control. I know it's hard for you to understand but I am needed. There are bad ninjas that want to take us away from here and take Kyu-san away from us. I need to protect us."_

"_No! You're hurting! You're heart Hurts! We are safe like this!" the chibi hugged the older boy. "I don't want us to be alone any more."_

"_I'm sorry Chibi. I didn't mean to make us lonely just protect us." Naruto hugged the crying chibi close._

"_Kit, this is your chance to be happy. Let the chibi have this time to heal. The Bat will come to Konoha and cure you soon enough and you'll be back in control." Kyuubi didn't like to see his kit torn apart it wasn't good for his health or sanity._

"_Kyu, everybody is finding out how I grew up I didn't want them to know! I don't want their pity!"_

"_Kit that's why your have torn yourself in two. They won't pity you they are your friends. You have to trust them and trust yourself if you are ever going to return to being your true self."_

"_Please Nawuto…I don't want us lonely." The chibi looked up to the older boy with tears running down his little face._

"_Alright Chibi. For now will do things your way but you have to promise to tell everything at night that way we don't miss a thing."_

"_Pwomise!"_

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*

Since he made that promise with his older self the headaches were less and they all were content with how things were going at least for now. The chibi was lost in his own little world that he didn't see the villager until it was too late.

"Demon from Hell!" The man screamed as he threw scalding hot water on Naruto burning his shirt into his flesh.

"AHHHHHH!" the chibi screamed in pain.

"NARUTO!" Ino dropped the blankets she was holding and ran to the boy. Choji dropped the basket and grabbed the man with his _Bubun Baika no Jutsu_ of both arms.

"Oushi go get help!"

"No need Akimichi!" Anko shout as she jumped down from the roof. She was glad she was on the stupid D-rank mission that way she could finally get even with the villagers that hurt Naruto. She remembered those horrible days when she would visit her former team mate and find him bandaging the chibi fox. Even with a heart messed up as hers it was hard not to fall in love with Naruto and his happy look on life. "Is this the trash that hurt My Foxie?" the gleam in her eye promised serious pain.

"HE'S A DEMON THAT SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH!"

"Yeah he's all yours Anko-sensei." The chunin confirmed as he released the jutsu and handing him over to the jonin.

"Choji we have to get Naruto home!"

"My house is closer. Anko tell Hokage-sama Naruto will be at Akimichi bakery." Choji gently scooped up the smaller figure and ran as quickly as he could to his family home.

**Friday**

It was a long night for the chibi and his guardians. After Ino was able to remove his shirt she began to slowly heal the burns. It was an extremely slow process because he little body could handle all the chakra at once. Tsunade had come running at word of her gaki being hurt. Together they managed to heal the chibi but the burns cause a fever and Choji and Ino took turns watching over him through out the night.

"I'm sowwy." Naruto squeaked as sat still while the medic-nin checked his freshly healed skin.

"Oh Naru-chan it's not your fault." Ino soothed the chibi's fear.

"Ino is right. That man was wrong to do that to you."

"But…"

"No 'buts' you are just a child you did nothing to warrant being hurt. Today Tsunade-sama wants you to stay in bed and rest. Choji will bring you treats from his dad's bakery and I'll get you some coloring books so you won't be bored." Just than a black blur burst through the door and jumped on to the bed and threw himself at the blond chibi.

"DOBE!"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE! Be careful Naruto is still healing." Ino scolded as he pulled the Uchiha off her patient.

"Hn."

"Now we'll leave you guys alone I need go fill out a report on Naruto's condition and Choji is working out front in the bakery but we'll be back to check on you two later." Ino smiled and took Choji by the hand a lead him out the door.

"What did I miss?" Sasuke asked as he watched the couple leave.

"Nothing much just Ino figuring out she liked Choji and Choji confessing he loves her and asking her out. I got it all on the camera."

"Naruto? You're talking in complete sentences!"

"Shh… don't tell anyone it's only temporary."

"What do you mean temporary?"

"My younger half couldn't handle the pain and passed out. He's with Kyuubi now and I can hear him crying in my head."

"Naruto… I'm sorry I wasn't here. I had a mission and I couldn't get out of it. If I had been there…"

"If you had been there you would have burned just like me. Don't worry about it. It's not the first time this has happened and it won't be the last."

"Damn it Naruto! Stop being strong! It's ok to be mad, to hate them for hurting you for something that was not your fault! Okay to trust others to protect you and care for you!"

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Anti-social-I-Don't-Need-Anyone-I'm-An-Avenger!"

"Fine we're both messed up! That doesn't mean what I say isn't true!"

"Look let's drop it for now I'm tired and I'm in pain."

"Fine but we will talk about it later." Sasuke ignored the Kyuubi-container's eye roll. "So what's going on with your younger self?"

"He and I came to an understanding. He'll enjoy this rare second childhood to ease the memories of my past and he shares his daily memories with me. But when Sukora cures me then he will go back to my subconscious. It just a part of me that I've ignore until now. Kyu said because I have repressed my feelings for so long that I spilt myself into two personalities and it is making me very unstable."

"You were always unstable dobe."

"Hey I'm not the one hedge as a chibi! I have no choice but to look like this. You on the other hand choose to look like a snot nose brat."

"I had too your chibi self thought I was my father!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto winced. "I guess that's one of the things I repressed. If you want him to trust you got to talk to him not just play with him. Try showing him pictures of us growing up."

"I don't have pictures of me." the Uchiha heir blushed.

"Ask Ino or Sakura I'm sure they have pictures left over from their fan-girl days." Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke paled faster then when he blushed.

The sound of laughter reached to the front of the house where the family bakery was. Choji smiled as he pounded and rolled the dough in to a loaf. It was good to hear the chibi's laughter again. He didn't think he had ever been as scared and as angry as he was yesterday. He couldn't understand how the villagers could blame Naruto for something he didn't do. It was true that the Kyuubi attacked the village but that was the demon fox not Naruto, he had only just been born. It made no sense to hurt a child for the doings of a powerful demon that was sealed inside him. Those villagers were narrow minded bastards! The more Choji thought about it the angrier he became and he began to pound the dough into the counter.

"Easy son you'll break through not only the dough but the counter top as well."

"Pop!" the younger Akimichi jumped. "Oh sorry I guess I was just lost in thought."

"You were more than lost you were beating the thought into nothing. You want to talk about it son?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday."

"I see you're worried about Naruto. He's safe here son there is no need to worry."

"It's not just that Pop. I mean those villagers hate him for something that was not his fault! They treat him like shit and they hurt him. Did you know he wasn't even allowed to go to school?"

"Yes, I did. All the clans knew. The director of the school board made that clear the night the Kyuubi was sealed. He didn't want the children to be endangered by the Kyuubi. He tried to get Naruto banned from the Ninja academy as well but the Hokage governs over it because they are his future Shinobi."

"That bastard." Choji muttered as he clean up the counter throwing the ruined dough away.

"Yes he was but Iruka didn't give up on Naruto and he taught him everything he knew to help the boy succeed. Those of us who sided with the Hokage helped them out where we could."

"You mean with the odd jobs? Naruto said he water the Vegetable garden."

"He did." Choza smiled as he remember Naruto struggle with the heavy watering can, but too determine and too stubborn to give up. "Inoichi told me and Shikaku about Naruto and Iruka-san's troubles with the villagers and Iruka-san was wearing himself to the bone with missions and looking after Naruto. I decided to help out as well I paid Naruto to water the garden it was the start of his strength training. He said he wanted be big and strong just like his Ruka. I showed him how to divert his charka to his muscles for extra support. He was a hard worker and never gave up even if it seemed impossible. Your mother would pay him to deliver pastries to Hokage tower. It seems he was the only one who had clearance to the ANBU office."

"He hasn't changed much dad. He still very determined and very stubborn and still the only one allowed in the ANBU office with out being an ANBU." Choji laughed.

"You are a good friend Choji. Never forget that and don't worry about what happened yesterday. You caught the man and he will be punished for it."

"But Pop I couldn't save Naruto!"

"No, but you were there for him. You have to be there for him now. Sometimes that is all you can do." Choza placed a hand on his son's shoulder giving him support. Choza knew yesterday's attack weighted heavy on the boy's heart. Choji was a kind hearted boy and it would bother him for a long time to come. "Go spend time with the chibi you'll feel better and you'll see everything will turn out alright."

"Sure Pop after I finish here I want to make something special for Naruto."

"As I remember Naruto always had a fondness for snicker doodles." Choji's eyes lit up and began getting out the right ingredients.

A/N: Chapter 9 Finished at Last! This has to be a record for me 24 pages long. I can't guarantee that every chapter will be this long I just type as it come to me. My laptops are still out of commission but don't worry I am still working on solving that problem. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up before Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing!


	10. Old love and Youthful Spirits

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 10 "Old love and Youthful Spirits"

"The news about the attack on Naruto from those Rock nin has spread to other villages. By now the Akatsuki knows about Naruto's condition. It's only a matter of time before they come here to investigate the matter themselves." Jiraiya said as he leaned against the window frame.

"I see, well then you had better stay close to the village for now. If the Akatsuki sends anyone other than Uchiha we could be in serious trouble."

"My sources say there is a dividing among them but it's subtle."

"Very well, you have your orders, stay in the village and stay away from the Onsen. I don't need the headache cause by complaints about you peeping."

Before the toad sage could justify her accusation with a response a blonde blur came flying through the door followed by his huge ninken guard. Before she could blink Tsunade had her arms full of a grinning Chibi.

"OBAA-CHAN! I win! I made it too ANBU Twaining gwounds and back before the big hand is on the 7!" Naruto shouted! Showing her the watch on the chain he was wearing around his neck.

"It seems I lose again." The Godaime sighed with a smile. "We'll have Ramen for lunch and Ice cream tonight for dessert."

"Yay!"

"The ANBU training grounds?"

"Naruto is the only besides ANBU who knows where the training grounds are. Right now all ANBU teams are training in some war games. That's why there are no guards at my door. You would know that had you not come through the window."

"You mean you don't have any guards?" The Toad Sage asked trying to hide the concern in his voice. It would have worked too if Naruto didn't have his kitsune hearing or if Oushi was a deaf dog.

"I'm the Hokage I don't need a guard." Tsunade glared at her former team mate before turning her attention to Naruto. "Thank you for delivering that message to Ibiki. Now I just have to finish this paper work and we can go home for the rest of the day. Why don't you go see Shizune I'm sure she has some blank paper you can doodle on."

"Okay. Is Ojii-san coming home with us?" the chibi asked pointing to Jiraiya

"No, I think he has other plans."

"I don't have any other plans runt, I'll be happy to walk you two home!" the prevy Sage Smiled.

"We don't…"

"Good! Sasuke say Princess needs a knight to potect from bad ninjas!" Tsunade looked at the chibi in shock and Jiraiya was doing his best to contain his laughter.

'_Good job kit. After they get home invite the knight to stay for dinner.' _Kyuubi purred. He and the older Naruto had been watching the chibi match-maker at work but it was going to take a lot more then cute smiles and surprise dates to get the two Legendary Sannins together. The older Naruto knew exactly which buttons to push and he relayed them to the fox who told the chibi how to act.

"The boy's got a point. You need to be protected Tsunade-hime." The Toad Sage said softly causing the Hokage to blush.

"Fine you can walk us home but that's it. Now let me finish this paper work and we can go." Tsunade refused to look at either of them and gently set the chibi down off her lap.

"Come on Ojii-san! Su'ne-nee-chan! I found Knight for Obaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Jiraiya out of the office.

Tsunade was torn. On the one hand she wanted to hurry up and finish the paper work so she could have time with Naruto. On the other hand she wanted to work slowly to avoid time with her former team mate. That Pervert, he was always hanging around the Onsen peeping on the bathing women. Research he calls it for that trash he writes, but really it was just an excuse to be a pervert. She had known him a long time and there was nothing she could do or hasn't tried to get him to look at her with any kind of affection.

After losing her Otouto Nawaki and then her fiancé Dan she closed herself off from her feelings. She hid behind her gambling and lost herself in a bottle of sake where no one could hear her heart cry out for love. She knew she had always a soft spot in her heart for her pervert teammate but she refused to let him know and she didn't dare act on it for fearing it might make her look desperate. So she pushed him farther and father away and surrounded her heart with a wall of loneliness.

If she had ever bothered to truly look at Jiraiya she would have seen he loved her too. There were many similarities between the Sanin team and team seven. Jiraiya was just as big a loud mouth and trouble maker as Naruto. Tsunade was just like Sakura smart and beautiful but unsure of her place in the Shinobi way. Both of them fight with their hearts to prove themselves worthy of being apart of team. Orochimaru, well the one they knew before he went insane, was like Sasuke, both were the supreme emo bastards of the group. They were geniuses and survivors, both of them grew up alone desperate for vengeance and both of them were very lonely. That's where the similarities end because team Sanin fell apart never to be seen again. Team Seven on the other hand fell apart only to have the teammates fight like hell to pull it back together.

The Toad Sage ruffled the chibi's blond hair as he thought about the two teams. He envied them and their determinations to hold each other close. He wished things had been different that maybe he could have saved his best friend like Naruto save Sasuke. But things could not be changed and in the end he lost Orochimaru. Now he was losing Tsunade the one woman he ever loved.

"Oi, brat what are you drawing?"

"A picture of you and Obaa-chan! Like the one Obaa-chan keep in her desk!"

"She What?!"

"Yeah! I see it. I remember when…" The chibi held his head as the memory tried to surface.

"Hey there don't push yourself. It's okay." The Sannin calmed the child down getting him to relax. He didn't want to push the kid it was just enough that he knew Tsunade had the picture. Maybe there was hope for them after all because he also carried a picture of her close to his heart. Now if he could just get through that stubborn heart of hers. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't see his godson smirking behind his golden bangs.

Later that afternoon found the unlikely trio plus one nin dog walking through the village with the chibi swinging between the two powerful Sannin. In that moment they look and felt like a family. But inside the mind of the chibi his older self and the caged fox were planning a bit of mischief for his god-parents/grand parents. The chibi, his older self and Kyu-san were up all night planning for this. They would be on their own since Sasuke couldn't be there. Tsunade wanted her time with Naruto and she promptly told the young Uchiha in chibi form that he could come back tomorrow when Naruto stayed with Lee and Sakura. So he was on his own with a little help from Shizune-nee-chan. While his god parents were talking he had set up plans with Shizune to have a special dinner sent to the Hokage's house. Shizune was delighted with the chibi's plans she started making calls and giggling at the thought of her sensei finally being happy after being alone for so long.

"Well we're here Naruto. This use to be My Grandfather's home and now it has passed to me." Tsunade smiled as she opened the front door.

"Your Ojii gave you this and you gave it to big me!" Naruto pulled the necklace from under his shirt. After it was taken once when he was twelve he had placed a permanent binding jutsu on the necklace. No one could remove it because only he knew the counter jutsu. His older self was glad that the jutsu wasn't affected by his transformation the last thing he needed was the chibi to lose his precious gift from his self-proclaimed godmother.

"That's right Naruto and I gave it to you because I know that one day you will make a great Hokage." Tsunade smiled as she kissed the chibi's forehead. "Now why don't you and Oushi go explore, I need to talk to Jiraiya."

"Okay!" Naruto ran up the stairs with Oushi hot on his trail. No one saw his eyes shift from the innocent chibi to demon red to the hard dark blue warrior eyes of the older Naruto.

"Okay Tsunade what is it?"

"I want you to go. This is my time with Naruto and I don't want you interfering. You had him for two and a half years! I barely get five minutes with the boy in between missions!" It was hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to show themselves.

"Calm down Nade… I'm not trying to steal your time with him. He asked me here remember can't we share this time together? After all we are like his grand…" The toad sage was cut off with a nasty glare. "I mean we are his godparents."

"Fine, but if you bring up any of those perverted books of yours, I'm going to kick you all the way to Suna from here!" The medical-nin grinned evilly pleased at the lost of color on her former teammate's face.

Xxxxxxx

Jiraiya and Tsunade were surprised when Shizune showed up with their surprise dinner a couple of hours later. Shizune just smiled as she set to work setting up the dinner for the three of them and leaving just as quickly as she came giving Naruto a barely noticeable conspirator wink. During dinner the two Sannins began to relax and started to reminisce about old times which gave Naruto the perfect chance to slip out from the dining room and find the Toad Sage's notebook and Tsunade's diary with the pictures of Jiraiya that Naruto had sent her. He switched books then returned to the dining room into to refill their cups. Naruto kept their cups full and watched the two former teammates get closer as their inhabitations were quickly disappearing.

"You know Nade, it's been a long time since we had a chance to chat like this."

"That's because you spend most of your time staring at my chest."

"Well I'm still amazed that you were once a flat-chested-know-it-all." Jiraiya managed to barely dodge the powerful slap. "But you grew up to be the most beautiful woman in Konoha."

"You're not so bad yourself when you're not being a perverted bastard." Tsunade blushed, but it was hard to tell from all the sake they had been drinking.

"May I have this dance Tsunade?"

"I don't hear any music." Suddenly there was soft music drifting through the house and The Godaime was swept up in the arms of her former team mate. She tried to protest but it was useless. She felt happy and safe in the arms that held her close.

Eventually the chibi pushed his godfather who had a good grip on his godmother's waist, out of dining room and up the stairs. Wisely Naruto and Oushi slept in the living room buried in a mountain of pillows to avoid hearing anything that might be embarrassing.

**Monday**

The birds were sing the sun was shining and two Sannins were blushing. It seemed that Naruto's plan to get two of his favorite people together was working. Needles to say it was a very awkward morning for the whole village as a naked Jiraiya went sailing over out a window and over the village to land a few feet out side the main gate.

"Well Gaki I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. Maybe this weekend okay?" Tsunade sighed as she ruffled the sunny blond hair.

"It okay Baa-chan. Oushi and I found this when we e'plored." The Chibi handed her a worn leather bound book. "I find it in your room. You read to me?"

"Naruto, this is my Journal it is not for chibi's to read. Now I'll lock this up and you wait for Lee and Sakura." The Hokage took the book from the chibi locked in her desk for later, before picking up the latest report.

Report Mission to Yoru

Objective: retrieve and escort Kurai, Sukora to Konoha.

Progress: Team of Hyuuga, Neji; Aburame, Shino; Sabaku no Kankurou have acquired Kurai, Sukora's corporation after a brief confrontation. We are in route to Konoha with Kurai, Sukora and her two apprentices, Kurai, Ryuu and Kurai, Phoenix. Estimated arrival is 5 days.

Signed

Jonin Hyuuga Neji

"Well Naruto looks like we are one step closer to getting you cured."

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Aburame-san will you please keep your Kikai to yourself." Sukora growled as she stomped through the forest. She knew she should be using her guide stick and conserve her chakra but her pride wouldn't let her show weakness in front of strangers. She was also annoyed because one of the Kikai was harassing one of her Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Kurai-san but it is curious." Shino apologized but made no move to call it back. The Kikai were not the only ones curious Shino was curious about the well skilled Kunoichi.

"Fine let it get fried then." Sukora smirked as he little Hotaru zapped its annoying stalker. Shino stopped and watched as his Kikai fell to the ground twitching. It was still alive just stunned. The two younger Kurai tried to stifle their laughter but they couldn't hold back the snickers as they passed the bug-nin who was picking up the fallen Kikai.

"Sukora-sama we should stop."

"We are a day away from the border."

"Phoenix, Ryuu, this is not our mission we are the mission. So we do not dictate when we stop or go." Neji watched the three Yoru ninjas intently. The two younger seemed to hover close to the Kunoichi. They watched her for any sign that she might need them but disappointed when she didn't. He was shaken from his musings when they switch languages. It seemed to be of a feudal era form of Japanese but it was too hard to translate and the three Kurai were speaking rapidly and furiously.

"(Sukora-sama you need to rest!)"

"(You are not recovered from training!)"

"(We have to keep going! I am fine, Blue Eyes needs me and I will not fail him.)"

"(He doesn't need you to drop from Chakra depletion!)"

"Hey you three! What's with the yelling?" Kankurou shouted breaking up the fight.

"Nothing, it's just a family disagreement." Sukora shaded eyes glared at her nephews.

"Neji it is about sunset we should set up camp." Shino stated more than suggested. The Kikai could feel that the petite Kunoichi's chakra levels were low using the Hotaru as a reserve.

"Agreed. We'll set up here and leave at dawn."

"That's if we can see it. How can you even tell its sunset?" The puppet master grumbled.

"It can be hard to tell sunrise and sunset here in the Shadow lands. Ryuu and I can take last watch and get every one up." Phoenix volunteered.

"That will be helpful, thank you. Let's get these tents up."

XXXxxxXXXxx

"We're going to have a lot of fun when we get to Lee's." Sakura smiled as she held Naruto's hand as they walked through the forest with Oushi trotting beside them.

"Where's Lee?"

"Oh he starts training when the sun starts to rise."

"Oh… Are we gonna stay at your house?" Sakura tensed at the chibi's words.

"I live with Lee." She didn't look at Naruto but straight down the path to the dojo.

After Naruto was changed into a chibi Sakura asked her parents about Naruto's childhood and if they knew about the bad treatment of the Kyuubi container. She was shocked by her parents' pure hatred of her teammate. They made it clear that he was not welcomed in their home.

Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Mom, Dad, I'm home!"_

"_Sakura we're in the kitchen!" the young medic-nin ran in to the kitchen where her parents were having dinner._

"_Mom, Dad, Naruto was attacked today and something happened him."_

"_I'm sure the demon is fine Sakura don't worry yourself over nothing." Her father replied coldly._

"_Naruto is not a demon. He is my teammate and he needs my help. He will be staying with different Shinobi till he is cured."_

"_Well, he shall not be staying here. I refuse to let that demon into my home! He should be kept in the hospital if he's ill; instead of infecting innocent people." Mrs. Haruno snapped._

"_Mother what is wrong with you? Naruto was turned into a child he is defenseless."_

"_Good then they should kill him while he is weak. Fugaku had the right idea 'Destroy the monster before its strong enough to destroy us'." _

"_Father? Naruto has done nothing to you! Why are you acting like this?"_

"_That thing is a demon! When it was younger it was a terror destroying everything its path."_

"_Naruto is not an 'it'. He is one of my best friends!" Sakura tried to protest but was ignored._

"_We were upset when it was assigned to your team but we knew the Uchiha boy would protect you from the beast. We had hoped the two of you would have been married by now but you left him for a substandard ninja with no talent."_

"_Lee is not Substandard! He is a great ninja! _

"_He is a poor boy with no chakra and no future! We raised you to be the next Lady Uchiha. If Fugaku had lived he would have signed the marriage contract that he proposed to us. He said you were a strong girl with a good chakra flow, you would give Sasuke-kun many strong heirs. I have tried to approach Sasuke-kun in hopes he would honor his father's ideas but he refuses to listen. He is always with that demon and that demon is the problem. He must be killed so you can fulfill your duty and revive the Uchiha clan!" Mr. Haruno shouted._

"_NEVER! I don't Love Sasuke-kun! I don't think I ever did. It was always you and mother feeding me these hopes and dreams that were not my own. I Love Lee and I love Naruto as the brother I never had. Both of them are kind, sweet, loyal, and both are stronger than you substandard human beings could ever hope to be!"_

"_How Dare you! You are no longer my daughter!" Mrs. Haruno slapped Sakura in the face._

"_Don't worry I have other family to go to. I will leave once I gather my things." The young Kunoichi tuned away and headed for the last time to her childhood bedroom ignoring the cures her mother was throwing at her._

"_Leave and never darken our doorway again. That demon will kill you and you will die a fool's death." _

End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

After that night Sakura had packed up her things and moved in with her boyfriend. She loved Lee more than anything maybe she always had but was blinded by her parents manipulations to notice. When she got to Lee's house, the house she forced him, Naruto and Sasuke to build, because it was unhealthy to live in a dojo on a mat and thread bare blanket, she sobbed out what happened at her former parents' house in his arms. Lee was enraged on her behalf and swore to protect her from them and their foul words. Then He got down on one knee before and said the most precious and wonderful thing she would ever hear in her life.

"_My Beautiful Sakura you are the star that shines brightly in my heart and the sweetest blossom that puts all others to shame. They unjustly took your name from you but you are still the greatest Kunoichi in all of Konoha. Will you honor me and take my name for all of eternity?"_

Lee had been happy that his training allowed him to endure such strengths because he received the biggest bone crushing hug of his life as Sukora sobbed out her 'yes' over and over again. After the emotions settled and Sakura healed her fiancé's cracked ribs they decided to wait until Naruto was back to normal before having the wedding.

"Who is Lee?" the chibi asked as they reached the dojo.

"Lee is…"

"NARUTO-KUN! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" shouted a green clad figure running up to them at full speed.

"AH! Hide me, Gai-san, make me run forever!" the chibi hid behind the medical-nin and Oushi.

"That's not Gai-sensei that's Lee his student."

"**NARUTO-KUN! SON OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU ARE HERE AT LAST COME HERE AND LET US TEST YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!**" another green spandex wearing figure exclaimed following closely behind Lee.

"Now that's Gai-sensei." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Ah… My Eternal rival was correct. Naruto-kun is at his most top shape for his age. He even has a better chakra control than he did the first time around." Gai pulled the chibi from his hiding place to get a better look.

"Gai-sensei you knew Naruto when he was just a chibi?" Lee looked to his mentor in awe.

"Longer than that Lee my faithful apprentice. I've know Naruto-kun since he was a few days old. He was just a tiny thing but you could feel the strength of his youthful spirit even back then. Yes those were the days."

"_Yes, those were the days of long hours of running and push ups and endless torture. I say we kill 'im and run for it Kit."_

"_No Kyu-san. Ruka said no killing Gai-san or we get not chocolate ice cream."_

"_Damn you and your sweet tooth."_

"Gai-sensei I think Naruto needs a good healthy lunch. He's had a long morning maybe he can train a little tomorrow." Sakura said as she lifted the chibi into her arms and away from Gai.

"Very well Lee Training is done for today spend time with your Friends. I must tell My Eternal Rival that his son is in the best of care with my wonderful student!" The Taijutsu master gave the 'Good Guy' pose before dashing down the road in a cloud of dust.

"It's going to be a long week." the Nin-ken gruffed.

**Tuesday**

Sakura wasn't joking when she said Lee was up at dawn for training. Normally Lee would let her sleep and sneak quietly out of the house and meet up with Gai-sensei. Unfortunately Gai decided to show up an hour before sunrise at their house for morning training. Normally Lee would be excited about Gai-sensei showing up for morning training at his humble home; that was before Sakura had moved in with him. Sakura liked to sleep in the twilight hours and if you woke her up without the offering of coffee you were in for one hell of a beating. This was the one time Lee had wished his favorite sensei had stayed away from his house.

"**GOOD MORNING LEE, MY PRIZED STUDENT**!"

"Shhh! Gai-sensei what are you doing here?" Lee had rushed from the bedroom to the downstairs living room in record time not caring that he was only dressed in green sleep pants.

"**I DECIDED TO SURPISE YOU AND YOUNG NARUTO-KUN! WE ARE GOING ON A FULL PACK HIKE TODAY!**"

"Shhh… Please Sensei you must be quiet. Sakura-chan in still sleeping…" Lee whispered pleading with the older jonin.

"**SARUKA IS STILL SLEEPING? WHY YOU LUCKY NINJA YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WON THE FAIR MADIEN'S HEART!**"

"SENSEI! PLEASE SAKURA IS SLEEPING!"

"Lee, you should be more considerate, when your girlfriend is sleeping." Gai whispered chastising the teen, who was now slack jawed at his oblivious instructor.

"_**LEE…"**_ a voice growled from the upstairs bed room causing the young Green Beast to pale.

"I'm making your coffee my dear Sakura Blossom!" He ran into the kitchen to do just that leaving his sensei alone in his house. This was a mistake as the jonin made his way upstairs to Naruto's Room.

"**GOOD MORNING NARUTO-KUN! IT IS TIME TO TRAIN IN THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!**"

"AHHHH!!!" the chibi was jostled from his Kyuubi and Older Naruto visit and fell out of bed and hit his head. "OW!" Naruto was so tired, confused and now his head hurt he gave up the brave front and just started to cry. "Wa…wa..waaaaaa!"

"**WHAT'S WRONG NARUTO-KUN IT IS A BEAUTIFUL…**" Gai didn't see the chakra filled fist come flying at his face until it was too late.

Sakura eyes had snapped opened when she heard Naruto fell out of bed and she was practically flying out of the bedroom and down to hall to the chibi's room when she heard him crying. Then like a mother lion she took care of the intruder that had hurt her cub. She sent Gai-sensei flying through the wall and through most of the trees in the forest. She may have been dressed only in Lee's green sleep shirt but she never looked as terrifyingly powerful, strong and determined to protect as she did right then. Once the threat was gone she gathered the chibi in her arms and ran a healing hand over the bump on his head to ease the child's pain.

"_**Lee!"**_ Sakura called out.

"Yes, Blossom?" Lee asked as he tip-toed in the room holding out an offering of coffee.

"Gai-sensei is not allowed to come over here before 8 AM **EVER**! Is that understood?"

"Yes, my love."

"And fix this room Naruto can't stay in here with the hole in the wall." She ordered and snatched the mug of coffee from his hands before leaving with the chibi.

"I'll fix it right away!"

XXXxxxXXXxx

Sukora loved the quiet serene feeling of the mornings. When everyone was still asleep she could let down her mask for just a little while. She had been reading over her notes and trying to find something that would help Naruto.

"Do you need more light Kurai-san?" Sukora stiffened at the voice and cursed herself for not paying more attention to her sleeping escort.

"No Aburame-san. It's Braille I don't need any light."

"Interesting." Shino took this as an invitation to sit down next to her.

"Was there something you needed Aburame-san?" Sukora was annoyed with the sudden intrusion on her peace and quiet.

"No."

"Then will you go away?"

"No." Shino was amused by the Kunoichi but kept a straight face. She was fascinating, strong and smart. He had deduced that she had been using her Blood limit to navigate the paths and the use of Braille confirmed that she was severely blind if not completely. She had over come such an obstacle to become a high ranked ninja and gain the respect of her village and others. She was remarkable but what drew him to her most was how serious she was. Kurai, Sukora was more stoic than his entire clan. The Aburame clan was a very closed clan. They need to keep their emotions in check because they need to control the Kikai. If you lost control of your emotions than the Kikai hive could overwhelm you. That was how Shino had been until he met Naruto, who taught him that control wasn't everything and that if you didn't let some emotions free it could end up killing you from the inside out. He still had yet to confront his father about the chibi but that will have to wait until he returned to the village for now he would observe the mystery that was Kurai, Sukora.

"Fine if you will not leave than I will." The Kunoichi rolled up her scroll and placed it in her bag and was about to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What's your hurry? Did I offend you?"

"You did not offend as much as annoy me. I am trying to find a cure for Uzumaki-san but you are bothering me and your Kikai are bothering my Hotaru." It was true that one Kikai was following the one Hotaru again all around the camp.

"I do not know why that one is interested in your familiar but the rest of the Kikai are not bothering you."

"Hn." Sukora tried once again to free her wrist but the hand would not budge. Her body was still recovering from her training and defeat so she could not break free from the simple grasp.

"You called Naruto 'Blue Eyes', why?"

"That is none of your business now let me go the others are waking." She shook off the warm hand ignoring the cold that now surrounded her slender wrist. "It's about a days walk to the border once there we can take horses to Kikanai a village 3 hours from Konoha and walk the rest of the way. It will cut our travel time by a day and a half."

"We will discuss your plan with Neji he is our leader in this mission." Shino rose from his seat. Staring at the girls shaded eyes through his, own shades. "You should conserve your chakra Kurai-san. No need to waste it when others are here to guide you."

If she had not spent a lifetime schooling her emotions she would have let her mouth drop at the sheer audacity at the bug-nin's implications. Worst she knew the bastard was right, but she'd be damn if she would admit it! Sukora clinched her jaw and walked over to her nephews to wake them up and get away from the Aburame.

'Yes she is very interesting.'

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Sa'ura? Why we going to all the ninja houses?"

"We're making house calls on some Shinobi that are too stubborn to go to the hospital for treatment." Sakura smiled as she bandaged Genma's arms.

"They were just cat scratches Sakura-chan." the Tokubetsu jonin whined.

"They maybe have been just scratches but they turned infected when you didn't clean them properly or bandage them with clean wrappings."

"An'tie Genma should wisten to medi-nins. Obaa-chan says they always right!" the chibi smiled.

"Auntie Genma?" Sukora giggled as the gossip hound blushed. "Well you're all set. The bandages need to be changed morning so I'm leaving Raido some bandages and instructions on how to change them since I know you will ignore them."

"Hey! I follow instructions!"

"Come on Naruto let's head home." Sakura say as she gathered her medical bag.

"Okay Sa'ura-nee-chan! Bye An'tie Genma!" waved Naruto as he ran out side to meet Oushi.

"He's really happy isn't he?"

"Yes, Genma-san he is. I just hope once he is back to his old self he won't hide from us anymore."

"Naruto is a strong Shinobi with an even stronger heart. I think all will be just fine but I hope he's cured soon because we need someone to talk Iruka out of giving us D-ranked missions!" Sakura laugh at the Jonin's misery and followed the ball of sunshine and ninken home.

**Wednesday**

Gai had certainly learned his lesson about visiting before sunrise and did not bother the Lee household this morning; but he did mange to get Lee to bring the chibi to training that afternoon since Sakura was doing Hospital rounds today. Oushi wished dogs could roll their eyes because that's what he felt like doing listening to the springtime of youth speech yet again for the 1,000th time. Even Naruto was getting sleepy, his youth could only take so much youth talk. Lee was geared up for training but even he was starting to tire of the youthful speech today he really wanted to train after missing a whole day due to fixing Naruto's room and Gai being in the hospital.

"Now let's get going!" Gai shouted as his three students… okay one ninken one student and one chibi, snapped to attention. They each had their own packs and Naruto and Lee had added weights to their legs. They group ran around Konoha 5 times before hiking up and down Hokage Mountain 7 times.

"_We should have killed him while we had the chance." _

"_No Ruka says that's bad. Kashi said twaining gets me stwongr!"_

"_Kit this is torture not training!"_

"Wee-nii-chan I thirsty!"

"Oh Naruto-kun here is some water. I'll carry you the rest of the way. We are almost to the Curry of Life Stand"

"_KYUBBI! DON'T LET HIM GO THERE!" the older Naruto heard Curry of life and was awake in an instant._

"_No choice the Kit's tired and hungry."_

"_Then reinforce his stomach with chakra or dull his senses anything! Just do something before that curry kills us!"_

"Here you go Naruto-kun! This will give you the youthful energy you need to keep training!" Lee smiled as he set a plate of curry down in front of the chibi. Naruto looked hesitantly at the blacked mess covering his rice. Oushi sniffed the curry mixture and passed out. "Try it Naruto-kun you'll love it!"

Resultantly the kitsune took the curry fill spoon and brought it to his mouth. One thought ran through all three of his personalities as he took his first bite and that thought was…

"_**HOT!" **_

His little face was red and he huge blue eyes began to water as sweat formed on his forehead. It took all his might to swallow that first bite because he didn't want to let his Nii-chan down. Naruto looked over at his guardian who just smiled as he shoveled more curry into his red face. There was no fighting it; he would have to eat the Curry of Death to keep Lee-nii-chan happy. After taking a huge gulp of water he began to shovel the curry down.

"_You and that damn honor code of yours!" The fox growled as he diverted his chakra to protect the chibi's insides from being fried by the nuclear curry._

"_I just want my friends to be happy. I can't help it my chibi side wants to make them happy too." The older Naruto shouted as moved some of his chakra to the chibi's mouth hoping it would soothe the burns he got on the first bite._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Here are the field reports, Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Sakura. Were there any serious injures?"

"No not really unless you can count the injured pride of half the Jonin, Chunin and almost all the ANBU."

"Ouch. Who knew Naruto would have so many babysitters?" The Godaime laughed as she read Sakura report on house call injures.

"Most of the ANBU say they owe their promotions to their experience from watching Naruto."

"I can't say I'm surprised he a sneaky and resourceful chibi." Tsunade smiled as she thought back to the notebook she held locked in her desk. It was the Perverts journal not hers as she had thought, and it wasn't full of notes for his latest perverted book. It was an old worn book filled with the hopes and dreams of a young sage. She had spent hour reading about the true Jiraiya and the man hidden beneath the pervert. She was surprised to find out he really did care about her and as the entries came nearer to the present date she could feel the love and secret devotion he held for her. It was the same love and devotion she felt for him. Maybe there was a chance for them; for two old fools to find love after all these years.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Naruto tends to have that affect on people." Sakura smiled. "I'll just head back to the hospital I have another 2 hours before my shift is over."

"Very well, when you get there have the labs make room for a private lab with all the necessary equipment. I received word that team sent to Yorugakure will be returning sometime Friday afternoon. I want everything ready for Kurai when she gets here the sooner she gets to work the sooner Naruto will be returned to normal."

"Hai!" Sakura beamed and raced out the door; finally a sign of hope that Naruto will soon be cured.

**Thursday**

"Oi dobe!" Sasuke ran up to the dojo where Naruto was sitting and watching Gai and lee Spar.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he saw his blond dobe running towards him. He dropped the book he had been carrying just in time to catch the kitsune who had jumped into his arms. This moment was pure heaven the only thing that would make it better would be if they were their older selves and preferably in bed with no clothes. On that thought the Uchiha Heir once again had to apply pressure to his nose to stop an on coming nose bleed.

"Okay Dobe I get it you missed me." The raven chibi smirked. "I brought you something today. It took a while but I put this together just for us."

"Really? What?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side like a little fox.

"It's photo album. Let's go in the house and I'll show it to you."

"Okay" The chibi ran back to the dojo and called out. "Lee-nii-chan! Gai-sensei! I go the house wit Sasuke!"

"Alright Naruto-kun! Tell Sakura we'll be in for lunch."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted happily before grabbing Sasuke by the hand and pulling him to the house where Sakura was making lunch and cookies.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurai, Sukora. I've heard much about you from Jiraiya and your uncle. It's seems Kyuubi no Kitsune has also gained your trust. I hope you'll be of some help to Naruto."

"Thank you for your kind words Hokage-sama. I will do my best to help Uzumaki-san. I will need to examine him and run some tests before I can start researching a cure. My team and I will need some where dark or shaded to stay, as our eyes are unaccustomed to the bright sunlight."

"Yes I can understand your predicament. It must be strange to go from one extreme to the other." Tsunade said as she looked over the Ninja from Yoru. The Kunoichi's male teammates were tall identical twins, at least six feet tall if not taller. They were dressed in the uniform of jonin Yoru ninjas wore their crescent moon hitai-ate around their necks, their short brown hair cut exactly the same and the same dark shades concealing their identical green eyes. They stood behind Kurai more like guards then teammates. Kurai was another surprise. She was a petite girl about 5'2" tall with long ink-black hair and wore dark round shades over her sensitive eyes and her uniform was not that of a typical Shinobi. She wore black leather shorts a short leather top with a fishnet shirt over it and her hitai-ate around her waist like a belt and a long leather coat with ankle boot like sandals. "I'm sure we can find accommodations to fit your needs."

"Godaime-sama?"

"Yes Shino?" Tsunade was startled by the usually silent nin.

"As Heir of the Aburame Clan, I offer the hospitality of the Aburame Clan compound to our guest from Yorugakure."

"That is very generous of you Shino." The Sannin smiled. She saw Sukora bare movement of clinching her jaw at the offer from the Aburame heir. "Kurai, I hope these arrangements with suit you and your team."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sukora and the twins bowed and then turned and bowed to Shino. "Thank you for your hospitality Aburame-san."

"You are most welcome." Shino replied while inside he was smirking with glee. He knew he irritated the Kunoichi and he knew she was not happy with the arrangement at all but her training kept her from speaking out. Yes, Shino was a very happy ninja now that he has caught Kurai, Sukora in his web.

XXXxxxXXXxx

After lunch Sakura left Sasuke and Naruto alone in the living room with the photo album. She knew this was hard on the Uchiha so she wanted to give him her silent support and as much privacy as she could. While they were occupied it wouldn't hurt to snap a few pictures of the chibis for her and Ino's scrapbooks.

"Naruto before we look at these I need you to know these are really you and me. You know you are really 17 and I'm really 18. We are really grown Shinobi."

"I know." the chibi whispered. "Big Nawuto is in my head. He misses being big but he hurts in his heart. I no want him to hurt. So I keep 'in safe wit Kyu-chan!"

"I won't hurt his heart chibi, just like I won't hurt your heart. That is why I want to show you this. So you won't be scared of me as a grown up." The raven chibi put his little arm around his kitsune and opened the photo album. It had taken him a day and a half to go through all the boxes in the Uchiha storage but he had finally found some pictures of when he was growing up before the massacre. He then went to Iruka-sensei and asked him for pictures of Naruto to put in his album as well. The academy teacher was more than happy to dig out his son's baby pictures and spent the rest of the day telling Sasuke stories of Naruto embarrassing moments.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked pointing to a picture of two dark hairs boys with solemn expressions.

"That is me and my Aniki, Itachi."

"You both not happy."

"No we weren't. We're Uchihas we are not supposed to show our feelings."

"Where's 'achi?"

"He's away on a very long mission."

"When he be back?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it will end soon and he can come home. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"He nice?"

"Yes he's very nice." Sasuke flipped the page and show Naruto their academy days.

"Why you look gwouchie?"

"I didn't like those girls hanging around us when we trained. They would just bug us and get in the way of our sparring. It wasn't until we were assigned to the same team that we actually got some serious training done. Look here is our team photo." Sasuke pointed out photo of team seven it wasn't one of their best days as they were both glaring at each other.

"Kashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei is our team leader and Sakura is our teammate. We were a team for awhile before I left the village for some serious training. It was a mistake and you brought me home." Sasuke glossed over those missing years not wanting to traumatize his little kitsune. "This was us when we came home."

Naruto's eyes widen as he stared at the picture of his other self supporting an injured older Sasuke. Then he flipped the page to see more pictures of big Sasuke. He looked a lot like Uchiha-sama but the more he studied the photos he could see the differences in there expressions and looks. Sasuke looked younger somewhat kinder than the hard hatred he got from his father. Though in almost all the photos Sasuke was glaring at the camera Naruto could see that the anger of the glare did not reach his eyes. The chibi flipped the page and his breath got caught in his throat. It was a candid shot of Sasuke walking on the lake in front of the waterfall by Iruka and Kakashi's house.

"I remember this." The chibi had a dazed look on his face, as he traced the photo with his tiny fingers. "You looked so peaceful and, for a brief moment, happy as if the heavens were smiling down on you. It was the first time I actually saw you smile. I had to capture the moment because I feared I would never see you smile again. I knew you would never smile at me like that, so I had to take it or lose it forever."

"Dobe I'll smile for you and only you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto was in between consciousness and was in a trance like daze but both Naruto agreed that this was a happy moment and smiled.

**Friday **

"Good morning, my cherry blossom of love." Lee greeted as he entered the kitchen. He then gave her a breath stealing kiss before pouring himself some tea.

"Ohayoo! Lee-Nii-chan! Ohayoo! Sakura-nee-chan!" Naruto smiled as he and Oushi ran into the kitchen. He hopped on to the chair and waited to be severed breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Naruto." Sakura greeted coming out of her kiss daze. "What are your plans today?"

"The Pup is visiting with Kakashi and Iruka this afternoon and who knows when the Uchiha pup will show up." gruffed the huge dog.

"Then I shall take Naruto-kun to the academy when I go to meet Ten-ten and Neji."

"Neji and his team are back?"

"Yes, they return yesterday with the Yoru-ninjas. They are of a youth like no other says my eternal rival! I must meet these strong and youthful warriors!"

"Then I should head over to the hospital and make sure the lab is set up for Kurai."

"Emerald…" The medic-nin turned to the whispered voice. The chibi's eyes seemed to have dulled and he was in a trance like state.

"Naruto! Naruto can you hear me?"

"_I no wanna grow up!"_

"_Chibi we talked about this. Emerald is here to help us we can't let the bad ninjas get us." Naruto held the smaller boy in his arms. _

"_But you be lonely again! Your heart will hurt again!"_

"_No chibi we won't. You have been healing the hurt in my heart and we won't be lonely. We know our friends care about us. We know we won't be left alone ever again." The older boy wiped away the tears from the chibi's face and smiled. "You still have time Chibi we won't be cure right away so enjoy the time you have and remember we still have a few more friends to set-up."_

"_Okay Nawuto."_

"_Better hurry back kit, Pinky is getting worried." The chibi nodded before fading out and waking up._

"Lee we should take him to Tsunade-sama!"

"It okay, I alwight."

"Oh Naruto you had me worried. What happened?"

"I… had memory. Kyu said it okay. Emewald is gonna help me."

"Emerald?" Lee asked totally lost in what was happening

"He must mean Kurai-san. Naruto do you remember Kurai-san?"

"Yeah, she a ninja from a dark place, but she nice. I call her Emerald and she call me Blue Eyes." The chibi still had a slight dazed look but soon he shook it off and began to eat breakfast.

"Well you'll see her soon Naruto finish your breakfast and then you can train with Lee." Sakura didn't know really what to say, or do she felt somewhat helpless. In a way she was jealous of the Kunoichi she had never met because Kurai, Sukora could do something to help Naruto and she couldn't. Sakura hadn't felt this helpless since she was a genin always needing to be protected and always defenseless. She was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that Lee had pulled her away from the kitchen and in to their bedroom.

"Sakura, aisuru, what is wrong? Don't say it's nothing because I can see it in your eyes. You look deeply troubled and it hurts my heart to see my blossom so wilted."

"It's nothing really Lee. I just was lost in the past for a moment."

"We all have things we are not proud of in our past but this seems to bother you more. You might feel better if you talk about."

"I just feel helpless." Sakura broke away from the arms that were holding her so tenderly and sat on their bed. "Just like when we were genin. I couldn't help Sasuke when he was in trouble during the chunin exams or Naruto during his struggle with Kyuubi's chakra. I was always the one who needed be protected watched out for. Even you had to save me a few times. I swore to myself that I would change and I would be there to save them for once. So I studied hard to become a medical ninja but even that wasn't enough. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving or get him to come home. That was all Naruto's doing and now I can't help Naruto by curing him when he needs me most. I'm jus so… USELESS!"

"Sakura! You are not useless. Aisuru, you are a talented and gifted Kunoichi. I am sorry can't help Naruto like you wish to but you are helping him have a better childhood. Do you know why I love you so much?" When she shook her head 'no' Lee knelt in front of his pink haired goddess a spoke from his heart.

"I Love you because you have a strong and caring heart. Even though Naruto-kun and I have annoyed you beyond belief you still love and care for us." Sakura tried to protest but she was cut off by a gentle finger on her lips. "There is no denying it my blossom, I know not everyone enjoys Gai-sensei's Youthful speeches as much as I do but you have never held it against me. You accept it and love me anyway. I admire Naruto-kun's determination and his perseverance. Against all odds he has become a truly extraordinary ninja. You still love him like a brother, even if he is as loud and annoying as I am with my springtime of youth. You are helping him by curing the hole in his heart; we all are in our own way. Naruto-kun has had no one but Iruka-sensei to trust and love him, now this is a chance for us to show him there are others he can trust and depend on. I love you because in this week that we have had Naruto you have shown him the Sakura I know. The one who is loving, playful, smart and protective and sometimes a little grouchy with out her morning coffee."

"I'M NOT GROUCHY!" Sakura shouted wiping the tears away from her face.

"My point is I love you and I will always need you so will our friends." Lee smiled and pulled his love into his arms only winced a little bit as his fiancé gave him a rib cracking hug.

"I love you too Lee!" Her jade colored eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She knew everything was going to be just fine.

AN: Yay! Another chapter done! Things are rolling along I wish I could say the same about my Laptops as they are still out of commission. But as Promised I am find alterative sources to publish my work. Also a new list of words Japanese words I'll be using more often. Thanks for read and Keep reviewing to feed my muses! They threaten to go on strike since My Zune crashed. I'll try to get another chapter out before winter break promise!

**Hime** – Lady or Princess. Lady of noble blood.

**Aisuru** – Beloved

**Ojii** – Grandfather

**Obaa** – Grandmother

**Hotaru** – Firefly

**Kikai** – Kikaichu, Destruction bugs


	11. Of Bugs and Dogs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 11 "Of Bugs and Dogs"

The Kurai trio settled into the Aburame compound well enough as the compound was mostly settled in forest with thick trees and foliage within the compound itself. Much to Shino's annoyance Shibi was still absent. There was no doubt that he was avoiding his son in favor of self preservation. Shino knew his father couldn't hide forever so he could wait for now.

Sasami on the other welcomed their guest with a smile and open arms. Being one of the few that married into the Aburame clan she did not have the blank expressions and suppressed emotions. She was one of the rare few that were not repulsed or frighten by the Kikai, in fact she was the opposite. She was fascinated by insects especially the Kikai. It was during a nature trip while she was at the academy that she met the quiet Shibi.

She had been following some butterflies when some rouge ninjas had attacked their group. She was hit with a kunai in the shoulder it pinned her to the trees and was trapped. Shibi had come to rescue commanding his Kikai to defend them and drive the enemy back. Once freed from the tree Sasami manage to smile at the young Kikai master before fainting in his arms. Ever since then the Kunoichi was interested in the silent Shinobi. It took along time to convince Shibi she truly wanted to get to know him and even longer to convince the stubborn man that she wanted to marry him. But in the end she got what she wanted a loving husband and a house full of children. Sasami had accomplished what no other had done in the bug clan and that was to have more than one or two children in fact she had eight and was currently pregnant with her ninth.

"Shino are your guest joining us for Breakfast?"

"I do not know mother." Shino replied as he helped his younger brothers and sisters into their chairs. His youngest brother in the high chair glared at him through his tiny shades for confining him to the retched chair but he ignored it. "Ryuu-san and Phoenix-san said Kurai-san is undergoing recovery. It seems we had interrupted her training when we asked her to come to Konoha."

"I hope she is alright. I'll prepare some trays for them then. Everyone needs a good breakfast to start the day."

"Of course mother." Shino agreed as he sever his siblings their breakfast. "Shimi do not feed your vegetables to the Kikai."

"Gomen Aniki." The little Kunoichi in training pouted.

"Now hurry up and eat we need to get supplies to day. Tomorrow is the first day of academy. This will be your first year so you need to be prepared."

"Hai, Aniki." Even with two of his siblings on missions Shino still had to deal with the remaining five. They could be a trial, but he was proud of them and was glad they were more like their mother more open with their feelings.

"SHINO!" Make that six siblings if you counted his childlike teammate and best friend.

"We're in the dining room Kiba-kun would you care to join us for some breakfast?"

"Thanks Sasami-san!" Kiba greeted as he entered the family dining room. "Shino I heard you were back; I just got in myself on a quick mission to Grass country."

"Yes, we returned on Thursday. The Yoru team is staying here for the time they are here."

"Wow! So what are they like?"

"I don't know I haven't seen them much since our return."

"Really? Hinata saw two of them at the Hospital yesterday inspecting the labs and stuff. Oh and guess what? I get Naruto tomorrow and I get to share him with Hinata!"

"That also means you will share him with Neji as well. I don't think he will be open to leaving you two alone too much."

"No 'cause he'll be staying at my place not the Hyuuga compound."

"Does dog breath have a crush Aniki?" the young Aburame closest to Kiba questioned.

"Watch it runt or your dog food." Kiba glared at Shino's little brother.

"Shidan you will respect your elders."

"Hai Aniki."

"So Shino what are your plans of today?"

"I need to take Shidan, Shiro, and Shimi, for their academy supplies. I also have to take Shima and Shifu with us to give mother a rest."

"Yeah your mom is due any day now. Well, I'll give you a hand it will be like practice for when I pick up Naruto tomorrow." Kiba smiled as he scarffed down his food much to the disgust of the younger Aburame siblings. They may be more open with emotions but they had the rules of etiquette and manners ingrained in their DNA but they said nothing not wanting to upset their beloved Aniki.

"Your help will be appreciated." Shino nodded to his teammate as he tried in vain to feed his stubborn baby brother. "Shifu the sooner you eat the sooner I will let you out of your chair."

"Shino dear he won't eat no matter what you say. I've tried everything I can think of to get him to eat but still refuses and will only take his bottle or a couple of baby biscuits."

"I will work with him this week and see if I can get him break this bad habit."

"Then I wish you lucky my son because he is almost as stubborn as you." Sasami smiled before taking two breakfast trays to their guest.

"Come on rug-rats! There is an adventure just waiting for us!" Kiba encouraged but sweat dropped as he received around of glares from the shade wearing clan heirs. 'Boy it's going to be a long day.'

**Monday**

"This is going to be so Awesome!" Kiba shouted as hi practically skipped to the Hokage's office.

"You seem very excited Kiba-Kun." Hinata giggled at her team mates antics.

"I am! I mean I've never had a little brother or sister. I had Hana is five years older and a know-it-all. I never had anyone to look up to me the way Shino's brothers and sisters look up to him or how Hinabi looks up to you."

"Hinabi doesn't look up to me." The Heiress replied softly. She had no illusions when it came to her position in her Family.

Neji was the rightful heir with his talent and skill; he was the pride of the clan despite being of the branch house. Hinabi was the next skillful genius in the family a more suited heiress for the main branch as she had gotten more beautiful as she had grown older. There were many offers for her hand both in and out of the clan, but all were rejected by their father. Hiashi despite his cold outward appearance loved his daughters very much and considered them both too young to marry. If a young suitor could beat Neji, his brother's only son and genius heir, then he would consent to a long engagement. Sadly Hinata knew no one would fight Neji for her.

She had hopes when she was younger about Naruto loving her and whisking her away, but they were just dreams. She could see now Sasuke was his heart and soul. You didn't need the Byakugan to see how much they loved each other or how much they needed one another. So her love turned into that of a sister's love and she too was looking forward to taking care of Chibi Naruto as well and enjoying his innocent look on life.

"Nonsense Hinata She looks up to you, you're just too modest. We'll were here I'm kind of nervous. What if he doesn't like me?" Kiba said as the stopped at the entrance to Hokage tower.

"You're one of his best friends Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun will be happy to meet you again." Hinata tried to reassure the Dog handler. Akamaru on the other hand was very impatient to see Naruto again and took it upon himself to get to the pup as he barreled into the Hokage office at full speed ignoring his master's command to "Heel!"

"WOOF, WOOF" (Cookies and dirt!)

"Watch it Pup! You might squish Cookies and dirt!" Oushi growled at the young ninken who knocked over his chibi pup.

"WOOF!" (HAPPY!)

"I get it now off the pup!" Reluctantly Akamaru got up off the giggling Kyuubi-container.

"Well Akamaru I see you're happy with this duty." Tsunade smiled. She was happy Naruto had such caring friends. She had taken him for the weekend and Naruto went on and on about the great adventures he had been having with all his big brothers and sisters. Naruto was seeing them as his family and the chibi was opening up more with everyone. Even though his trust was still fragile he was taking the risk to be happy.

"AKAMARU!"

"WOOF!! WOOF!!" (IN HERE!)

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." Kiba bowed when he managed to get into the office with a blushing Hinata following right behind him.

"Don't let it happen again Inuzuka. Now Naruto and Oushi will be staying with you at the Inuzuka compound till next week; then he will stay Hinata and Neji at the Hyuuga Compound. Gaara will be joining Naruto at the Hyuuga residence when he gets here on Monday. The Kazekage had to return to Suna for meetings last week and said he would return for the week before heading to the hidden mist for treaty Negotiations. I have already spoken with Hiashi already so please make the Kazekage comfortable during his stay."

"Hai Godaime-sama."

"On another note Kurai-san and her team have arrived she will contacting you to bring Naruto in for tests and an examination. Other than that you both watch him and note down any headaches or memory-lapses, if they become severe bring him to the hospital immediately."

"Hai." Both Jonin bowed and went to gather Naruto's things when a fight broke out.

"Watch it Pup!"

"Woof! Bark!" (It's true! You're old!)

"I may be old but I'm still a ninken!"

"Grr! Bark! Woof!" (Come on, you're old and slow!)

"I'll show you slow! I'll send you back to the whelping box! Let's go Pup we're out of here!" The huge Bulldog grabbed Naruto's shirt with his massive jaws then flipped the chibi on to his back. "Hold on tight pup! Eat My dust punk!" and the ninken was out the window.

"WOOF WOOF!" (No way! Old Greezer!) The Giant White Ninken jumped out the window determined to beat the elder dog.

"AKAMARU! OUSHI!" Kiba yelled helplessly after the two dogs.

"You'd better hurry up Inuzuka. Remember anything happens to Naruto it's on your head and you will have to deal with not only me but Iruka-sensei." Tsunade smirked as she saw the young Shinobi pale.

"AKAMARU! OUSHI! GET BACK HERE!" Kiba threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and was out the window following the racing ninken.

"Gomen Hokage-sama." Hinata blushed taking the small suitcase and ran out of the office through the door not daring to follow out the window.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Sukora stepped out of her room feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. With her chakra restored she could put her full energy in to her research. She wasn't surprised when Ryuu and Phoenix showed up with their supplies in hand. Her brother had trained them well, but they were unnecessary. She was a grown Kunoichi she didn't need looking after especially by two kids four years younger than her. She watched over them more like a sister, than a superior and treated them as such. Making sure they trained, studied, rested, and ate properly, this kept the twins happy and the rest of her family worried less.

"Set up the stove and I'll make breakfast. Then we will go to the hospital."

"Hai Sukora-sama." The Twins bowed and when off set up their home made stove in the open courtyard. Sukora was about to follow when she felt something bump into her leg.

"_Chookaku Shiryoku"_ Sukora whisper activating her blood limit before looking down at the chibi that bumped into her. There was a small swirl of chakra that formed the picture of a child about one maybe two years old. "Hn."

"Hmph." Huffed the chibi glaring at the Kunoichi through his shaded eyes. When Sukora didn't move he reached his arms up indicating that she was to pick him up. "Up!"

"Hn." Sukora didn't know why but she complied and lifted the young Aburame in her arms. Then proceeded to the courtyard, where her teammates awaited her, ignoring the way the chibi clung desperately to her t-shirt. She didn't know that Shino was searching the entire compound for his missing baby brother in a panic but the smirking chibi did.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Kiba fell through the gate panting for breath. This was not how he planned to start his visit with Naruto. To top off the bad morning all of his older cousins were in the yard with their ninken laughing at the fallen Inuzuka heir. Kiba felt his chances of being the best big brother just dropped to less than none.

"You okay Kiba-nii-chan?" Naruto ran up to his fallen guardian.

"Yeah kid, I'm alright."

"Kiba get up before you embarrass the clan any farther."

"Shut it Hana! I really don't need to hear it right now." Kiba growled as he got to his feet.

"And they trusted you with a child. Face it Otouto you can't even handle your ninken no have no hope of caring for a child like Naruto."

"Hana-san! Leave Kiba-nii-chan alone! You never were nice! That why Yoshita bite you when the pups came. You take care of them but you don't have heawt!" The chibi shouted at the older Inuzuka.

"It's okay Naruto." Kiba soothe the chibi. "Hana is just a little grouchy right now. She is a vet she takes very good care of all the animals." He was taken by surprise when Naruto turned and hugged him as if his life depended on it.

"She still no heawt. You haft big heawt."

"Kiba! Hana! What is going on?"

"Nothing Mother. I'm going back to the office." Hana glared at her brother and his charge before leaving out the gate.

"Everything's cool Ma!" Kiba tossed Naruto into the air letting him land on his back before running to the clan leader. "Hey Ma! Look I got Naruto!"

"I see, good to see you again Naruto-kun" Tsume greeted.

"Ohayoo Inusuka-sama." Naruto shyly smiled.

"Uh… ma I have to ask…"

"Let's take this inside it is a private matter. Oushi will you join us?"

"Sure I'd love to reminisce about old times. Right Kuromaru?"

"Grrr….bark! Bark …yowgrr….grrr" (Old times my ass! You're still older than me.) The Wolf ninken barked.

"Enough. The rest of you get back to work!" Tsume Shouted breaking up the crowd that accumulated around them. The clan disbursed as if someone let out a bag of cats for chasing.

Kiba followed the ninken into the main house with Tsume following behind them. The ninken stretched out in one corner of the room and started a growled conversation. Tsume brought tea and cookies to the living room. Naruto climb down from Kiba's back and sat quietly as tea was severed.

"You want to know about Naruto-kun's past."

"Well yeah… I mean everybody seems to be hiding it! I know about the Kyuubi and all makes him strong and powerful I get it but he's not evil!" the young dog-handler ranted.

"Kiba! There is no need to shout I already know this. You were just an infant when the Kyuubi attacked the village so you do not understand the devastation it caused. The villagers lost their homes, loved ones, and their leader. The civilians as well as the Shinobi were lost as what to do next, so they found away to survive the insanity, they blamed the Kyuubi and sought to punish it. The Villagers and older Shinobi did not see Naruto they saw the demon he held within and to this day few actually see Uzumaki, Naruto."

"That's unfair! He didn't do anything he was a baby!"

"Kiba! Lower your voice you are upsetting Naruto-kun." Indeed Naruto was upset and silent tears ran down his chibi chubby face.

"I'm sorry kid." Kiba took the shaking child in his arms. "I didn't mean to yell I was just upset at some people not you."

"It okay." whispered Naruto as he hid his face in Kiba's jacket.

"Kiba life is often not fair and cruel more towards some than others. I was there at the council meeting and I fought for his life by siding with Sandaime-sama. Fugaku was a formidable opponent as he had most of the council and elders on his side. But the last wishes of the Yondaime were the deciding factor. He wished the child to be a hero and live among the people he had unknowingly saved. After that night I would keep an eye on the child from time to time at a distance. Iruka-san was a strong brave boy to take care of a child at the age of only 11. It wasn't easy for them but there wasn't much I could do at the time to help. I had lost your father in the Kyuubi attack and I had you and your sister to raise as well as a clan to lead. It wasn't until Naruto was five that he came here in the dark of night that his life became a reality to me.

"Iruka was sent to retrieve a former team mate and left Naruto with a sitter. Unfortunately the sitter was Mizuki. He beat Naruto in a drunken haze Naruto managed to escape and hide in an alley that's where he found a wolf cub beaten within an inch of his life. He feared for the cub's life and poured his chakra into the animal. I don't even know if it was by chance or his determination that kept the cub alive but it managed to survive. Naruto must have wandered for hours till he found his way here. He was pounding on the gate when the dogs alerted me."

Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*

"_BARK!, WOOF!" (Up! Intruder!)_

"_I'm up!" Tsume got up and ran to front gate of the compound where a few other of the clan awaited her._

"_Tsume-sama it's the demon!" shouted one of the guards._

"_Rokashu! He is a child not the Kyuubi. Now go back to your post."_

"_Tsume-sama, the boy is holding an injured puppy." Another guard informed the clan leader._

"_P-p-pleese… Help… him." The injured chibi held out the furry bundle to Tsume._

"_Don't worry I'll help him, Naruto-kun. Are you hurt?" the Clan leader gently took the tiny animal from the chibi's arms._

"_N-n-no, I fine… Can I stay wift puppy?" She knew Naruto was lying the stuttering was a dead give away, but Tsume said nothing but shifted the cub to one arm and took the child gently by the hand and led them to her vet office._

"_Well get this one fixed up and you can stay in the guestroom."_

"_But Tsume-sama! What about Hana-sama and Kiba-sama?"_

"_What about them." The clan leader glared at her subordinate._

"_He is a danger he could attack them."_

"_Ryoko, he is a child and poses no threat. Do you think I would willingly endanger my children?"_

"_No Tsume-sama," Ryoko backed away._

"_You all are dismissed!" Once the guards had left Tsume continued on to the office. "Come Naruto-kun this little one needs some TLC."_

"_TLC?"_

"_Tender Loving Care. Just like you do." The chibi remained silent as he let himself be guided away by Tsume._

End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

"Naruto-kun asked for help to save the cub. I took him and the cub to my office and treated both injures. I wanted him to stay in the guest room but Naruto-kun refused to leave the cub so he ended up staying with the cub in the recovery room. By morning Naruto and the cub seemed to have recovered dramatically. Then Naruto-kun asked me to keep the cub here where it would have friends and be protected from the villagers.

I agreed in return Naruto-kun had to come visit his friend. Weeks after the cub was brought here it started showing signs of being a ninken. It seems that when Naruto-kun tied healing the cub it jumpstarted the sleeping chakra in the animal. After that I took the cub as my partner at trained him to be the best ninken of the Inuzuka clan."

"You mean that cub was Kuromaru?!"

"Woof, woof" (That's me.)

"Okay, that's weird but I can see it. Naruto is always the hero of the underdog I can see him saving a cub, but what I can't get is why he cleaned out the puppy pens and how come I never knew he was even here? I mean my earliest memories of Naruto were of him are goofing off in class." Kiba's head felt like it was going to explode from shock and the questions that filled his head.

"When Hana was 11 she was to receive a nin-pup for training and to prepare her, she was to clean out the puppy pens to earn the trust of the pups. She didn't like this she thought she was above manual labor and she handled the pups roughly. The Breeding bitches took offence and wouldn't let her near them and the pups began to fear her. One day I asked Hana to bring me a pup so I could give it its shots but it feared her so much it ran. Hana lost her temper and gave chase but when she caught it she grip its hind leg so hard she broke its leg. The pup cried out and bit her causing her to throw the pup. It would have hit the wall if Naruto-kun hadn't caught it. She yelled and screamed at him and tried to take the pup from him but he was to fast and for the first time fought back. He battled her for the pup and through sheer will to protect the pup he won. Hana had lost more than just the spar with Naruto-kun that day; she was denied a ninken partner. The elders and I decided she should learn humility and how to care for others not just herself and her needs. She had a choice learn to a veterinarian or leave the academy and become a civilian. After Naruto and the Pup were healed I asked him to take care of the puppy-pens and I paid him for his hard work. I found out later that I wasn't the only one to give him a paying job. It seemed the villagers were trying to starve Iruka-san and Naruto-kun by either over charging them putting in false claims to extort money from them."

"Wait when Hana was 11 I was almost 6. That's when Hana became more interest in sparing with me and taking me places. She would sudden show up at the kennels and drag me off to train or to go with her on a supply run."

"She didn't want you around Naruto-kun when he was here because she saw him as danger too you. She wanted to protect you because she didn't want you to be hurt like she had been or stripped of you Shinobi status. She still doesn't realize that it wasn't Naruto-kun's fault in her demotion and the ban on her from having a ninken."

"So she kept me from my brother." Tsume's eyes soften as she watched her son hold on to his adopted brother as he had fallen asleep. She knew that the two would form a strong bond she was not surprise when Kiba had started referring to the Kyuubi container as his little bro.

"Don't be too hard on Hana, she loves you and just wanted to protect you."

"Yeah I know." Suddenly there was a light tapping at the door. Kiba shifted the chibi in his arms to let the visitor in. "Oh hey Hinata!"

"S-s-sorry to disturb you, but you forgot Naruto-kun's suitcase. I tried to catch you but you were all too fast."

"Welcome Hinata-chan it has been awhile since you had visited us." Tsume greeted warmly. She had always liked the shy Hyuuga heiress because of her calming and gentle nature and its calming effects on her wild son.

"Konnichiwa, Tsume-sama." Hinata bowed before being pulled further into the room by Kiba.

"You will join us for lunch won't you? You can tell me of all the trouble this son of mine has been causing you."

"Ma! I'm a saint! I swear! Of course Hinata is staying for lunch she is my teammate and we're watching Naruto together." Kiba said giving them a toothy grin.

"Well then put Naruto in the guest room so he can finish his nap. Then Hinata can supervise you as you do your chores you forgot to do in your haste to pick up your charge." Tsume smirked handing Hinata a thick scroll listing all of Kiba's chores. "And I expect them done by lunch time."

'Can this day get any worst?' the dog handler thought as he was pushed in the direction of the guest rooms.

**Tuesday**

Shino couldn't believe it he lost his baby brother for the second time in two days! After searching the entire compound yesterday morning he found Shifu in the nursery taking his morning nap. He nearly fell to his knees in relief at the sight of the sleeping chibi but then Shima started to wake so he could dwell on where his brother had been as he had to tend to his sister's needs.

"Where did he go?" Shino mumbled as he began his search once again.

"Where did who go?" a voice asked softly.

"Mother!" Shino jumped back in surprise. That was the first time that anyone had ever come up behind with out him or his Kikai noticing.

"I was once an active ninja Shino you shouldn't be so surprised." Sasami smiled.

"I'm sorry mother." Shino lowered his head in shame forgetting his mother was just as skillful as any other member of the clan. Why should her skills disappear because she became a mother?

"It is all right my son now tell me who are you looking for."

"Shifu. I put him down for his nap and then after I put Shima down for her nap I looked in his crib to find him gone."

"He's not gone he's in the courtyard with your guest." Sasami laughed as she pointed out the opened screen door. Sure enough his baby brother was sitting on Sukora's lap eating the bread she had offered him.

The Kurai were sitting around a huge thin round stone propped up by bricks. There was a fire going underneath it and it seemed they were cooking on this primitive stove. There was some sort of flat bread baking on it and a pot containing what looked to be rice and the was a small kettle for tea as well as a pan for larger foods. Sukora sever her teammates with swift graceful movements as if she had done it a thousand times before. Then she ate her own severing alternating between feeding Shifu and herself with no awkwardness or hesitation.

"Shifu seems to like Sukora-san's cooking. He ate a full breakfast from her yesterday."

"He did? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I must say she is a talented Kunoichi that is wonderful with my children. I like her very much."

"Yes, she is interesting." Shino muttered hypnotized by the scene being played out before him. He didn't notice his mother giving him a knowing look before slipping out of the room. She knew her son had met his match and all there was left to do was watch it unfurl she had a feeling when Naruto-chibi came to stay the Aburame compound things would get a lot more interesting.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"He not wake up Oushi." Naruto said as he stared at his snoring guardian.

"He's a heavy sleeper just like you are pup. There is only one way to get this big lug up. Runt!"

"RRR..Bark!" (I'm not a runt!) Akamaru protested

"Whatever. Grab that end of the sheet."

"Woof." (Fine)

"Okay pup you and me are going grab to this end. You count to three and we'll all pull."

"Okay!" The chibi smiled and scampered over to grab the sheet that the snoring Inuzuka was wrapped up in. "One… two… Three!"

The two ninken and chibi yanked as hard as they could and sent the sleeping Kiba flying into the wall across from his bed. There was muffle groan as the boxer clad body fell to the ground landed face up with a loud "Oof!" The three stood over the still sleeping form at a lost of what to do when Hinata entered the room.

"What happened here, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she surveyed the room to find huge dent in the wall and Kiba sprawled half naked on the floor still sleeping.

"I try wake him up, but he sleepy. Oushi and Akamaru help me pull him out of bed, he not wake up Hinata-nee-chan!" Naruto explained to the blushing Kunoichi.

"HINATA?!" Kiba was awake in an instant and scrambling for cover. "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"I-I-it is ten o'clock Kiba we are suppose to take Naruto over to the Hospital for tests. When I got here you mother said I should just come on back here and that you were getting Naruto-kun ready." Hinata was blushing and trying to look anywhere but Kiba.

"MA!" Kida yelled. He was pissed at his mother for embarrassing him like this. He almost naked in front of his crush plus the chibi and Damn Ninken were laughing at him.

"You better Hurry Kiba! Tsunade-sama is waiting for you!" His mother yelled back not bothering to hide her amusement.

"I-I-I'll Take Naruto-kun outside till your ready." Hinata stuttered before pulling the chibi from the room followed by the laughing Ninken.

"This was supposed to be a fun week." Whined the dog handler as he proceeded to get dress.

After a quick breakfast Naruto walked hand in hand with his guardians smiling excited about seeing his friend once again. Last night Naruto had a long talk with his chibi-self about Sukora it had taken along time to convince the chibi to let him take control for the day. He had to promise that he would give back control after he met with the Kunoichi and reassure the chibi that he wouldn't get his heart hurt. Chibi did really didn't understand the concept of time, he just knew that the longer Naruto was out the quicker he forgot about him. He had been buried in the back of Naruto's mind for so long he didn't want to go there again. Kyuubi had told them that they had to be at peace with one another to merge and become whole again or else they would forever be of two minds.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura greeted as the trio entered the hospital.

"Hi Sakura-nee-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, we're here to see Kurai-san." Hinata smiled.

"Wait here and the clones will come get Naruto."

"Clones?" Kiba looked confused.

"Kurai-san team-mates, they are identical twins. They are look and act so much like the other, you'd think they were clones. Even their voices are the same and it's a little creepy how they finish each others sentences." Sakura confided as she pushed the button to the labs to signal Naruto's arrival.

"I don't think they're that much a like." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah they can't be that much a like everyone has a different scent even if they are twins." Kiba confirmed.

"Not everyone has a super sense of smell Kiba. Oh here they come!" and as if on cue Ryuu and Phoenix appeared before the waiting friends and bowed.

"Greetings Naruto-sama,"

"Sukora-sama is waiting for you."

"I be back nii-chan, Nee-chan!" Naruto hugged Hinata and Kiba before going off with the two Yoru nins.

XxXxXxXx

Once in the elevator Naruto dropped all pretences and turned to his escort. The twins seemed to notice the shift in the Chibi's chakra and both fell to one knee before the Kyuubi container and bowed their heads.

"Naruto-sama we are Honored to see you again."

"It's good to see you both again. Now stand up before someone else sees you." The twins obeyed the chibis instructions and stood up just in time for the elevator doors to open.

"Sukora-sama is awaiting you in the lab." Ryuu said as they led the chibi down the hall.

"She is unsettled being here." Phoenix added knowing Sukora would not like it but Naruto was different he was like family so it was alright.

"That is not surprising. Konoha is very bright and loud. It must be stressful for her sensitive senses. Where are you guys staying?"

"At the Aburame Compound." The twins replied.

"What?!" Naruto came to a full stop. "You're staying with bug boy? Why?"

"Aburame-san offered…"

"When we arrived …"

"And Sukora-sama accepted…"

"But she didn't want too…"

"We think he likes her." The twins smirked.

"Really? Well that is the best news I've heard all day." Naruto gave them a grin that had the two jonin shivering with fear.

XxXxXxXx

The three jonin and two ninken had watched as three disappear into the elevator. All worried about what might happen to their little chibi. These ninja were strange and secretive and Rookie Nine did not trust them with their precious chibi. In fact not long after Naruto had left with the two Yoru ninjas did all of Rookie nine started showing up at the hospital first was Shikamaru and Temari bring in some recently broken deer antlers from a buck fight, for medicinal use. The next to arrive Sasuke, he wanted to know if Naruto was alright and refused to leave until he saw his dobe. Soon Ino and Choji showed up with cookies and flowers for the chibi. They also did not want to leave until they saw that he was alright. Suddenly the waiting room was become exceeding full with Chunin and jonin. Lee had come to drop off lunch for his beloved when he saw his friends in their vigilant wait for their comrade turned chibi he had to stay and show his youthful loyalty as well. Soon after Neji, Tenten and Kankurou arrive looking for Lee since he did not show up for training. They too decided to stay since they heard Naruto was being held, I mean examined by the foreign ninjas. The last to arrive was Shino with his baby brother in tow. Shifu had a doctor appointment since his birthday was coming up and he needed a check-up do to his refusal to eat his mother was concerned that he was not getting adequate nutrition. After the appointment Shifu refused to leave the hospital and wandered over the group of waiting ninjas.

"Hey Shino! What are you doing here?" Kiba greeted.

"Shifu had an appointment."

"Really? I didn't know he was sick."

"He isn't. Mother was concerned with his refusal to eat."

"You mean he's still not eating?" Kiba looked at the smallest Aburame, who promptly glared back through shaded eyes. Out of all Shino's siblings Shifu, Kiba thought, was an extract replica of Shino.

"That is not good Shino." Sakura said as she knelt before the chibi running a chakra scan over him. "If his energy gets too low then the Kikai will turn on him."

"Yes, that was why my mother was concerned but the healer did not find anything wrong with him and all test show up negative."

"That's because I've already treated him." Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of the newcomer. "His body can not break down solid foods as it should. He had been relying too much on the Kikai to break it down for him which caused him to eat smaller meals. Eventually the strain was too much for him and he stopped eating all together."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded as he stood up to stare down the dark haired girl who entered the room.

"Kurai, Sukora from Yorugakure. I am here to treat Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto chose that time to jump out from behind Sukora and run over to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke!" the chibi shouted as he jumped into Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha was shocked but happy at the same time. It was the first time Naruto had seen him with out the chibi henge since the day he transformed.

"As you can see, he is unharmed, now if you'll excuse me I must return to the lab."

"Wait! Kurai-san, how did you treat Shifu-kun? He shows signs of a weaken system but also signs that he is starting recover." Sakura as asked once she finished he scan of the chibi.

"A simple tea mixture with natural enzyme producing herbs, it helps break down the foods and eases digestion. He will like have to drink the tea all of his life but he will still grow to be a strong capable Shinobi." Sukora answered with detached professional tone.

Kiba shivered as he thought 'She sounds a lot like Shino.'

"Thank you Kurai-san." Shino Bowed to the potion master.

"Hn." Sukora nodded then retreated to the labs. The rookie nine and team Gai made her nervous and she did not want to be around them any more than necessary. Naruto was lucky to have friends like them and to have feelings of warmth, love and comfort. Ever since she watch her father died because an enemy uses his emotions against him she swore she would never fall pray to such weakness.

A tiny part of her envied Naruto and how free he was with emotions and how they seemed to make him stronger just as they seemed to make her weaker. Even in his chibi state he still manages to light up a room. Naruto was the only one who seemed to understand her and know that her cold exterior was just a front to the emptiness in side.

Flash Back*~*~

"_Knock, Knock."_

"_Enter." Sukora answered as she wrote some notes._

"_Hey Emerald." A young voice called out._

"_Blue Eyes." Sukora turned to see a swirl of chakra form of a young child. "You got shorter."_

"_Not my choice." pouted the chibi as he hopped up on the table ignoring smirking potion master._

"_I read the report Blue Eyes, you were careless. I thought I trained you to be more aware of your surroundings. I didn't waste a month of my life and potion research so you could be captured and almost killed!"_

"_I'm sorry! I just got back from a 2 month mission, and was tired and hungry. I just wanted some ramen that's all."_

"_You and that damn ramen, look at what that ramen cost you! You lost 13 years of your life. The only remotely thing good about that ramen is that it barely kept you from being killed. I went over the data on the potions that you were injected with and I discovered it contained extract of __**Chimamire Kinseiyuri**__. It grows in the Shadowlands and is used to shut down a shinobi's chakra system."_

"_The chi-what?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. _

"_The Chimamire Kinseiyuri it only grows on the bloody grounds of forgotten battlefields. It feeds on the chakra residue left in the blood of the dead. The high sodium levels in your system from years of eating ramen had made you immune to the Kinseiyuri. Salt is the only thing hat can kill any and all plant life."_

"_So what does this mean?"_

"_It means that Sodium is salt and it stopped you from dying. I'm going to run some tests and see what I can do to counteract the potion you still have in you system. I might have to leave on a mission to retrieve certain ingredients but other than that it means you have to wait it out."_

"_Great I hate waiting. I guess my chibi side will be happy about that."_

"_Your chibi side?"_

"_Yeah it seems I have some issues I repressed while growing up." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm for her to take some blood work. He explained what's been going on in his head and all the match making the chibi and him had been doing. He also told her that was getting help from Sasuke who has been running around in chibi henge to keep Naruto-chibi happy._

"_I see you finally found your precious person. Have you told him you love him?" Sukora asked as she scanned his and Kyuubi's chakra._

"_No."_

"_Listen Blue Eyes because I will never say this again, even under torture, but feelings do not make you weak. For some unexplainable reason they have made you stronger and even more powerful than me. Your feelings touch everyone, no one could ever truly hate you the real Uzumaki, Naruto. I think if you told him he would say he loves you too."_

"_You think so?" the Kyuubi container whispered._

"_Yeah I think so. Feelings work for you so cherish them."_

"_They could work for you too if you'd let people in."_

"_No they wouldn't and we are not talking about me." The Kunoichi glared as she turned away from her annoying patient to make notes in his chart._

"_So I'm stronger than you now?" Naruto teased._

_Sukora glared at the chibi before making a hand sign. "__**Chinmoku**__" Naruto smiled cause nothing happen, but when he went boast about it he couldn't make a sound._

"_I have perfected my silencing jutsu." She smirked while the chibi silently ranted._

End Flashback*~*~*~*

Sukora shook her head and refocused on her job. Naruto deserved to be with his precious person and she was going to make sure he got to be with him. Emotions may not work for her but a spirit like Naruto's would die without them.

"I will not fail you blue eyes."

**Wednesday**

"You know I didn't think we'd ever meet anyone more cold and stand offish then Sasuke!" Kiba said as he wolfed down his breakfast.

"Kiba-Kun you don't mean that." Hinata scolded gently as she sipped her tea.

"I do to! I mean look at it this way she is like a creepy combination Neji, Shino, and Sasuke. Who I might add are three of our friends with the most serious attitude in all of Konoha. Shino well he's the least serious of the three, because being best friends with me has loosened him up a bit. Then there is Neji, because after the fight with Naruto during the chunin exam, he got some sense knocked into his fat head."

"Kiba-kun!"

"What? It's the truth. Anyway after that he started being nicer to you and acting a little more human. Then there is Sasuke a man hell bent on revenge. The guy was always going on about revenge for his clan. Only since Naruto has been turn into a chibi has the guy pulled the huge stick out of his ass."

"Kiba-kun!!"

"But that Kurai chick is down right scary. I mean when she appeared out of nowhere no one sensed her not even Oushi and Akamaru or even Shino's bugs. She looked like death was coming all dressed in black, with dark sunglasses and a black lab coat it freaked me out."

"Kurai-san is from a different village she probably unaccustomed to us and is handling it the best way she knows how. How would you feel if your were suddenly faced with 13 ninjas ready to kill you if you had so much as looked at their precious person wrong?"

"Well if you put it that way… I guess I would be defensive too." Kiba winced as Hinata gave him a disapproving look. "But we all just want Naruto to be okay. I mean we don't know these guys, how can we trust them?"

"We trust Naruto. He trusts Kurai-san and her team so we should too. Until they show us they can not be trusted we have to trust them. Neji said that the whole trip from Yoru Kurai-san spent her rest time going over her scrolls looking for a way to help Naruto. So I believe she truly wants to help Naruto-kun."

"Yeah I guess so, I mean even Shino's weird little brother seems to like her."

"Kiba-kun!" Sometimes it was hard dealing with Kiba's blunt opinions but he wouldn't be Kiba if he was any other way.

"Ohayoo Hinata-nee-chan!" Naruto greeted as he came in from cleaning the puppy pens.

"Ohayoo Naruto-kun. What have you been doing this morning?"

"I got up early cause Nii-chan snowes loud! So I clean puppy pens. Inuzsuka-sama say she got surprise, t'day." The chibi smiled as Hinata lifted him up and sat him on her lap.

"I do not snore you brat." a blushing Kiba growled. "So what's this surprise ma's got for you?"

"Dunno. Are you gonna give Hinata-nee-chan you present?" Naruto asked innocently causing the dog handler to choke on his milk.

"What gift Naruto-kun?"

"This one." Naruto pulled out a small box that was poorly wrapped.

"You brat you went through my stuff!" Naruto's eye went wide as he saw Kiba lunge over the table. He tossed the gift in the air and took off running as the dog handler was hot on his tail.

"When I get a hold of you I'm going to wring your scrawny neck!"

"But Nii-chan! Kyu-chan said it was okay!" giggled the chibi as he dodged another attempt to tackle him.

"That Furball is not in charge!" Kiba proceeded to chase the chibi out the door into the rest of the compound forgetting that Hinata had the gift in hand. The Kunoichi blushed as she stared at the small gift in her hand. She didn't know if she should open it or not. It was like this small gift could change everything in her world.

Hinata knew long ago that Naruto would return her feelings so she changed her feelings once she saw where the blonde's heart truly lied. She realized how much the two boys shared and how her feelings could never match up to that level of love that Sasuke and Naruto omitted to one another. They were the same yet they were complete opposites, she guess that's what made them so perfect for one another.

Now as she stared at the small gift in hand she wondered what it could mean for her. She knew she wasn't a Tokubetsu ninja like Neji or even gifted and beautiful like her sister she didn't think anyone could find anything special about her to want to date her. She sighed looking sadly at the gift. What did this gift mean? She knew her feelings have always been drawn to her fun dog loving teammate but she never acted on then. As they grew older her feelings grew from like to caring, and finally to love. Her shy nature had held her back from confessing to her teammate just like so many other things in her life. She had tried to change that about herself making herself stronger and more determined but in the end the jonin fell into old habits and once again doubting herself she remained silent.

"Good morning Hinata-chan."

"Ohayoo, Tsume-san."

"I see Kiba finally worked up the courage to give you his gift." The Inuzuka leader smiled.

"What?"

"He made that two years ago but every birthday and Christmas that pass he would loose his nerve and run out to buy a last minute gift." Tsume smiled as she sat down next to Hinata. "You're a sweet girl Hinata-chan and have a great deal of patience…" Suddenly there was a loud crash and curse. Then the two Kunoichi watched through the window as sopping wet Kiba chased a dry laughing Chibi Naruto running around the courtyard. "I change my mind you have the patience of a saint to put up with my son. Anyway no matter what he does or how stupid he acts you are always there for him. He has always cared about you and I believe, to him, this gift is like giving you his heart. My son is not the most articulate one around but he does express himself with his whole heart."

"Yes, Kiba-kun has always been kind to me and supportive when my family has not."

"Hiashi is a difficult man. You look so much like your mother, beautiful and graceful; he has a hard time dealing with you. He loved her so much even though she was of the branch family."

"My mother was a branch member?" Hinata's eyes widen no one had ever told her that.

"Yes and a gifted chunin until she married then she became a devoted mother. She was a kind and wonderful girl. In the academy she was shy and unsure of herself but she worked hard to prove she was just as capable as the main branch. Misaki was my teammate and I can tell you are your mother's daughter. She would be so proud of you and she would tell you believe in yourself and follow your heart."

"Tsume-sama! Kiba-sama and Naruto-kun let one of the training packs loose in the village!" one of the Inuzuka members shouted as he came running in.

"Well it was nice to visit Hinata-chan but I have to go strangle my son. Kuromaru! Let's go!" Tsume and her ninken disappeared from sight leaving Hinata alone once again.

"Maybe… maybe Kiba loves me like do him." With great care Hinata, gently, unwrapped the small gift.

XxXxXxXx

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!" Naruto laughed as he raced through the village running smack in Sukora who was on a quick break to get some tea before heading back to the labs.

"Blue Eyes what did you do now?"

"I not do it! Kiba did!" the chibi giggled.

"Naruto when I find you I'm going to hang you by your toes till they fall off!" Kiba shouted as he ran through the market place trying to catch up with his runaway charge. Naruto heard the approaching Inuzuka and jump into the black lab coat of the potion master seconds before Kiba ran right pass them.

"Yes, I can see that. So you're hiding because the Shinobi is chasing you for no reason and the ninken are running around for the hell of it." Sukora replied not looking at the chibi hiding in her lab coat.

"You not nice Emwald." The chibi pouted.

"I never said I was. Now what did you do?" She smirked as he fingers ran over her Braille notes.

"I try to help Kiba-nii-chan and Hinata-nee-chan happy! But nii-chan chase me and dog pen got open. You help me get doggies back?"

"Hn."

"Pwease… I no want Kiba not like me."

"Fine but this is the last time I help you get out of trouble." Biting her thumb he did the hands signs before hitting her wrist. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu._" When the puff of smoke cleared a bat the size of a house cat appeared dangling from Sukora's wrist.

"(yawn) Morning master how can I help you in this bright place?"

"Yukina I need you to use your sonic waves to herd a bunch of ninken back to where ever they came from. Naruto will show you the way."

"Where is Naruto-san? It has been many a moon since I've seen him."

"He's the chibi hiding in my coat. Naruto this is Yukina she'll gather the ninken and you show her where they belong."

"Thank You Kora!" the chibi jumping cheered out of his hiding place.

"Hn."

"I visit later." Then he gave her a brief hug and ran off with the bat flying over head.

"Some things will never change." The Kunoichi sighed with just a ghost of a smile touching her lips.

XxXxXxXx

Kiba was dead tired by the time he crawled into bed that night. He had chased Naruto all over the compound then all over Konoha. Why was he getting the trouble-maker side of the chibi? In all the reports of who had watched him up until now he wasn't nearly as wild as this.

"This is karma for saying I was wilder then he was, isn't?"

"Woof!" (Ha!)

"You're not helping Akamaru." Kiba muttered as he pulled the blankets over his head. He was not having the best night either Naruto somehow got the training pack back and now had a huge bat hanging from the ceiling in the chibi's room. Then he had to deal with his mom who was pissed that the pack had gotten loose. Kiba had to spar with her for a few hours or until he was beaten into the ground which ever came first. His mom may have been her 40's but she was still one of the strongest Kunoichi he knew. Then after losing really bad to his mom that he was taken to the clan medic to get patched up just in time for dinner.

"Well things weren't all bad you and Oushi got two new pups to look after."

"Ggrrr… bark" (rookie, pups.) the White ninken corrected. During dinner Tsume had presented Naruto with his surprise.

Flashback*~*~*~*~*

"_Well Naruto it seems we got sidetrack today, but I have not forgotten your surprise."_

"_I got surprise?" the chibi kit titled his head in question._

"_Yes. Remember when you brought the wolf cub to me? Well that cub grew up and has finally mated. Just like I promised you get first pick."_

"_What?!" Kiba spitted out the milk he had been drinking. "He gets one of those terrors!"_

"_Kiba they are strong powerful ninken. Only the strongest Shinobi will be able to handle them. If you mange to handle Naruto and his pup for the rest of the week then you can have next pick. You need to start building your pack." Tsume stated but Kiba heard the hidden meaning behind it and blushed as he looked across the table at a blushing Hinata._

"_Come along Naruto let's go to the puppy pen and you can find your ninken." Tsume smiled and Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to the door with Oushi trotting behind him. Kiba and Hinata followed Tsume and the hyper blond to the puppy pens. Kuromaru was waiting by the pen where his mate and cubs were. His mate was a Siberian husky that had light –reddish tan and white fur. She had been brought to Konoha during a dog trade from their cousins in snow country._

"_Naruto, you know you have two chakras right?" the chibi nodded. "Well I need you to flare both of them now." Naruto closed his eyes and let his older side take control suddenly the flare of power could be felt through out the compound. Tsume eyes widen it seemed that Naruto truly had come into his own. He had come long way from the beaten boy who came to her with an equally beaten cub pleading for her to save it. As Naruto focused on keeping his chakra flared Tsume opened the Pen and two of the pups ran to the boy flaring their chakra as well._

"_Ma! What's going on?" the chakra began to swirl around them and filled the room. The wind picked up around them and was getting stronger Kiba held Hinata close to protect her from flying debris. Suddenly they could feel a flash of heat and then cold run through them._

"_They are bonding. Naruto-kun is a powerful Shinobi and his chakras chose partners that would balance him. I'm not surprise he choose the two strongest of the litter." When the chakra dissipated the two pups had knocked the chibi over and were licking his face._

"_How come that didn't happen when I bonded with Akamaru?" Kiba asked not realizing he was still holding Hinata with one arm._

"_You both weren't as strong as you are now. Naruto-kun chakra is already mature despite his chibi body. The Kyuubi also has very powerful chakra and showed his alpha dominance." Kiba nodded in agreement before he could comment he was distracted by Naruto's giggling._

"_I call you Kaji." The chibi smiled holding the pup with dark red and whit fur with dark amber eyes. Then he picked up the pure white pup with clear blue eyes that look more wolf than husky. "And I call you Koori!"_

"_Fire and Ice. Well done Naruto-kun."_

"_Hinata-nee-chan! I got Puppies!"_

"_That's wonderful Naruto-kun. I know you will take very good care of them." Hinata smiled as she patted the chibi on the head not moving from Kiba's hold._

"_Nee-chan that Pretty!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to the necklace that hung gently around her neck. _

"_Thank you Kiba-kun gave it to me." The Kunoichi blushed as she leaned into Kiba's stunned embrace._

End flashback *~*~*~*~*

Kiba smiled at the memory. He had walked Hinata home and she thanked him for his gift of the small hand carved jewelry box and fairy necklace; then gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the main house. He was walking on cloud nine all the way home. Now all he needed to do was ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Well better get some sleep. Training is going to be a bitch tomorrow." Kiba moaned as he turned off the light dreading the day to come.

**Thursday**

Shino was wandering through the compound after training letting the quite calm his nerves; he hadn't seen Sukora since Tuesday at the hospital. He knew she was busy with her research but it seemed like she ever came back to the compound. At first he was worried because she said Shifu need a special tea to eat but Sukora had already given the recipe to his mother so Shifu was taken care of. If he hadn't trained himself against facial expressions he would be frowning.

"She's avoiding me."

"Who's avoiding you Aniki?"

"No one Shisu, when did you return?" Shino turned to his chunin sister.

"I returned 2 hours ago but I just got home 5 minutes ago I was looking for mother."

"She is resting for when it's time to have the baby."

"Oh good I didn't want to miss the birth of my sister."

"We do not know if it's a girl."

"It has to be the boys already out number us!"

"Shisu we have guests in the main house so please behave." Shino glared at his younger sibling.

"Really who, The Ninja from Yoru?" guests were rare as everyone was too afraid of the Kikai to stay the night at the Aburame compound.

"Yes, they are here to cure Uzumaki, Naruto. How did you know?"

"Hinabi-chan told me. She says they are really strong and fast."

"I would imagine so but you are not to bother them while they are here."

"Hinabi-chan also said their leader was a girl about your age could she be who is avoiding you?" Shisu was always as curious as a cat and she knew her brother wasn't talking so she was even more curious.

"Shisu go wash up for lunch." Shino order and his Kikai hummed threateningly.

"Hai!" Shisu may have been curious but she valued her life more.

XxXxXxXx

"Hinata where's the dobe?"

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun is training his new ninken with Kiba-kun." Hinata greeted the Uchiha as she set out the blanket for a picnic lunch.

"New Ninken? When did he get Ninken?" Sasuke help Hinata set out the food and lit a fire to boil water for Naruto's ramen.

"Last Night Tsume gave him first pick of Kuromaru's first litter. He was only supposed to bond with one but his chakra is so strong he bonded with two. Here they come now."

"SASUKE!" a happy blond shouted as he ran to his Uchiha followed by two equally excited pups, which were followed by an exhausted Kiba, Akamaru, and Oushi.

"Hey Dobe. What have you been doing?" The raven smirked.

"I got Pups! Red one I call Kaji, White one I call Koori! We twain!"

"Yip, Yip, Yip, Yip!"( Fun! Train! Fun! Train!)

"No… More…" the Dog handle panted as he collapsed on the blanket. "Brats… had… too much… sugar."

"That's your fault pup. You let him have five bowls of that sugar crap you called cereal." Oushi growled before lapping up some much needed water.

"Maybe that just means you're out of shape Kiba." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto inhale the ramen.

"Hey I just had training with my mom and her pack yesterday then these three today!"

"Fine, after lunch I'll train with the dobe. You and Hinata can have some alone time. How bout it Dobe is that ok with you and your mutts?"

"Yeah! We beat you! Hinata-nee-chan can heal Kiba." Naruto giggled as he saw his guardians blush.

It wasn't long before Sasuke took Naruto to the training field to test out his ninken. Oushi and Akamaru went to supervise the pups make sure the rookies didn't hurt themselves. Hinata watched the group from her spot under the shady tree with Kiba's head rest gently on her lap taking a much needed nap. She wondered if this is what it might be like to have a family with Kiba. Kids with their Ninken training or playing as her and Kiba watch from a distance."

"What are sighing about Hinata?" Kiba asked softly not opening his eyes.

"Just thinking, Kiba-kun." She smiled and started carding her fingers through his hair.

"About what." He sighed contently.

"Just thinking about what the future might bring." Hinata wince a little when she saw the Uchiha heir get a bit it the rear by Koori. To Kiba that yell was music to his ears.

"I hope I'm in that future of yours."

"I'd like to think so." The Hyuuga heiress blushed and looked away from the eyes now opened and looking at her. Kiba sat up and took her slender hands into his clawed ones a kissed them gently causing Hinata to blush more as she turned to him.

"Hinata… I'm not great with words. In fact I stink at them, but my heart has been screaming for me to say something, anything, just as long as I tell you how I feel." As Kiba struggle to find the right words Hinata was having a hard time breathing as her heart was beating twice as fast with every word. "We've been teammates for a long time. You are the one who knows me and can calm my wild temper, you support me and you scold me but also ease my hurts. What I'm saying Hinata is that I love you. Will you be my Mate?"

It was all too much all her dreams were coming true in a single moment she manage to squeak out a single "Yes!" before fainting in her boyfriend's arms. She didn't hear Naruto and the others run over worried. She was lost in the darkness but surround by love.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a long two days at the hospital with tests and research to be done Sukora had sent the twins to the compound hours ago because they were asleep on their feet. She herself hadn't left the hospital since Tuesday because of the leads she was running down with the potion. What she needed was a shower and a good night's sleep. Upon entering the Aburame compound at around midnight she pulled out a chakra sealed jar and opened it. Out of the jar flew a single Kikai, the same Kikai that had been stalking her Hotaru.

"Now buzz off and don't follow me again or my swarm is going to fry your ass." She hissed softly at the Kikai before it left in search of its master. She removed her shoes before stepping on to the wood porch then proceeded to her room to get some fresh clothes before heading to the bath house. She was half way to her room before she felt a disturbance of chakra as she passed the nursery.

"_Chookaku Shiryoku" _Activating her blood limit she slid the screen door opened. There were five chakra forms; four of them were low showing a state of rest the fifth one was tossing and turning in its crib. She sighed as he tiptoed around the sleeping futons to the troubled sleeper.

"So little one what has got you troubled?" Sukora asked softly running a calming hand through the thick tresses.

"Up."

"Shhh… Little one you don't want to wake the others." The Kunoichi gently lifted the chibi from his bed and held him gently. Her Hotaru flew from her long jacket and seemed to float around the room and hum softly. Shifu's whimpers seemed to slow to the occasional sniff as he watched the Hotaru dance before him. He laid his head on Sukora shoulder as she hummed and rocked him to sleep.

Shino was in awe as he watched them from the doorway. Of all his siblings Shifu had always been the most difficult when he was a baby he would cry endlessly until he was fed or changed. When he started teething he refused anything they tried or did to sooth him. Recently during a game with some of his cousins from the branch families he was lock in an old broom closet for an hour and since then developed a fear of the dark. Shino had station 2 two Kikai in the crib to alert him if Shifu should wake because he and his family had many a sleepless night trying to calm and sooth the distraught chibi and his mother needed her rest. Sukora tries once and his brother was asleep in five minutes, he didn't know whether to be grateful or jealous.

"(Sleep little one.)" Sukora laid the chibi back down in his bed and tucked him in. She called most of the Hotaru back let rest hover about the chibi's crib keeping him comfortable before tiptoeing once again out of the room. Once she was out and the screen door closed she deactivated her blood limit.

"You are good with him."

"Aburame-san was there something I could help you with?"

"No you already did. Shifu is not easy to please let alone sooth back to sleep. Thank you." Shino bowed.

"I do not need your thanks. He is a child who needed some help. I have many nieces and nephews I am not heartless to ignore a child's needs."

"I never said you were Kurai-san. Why is it when ever we speak, I end up offending or upsetting you."

"Gomen, I have been up for the pass few days and tomorrow I have another long day ahead of me. I did not mean to take it out on you, but at times you do unsettle me and I don't understand it." Sukora rubbed her forehead to stave off an on coming headache.

"You are interesting to me I do not deny this, but I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. Is there anything I can do to help you in your mission?"

"In the next week I'll be finished with the research and I will have to leave the village to find rare ingredients with my team but if you can keep your Kikai to yourself your help will be appreciated." Truthfully she didn't want the Bug Nin around because he made her confused and stir feelings that she had buried long ago. But she would need help from someone who knew the area and could find the plants fast.

"I shall clear it with the Godaime in the morning. I will not keep you up any longer. Oyasumi nasai." Shino bowed and headed back to his room. Sukora shook her muttering to herself that she was asking for trouble. Once she was in her room she forgot about a bath and curled up on her futon and let the darkness take her in a dreamless sleep.

**Friday**

"So Dobe how does your match making plans go?"

"Well so far pretty well. Most of them are already close they just need a little nudge. Chibi has been working so hard he didn't wake up today so I came out." Naruto grind as he ate his ice cream. Sasuke was watching him today as Kiba was at the Hyuuga compound asking Hiashi and Neji permission to date Hinata. What they wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall.

"Well hello you two, fancy seeing you out and about." Sasuke and Naruto turned to see their perverted sensei with his perverted book in hand.

"Hey Kashi what are you doing over here?" the Chibi questions.

"The road of life has many twist and turns and it has led me here to you."

"Ruka kicked you out of his class again didn't he?"

"Yes." The Copy-nin sighed miserably.

"Well I guess I can show you my new Ninken!"

"You have new ninken? When was this?"

"Wednesday, meet Kaji and Koori." Naruto beamed pointing to the pups jumping on the older ninken and chewing on his ears.

"They aren't ninken they're rookies." Oushi growled. "But I have to say they are more obedient that my runt of a brother."

"You're too hard on Pakkun." Chuckled Kakashi as he petted the 'rookies' "Looks like you regain your memories Naruto. What about your chakra can you access the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Well I temporarily have control. Long story short I have two personalities chibi side and the real me. The chibi side is normally in control while I am chibi size. He's too tried today but he'll be back tomorrow. When the real me is in control I can access all of my chakra and I can flare out Kyuubi's charka a little because there is a huge block on it. Kyu thinks it's cause my little body can't handle it."

"Have you told the Hokage this?"

"Nope I have a plan in progress, her knowing I have memories will spoil the plan, but I did tell Sukora about it and my other plans to get my friends and family with their precious person. She said it was a frivolous waste of time and not to use Kyuubi's chakra for such nonsense. She's working on curing me so she said not to bother her." Naruto smirked as he finished the last bite of his ice cream.

"I have yet to meet this Sukora of yours but from what I hear she sounds a lot like an Uchiha." Kakashi smirked behind his mask ignoring the glare he got from Sasuke.

"Well, she is very serious, trains like there is no tomorrow, she's a genius and often talks in one syllable sentences. Yup she could be an Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke refused to answer their taunts.

"Well who have you set up so far?" Kakashi asked curious as to what the chibi had been up since he's been away from him and Iruka.

"Well, my first targets were Shikamaru and Temari. It was hard because they are super smart but I had Sasuke to help me out."

"Yes, I saw that. How was your second childhood Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi crooned only to receive a half eaten ice cream shoved in his face and visible eye. This caused the chibi to bust up laughing.

"Anyways…" Naruto smiled once he calm down from the laughing and Kakashi cleaned off the sticky mess from his face and mask. "The next couple was easier to get together. It was Ino and Choji; they have been in love with each other since forever. Ino just didn't see it and Choji was just to shy to say anything."

"I saw them just the other day making flower and bakery deliveries together, you do good work." Kakashi praised his son. He and Iruka raised a smart caring boy. In a way Naruto brought him and his beloved Dolphin together.

"Sakura and Lee didn't need any help they're together and are planning on getting married."

"Since when, Dobe?" This was news both Sharingan wielders did not know.

"Since I saw Sakura wearing an engagement ring around the house she mostly has it on a chain around her neck so it won't get in the way of healing. Now as I was saying they didn't need my help so I moved on to Obaa-chan and Oji-chan."

"What?!" Sasuke and Kakashi were floored.

"Yup they've been crushing on each other for years and are in pure denial. I'm still working on getting them together it's just taking some time. The next on my list were Kiba and Hinata. Hinata was just too shy and Kiba was afraid to confess he didn't want to lose her friendship. But with the right nudging and some help from Tsume-sama they got together and now Kiba is asking permission from Hyuuga-sama to date Hinata."

"Who's next on your list Dobe?"

"Well, that's a surprise, so you have to wait and see." the chibi smirked.

"Well, I won't stop any of your evil plans to marry off all of Konoha but since it's the real you, Naruto I want to see how much your skills diminished while you've been in this form; then well test out you ninken against my ninken." Kakashi offered not wanting to know what else was on the chibi's mind or he and Iruka might be next. It didn't matter that they were already married the chibi was a master at stirring up mischief.

"You're on Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke you might what to get Iruka-sensei because Kakashi will need help home."

"Don't get a head of yourself Dobe. You may have your normal chakra but he's an ex-ANBU."

"You watch I'll beat him." And the chibi ran off to the training grounds with his Ninken right behind him.

"I think I better get Sakura as well as Iruka, just in case." Sasuke loved his dobe but sometimes that big mouth of his gets him into big trouble.

"That will be a good idea. Well I'm off to upstage a chibi." With a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone and Sasuke was all alone.

"No matter what he looks like Naruto will always be Naruto and I pray Kami that never changes." With a rare smile appearing on his lips he set off to get the rest of their strange little family.

AN: Ring, ring. My record has been broken yet again! 31 pages complete for your reading enjoyment. I tried to get this out as fast as I could because I'm going to be really busy with the holidays. So Merry Christmas!! Remember Reviews are the present you can give a writer. So thanks for reading Keep Reviewing!

**Chookaku Shiryoku – hearing sight**

**Chimamire Kinseiyuri – Bloody Venus Lily**

**Oyasumi nasai – Good night.**


	12. Akatsuki Interlude II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 12 "Akatsuki Interlude II"

Three figures walked through the forest surrounding the village of Konoha. One of them was not too happy with his other two companions at the moment. In fact he was seriously considering killing them just to get a moments peace.

"Itachi-danna are we there yet un?" moaned Deidara for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Don't you ever shut up?" sneered Kisame.

"Itachi-danna, Kisame being mean to me un."

"And Deidara is acting like a small child. I say we kill him."

"I say you both shut up before I kill you both." It was at times like this he wished Madara had killed him. Even Sasuke wasn't as bad as these two and he had been eight at the time.

"Gomen Itachi-san"

"Gomen Itachi-danna." Both bowed their head in shame hoping Itachi wasn't too mad at them, but they were bored and needed something fun to do.

"We're at least two days away from Konoha. Try and have some patience."

"Itachi-san why are we going there?" asked the former Mist-nin.

"It's safe there. We will be staying at my family cabin until your are no longer missing nin on the ANBU hit list."

"Itachi-danna can I have my own room? Can I paint it red? Can I have sweets?"

Then there were times he was reminded why he kept these to close by. They were children that needed looking after. They had been walking for a few days now and like children on long journeys often do Kisame and Deidara started to whine and complain. Itachi cursed his conscious because it made him give a damn about these two annoying children in the bodies of killers.

Last week was the breaking point for him. Zetsu's body was found in the mist village with no way to tell how he was killed. Itachi knew that Tobi would no longer have a sane moment and that was the start of the break-down of the Akatsuki. Hidan was pissed at the death of the plant man and confronted Pein. At first it was just shouting and threats which could have been resolved quite easily. Pein didn't see it that way instead he killed Kakuzu right in front of him to prove a point. Hidan went ballistic and started attacking the Leader of Akatsuki.

Itachi was just about to enter the meeting room when he saw the battle/war raging on. He quickly did a 180 turn around and grabbed Deidara and Kisame along the way and they were now headed to the out skirts of Konoha. He didn't know how long it would take them to discover that they were missing but it would take who ever survived weeks to recover from all the high level Justus they were using on one another.

"When it is safe for you then I'll take you to the Akimichi bakery. They have the best sweets in all of Konoha."

"Itachi-danna I'm hungry un." the blond bomber whined.

"Me too Itachi-san." Kisame whined as his stomach growled its demand for food.

"Well have to hunt, or fish but no explosives." Itachi said turning to the whiny 'children'.

"But I want Boom-boom! Un!" Deidara pouted as he stomped his foot in a tantrum.

"Do you want to be dead?"

"No Itachi-danna. I'll go hunt."

"But I want fish!" the Shark-man protested.

"Fish stink! Un!"

"Deidara you go hunt. Kisame if you want fish than go to the river and fish. We're running out of daylight and were not even a close to where we want to be. So the both of you had better hurry."

"Hai, Itachi-san."

"Gomen, Itachi-danna."

"Good now go." Both now former Akatsuki members went off in separate directions in hopes to find a meal. Itachi thought it was the perfect time to let Tsunade and Kakashi know that things had changed and to keep a closer eye on Naruto. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"Hey master long time no see." Spoke the long sleek Weasel that appeared.

"Shuichiro. I need you to deliver these two messages. I had to destroy the phone Sasuke gave me."

"I see letters to the bandit and the drunk but none to the runt." The weasel smirked as he stood on his hind legs to take the offered letters.

"He is busy right now with the sunspot. I'll see him soon enough."

"You mean the kid who summons all those delicious toads."

"Shuichiro some of those toads can devour you."

"Not those two loud brothers called Lunch and Dinner." the weasel smirked as he slinked off in a cloud of smoke.

"After this mission I am either going to need a vacation or check myself into the Konoha asylum." Sighed the Uchiha heir as he waited for his children to return with their lunch.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter wasn't very good I'm trying to catch some New Year Muses. They are very hard to round up. I Have a few Christmas ones left over and they are working on Blue Christmas so thanks for reading Keep Reviewing and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	13. I See Everything but My Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angel wings Sorrow

Chapter 13 "I See Everything but My Heart"

Training with Naruto and his ninken rookies had been a lot more than he expected. He ended up having to have Iruka help him home after Sakura checked him over to make sure there were no serious injures. She told Iruka just to make sure the wounds were properly washed and tightly bandaged and he would be alright. That would have been fine if it weren't for Iruka's homemade first-aid creams.

"Ow! Ruka, that stings." He hurt everywhere and in places he didn't know he could get hurt.

"Stop whining Kashi. This is what you get for picking a fight with my five year-old son." Iruka glared had his husband as he slapped a band-aid on one of the smaller cuts.

"Ow! I wasn't picking a fight with Naruto I was testing his skills. I needed to know how bad this memory repression is. The Akatsuki is still out there and we need to know our advantages. I was also testing his ninken they were also a surprise I didn't think they would be so elemental."

"Yes, setting your pants on fire with one bite was rather funny."

"I think that white one gave me frostbite." Kakashi said waving the hand that was once incased in ice. Yes, it had been an interesting training session.

"I'm not surprised Naruto has very elemental chakra and can manipulate the air around him. Bonding with the pups must have awakened the sleeping elements within them."

"That's what I think happen." Kakashi agreed as he gritted his teeth as more antiseptic cream was applied. "Iruka, Naruto remembers."

"He what?" the chunin paused in treating his husband.

"He remembers everything but his mind is split in two. Today you saw our Naruto the trained warrior fighting. I needed to see how long he could hold his own. It seems that he has been holding back. He was showing all these skills that I have never seen before."

"I know; he has hidden himself for so long in order to protect us."

"'Protect us?' what do you mean Iruka?"

"The Villagers fear Naruto and feared his desire to be a ninja. When he started showing sign of strength and intelligence they would run to the Hokage claiming the Kyuubi was breaking its seal. They wanted to take Naruto away from me and have him caged up like an animal." Iruka shuttered at the memory as he tried to hold back the tears. "Eventually the Hokage and I decided it would be better to hide his talents. I told Naruto never to train at the public training grounds and if others saw him to pretend that everything was too hard to do."

"So when I took him has a genin he wasn't really the Dead last of the class?"

"No far from it. It fact only the Hokage and myself knew he was equal to Sasuke in strength and intelligence. That's why I was so worried when you were to be his teacher. I thought that you would fail him just as his other teachers had because he had to hide his true talents. He was also worried that you would baby him if you were his teacher, but I assured him that know one would know you were his other foster parent because you always were away on missions."

"I'm sorry for that Ruka. I should have been there more for both of you. There were times I would stop by and watch you both from the window hiding from your view. You both would look so happy that I felt feel like I would be an intrusion in your world."

"Oh Kashi, you were never an intrusion. We may have seemed happy but we both missed you very much." Iruka smiled sadly as he tied the last of the Jonin's bandages.

"Even with my absence you raise a wonderful son and a strong powerful Shinobi." Kakashi smiled as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. "And I think you deserve a reward for your hard work.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" the chunin blushed as a hand slipped under his shirt and a talented mouth made quick work of leaving love bites all over his neck.

"Hmmm… I'm sure I can find something you might like." The jonin smirked as he pinched the caramel nipple in between his fingers.

"Oh Kashi…" was all Iruka could think of as husband began removing his clothes.

"Shhh… Ruka…" The silver haired Nin smirked enjoying how his beloved arched against his touch.

"Well Bandit it seems you finally got over that fear of commitment."

"Eeep!" Iruka squeaked quickly covering himself, before running into the bathroom.

"Shuichiro. To what do I owe to the displeasure of your visit and it better be good."

"Displeasure is right that little dolphin won't be giving you any tonight."

"Shuichiro." Kakashi growled his hand sparking with chakra ready to Chidori the stupid perverted weasel at a moment's notice.

"I bring you greetings from my master. He says it's important."

"This letter is open."

"I got bored on the way over and I needed something to read. Master is not as poetic as the Runt but he has interesting gossip."

"Beat it before I make Ruka some weasel skin mittens."

"Fine bandit or should I call you Blue for your now blue ba… Eek!" The weasel poof out of sight just barely missing the Chidori that came flying right at him.

**Monday**

The sunlight streamed in through the slightly parted curtains waking his tired body. He want to pull the blankets over his head and sleep the day away but years of discipline had him rising from his bed stretching his sore and aching body. He hadn't hurt this bad since he was in recovery from fighting that spider freak. It took a huge beating for him to understand that you carve your own destiny in life that there was no such thing as fate. That being the case he was having a hell of a lot of damn coincidences lately. He heard someone softly sing as they passed by his door.

'Well at least someone's happy.' He thought as he made his way to the shower. He sighed when the hot water hit his sore and battered muscles. In the end it was all worth it because she finally had her precious person. The dog boy had gotten stronger since their genin years. He should have remembered that the dog handler had experience with the gentle-fist fighting style after years of training with his shy cousin. This was one of the reasons of his defeat because of his over confidence that the newly promoted jonin couldn't have his skills to match his own. Oh Kami was he wrong. He hissed as the soap burn some of his opened wounds that had yet to heal. Truthfully he should have gone to the clan medic right after the spar but pride kept him from limping if not crawling away in front of the clan, his team and all of rookie nine that had come to see the fight for his cousin's honor.

He was not looking forward to this week of watching the chibi. He sighed as he left the shower and dressed readying himself for what looked to be a long week ahead of him. Not only would they be watching the Kyuubi container but they were also playing host to the Kazekage for Suna. Normally he wouldn't have minded hosting to the visitor from the land of sand. In fact he preferred the silent red head to the other sand siblings because he could relate to the sleep deprived teen. They were both bound by fate… I mean circumstances beyond their control, to their way of life. His was to sever his clan's main family and the Kazekage to contain the one tailed raccoon for all his life. He knew that they both had, had a very lonely existence, maybe that's why he like being around him when he came to Konoha, somehow the world felt a little less lonely.

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

"Hai." He was pulled from his thoughts as he answered the timid knock.

"Nii-san, F-f-f-father would like to s-s-speak with us in his study." She may have gained confidence as a ninja but her self-esteem within the clan had not changed.

"I will be down in a moment Hinata-sama." Shutting off the light he made his way to his room. He would have to wrap his bandages a bit tight to support his sprained wrist and possibly twisted ankle. He sighed maybe he should stop by the hospital and get his wrist and ankle looked at before he picked up the chibi but taping will have to do for now. Once he his injuries were hidden he made his way to his uncle's office. He was surprised so see his grandfathers were there as well as his uncle and cousins.

"This week we are not only housing the Uzumaki child but we will be hosting the Kazekage. It is very important that he is comfortable in his stay with us because we not only represent our clan but all of Konoha as well."

"Hiashi is correct you must treat him with respect and do not disgrace this clan. We are placing the Kazekage and, against my wishes, the demon child in the rooms next to Neji."

"Father, Uzumaki-san is not a demon. We have been over this before and I will not have you saying it around the child. I am the head of this clan now; you no longer have a say in how I guide this clan. You are not to go anywhere near him while he is staying here." Hiashi glared at his father before returning his attention to his children. "As I understand it many of the other parents have been explaining Uzumaki-san's past in order for you all to better care for him."

"Hiashi I disapprove of this. They do not need to know of your wife's and brother's evolvement with the Kyuubi child."

"Father…"

"Nabugato, Misaki was my daughter and I know she would want her daughters to know of the love and kindness the she bestowed on a vulnerable child. Even though Hizashi was your son he was also my son-in-law I believe he would want his son to know of the destiny that was outside his service to this clan."

"Tanaka is correct they have a right to know and understand the child while he is with us." The clan leader agreed with his father-in-law making his own father very angry.

"Fine since you, do not want my views on this arrangement I will leave." They all waited for the elder Hyuuga to leave before continuing with their meeting.

Neji was stunned there were no other words for it; he had just watched his grandfather, elder of the branch family interrupt the head of the clan and talk against his other grandfather of the main branch. Then there was the fact that his branch grandfather was also grandfather to his two cousins as well, but this news didn't seem to stun Hinata as much as it did Hanabi. While this may have been shocking for all the three children did not show their emotions and kept silent while the elders argued among themselves.

"It's alright Hiashi-san; just let it go he's gone now."

"You're right Tanaka-san; its just father will always try to rule the clan." The Clan leader sighed before turning his attention to his children. "It is most important that you three make sure that Naruto never goes near your grandfather while he is here, it will be safer for everyone."

"Nabugato has never accepted Naruto-kun as a boy who was also a victim in the Kyubbi attack but as the demon himself." Tanaka sighed sadden by his cousins bitterness.

"The Kyuubi's attack on the village was hard on the whole village. We lost many in our clan and father lost his wife. That night at the council meeting he was pressing along with Uchiha to have the baby executed. Hizashi and I fought against it and over ruled him as head of the main and cadet houses. In the end the Sandaime overruled everyone and Naruto was allowed to live. We left that night to buried our fallen clan members and grieve." Hiashi voice trailed off as if he was lost in the past.

"We didn't see Naruto-kun again until shortly after Neji-kun's second birthday." Tanaka smiled as he noticed his grandson fight the blush the lightly tinted his cheeks. "As you know genin exams are twice a year just like chunin exams. That winter Iruka-san passed his genin exam with high scores and assigned to and elite team unfortunately this also took time away from Naruto. On most D-ranks he would end up taking the chibi with him as no one wanted to watch the baby who they thought was a demon. It wasn't until that summer Hizashi was in the mission tower when he heard an argument in the Hokage's office."

Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_But Hokage-sama I can't take this mission I have no one to watch Naruto. The villagers hate him and me. Kakashi-san is still away on a mission, and you have your duties so I can't ask you to watch him for three weeks. I just can't take this mission with the team!"_

"_Iruka-kun you have to you will never get stronger if you don't leave the village. Orochimaru-sensei says you need more experience and you can't get that here in the village. I'm sorry but you can not deny this mission."_

"_Excuse me Hokage-sama?" both the Hokage and genin were startled by the interruption._

"_Hizashi what can I do for you?" The Sandaime asked turning to the jonin._

"_I thought that maybe I could watch Naruto-kun while Iruka is away. I'm sure Neji won't mind having some one to play with."_

"_Are you sure Hizashi? Nabugato will not be pleased to have him at the Hyuuga compound."_

"_No he wouldn't but my father never wanders over to the branch apartments. He believes all cadets are beneath him, even his own son." The smile dimmed in Hizashi eyes but only just a bit as he smiled at the young genin. "Naruto will be safe with us."_

"_Very well, then that is an acceptable solution. Don't you think so Iruka?"_

"_Arigato Hyuuga-san." Iruka bowed. "Your help is greatly appreciated."_

End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iruka-san was in need of a sitter for the chibi as not many were willing to watch the host of the Kyuubi. Also there was not many that could be trusted with his care either, so Hizashi offer to take the chibi for the duration of his mission knowing he would be well protected in the branch housing in the compound. It was an amazing three weeks that I will never forget. Naruto-kun was a happy baby who was curious and could light up a room with his smile. He even got you, Neji, to laugh and smile. We had never seen you laugh out loud like that or smile since then. He was your very first friend if not you best friend." Tanako smiled at shock look in his grand children's faces.

"My Brother took an active role in the Umino-Uzumaki family after that. He would visit them and offer to spar with young Iruka-san. When Naruto got old enough he taught them both how lower their chakra to avoid detection from even the Byakugan. This helped Naruto-kun as he got older because there were very few Shinobi that did not see Kyubbi in the face of the boy and ones that did would seek out the boy by his chakra." Hiashi hesitated before continuing. "After My brother died I saw Iruka-san and Naruto-kun at the funeral, on the hill far way from the clan both dress in black and in deep morning for my brother. They waited till all of us had gone before paying their respects to his grave. After that day I decided to honor my brother by watching over them from a distance. It wasn't until after Hanabi was born that Misaki had run into boy in the marketplace and brought him home." The three cousins looked at their clan Leader curiously. It seems there was more to the story than just Misaki bringing home the orphan boy, but none protested it.

"He was quiet and shy but eventually Misaki got him talking about his life with Iruka-san and how he had various jobs around the villages. My wife was a loving and companionate woman and she decided to help the boy, by giving him a gardening job. He would tend her private garden that she kept between the branch and main houses and she would pay him 10 yen a week. Masaki enjoyed the boy's company and would laugh at his exaggerated stories, and hug him not caring how dirty he was from working in the dirt. She told me once that sometimes a mask of happiness is a mask for loneliness and she was determined to show the boy he was loved." Hiashi fell silent it was hard to talk about his beloved wife after so long because the pain of losing her was still fresh in his heart even after all these years.

"When Misaki passed away we were all heart broken and Naruto did not return to the compound or so we thought." Tanako picked up the story dabbing his eyes as he remember the lost of his youngest daughter. "A month after the funeral I went to the visit the graves of my children and I was surprised to find all three graves cover in planted flowers. I knew Naruto-kun had to be the one to do this because none of us would ever think of doing such a wonderful thing. I returned home and headed straight for Misaki's garden where I found it had recently been weeded and watered. The Garden thrived and my heart felt lighter knowing someone was keeping my daughter spirit live for all to see. Since then the garden is left on it's own for Naruto-kun to tend. No one knows when he's there only that he has been, because of the blooming flowers."

"While Naruto-kun is here it will be up to you three to watch him and make sure he is never to encounter your Grandfather Nabugato. If by chance that happen than make sure they are never left alone. My father knows old and dangerous techniques and he will not hesitate to use them on the boy. Neji I want you to greet the Kazekage when he arrives at the gate today. You will be his escort while he is with us. Hinata I want you and Hanabi to make sure their rooms are ready before they get here."

"Hai, Father." The girls bowed.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed.

"Father, how will we be able to keep track Naruto-san if he can lower his chakra to where Byakugan can't even see it?" asked Hanabi. She didn't know there was a way to lower one's chakra.

Neji thought the same thing; he thought keeping tracked of the chibi was going to be a lot harder than he first anticipated. I hurt to know that when he lost his father he lost the brilliance of his father's teachings. True his was a genius and he unlocked many of family's secret techniques but it wasn't the same as when your own parent was to show you their own developed jutsus.

"W-w-we can track his ninken. T-t-they are young and untrained so they are easy to locate. A-a-also Kakashi's Ninken Oushi is guarding him as well, because he often runs off." Hinata replied quietly. No matter how much confidence she had gain as a ninja she was still self-conscious when facing her father.

"When did he get ninken, Hinata-sama? I didn't see them yesterday." Neji asked as he wondered just what had been going on with the Uzumaki since he turned Chibi.

"T-T-Tsume-san gave them to him on Wednesday night. Y-y-you didn't notice because they were sleeping in his back pack. Naruto-kun has been training with them every day and they were really worn out." Hinata smiled softly as she remembered peeking in on the sleeping pups. Naruto looked just as tired but refused to sleep through an important battle between his friends.

"Very well then, you all have your duties. You are dismissed but be back before dark as we are having a formal dinner in honor of the Kazekage."

"Hai." The three cousins stood and bowed to the clan leader and their grandfather before leaving to prepare for their guests.

"They have all grown strong Hiashi you should be proud."

"I am, but in my grief I had made many mistakes especially with Neji."

"Hizashi would not want you to beat yourself up about it. You were following your father's lead and trying to be his perfect heir, just like Hinata tries to be your perfect Heiress. She knows she might never reach your high expectations but she tries because she loves you, just like you love your father despite how he has treated you. Neji is the same as his father striving to prove the branch side of the clan is just as important as the main. Even Hanabi tries to keep up with the older two because you have praised her so high that she's afraid to let you down. All of you thought it was fate that made you this way but that battle at the chunin exams where Naruto-kun fought Neji proved to you that destiny is what you make of it. Everyone thought he was going to lose but Naruto changed his fate by believing in himself. It was a lesson well learned and now your children are making their own Shinobi way. You as well have changed for the better Hiashi so do not dwell on the past and enjoy the future."

"You are right Tanaka-san. Hinata has found her precious someone and Hanabi is training for the upcoming jonin exams, but I worry about Neji. He is the shining example of the Hyuuga clan but there is no joy in his heart."

"He has reached his dream of surpassing the main branch. While the victory was a big accomplishment it was very hollow. Naruto-kun showed him winning isn't everything and that with out someone in your heart to fight for."

"Hai. Naruto-kun has surely turned this village upside-down his father would be proud."

"That is true. I know that Iruka-san and Kakashi are very proud of their foster child. Hiashi, I know Hizashi would be proud of you and Neji for making the changes in the clan. Now the question is what would you do if Neji left to find his precious person?"

"I would not stop him and who ever he would bring to the clan would be welcomed. I will not lose the last piece to my brother's heart. My father's rein is long since been over; he shall not interfere with Neji life any longer. Once Naruto-kun has reached his dream I shall honor my promise."

Flashback *~*~*~*~*

"_Hey old man you sent for me." A moody thirteen year-old barked at the clan leader._

"_Uzumaki-san I know Umino-san has taught you manners." Hiashi glared._

"_I give respect to those who deserve it. And right now I'm not seeing any reason to respect you."_

"_I see. Neji told you of the clan's rules during the exam. Nothing has changed or will as these keep our blood line safe."_

"_That's bull shit and you know it. Neji almost killed Hinata because of his anger and hatred of the caged bird seal on him and how it led to his dad's death!" Naruto yelled his chakra flared with his anger. "Why did you call me here old man?"_

"_I called you here to thank you." Hiashi showed no emotion but inside he was laughing at the genin at a total lost of what to do or say. _

"_Nani?" all his anger had completely left and he was clueless as to why the leader of the Hyuuga clan would thank him._

"_Since my Misaki passed away I ignored my children in favor of running the clan. Yesterday I was reminded that my children are more then just tools to the clan's strength. I saw Neji's hatred of me and the main branch. I had forgotten about my brother's child and that is unforgivable. As of today I will be making changes in the clan so the next generation will not suffer our mistakes again."_

"_Does that mean you gonna take the Seal off the branch family?"_

"_No I can not do that. It is there to protect us as well as them."_

"_Bullshit! Neji and the others are slaves to the main branch! When I'm Hokage I'm making you take off that fucking seal and set Neji free!"_

"_I know a child like you could not understand the need to protect a blood limit as powerful as the Byakugan, but I'll make you a promise. Once you become Hokage I will remove the seal from all branch members of this Clan."_

"_It's a deal Old man! Just you wait and see I will be Hokage!"_

End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I know you are only my son-in-law but I'm very proud of you." Tanaka smiled softly before leaving the stunned clan leader to prepare for the in coming guests.

XxXxXxXx

The trees rustled softly as the three Sand siblings made there way to the gates of Konoha. Gaara inwardly sighed as he watched his sister and brother as they increased their pace the closer they got to the village hidden in the leaves. He could understand why Temari was in a hurry to return to Konoha but he was at a loss as to why Kankurou was in a hurry to return. He just silently kept in step with the two rushing siblings. He was glad that his siblings were happy because they deserved it after what their father had put them through while they were growing up. Temari was ignored because she was born a female and to the Forth Kazekage she was of no use except watching over her younger brother. She also received the blunt force of his anger should Kankurou fail anything. Kankurou use to be a happy child filled smiles but smiles were a sign of weakness and he received a punch in his face for such a display. Gaara knew his brother and sister had feared him and hated him when they first met. They feared the demon he carried and they hated that he was the reason their mother was dead.

Their hate fuel the Shukaku and froze his harden heart. The battle he had with Naruto opened his eyes to the pain and suffering of others. He saw that even though he was raised in a village full of hate that the love of one could cure the hurt of many. He saw how his siblings had suffered just as much as he had and he took small hesitant steps to change that. Now they were closer happier with their chosen paths. Unfortunately Gaara noticed his road was destined to be a lonely one for who could love the monster that lay sleeping inside of him.

"Gaara it looks like your escort is waiting at the gate." announced Kankurou as they approached the gate.

"Hn."

"I believe that is Hyuuga Neji waiting for you. Is that who you will be staying?" Temari asked quietly as she picked up the pace once again. She was near the deer sanctuary and wanted to go off and seek out her lazy cry baby.

"Hai. Naruto is staying there this week and that is where I will be." Gaara had notice that they had picked up their speed. They were so obvious it was sickening but he could blame them. Truth was he could have made this trip on his own but his dear caring siblings didn't dare let their Kazekage/little brother make the two day trip all by himself. "Since My escort is there to greet me you both are dismissed you know where to find me if you need me."

"Are you sure Otouto?" Temari asked softly. As much as she would like to have run off in search of her lazy shadow Nin she didn't want to leave her brother and Kazekage open for an attack or feeling like they were abandoning him.

"I am fine Hyuuga is my escort and guard while I'm in the village so you are free to go."

"As you wish my Kazekage." Temari and Kankurou bowed before taking off.

Gaara sighed as he walked on ward. He wondered what this week would bring with his younger adopted brother. From what His sister had told him, Naruto was a happy strong willed child and despite his outward louder older self Naruto was really a quite and polite boy. Even if he could be somewhat mischievous and Temari pointed out the chibi's match-making plot. Could he keep the Child happy despite his bloody and lonely past? That was his greatest worry. Naruto and he had similar upbringings but Naruto turned out happy and he turned out to be the monster he held prisoner. There was a brief time he felt loved even if it was an act he still felt it. He would just have remember that feeling and share it with Naruto because there was no one else who would accept it.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara stopped startled by the bowing jonin. He had been so deep in his thought that he almost walked right passed his escort.

"Hyuuga."

"This way, the Hokage is waiting for you." Neji gestured for the Leader of the Sand to follow. Gaara allowed himself to be led to the tower but he couldn't help but notice the strained walk of the taller teen. It was if he was trying to hide an injury possibly to his foot or leg.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"You are walking very stiff and seem to favor you right leg."

"It is nothing Kazekage-sama. I had a spar yesterday and my muscles are stiff that is all." Neji replied not looking at the red-headed teen. He did not want the Kazekage to see the slight blush across his face.

"Hn." Gaara thought there was more to the injury than the Hyuuga prodigy let on but he did not press the matter. Instead he followed the injured jonin to the tower where his brother awaited them.

XxXxXxXx

"Looks Like you had a very full week Naruto." Tsunade stated with a slight awe to her tone as she read the report on his stay at the Inuzuka compound. "You helped a Ninken whelp her litter on Monday, you went for tests and did training with ran a the Inuzuka clan Tuesday, you let a pack of Ninken run through the village, and bonded with two Ninken on Wednesday, training with Kiba Akamaru, and Sasuke on Thursday, and then Sparing with Kakashi and his pack on Friday."

"Yup it fun and hawd work." Naruto beamed as he played with his puppies on the floor.

"He used Rasengan and Kage Bunshin?" The Blond Sanin shouted as she read the finer details of the report. The three jonin slightly shifted uncomfortably where they stood as their commander and chief glared at them. Kiba scratched the back of his and gave a guilty smile while Kakashi hid behind his Icha Icha Paradise and Sasuke kept his focused on his Dobe. "Well? Is anyone going to anyone going to answer?"

"Well Tsunade-sama it's like this… He was using the Basics of each attack against us." Kiba tried to explain. Even he was amazed by the skills the chibi had.

"Explain."

"Well uh… against me and Akamaru he increased his speed circling us in his chakra then he had the pups mimic him till they closed in on us with the built up chakra and blasted us off the training ground." Kiba blushed embarrassed to be beaten by a chibi.

"He also has awakened the elementals in his ninken. In his battles with me and my pack we were also surrounded with the chakra cyclone as well but as Naruto poured his natural control of wind into it to strengthen his hold on us the pups flared there chakra releasing heat and cold in to the chakra circle as well. After we landed from being shot into the air all of my pack had either fire burns or freezer burns. Another way they are able to channel this elemental chakra is in their bite. I received bite that turn my hand to a block of ice and a bite that gave me first degree burns." Kakashi replied not willing to admit the seat of his pants was set on fire.

"What about the Kage Bunshin?" Tsunade inquired noting that Kakashi left out where the fire pup had bit him.

"In his spar with me managed to make shadow clones instead of his normal solid clones of not only himself but his ninken as well. He might not have full knowledge of what he has learned in training but, his body and chakra does know the basic principles of these jutsus; even at such a small age." Sasuke stated before turning his attention back to his Dobe on the floor.

"I see. It's good to know that he can defend himself if he needs but let's hope that won't happen. Kurai Sukora is nearly complete in her tests. Soon she'll be working on a cure but until then were going to up the security around the village."

"Hai." The three jonin bowed.

"Tsunade-sama the Kazekage and his escort Neji are here." Shizune smiled as she led the two into the office.

"Greetings Gaara, Neji. Naruto is ready to go but first here is the file on Naruto you will need it for his care." Tsunade smiled pointing the file that now took up three and a half folders. "Record any memory lapses or increased headaches he might have if it becomes serious bring him to the hospital right away."

"Of course." Gaara replied. For once he was glad he didn't sleep it was going to take at least two days to read everything in those bulging folders. "Naruto are you ready?" he asked turning to the chibi who gave him a bright smile.

"I ready. I got Puppies to twain!" The chibi shouted happily holding Koori up for Gaara to see.

Neji's face remained impassive as he watched Naruto show off his new ninken. He was tired in pain and now had to guard the Leader of the Sand and watch over his Chibi best friend and three ninken. 'Yes this is going to be a very long week.'

**Tuesday**

The sun's morning rays once again woke him from his less than restful sleep. Sighing he rose from the bed and limped his way to the shower. Yesterday had been a long and informative day. He learned of his father's other life as a mentor to Iruka-sensei and Naruto. Also skimmed over the details over the past week of the chibi's stay at the Inuzuka compound was impressive. Naruto seemed to be quite the mischievous match maker, but it was the information on his fighting skills that caught his interest. He knew he shouldn't have done any fighting yesterday but he just had to see what Naruto had been holding back. During the chunin exam his pride didn't let him notice what he could clearly see now.

Naruto had held himself back and had allowed himself to be hit in the chunin exams. He guessed that Naruto didn't know the full extent of the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō blocking his chakra points. Thus he used Kyuubi's chakra to break free of the blockage. Once free he should amazing skill strength and intelligence. After it was revealed that he was the container of the Nine-tailed fox demon he had just assumed that the fight was won by Kyuubi not Naruto, but he was wrong. All the skill and intelligence came from Naruto Kyuubi was just letting him borrow a bit of chakra. To confirm this he sparred with the chibi causing his injuries to worsen. He did not regret it because he saw a brief glimpse of the old Naruto in their battle and after he could see the smiling chibi that was once his first friend. He sighed as he turned the shower and returned to his room to ready for the day. As he began wrapping his wrist and ankle he wondered if he would be able sneak off to get it treated.

"Nii-chan?" A blond chibi asked as he poked his head in.

"Hai." Neji had a ghost of smile as he watched Naruto scurry in with his pups tailing behind him.

"Ohayoo, Neji-nii-chan. Hinata-nee-chan said that breakfast is ready."

"Alright I'll be done in a minute."

"Gaawa- nii-chan not in his room."

"He does not sleep Naruto he might be taking a walk in the garden, or around the training grounds." Neji ruffled the child's golden locks.

"Okay I we find him! Come on Kaji, Koori!" and the three ran off.

That was another thing that happened yester day the formal dinner for the arrival of the Kazekage. The clan was quiet and stiff as always until Naruto entered the room and asked why everyone was sitting on the floor; Neji chuckled at the memory. It seemed that the chibi had never experienced a traditional Japanese formal dinner. Naruto also didn't like the quiet meal so he decided to break the silence by telling everyone about his day and the training he had been doing with his ninken. It was a dinner to remember as Naruto got almost everyone smiling. His grandfather Nabugato was very upset that the meal was disturbed by the demon child. Nabugato tried to corner the chibi after dinner while his uncle was distracted with the Kazekage. Fortunately Hanabi was close enough to pull Naruto outside asking him to show her his puppies.

Neji walked to the kitchen biting back the pain of putting his full weight on his injured ankle. Breakfast was usually severed informally in the kitchen between Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi and himself. But with the two extra guests they might not and sit in the formal dining room. If he had to sit at on his knees again in traditional style again he just might die from the pain. Luck was on his side as there were two extra place settings at the kitchen table. After bowing to his uncle he took place at the table and waited for Hinata to serve Breakfast. Naruto and his pups came running in with a slower more sedate Gaara following him. Once everyone was seat and the pups were settled with Oushi, Hinata served nori and grilled fish with a side of Miso soup.

"So Gaara-sama what are your plans while you are with us?" Hiashi inquired while sipped his morning tea.

"I have no official duties to perform, so my time will be mostly spent with Naruto. I have heard that the Shinobi from Yorugakure are here and I would like to meet the one in charge of Naruto's treatment."

"Neji will take you both to the hospital after breakfast. That is where they are most likely to be. Hinata, who is in charge of Naruto's treatment?"

"H-h-her name is Kurai Sukora. She rarely leaves the labs but she is staying at the Aburame compound with her team." Hinata replied quietly as she poured her father more tea.

"We gonna see Emwald?"

"Hai." Gaara nodded as the chibi gave him a bright smile. Neji sat quietly wondering is he would be able to see a medic Nin before he ended up breaking his ankle. That being said the rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough with the happy chatter of the five-year-old keeping everyone entertained.

XxXxXxXx

The hardest part of finding a cure was finding the right amount of each ingredient so you can cure them without killing them. Sukora was hunched over her microscope watching the reaction to the mutated blood sample. She had been there since the crack of dawn analyzing blood samples and herb analysts of the local fare. Luckily she brought all of ingredients she could from the Shadow lands just in case local herbs wouldn't be enough. They only problem was testing everything. Ryuu and Phoenix had been stressed trying to get her to at least take a break to eat, so she kicked them out of the lab for their troubles. She was a little more than annoyed when three unwanted chakra signatures entered her lab.

"I'm busy Uzumaki. You and your little friends will have to come back later." Sukora said not bothering to look up from her work.

"Kurai-san, I have brought the Kazekage of Sunagakure here to meet with you." Neji said quickly to avoid a conflict between the three villages. He was in pain and the last thing he need was a small war in the middle of the hospital.

Sukora sat up putting her dark shades in place and stood up turning to them. She had her Chookaku Shiryoku active and she could see the chakra forms of the three boys in her lab. Naruto's was a light purple do to Kyuubi's chakra mixing with his. The Hyuuga had a dark blue chakra that was mostly concentrated in his eyes given his blood limit. Gaara's on the other hand was a dark blue with swirling white. 'So this was the Shukaku container Naruto spoke of. Someone has mess with the seal a few times but it seems to be holding steady.'

"It's an Honor Kazekage-sama." Sukora bowed.

"Kurai."Gaara nodded. "I want to know about Naruto's condition."

"Of course Kazekage-sama." Sukora said picking up the clipboard next to and ran her fingers over the paper. This caused the sand leader to narrow his eyes at the Kunoichi. He had heard from his brother of the girls blindness but he still questioned her ability to treat his now chibi brother. "Uzumaki-san's test shows elevated sodium levels that prevented the potion that caused his transformation form killing him. The Potion given to him was supposed to subdue a Jinchūriki but the kidnappers over dosed him because Naruto is a powerful Shinobi even without the Fox inside him. His system went into shock and his chakra tried to expel the toxins but it cause a mutation of the potion revering all his cells to that of a five year-old child. Now that I have isolated the problem I am taking the steps to cure him."

"How long before you have a cure?"

"If what need is in the area than I estimate 2-3 weeks."

"Hn." Gaara would not say it out loud but he was impressed with the Ninja from the Darkness.

"See Gaawa! I told you Emwald was really smart." Naruto beamed before running and jumping into the arms of the leather clad Kunoichi.

"Thank you for the compliment Uzumaki-san."

"No!"

"No?" they all looked dumbfounded at the chibi's outburst.

"No Usumaki! I you Blue Eyes! You my Emwald!" Pouted Naruto.

"I am at work." If Sukora had not trained within an inch of her life not to blush she would have done a perfect imitation of a strawberry. "It would be unprofessional for me to call you Blue eyes."

"Fine afta work!"

"Yes after work."

"Can you hewp Neji-nii-chan? He hurt but he pwetends it not there." Naruto gave her a pleading look.

"Naruto, I am fine. We should be leaving Kurai-san to her work." Neji paled 'How did Naruto find out?' he thought he was doing a fair job covering his injures.

"Yes, you should but I doubt when you leave here you will seek treatment for your broken ankle and sprained wrist." Sukora said as she placed Naruto back down on the floor before turning to her medic bag. "Sit down on the table and remove your sandal and leg wrappings."

"That is not necessary… OWWWW!" Neji's protests were cut off by something hitting his ankle in just the right spot to cause him to fall in agonizing pain landing him in the arms of the Kazekage.

"You were saying?" Sukora asked as she held another small eraser in her finger tips ready to throw it at injured ankle if he protested one more time.

"H-h-how? I d-d-didn't see you move?" Great now he was stuttering like Hinata and in front of Gaara. To add to his humiliation he was still held in the younger man's arms.

"Training. Are you still denying treatment?"

"I…"

"He'll accept treatment."

"Good. Kazekage-sama please set him on the examination table." Sukora nodded returning to her task of sorting her healing supplies.

Gaara swept the Hyuuga prodigy in his arms and walked over to the examination table. He set Neji down as if he were made of glass and the proceeded to remove the sandal and the leg wrapping. His hands moved gently over bruised flesh causing the faintest of flushes to grace Neji's face. The red-head took no notice of this as his attention was focused on the injured ankle. It was twice the size of his fist and of a goriest coloration. For some reasoned it angered him that the Hyuuga cared so little about his health that he let his ankle get this bad.

"Gaara-sama…" the Byakugan used could fell the sudden anger coming for the Kazekage and tried to defuse the almost killing intent.

"We will talk of this later." Gaara said in a low voice before moving out of the way for the Kurai.

"This will hurt to set so here's a bit too bare down on." Sukora stated as she shoved a leather strap in his mouth. "It seems this was a fracture and it broke under the strain of your full weight. I would say you got this injury on Sunday and I can tell from the swelling that you broke it last night."

"Arghhhhh…" Before he could answer the deceptively strong Kunoichi snapped the bone back into place pouring something on it then she rewrapped before mending the break with her chakra and mending the sprain in his wrist.

"The green potion you rub on you ankle and wrist to reduce swelling and relax the muscles. It has a mild anesthetic to ease you pain for walking, but don't strain yourself. The Blue potion is a calcium nutrient to repair the damage down by the break take a spoonful before meals till it's all gone." In the blink of an eye she was done healing him and she was shoving two small bottles at him.

"Arigato Kurai-san."

"Hn." She nodded before returning back to her work on the microscope.

"Thanks Emwald you the best!" Naruto Hugged the Kunoichi around the waist before following his guardians out.

'No Blue Eyes you are the best. Without you there is no sun in this dark and bloody world.' She thought before starting on the next blood sample.

XxXxXxXx

"Naruto, why don't you go play in the Garden? I must speak with Hyuuga-san alone."

"Okay Gaawa. Come on Koori, Kaji, I show you a secret pwace." The chibi ran off leaving the two adults alone.

"Gaara-sama."

"Neji-san, why did you not get you injury healed when you first got it?"

"I … I guess my pride just got the better of me." Neji sat down on the pouch watching Naruto and his pups play under the watchful eye of Oushi. "I had a spar on Sunday against Hinata-sama's boyfriend Kiba. He came here on Friday asking for permission to court her. My uncle said he would not allow it until he proved how strong he was in spar against me. So I lost in front of friends and the whole clan and my pride would not let me acknowledge that I had lost and was suffering such injures. I don't regret the loss because Hinata-sama has someone to love and cherish her, but my pride does because I promised myself I would never lose again."

"Hn." Gaara removed his Gourd and took a seat beside the Hyuuga prodigy. "Pride can be a dangerous thing Neji-san."

"In this clan it can suffocate you. Starting with my father's pride in following his own path, and my pride in being better than the main branch, to my uncle's pride in me, to protect his daughters. Then there is the pride of my grandfather of the main branch who wants this clan to surpass even that of the legendary Uchiha clan. Yes pride can kill you in this clan." Neji never spoke so much about his misery before to anyone. 'Maybe it's the potion Kurai gave me. It relaxed more than my ankle muscles.'

"I know what it's like to suffer under the presser of that kind of pride." Gaara said slowly as if he was trying to find the right words to the memories that played out in his head. "My father's pride was Sunagakure while his children came last on his list of priorities. His pride came at the cost of my mother's life. She died to give birth to Shukaku I was just an afterthought. The demon inside me was a weapon for him to command and my brother and sister were his failed attempts at Shukaku. Temari was female and considered unsuitable to house Shukaku. Kankurou was born premature before they could seal Shukaku in. That left me the perfect vessel to take in his weapon. His pride killed their chances of happiness and it's his pride I'm trying to erase and build a new Sunagakure and give back the joy that was stolen from my siblings. When the time comes I will sign the papers allowing Temari to move here to be with her precious person." Gaara turned to a stunned Neji letting him see the truth of what he said in his eyes. "I know what pride can do to a person but the question is will you let it overwhelm you and rule your fate or will you stand against it and make your own?"

Neji Stared at the Kazekage not knowing what to say. He couldn't argue against it and he couldn't deny it. He wanted to say something but had no words but for the moment he was spared as a shout from across the yard broke the peace. Naruto was waving at them to come and play with him. The chibi and pups were in the corner of the yard making a huge mud puddle and rolling around in it as if they were pigs. Neji stood and called maid to bring fresh towels for after he hosed down the chibi. All of them would need a bath before dinner. Naruto was so happy and free he wondered what it would be like to feel that unbridled joy. Could he a caged bird fly free or were his wings to broken to try?

**Wednesday **

Naruto was up with the dawn and the pups followed working on their stealth. Last night's talk with Big Naruto was informative it seems that he might have a little difficultly with his current targets. One never slept and the other a salve to his fate, how depressing can you get? But that was not going to stop him in his quest for them to be happy like his former targets.

"What are you doing up this early?" a voice called out making the three jump.

"Ohayoo Hanabi-chan." Naruto smiled at the teen. "You grew big! I member you as baby."

"Is that so? What else do you remember?"

"Bad nin took you. Hyuuga-san fight but lost. Bad Nin throw you I catch you. Then I give you to Hyuuga-san. She brings me here."

"That's enough Naruto-kun, go help Hinata with Breakfast."

"Hai Hyuuga-sama." Naruto turned and bowed to the clan Leader before running off with his pups to the kitchen.

"Father? Is what he said true I was taken Like Hinata?" Hanabi plead to her father for answers.

"Yes, it is true. You were only a week old when it happened. You mother had taken you to the Inuzuka compound to show you to Tsume, her former teammate. On her return she passed through that market place when a convicted ninja escaped from ANBU holdings. He took the cowards way and stole you from your mother's arms. She fought to take you back but she was weak after giving birth and didn't have her full strength. The Nin took to the roof tops and the ANBU quickly followed and once he was cornered he threw you off the roof top thinking the ANBU would try and save you so he could escape. That is not how the ANBU work the mission comes first and foremost always. Your mother saw you being thrown and thought you had been killed. That was until Naruto-kun walked up to her holding you in his arms. Misaki cried with joy and hugged you both and brought Naruto-kun home. She made him a huge dinner as a reward and invited Iruka-san to join in the celebration. After that she asked him to keep coming back."

"He saved me." She whispered before looking to her father. In an instant her world changed. It was like the cold shell around her heart was breaking to let in new light and emotions. She was alive because one child was willing to risk his life to save hers even though he did not know her. "Father, do you think one child can affect the world?"

"Years ago I would have said no."

"And Now?"

"If that child is Uzumaki Naruto, than yes I believe it's true."

XxXxXxXx

The morning passed loudly as Naruto convince Hanabi to take the day off in training and helped him pull pranks on unsuspecting clan members. The replace the elders study scroll with paint by number scrolls. Then they took the training kunai and replaced them with rubber kunai. Then they hid whoopee cushions under everyone's pillow in the formal dining room.

Hanabi and Naruto were practically holding their breath in an effort not to laugh at the domino effect as each of the clan members sat down to the sound of "PPPPHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT" The whole clan was red in the face with embarrassment until Hiashi broke the silence with his laughter. Soon the whole clan was laughing or chuckling and even Gaara had a small smile on his lips.

The only one not amused by the whole display was Nabugato. He was furious with the way the clan was behaving and in front of the visiting Kazekage. He stood from his seat and stormed out of the dining room in a rage. No one took notice of this as they were enjoying the free moment of laughter that swept through the clan. Once the laughter died out to warm smiles the meal passed with pleasant conversation.

"I never thought I would ever see my clan like that." Neji said in awe.

"Yes, Naruto seems to have broken the code of silence that your clan holds dear." Gaara commented with the ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Naruto's laughter was infectious once the chibi started laughing it was hard not to join in. Right now the laughing chibi was running around in the starlight trying to catch the shooting stars that whizzed by over head. Gaara had never seen a meteor shower before as a child he was mostly kept indoors at night for fear Shukaku might break free. Neji suggested they come here after hearing one of his branch member cousins who was obsessed with astrology saying there was going to be a meteor shower that night.

"Naruto has certainly earned the title of number one surprise ninja. He should always be happy and free like this. I envy his look on life, no matter what has happen to him he still can smile. I remember once I thought he was weak because he was a failure in class and that he would be the last to ever to beat me. Then after he defeated me my eyes opened for the first time to his true strength, the strength of his heart. He wasn't just battling me for Hinata-sama's sake or to prove he was not the class failure I accused him to be, but he battled for me to free me from my hate and my self imposed destiny." Neji smiled softly as he sat on the grass watching Naruto still trying to catch a star. He was startled a bit when the redhead sat down close next to him.

"Destiny is like pride, if you let it rule you if can be very dangerous if not lonely."

"I know what you mean Gaara-sama." The Byakugan user sighed as he looked to the sky above. "But I can't help but wonder if the fates do plan for me to alone. Hinata-sama has found her love and I know it won't be long before Hanabi-san has her precious person battling me for her heart. Then I where will I be but a babysitter for the future heirs of the clan." Neji didn't know what was wrong with him. It seemed whenever he was around the Kazekage he just ended up spilling his guts. All his feelings and fears just came tumbling out and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"I gonna catch it!" was all the warning they got as a blond chibi size blur came barreling into them knocking Neji into Gaara, who instinctively wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga prodigy. "Oops! I sowwy!"

"I-i-it's alright Naruto we're fine. D-d-did you catch the star?" great he was blushing and stuttering like Hinata-sama again but there was nothing he could do as the redhead refused to release his hold on him.

"No I think I'm getting sleepy."

"Naruto. Go get Oushi and the pups it's time we head home."

"Okay Gaawa." The chibi jumped up and ran off to retrieve the ninken.

Gaara didn't understand the feelings he was getting while he held the long haired brunette but he knew it was a warm pleasant feeling. He hadn't released Neji simply because he didn't want to end this feeling. He could feel his heart speed up at seeing the blush on Neji's face. Was this what it is to care for another that is not of your blood? Reluctantly he let the taller man go so they could leave but he kept a close distance as they walked back to the Compound.

**Thursday**

"Ohayoo, Hinata-nee-chan!"

"Ohayoo Naruto-kun. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay." Naruto smiled before going to the corner of the kitchen and filling the three dog bowls and making sure the water bowl was full.

"How does your ninken training going?"

"Good! I showing them to hide chakra! And hiding footsteps!"

"Oh my. That's a lot of work. You better eat training burns a lot energy." Hinata smiled setting a large bowl of rice and grill fish in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ohayoo Hinata-sama, Naruto."

"Ohayoo, Neji-nii-san. Father had council business today so he won't be home for training."

"That is fine Kurai-san said I shouldn't strain myself." Neji replied before taking his seat.

"Kurai-san? What happened?"

"It's nothing…"

"Neji-san fractured his ankle and ignored the injury until it broke." Gaara stated as he enter the kitchen.

"Nii-San!" Hinata shouted as she dropped the pan she had been holding. Kaji and Koori quickly ran over to lap up the free food. Ignoring the mess she made she ran over to her cousin and began running chakra scans all over him.

"I'm fine Hinata-sama." The older teen tried to wave off the younger Hyuuga but received a glare that would even make her father shiver in fear. So he sat there until the heiress was satisfied that he was in good health.

"Your ankle is still a bit swollen but it has healed nicely. Nii-san, why didn't you go to the medic?" Hinata asked once she was done examining him.

"I didn't think it was that bad. I have had worst injures before I didn't think that worth worrying about."

"Well you were wrong Nii-san. Just because you have had worst injures does not mean that you suffer more than you should. I will make sure you rest today." And before he could argue she shut down all of his chakra points preventing him from using any kind of jutsus or the Byakugan for twenty-four hours.

"Hinata-sama!"

"You are going to rest and stay off you ankle. Don't worry about Naruto-kun he is safe within the compound. Finish your breakfast and go rest in the court yard I'll being you tea." Hinata brushed kiss to his sealed forehead before moving back to the stove to grill some fresh fish. She may have the weakest of clan but she was finally letting her inner strength show. She was not going to let her loved ones hurt needlessly so if she had to strong arm her genius cousin to make sure he fully healed then so be it.

Neji was blown away by what had just happened. He had never seen his meek cousin move so fast or speak so forcefully to him. He blushed when she kissed him over his cursed seal. It seems having a boyfriend was a good influence on her self esteem. He heard a soft chuckle from his right and he glared at the Kazekage but the effect was ruined by the blush dusting his cheeks.

Gaara watched then from the corner of his eye but his thoughts kept wondering to the older Hyuuga. 'Why do I feel at ease around Neji-san? Why do I want to hold him when he blushes?' He didn't see the smirk bloom on the small chibi face.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto hummed as he worked in Misaki's garden. It was nice and familiar to him, plus it was in a nice shaded area where his Nii-chan could rest. Hinata-nee-chan told him to make sure Neji-nii-chan rested and to keep off his ankle. So, what better way to keep his nii-chan at rest than to lie on a blanket in the peaceful garden?

"Gaawa-nii-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you like Neji-nii-chan?"

"I respect him." Gaara answered slowly as he glanced at the sleeping prodigy a few feet away. "But I don't understand feelings. I grew up alone with false emotions forced upon me. I am learning all over again what it is to feel."

"You sound wike Emwald. She stops feeling to keep her heawt safe." The chibi wrinkled his little nose in frustration. "If you Like Nii-chan you tell him, then you not lonewy and he not lonewy."

"Neji-sans is lonely?"

"Uh hu… he sees a lot but not his heawt." Gaara couldn't help but stare at the chibi then he looked to the sleeping Neji. He could feel a warmth in his chest as he watched the pale man sleep. He could relax around him and Shukaku was clam when they were around him. Maybe he did like the man before him but would his affections be returned? Could he end the loneliness Neji was feeling?

Suddenly a kunai came flying out of the trees aimed for the Kyuubi container. His sand was lighting fast in deflecting it away from the chibi. Neji was up and at their side in an instant. Naruto was scared and clung to the Gaara's pant leg Koori and Kaji barked as they dodged more in coming kunai.

"The intruder is quick but I can smell him." Oushi growled. "He's on the roof."

"Naruto you stay with Neji-san." Gaara took to the roof chasing the black clad figure.

"Neji I order you to hand over the demon child."

"Nabugato-sama, what are you doing? Naruto is under our protection." Neji turned to see his main branch grandfather step out from the shadows.

"No he is under your care not the clan's care. You are a branch member and you serve the main family. I order you to hand over the demon child."

"No. Naruto is not a demon and I will protect him with my life."

"You have grown defiant just like your father and Uncle. You will obey or you will die." Nabugato made the familiar sign that would activate the cursed seal.

"Hiashi-sama will stop you!" he couldn't fight the seal and with his chakra blocked he couldn't protect Naruto from his insane grandfather.

"He can't stop me; and after today I am having him removed as the head of the clan. I have chosen a Hyuuga for marry Hinata. I will rule this clan until she produces a suitable heir. I will not let this clan fall to disgrace by letting her be with that mutt Inuzuka or let traditions die at the hands of Hiashi's soft heartedness."

"You're insane. The clan is no longer yours to rule and you cannot remove Hiashi-sama."

"I can and I will with his death, but first I need to remove that demon. Once the fox is dead the blame will fall on Hiashi and he will be executed for treason because he allowed the demon child to get killed."

"I won't let that happen!"

"There is nothing you can do. _**Tojikomemasu**__!_" Neji fell to the ground clutching his head causing his hitai-ate to fall off.

"Hand over the demon!"

"N-n-never." The pain was intense he didn't know how long he would be able withstand the pain.

"OOWWW!" Nabugato howled as Kaji bit and burnt his hand causing him to break the jutsu. Koori took off for help. Oushi pulled Naruto out of sight hiding him behind the tree.

"Give up! Nabugato even if I fail there are others who will protect Naruto." Neji pulled himself up to a shaky standing position.

"Then you shall die for your loyalty to the demon." The elder Hyuuga ran straight for his grandson with a kunai aimed straight for his heart.

Neji braced himself the best he could waiting for the impact of his angry grandfather's kunai, but it never came instead all he saw was a wall of sand. Nabugato was tossed back into the courtyard wall. The sand whirled around reforming into the Kazekage, who was none too happy at the moment. Another wave of sand come forward and dropped the ninja that he had been chasing.

"This Subordinate is yours." Gaara growled. "You will stop your attacks."

"This is Clan business and you have no authority over me." He raised his hands ready activate the seal again.

"But I do!" Was the last thing that he heard before feeling all of his chakra points hit and his body paralyzed. "Hyuuga, Nabugato, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Uzumaki, Naruto and the unauthorized activation of the caged bird seal against branch member Hyuuga, Neji. You and your subordinate shall be placed in restraints until my father and the Godaime get here."

Hinata never thought she had ever been so mad in her life. She with Hanabi had been in the dojo cleaning up some of the practice gear when little Koori came running bark and tugging at her pants. The two girls ran after the pup to the court yard where they saw Gaara protecting Neji and their grandfather about to activate their cousin's seal. From the look of it the seal had been already been activated. She sent Hanabi and Koori to get their father and Tsunade while she took on their grandfather. Hinata would never forget the look on the old man's face as she arrested him. He never knew what hit him.

"Nii-san, are you all right?"

"He has grown weak and pale." Gaara mumbled holding the older boy in his arms close his chest. Naruto came out of hiding and had buried his face in Neji's shirt to hide the tears.

"Don't worry Nii-san Hanabi-chan will be here soon with help."

"Hina-chan…" Hinata's eyes started to tear up because Neji hadn't called her that since they were small. "I'm proud of you…"

"Ne-Chan!" Hinata cried as Neji fell unconscious in the arms of a very worried redhead.

**Friday**

The morning light streamed in waking him just like it did every morning. With a groan he tried to sit up but the pain in his seal had him falling back against the pillow. He felt like his head was about to split open. He tried to sit up again but slower this time when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

"Gaara-sama?"

"You have been out for 17 hours. Tsunade-sama has repaired some of the damage done by the seal the rest has to heal on its own. There were no lingering side effects because you were no held under for to long."

"Then why do I feel so weak?"

"Hinata had shut down your chakra so you would rest but you were attacked. She could not release it without causing you serious harm so it is slowly returning naturally." The red head explained as he helped the injured Hyuuga take a much needed sip of water.

"Is Naruto alright?"

"See for yourself." Neji turned to see Gaara step aside to reveal a sleeping chibi curled up with his nin-pups using Oushi as a pillow on the bed next to his. "He would not leave your side. He even got Kurai-san to make one of her potions ease your pain."

"What is it?"

"You apply it to your seal and it will numb it for a few hours and eases your headaches. Hinata-san has been applying it every four hours since Naruto came running in with the bottle."

"Hinata-sama… She has become stronger over the years." Neji said with smile. "I think she's even stronger than me."

"It is possible she seems to become stronger when she is fighting for someone close to her." Gaara nodded in agreement as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "She stood up against the elder that attacked you and had him thrown out of your clan."

Neji's mind was whirling with what Gaara was telling him. Their grandfather was thrown out of the clan, what more, he was arrested. He can only imagine what the Hokage had done once she had gotten a hold of him. Nabugato was no longer his grandfather, his quest for power led to his insanity. The man had almost killed him if it hadn't been for the Kazekage. He felt a fluttering in his chest as he thought of the red head sitting beside him. He had always been drawn to the youngest sand sibling because he seemed to share in the same loneliness that he felt. This pass week while watching over Naruto the two had gotten closer to one another. Even though it was embarrassing circumstances that landed him in Gaara's arms, he enjoyed the feeling he got while he was held. He felt safe and protected. He didn't have to be the strong Hyuuga prodigy; instead he could just be Neji even if only for a moment. 'Was this love? Is that why I free feel whenever I'm with him? Oh Kami when did this happen?'

"Neji-nii-chan?" a little voice yawned.

"Ohayoo Naruto."

"You awake!" the blond chibi jumped off the bed he had been sleeping on and ran to his guardian's side and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I scared you not wake up."

"It's alright Naruto I'm better now Tsunade-sama healed me and Kurai-san's potion helps with any headaches."

"Good." Naruto smiled at hugged the injured teen. "You worry me. Gaawa worry too he carry you here and stay with you all night."

"I… Was concerned."

"You yelled at Obaa-chan to 'Get off her drunken ass and save Neji.'" Naruto frowned as he tried to remember Gaara's exact words.

"Like I said I was concerned." Gaara repeated as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. The blush deepened when he felt a slender hand grip his.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." Neji smiled sporting a blush of his own.

"Gaara, just call me Gaara."

XxXxXxXx

"Hinata-sama I'm fine please stop fussing." An exasperated Neji pleaded as she tried to shoo his cousin away from the pillows she was trying to fluff.

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable." She pouted before fixing his blanket's making sure he was warm.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" a green blur came running in crying manly tears.

"Lee It's alright I'm fine." Growled said eternal rival.

"I came as soon as My Sakura blossom told me you were admitted. I have brought our team mate and her youthful friend with me as well."

"He is not my youthful friend. He is a pervert that plays with dolls." Tenten snapped as she entered the room with Kankurou following at her heels.

"You wound me, my little firecracker." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at his brother antics. It was true that his brother was considered a flirt even a prev in their village but he had never Seen Kankurou at out like this.

'It must be the Weapons Mistress.'

"Anyway, Neji how are you feeling?" Tenten asked shoving the puppet master away.

"I'm better. Naruto and Gaara-sama has been keeping me company today."

"Yup and Kaji keep him warm. Koori and me do tricks. Keep Neji-nii-chan happy." Naruto beamed pointing out his nin-pups.

"He calls jumping around with to rookies tricks. The pups just look hyper if you ask me." Oushi snorted as swatted the white pup away from chewing on his ear.

"So brother I heard you had excitement over at the Hyuuga place."

"Yes another attempt on Naruto's life." Growled the Kazekage scaring most of the occupants in the room but the killing intent vanished when a gentle hand touched his arm. He turned to see the worried lilac eyes of Neji. His chest tightened and hurt seeing the worry in the other man's face knowing he caused it. He pushed these feelings aside and calmly turned to his brother. "I met with the Hokage this morning and security will be tightened on Naruto as well as the labs here in the hospital. The one of the other labs was broken into this week in order to sabotage Kurai's efforts to find a cure. Fortunately they had broken into the wrong lab but her team is now posted as guards to the floor no one can enter without proper authorization."

"Then I'll be sure to double the traps around my house and family forge. I get Naruto Next week Tsunade-sama said that she and Jiraiya-sama will be watching him over the weekend." Tenten smiled.

"Then I shall inform the rest of our friend of this threat on Naruto's youthfulness!"

"Yeah you do that Lee." The weapons mistress rolled her eyes as their green clad team mate raced out of the room. "Well you need your rest so we'll be going."

"Hey firecracker, do you have a map?" Kankurou asked as he followed Tenten out of the room.

"No, what do you need a map for?"

"Because, I got lost in your eyes." Suddenly there was a loud crash in the hall and a scream "Damatte! Hentaisha!" causing the ones left in the room to sweat drop.

"I think I should go make sure she didn't kill him." Hinata smiled nervously practically running out the door.

"It seems my brother has some affections for your team mate."

"So it would seem. It looks as though all of your siblings are finding their precious persons." Neji said quietly not looking at the Kazekage.

Gaara though that he had never seen a person look as beautiful as Neji did right now with his hair unbound and a blush on the pale cheeks and long slender fingers subconsciously fidgeting with the blanket hem. He knew he was never attracted to anyone before because of Shukaku had made everyone fear him. When he became Kazekage he had offers from women wanting to marry him but they didn't know him and they held no appeal for him. Now he realized he was waiting for a strong mate, one who would understand him and one he could let his guard down with. In short he was waiting for Hyuuga, Neji.

The longhaired teen could feel the piercing on him and he fought not to blush anymore than he already was. He wondered what was going through the red-head's mind wondering if he gave his newly discovered feelings away. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shorter man move closer to him or the hand cupping his chin until Lilac eyes met Sea green.

"Now we have all have found our precious person." Gaara replied softly before covering Neji's lips with his own.

In the corner Naruto smiled with glee as another couple came together. He picked up his pups and slipped out of the room with Oushi right behind him. He would give his Nii-chans some alone time. Naruto smirked as his chakra shifted again to that of the older Naruto as he head down to the labs to torment… I mean visit his favorite Yoru Shinobi.

"Another couple down two more to go."

A/N: Here it is the long awaited chapter 13! (*DOES A LITTLE DANCE*) Okay after the devastating lost of all my files on the flash drive I had revive my muses and take them to therapy in order to get them this chapter from them and trust me it wasn't easy. So while the muses are still in therapy I will continue on my quest bring you another Chapter in the MCD universe as well as BC (Blue Christmas). Thanks for reading keep reviewing.

**Nani** – What

**Itadakimasu** – 'I receive' or 'grace' When beginning a meal

**Tojikomemasu **– seal in (it's the closest I can get to activate)

**Hentaisha** – pervert

**Damatte** – Shut up


	14. Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 14 "Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them"**

Tsunade said nothing as she read over the report in front of her while the masked ANBU waited. There was a falling out among the Akatsuki and it became too dangerous for her spy to stay undercover. What she hadn't expected was the added defectors that followed her spy home. What to do with them now was the question.

"Well Weasel-san it seems that during your mission you became a father of two."

"That is not funny Hokage-sama." the ANBU growled as he removed his mask.

"Gomen Itachi but from your report that is exactly what they are. I did do some checking with their former villages as you requested. Oh, and the next time that perverted Weasel pops into my bathroom I'm going to make medic pouch out of weasel skin." Itachi gave a mental sigh. Shuichiro was never the same after he came across a novel written by Jiraiya when he was reporting in to Kakashi. The damn weasel has been hard to live with ever since.

"Deidara was the youngest son from a clan of Clay Masters. He was a promising young prodigy who lost his parents in the Shinobi wars. Those mouths in his hands were implanted after his abduction. The boy was taken from his grandparents after they were killed. Reports say a man with long black hair had been hounding the couple to hand the boy over for personal training. After his grandparents death the village authorities blamed Deidara because the couple died in an explosion and clay was found everywhere. Later after further investigation they uncover explosive tags under the grandparent's bed. This combined with your report that he was just used as distractions, will clear the boy of being a missing Nin. It seems that this was how Madara recruited his members. He gathered information on some of the strongest clans in all the Shinobi nations. He offered them training and a dream; if that wasn't enough he slaughtered the families took them. It wasn't Kakashi's father who betrayed the allies within Suna it was Madara who killed Sasori's parents. When the boy was old enough Madara tricked him away from his grandmother with the promise of revenge on Kakashi's father. "

"Then he used the Sharingan to alter their memories." Itachi sneered. "He was looking for power while in his weakened state now that he has regained some of his strength he is deposing of his minions. Then I take it he took advantage of Orochimaru's defection from Konoha to further his ambitions."

"That is what we believe Orochimaru was a smart and powerful Shinobi but he was scarred by his past and was trying to find immortality so he would never feel alone. Sensei tried his best to reassure him he would never be alone and that we would always be there for him but his dark past led him to believe in the darkness of death he would forever be alone." Tsunade sighed sadly it hurt to think of her teammate that she had lost long before Sasuke killed the body.

"What about Kisame? Before I was taken into the Akatsuki, Orochimaru had already altered Zetsu's as well as Sasori's body and had begun the process of altering his DNA. It seems I was promised to Orochimaru in order to get him to join because he left after I refused to be his next vessel. How did Madara get his hands on Kisame?"

"That is a shorter and much sadder tale. The mist doesn't consider him to missing Nin because he never entered the academy let alone graduated. He was an orphan of the Shinobi wars and unlike Konoha their orphanage doubles as a Slave trading post. Kisame was bought at the age of three."

"Then they really are but children in the bodies of killers." Itachi muttered as he read over the reports on Kisame and Deidara.

"By all accounts and a quick revision of the bingo books the two former Akatsuki are now free and clear and your responsibility. Now that you are no longer undercover will resume you're ANBU duties. I'm sure your brother won't mind babysitting your kids while you're on duty." Tsunade smiled as Itachi eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I shall visit my brother before I bring them into Konoha. Right now I am keeping Deidara and Kisame at my family cabin for now."

"Very well when you do bring them in take the to the hospital I want to do full physical on both of them and see just what that snake bastard put them through. Maybe some of it can be reversed. Monday I want you in here for a debriefing with all of Naruto's caregivers. Make sure you and your children burn those awful uniforms of your former employer."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Knock, Knock." Itachi replaced his masked to concealed identity.

"Enter."

"Tsunade-sama Naruto has arrived and is with Ibiki until Jiraiya-sama gets here." Shizune smiled as she entered the office with an armful of papers and files for the Hokage to go through.

"Don't let Iruka sensei find out or my top TI man will be chasing Mrs. Siako's cat for the rest of his career then I'll have no one to interrogate prisoners." Tsunade chuckled.

Itachi watched silently as Shizune glided around the room cleaning up the empty sake bottles and finished scrolls. Her smile never wavered and her eyes soft and caring as she tidied the office before leaving the room again and returning with a fresh pot of tea. She was beautiful and so far away. Even though he was no longer a spy and part of the Akatsuki he was too tainted to be with an angel like Shizune.

"Shizune this is Weasel he just returned from a long term mission. He is to be assigned to Naruto's invisible protection detail. I want you to take him to Ibiki and have him placed on the duty roster. When you return, I want you to set up a meeting for Monday with Team Gai and all of Rookie Nine. I want the Yoru Shinobi there as well so make sure there is a replacement guard on the labs for during the meeting."

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Follow me Weasel-san. You'll get to meet Naruto-kun he is a handful and tends to slip away from his sitters." Shizune smiled. Itachi said nothing as he followed her to the ANBU office but he inhaled her soft scent of lilies that filtered through his mask. He let himself enjoy the moment even if it was only for a moment he was in heaven.

XxXxXxXx

You'd think with his years of experience writing best selling novels he would have no trouble find the perfect flowers for a woman he has known for over half his lifetime. But no here he was looking lost in a sea of flowers. It seemed he wasn't alone the kid next to him looked just as lost.

"Can I help you guys?" Ino smirk as she watch the two men jump and turn around looking like they got caught in stealing Tsunade's sake. "Well Jiraiya-sama, are you looking for something special?"

"Well I…" The Sanin blushed as he tried to answer the nosy blond.

"And I must say it's a surprise to see you here Kankurou-kun. Who has caught your eye that finds you in my family shop?"

"Uh… well…" the puppet master struggled to think of a response as he really didn't have the slightest idea why he was here. It a had been a spur of the moment idea, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. He didn't even know if Tenten like flowers.

"Well then are you guys looking for a certain someone or yourself?"

"NO!" they nervous males shouted turning bright red and running out of the flower shop. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I've got to tell Sakura about this." Ino giggle as she watched the two flee from her family shop.

XxXxXxXx

"That was close that girl was too nosy for her own good."

"Yeah Ino is a gossip it'll be all over town by sundown Jiraiya-sama." Kankurou slumped into the barstool next to the Sannin.

"Oh is that so? I've been out of the village way too long. So kid you're from Suna; what's your name?"

"Sabaku no Kankurou."

"The Kazekage's brother. Shouldn't you be with him as his guard?"

"Naw. He is staying with the Hyuuga clan spending time with the chibi. I'm just enjoying the fairs of Konoha."

"I see. Is that why you were in the flower shop enjoying the fair?" the Toad Sage smirked as he downed his sake.

"I could ask the same of you Jiraiya-sama." The puppet master replied before throwing back his sake.

"Touché. This rounds on me." Jiraiya signaled the bar tender for another bottle.

"So who were you there for?"

"An old love for an old fool like me." Jiraiya sighed. "How about you?"

"A Kunoichi that would like nothing more than to use me a target practice. Why is it a Shinobi can only fall for the most violent Kunoichi they can find?"

"Kid I've been asking that same question for years. The answer is they keep us from doing the stupid things in life and the fix us when we ignore them and do the stupid stuff anyway. We can't live with them and we sure as hell can't live without them."

"Ain't that the truth." Kankurou seemed to get depressed because it was the truth. Tenten had sparked his interest during the first chunin exam. She was a fighter even if she was beaten by his sister, she didn't give up. As she got older she grew into a strong and beautiful woman and he made it a point to bug her every time he came to Konoha just to get a bit of her attention. "I guess that makes us pathetic."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that I would say we are following in the proud tradition of Shinobi everywhere." Jiraiya said brightly earning a glare from the puppet master. "Alright we are pathetic and sappy but that's love kid."

"So what do we do about it?"

"That is the unanswered question that finds us here." The Sannin said with a sigh. "I don't know what I was thinking. Tsunade is not into flowers unless they have some medical purpose."

"You're in love with the Godaime Hokage?!"

"Shhh…. Not so loud brat!"

"Sorry it was just unexpected. So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea yet, but someone is on my side trying to give me a helping hand." Jiraiya smirked thinking back to the journal that was tucked safely in his knapsack. "Well I must be going I have to meet my troublesome woman and the chibi."

"You sound like my sister's guy Shikamaru. Well I wish you lucky maybe someone will give me a helping too." Kankurou waved to the departing The Sannin before returning to the half empty bottle of sake.

XxXxXxXx

"Well Weasel you shall be part of the invisible protection for Naruto here. The threat has been increasing the closer we get to finding a cure. Next week he will be staying with the Wong Family. They are the best blacksmiths in the village and Jonin Tenten is a skilled Weapon's expert. She is a master as traps almost as good as the grownup Naruto here. There will be another guarding Naruto along side Tenten and Uchiha Sasuke is a consent companion in the chibi's life. You will be required to read his file before starting on guard duty." Ibiki said handing the file that now took up four folders.

"Knock, Knock."

"Enter."

"Captain, we have a problem in lock up with the two A-rank prisoners that Gai-san brought in."

"I'll be right there Coyote. Weasel, watch Naruto and make sure his mutts don't tear up my office." The scarred man growled before rushing out of the office.

Itachi watching the Chibi blond play with the red and white pups laughing and carrying on while the massive bulldog napped in the corner. He was reminded of those days long ago before his father had banished the boy to the illusion of genjutsu. He was right when he called Naruto their sunspot because the boy could light up anyone's life with just a smile.

"So you're finally home Itachi." The elder Uchiha was shaken from his memory by the child's voice.

"Naruto?"

"Shhh… Don't tell anyone." The Chibi giggled. "Sasuke will be happy your home."

"I'm Happy to be home too. I've been gone way too long. So you remember but you don't want people to know, that means you're up to something."

"Nothing gets by an Uchiha but that's all I'm going to say. I'm glad you're back Itachi Sasuke has been real lonely without you. Maybe now he'll smile more." Naruto smiled sadly as he cuddled Kaji in his arms while Koori snoozed in his lap.

"I don't know about that Sunspot." Itachi smiled as he lifted his mask. There was no need to hide his identity with the chibi who already knew who he was. He bent down to the chibi's level and absently petted the sleepy white puppy. "Sasuke was never truly alone because I knew that you would be there for him. I didn't want to leave him but I knew he would have you there to keep the loneliness away."

"I tried but I don't think I kept it away. Sasuke left me, he left the village I don't think I was a very good friend." Naruto's golden bangs hid the sorrow in his eyes but they couldn't hide the tear that had escaped.

"It's true that my foolish little brother made a poor choice but you did save him from that mistake. You brought him home and have kept him safe. Sadly Sasuke is an Uchiha and that means that he is emotionally stunted. You have been the best friend that he could ever ask for maybe even than he deserves." Itachi gently lifted the chibi's face looking into his huge tear filled eyes. "Don't give up on him Sunspot. Sasuke just needs to learn how to smile and I know that you are just the one who can teach him. In the mean time I'll do my best to keep you both safe."

"Thanks Itachi-nii-chan." Naruto gave a watery smile as hugged his puppy.

**Monday**

"Good morning. Sai has sealed you all in here for this very important briefing." announced Tsunade after they had all filed in. "Since Sai has been away on a mission until now he can be trusted to watch Naruto during this meeting. What I have to say effects us all. For years we have had a spy with in the Akatsuki placed there by the Sandaime. Recently things have happened within the Akatsuki that has cause my spy to withdraw. Please welcome home our long awaited prodigal son, Uchiha Itachi."

The whole room went deathly silent as the elder Uchiha stepped out of the shadows. He no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak but the traditional clothes of his clan dark tight pants with the high dark collared at shirts and the Uchiha symbol embroider on the back. Sasuke was the first to move and greet his brother with a bow and a small smirk. They had spent the whole weekend catching up and getting to know his brothers charges.

Kisame and Deidara were interesting and they still freaked him out, but he could understand why his brother had saved them. They were like his Dobe; they were all very naïve about their own emotions but jaded about the world around them. He had his own charge that needed him like those two needed his brother. When Naruto had found him Sasuke had been covered in blood holding a mountain of a man that was sobbing in his arms.

Jugo was one of Kabuto experiments involving steroids and other chemical compounds to in crease his size, strength, and Chakra levels. He created a monster with the mind of a child. Jugo was caged when he had become uncontrollable and was forgotten by all but Sasuke. Jugo was brought to Konoha and placed in the care of the Konoha sanitarium under going to treatment to try and undo what Kabuto had done and Sasuke made sure to visit him everyday in between missions slowly helping to heal the boy's mind. He had to mentally smile at the similarities between him and his brother.

"Welcome home Aniki."

"Thank you Otouto." Itachi smirked as he returned the bow. The room was still in the shocked silent as the two greeted one another but Kakashi smiled behind his mask. It was good that Itachi was home again and the family was reunited.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, it's down to business. Itachi report."

"Hai Hokage-sama. For the past month the Akatsuki has been conflicting with one another and the cause is Pein's desperation for the tailed demons. Pein was once a student of Jiraiya-sama and seeks to show the world of Peace through the vision of Pain. When I was brought into the organization Madara was training Pein for leadership building up his dream of everlasting peace."

"That Bastard! That's not what I meant when I talked of peace!" Jiraiya raged.

"Calm yourself Jiraiya let the boy finish." Tsunade said softly as placed a gentle hand on his clenched fist. "Continue."

"I'm sure he didn't believe that either at first. Madara warped Pein's dream over time and train him in the paths of pain. He was trained as the leader of his little Organization he has been trying to capture the Tailed beasts because he needs the power to fuel his immortality. With that power he can wipeout and rule over all of the Shinobi Nations."

"What about Gaara? Is he also in danger because he still carries Shukaku?" Kankurou asked. He did not want a repeat of his brother's kidnapping, it had been the most nerve wrecking experience of his life. He almost lost the brother that he had just gotten to know after years of separation. If Gaara was still a target he would accompanying his brother to the mist village.

"No he is not a target." Everyone turn to the Petite Yoru Kunoichi. "With my blood limit I can see that The Kazekage Seal is stable and unbreakable. During Shukaku's first sealing it had not complete and the extraction was not cast correctly causing them to reseal the Shukaku in the Kazekage. This made the seal even stronger and unbreakable."

"That is Correct Kurai-san. Once Madara realized his mistake he ordered Sasori to kill the Kazekage because he couldn't have the power of the tailed beast then no could. Right now he believes that the Kazekage is dead. He has successfully extracted five of the tailed beasts but so that leaves Naruto and two others. He will likely go after the others leaving Naruto for last but I don't want to chance it. Tsunade-sama has tightened security around the village which means no unnecessary travel from or to the village and an ANBU team is watching Naruto from a distance."

"Kurai-san how goes your research?"

"I'm close to a cure Hokage-sama, but that is all I can say for now. I don't want to get anyone's hope up because I'm still researching the ingredients. We were lucky the break-in didn't set us back due to the fact they broke in to the wrong lab. I'll be taking my team out to find some of the plants that are not in supply here this week Aburame-san as agree to accompany my team in an effort to speed up the process."

"This news is to remain in this room. Sai will be brief by Ibiki on these new developments and will be assigned to the invisible protection detail. Who has Naruto this week?" Tsunade asked as she looked over the paper work submitted by Itachi and Sukora.

"I do Tsunade." Tenten said stepping forward.

"Who is your partner? Naruto is to have two visible Shinobi guard."

"Well… I …" the weapons mistress didn't know what to say. When she got her mission scroll on Naruto it didn't say she would be working with another.

"I volunteer Hokage-sama." Kankurou stepped forward.

"If your Kazekage agrees then I have no objection."

"I have no objection. Temari and Hyuuga Neji are escorting me to Kirigakure. They are more then adequate guards for the trip. Kankurou is also of Jonin rank and will be an excellent sitter for Naruto." Gaara said from his seat near Tsunade.

"Excellent. The rest of you are to continue training and prepare for the Akatsuki. We all must be on high alert as we no longer have a spy. Also the chunin exams are coming up and will be held here. Sai has also informed me that Danzou has been especially quiet chances are he's the one working to stop the cure process."

"Hai!" they shouted accepting the mission at hand. Ibiki rapped on the door signaling Sai to release the seal on the door.

"Ohayoo everyone." Sai greeted with his fake smile.

"You all are dismissed." Tsunade said and watched the group quietly file out. "Oh Shino, congratulations to you and your family. I just read the report twins can be a tricky birth."

"Hai. We we're luck that Sakura-san responded so quickly."

"Sakura report also stated that Kurai was on the scene when she got there."

"Hai. She just got back to the compound when my mother went into labor. She was able to give my mother something to keep comfortable till Sakura-san got there. Then she stayed to assist with the delivery an hour later Shindo and Shizuka born."

Tsunade sighed as recorded the names of the two new Aburame heirs. It would seem that the clan leader had not run out of name beginning with 'Shi'. Also she noticed that Shino was not informed of Kurai-san's role in the birth of his siblings. Sakura's report said that the delivery of the first baby went smooth with no complications. That was not the case with the second child. The baby had not turned and started to come out feet first. Sakura had never dealt with a breeched birth before and was about to send for Shizune when Kurai asked the pink haired Kunoichi to step a side. She then used her chakra to gently turn the baby still in the womb in the right direction. It was a technique that was not widely known and could be harmful to the child if not done correctly. The medic-nin would need complete control of their chakra and turn the child very slowly to avoid tangling the baby in its own umbilical. Well it's just as well that the Jonin did not know of his brother's early distress. There was need worry the Kikai master now that the danger had pasted.

"I'm putting you and your siblings on light duty until your mother is well recovered. Having twins is very strenuous and I'm sure she could use the extra help with them and your other siblings."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Shino bowed before leaving.

"Oi Nade!" The toad sage shouted as he jumped back in from the window.

"For Kami's sake Jiraiya! Use a door!"

"And miss the sweet surprise look on your pretty face?"

"What do you want? I've got a lot of paper work to get through." The Hokage blushed as she shuffled her papers to look busy.

"Oh but I'm your hero. I come to sweep you away from this prison labor."

"Really and how do you plan to do that?" Tsunade sighed and looked amused by her former team mate.

"Ask and you shall receive." Jiraiya opened her office door to reveal a smiling Iruka and Shizune. "These two will be filing your paperwork and all you meetings have been moved to tomorrow leaving you free for the day." He may have been clueless at first but this past weekend Naruto's innocent observations were the key to his brilliant plan.

"Well…" the medic-nin was blown away by thoughtfulness of the gesture. It made her slightly suspicious of his motives, but she was not going to look a gift horse or in this case gift toad in the mouth. She smiled and got up from her chair and went over to the Toad Hermit. "You are my hero at least for today."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto giggled as he watched Kankurou tried to be witty and charming but was striking out. He actually got to 'I lost my phone number can I have yours?' before Tenten brought out her dragon scrolls asking if he would like to become a human pin cushion. The Puppet master was silent after that.

"Zǎo shang hǎo à mèi. Nǐ shì shuí?"

"Brother Japanese." Tenten Smiled as she approached the young man coming out of the forge.

"Gomen. We rarely get visitors out here."

"Naruto, Kankuro, this is my brother Kane. Brother this chibi is the one I told you about." Tenten said as she scooped up Naruto to in here are then glared as she pointed to the puppet master. "The Sand nin is the pervert I also told you about."

"Tenten!" Kankurou shouted in outrage even though it was the truth she still shot down his chance at making a good impression on her family.

"Take the boy inside sister I will show Kankurou around the Property." Kane sighed as he took off his work gloves. He watched his stubborn little sister carry the chibi into the house to have some muffins she had made this morning. "Sorry my sister is a little hard headed."

"It's okay, I've grown use to it." The puppet master sighed taking off his cat like hat odue to the heat from the smith shop.

"Being use to it does not excuse Tenten's behavior. Come let me show the forge."

"So Kane what was that language you were speaking? I haven't heard of it before."

"It is the language of our former land called China. Our family was driven out by a jealous rival Blacksmith family. Somehow we found our way to Konoha and the Sandaime let us build a home here. Tenten was about four when we settled here and had a hard time making friends. I was worried about her and asked the Sandaime for sent Anko-san to help Tenten open up more." Kankurou tripped a step when he heard the last sentence. He remembered the crazy Jonin examiner and it was hard to believe that she was sent to be a mentor to a shy little girl.

"Anko-san got Tenten interested in the Shinobi ways. Tenten flourished after that and was determined to be the best Kunoichi there ever was. Our father died when she was 8 he never got to see her graduate and the loss was hard on my sister. She became focused on her blacksmith kills as well as Shinobi skills and nothing more. It wasn't till Anko-san brought the chibi here that Tenten started to smile again."

"What?! Are you saying that Tenten knew Naruto before they were genin?"

"Hai. She was nine and chibi was eight. Naruto-kun was loud and determined to make her smile and Tenten was determined not to give in. Anko train them both in the art of weapons but Naruto-kun made it interesting. He would set traps on the training field trying to get her to smile. Then one day Tenten tripped a trap left over from a Jonin training session. Before it could spring Naruto-kun pushed out of the way and got caught in a domino effect. Trap after trap was set off until he landed tied up in his underwear covered in blue paint with the biggest smile on his face and then it happened, my sister smiled again. Since then Naruto has been making her smile ever since and trained her in traps and we trained him in the art of blacksmithing." Kane smiled as they toured the grounds around the family home.

"Wow is there anything Naruto can't do?" Kankurou was in awe. It seems that that file on the blond was about to get bigger. "So it's just the two of you out here? You guys live far from the rest of the village."

"Yes it is just the two of us we lost our mother when we fled from China she caught an illness on the trip to the sea where we would cross to the Waterlands. She never recovered and died before ever seen the shore line. When Father settled here he was eager to start working again. He said we would needed space for a large forge. Later the extrat acreage we turned into Tenten's training field. But be careful when going out there she has some nasty traps set up out there. I think she is trying to surpass Naruto-kun." Kane smiled as he led Kankurou into the house for lunch.

"Not trying dear brother, I will surpass him and get him back for that last trap he set for me." Tenten smirked as she served lunch. "So ero-nin you got the lay of the land?"

"Sure did Cricket."

"Cricket?!"

"Yeah since you didn't like the nickname firecracker and grasshopper doesn't suit you so now you're cricket." Smiled the puppet before dodging the kunai that came flying at him.

"You better run cause when I catch you I'm going to KILL YOU!" the Kunoichi shouted as she jumped over the table and gave chase leaving here brother with the dogs and chibi.

"Well Naruto-kun by the end of the week they will either kill each other or be kissing each other senseless." Kane smiled at the giggling chibi before popping and egg roll in his mouth.

**Tuesday**

The sun was shine and the birds were chirping and a certain chibi was planning as he watched Oushi training the young rookie Ninken. He watched as the older Ninken bark out orders and the two pups try to do what they were told. His plans for Tenten and Kankurou weren't proceeding very well. Last night she made him sleep out side in a tent and said they need some one to patrol the out side.

"Pakkun! Get your but out here I know your hiding in that tree." The pug came down landing next to his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Kakashi is stickin' to the village for a while told me you were training the rookies. Why are you training the pyro and freezer?"

"They need to know the ropes. When the pup is back to normal they'll be training twice as hard and they need to be prepared to back him up."

"More like trip him up."

"Okay pups listen up this is your first lesson in tracking. Sniff this mutt he's your target."

"What? Target?"

"First one to bite him wins a treat."

"WHAT?!!"

"Yip! Ruff!!" (Yay! Treat!!) The pups jumped happily before rushing the pug to take a sniff.

"Wait a minute! Stop sniffing me! Oushi!!"

"Better run runt. These pups are quick." Oushi grinned as pups chakra flared.

"I'll get you for this OUSHI!" Pakkun shouted as he ran into the forest with the pups hot on his heels.

"That's cruel." Kankurou laughed as he gave Naruto a ride on Sanshouo.

"Sometimes you have to show the runt who is really the top dog."

"You're lucky. If I tried that with my little brother I'd get the sand coffin."

"Naruto! Time for lunch!" Tenten yelled from the porch.

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto jump from the puppet and headed to the house with Oushi following right behind him.

"I guess I'm not invited." the puppet master sighed as he put the puppet away.

"Maybe it's cause she doesn't want to be hit on by a pervert."

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I came to visit my Dobe and see how he's doing." Sasuke smirked as he made his way out of the trees. "So you have a thing for Tenten."

"If by 'A thing' means I love her, than yeah I do; but she won't look at me that way."

"Ever thought that it was your actions that make her think you're not serious? You Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei all have the same problem. You're all too perverted to be taken seriously. I still think Kakashi-sensei use genjutsu to get Iruka-sensei to marry him no matter what the Dobe says."

"So you think I'm hopeless Uchiha?" Kankurou asked as he looked Sasuke straight in the eye. He knew the Uchiha won't lie or sugar coat things just to make him feel better; it wasn't his style.

"Truthfully I don't know Tenten that well so I can't give you a definite answer. What I can tell you is that she is a strong dedicated Kunoichi which means she values honesty strength of character. You need to show her you're not just a perverted fool. Start simple try asking her to spar. Some people dedicated to their Shinobi way like that tend to communicate better with their fist then words."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"True. It's the only way to get things through the Dobe's thick skull." the raven avenger smirked.

XxXxXxXx

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted before slurping down his ramen.

"Where is your teammate sister?" Kane asked as he popped another dumpling into his mouth.

"I don't know didn't see him." Tenten replied as she calmly ate her chow mein noodles.

"Tenten!"

"What?"

"I understand you don't like the boy but you do not ignore him and you certainly do not deny him food! He is your teammate and our guest! You will go back out there and invite him to share our meal or you will be working in the forge for a month." Kane had never been so upset with his sister than he was right now. He knew she pushed everyone away because losing their parents so young she did not want to feel that pain again but this was ridiculous. When she was placed on team Gai she formed bonds of loyalty once she was sure their affections laid elsewhere. It was obvious that the boy assigned as her partner held some affection for his stubborn little sister and was willing to put up with a great deal to be with her. The sand nin did not deserve the cold shoulder that Tenten was determined to give him.

"Wei, lao da ge." Tenten whispered with her head bowed in shame. Kane was the last of her family and it hurt when he was upset or disappointed in her. She kept her head down as she got up and headed to the front door.

"Why Tenten-nee-chan sad?"

"Well Po pi, Tenten has to learn not everyone is out to hurt her. Also it is disrespectful to treat one's teammates so poorly." Kane sighed as he ruffled the chibi's sunshine hair.

"We have company brother." Tenten announced as she entered the kitchen followed by Kankurou and Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san it is good to see you again. I hope your Wind Shuriken is serving you well."

"It is Wong-san, but I have another request to make. My brother has returned home and his kodachi is in disrepair since has been many years since he used it last. Do you think that you can fix it?" Sasuke asked as he handed over the rusted weapon.

"I would have to remake the kodachi as this one can not be repaired. Your brother will have to come here in two days and I can balance it for his grip. But I can get done in four days. Will that be aright with your brother?"

"That will be fine." The raven bowed before turning his attention to the chibi. "Oi Dobe where are your mutts?"

"Twainning. First one to bite Pakkun wins treat!"

"Then we should send a note to Kakashi-sensei telling him to get Iruka-sensei's healing ointments ready because those two bite hard. Are you up for some training Dobe?"

"Yeah! Nee-chan said she show me twaps!"

"Well let's go warm up and Tenten will meet up with us later." Sasuke smirked as he tossed the chibi in the air. He bowed to Kane and nodded to Kankurou as if to say 'Here's your chance don't blow It.' then headed out the door.

"I also have to get back to work. I will see you both at dinner." Kane replied as he picked up the kodachi before heading to the forge. "Remember what I said Sister."

"Wei." Tenten nodded not wanting to see the disappointment on her brother's face.

An awkward silence hung in the air as two teammates finished their lunch. The puppet master was trying to think of something to ask without pissing off the beautiful weapon mistress. Unfortunately all he could think of was what a great cook she was. He had never had food like this, it was probably recipes from her family's home land, and it just made him love her more.

Tenten on the other hand was upset and depressed. She was trying to avoid the perverted sand nin, but her brother was right she had been cruel. She didn't mean to be but how else to keep him away. No matter what she did Kankurou became more determined to get close to her. It was Easy to build bonds with Lee and Neji because Lee's heart and attentions were focused on Sakura and Neji was wrapped up in his Destiny to care about her other than a teammate. She was having a hard time fighting Kankurou's natural charisma and flirtatious manner. If she wasn't careful she could serious end you falling for him.

She didn't know how to relate in to ways of love. She lost her mother before they got to Konoha so she had no female role model to talk to about boys and feelings. After the loss of his wife her father became distant and withdrawn. He spent hours in the forge leaving Tenten to be raised by Kane while he lost himself in work. She was terrified of these feelings that she was having she was unsure of herself and she didn't like it. She also knew if she did allow the sand nin close to her it would hurt that much when he left her.

"Uh… this is good food. I've had a meal like this."

"Thank you my brother taught me how to make the foods from our former land." Tenten said softly as continued to nibble her noodles.

"Do… Do you wanna train? You know after lunch?" Kankurou was slightly worried that the weapon's mistress was so quiet. The fire was gone from her eyes and he needed to help her get it back because this was not his little Cricket.

"Sure training sounds good." Tenten agreed 'Maybe training will clear my head.'

XxXxXxXx

"Dobe what are you doing?"

"Fixing nee-chan's twap." The chibi smiled.

"Oh? Now why would you want to do that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause my twap better." The chibi had been getting tips from Naruto at night. He knew that this would hopefully give Tenten a push in the right direction.

"Really? Well I don't want to be here is Tenten doesn't like your improvements. Come on let's go find your Ninken they've been gone for a while."

"That's cause after the caught my brother they started to chase a weasel that appeared out of nowhere." Oushi smirked as he stretched out in the after noon sun.

"A weasel huh? It seems Shuichiro is finally getting his just desserts." The Uchiha smirked as he picked up the chibi and tossed him in the air.

"NOT FUNNY RUNT!" screamed said weasel as he raced across the field with Koori and Kaji hot on his heels.

"Kaji! Koori!" The chibi called giggling at the funny sight. The pups stopped chasing the summons and returned to their mini master. The Weasel was panting as dragged himself over Sasuke and Naruto.

"When did the Sun Spot get the mutts?"

"What's matter Shuichiro can't handle the rookies?" Oushi smirked as he got up and towered over the Summons.

"Those two are demons. Runt, Master, requests you be home in time for dinner to watch the Fish stick and the Dumb Blond he has a mission."

"Fine I'll be home. Now go away before I let the pups use you as a chew toy." Sasuke glared at his brother's summons.

"Gladly!" the weasel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Dobe lets go. Tenten and Kankurou will be here soon we need stay out of the line of fire."

"Okay. Twaps ready." The chibi smirked as Sasuke carried him into the trees. Hopefully his nee-chan and nii-chan will find happiness.

**Wednesday **

Yesterday went better than expected with his traps. Tenten fell into one and when Kankurou went help her out of the hole he set off another trap. The Sand nin was swept up into a tree and his pants were ripped off showing his heart pattern boxers. Kankurou was blushing and Tenten was giggling. When she managed to get out of the hole she stumbled over to the tied up nin tripping another trap. She was thrown up and into the arms of the swinging puppet master. The rope holding him was cut and they both went tumbling to the ground. Kankurou bore most of the blunt force to protect Tenten from the rocks and broken branches but when they had stopped rolling Kankurou's head had hit a sharp rock. That had not bee part of the plan but it did work in favor of getting them together. Sakura had to come heal him but Naruto asked to only heal the puppet master a little bit that way Tenten could be his nurse. The pink-haired healer had heard rumors of the chibi's match-making plots and decided to play along. Now Naruto was in the kitchen with Tenten making Won-Ton soup.

"That's it Naruto-kun. Make sure you seal the dough, because you don't want the meat to float out in the broth."

"This make Kanky-nii-chan better?" the chibi asked as he work on another dumpling.

"Well I don't know if it will make him better but My brother use to make if for me when ever I was sick and it made me feel better." Tenten smiled as she stirred the boiling broth.

"Something smells good in here."

"I'm just making some soup for the patient, brother. Wash your hands, your lunch is on the table."

Kane took of his work boots and headed to the bathroom. He had an interesting talk with the chibi that morning and somehow got wrapped up into his match making schemes. He made his way back to the kitchen and his mouth watered at the lunch his little sister had made him. Tenten must be softening for her to go the extra effort to make won-ton soup for the injured nin. It was time to test his little sister's feelings and see if the chibi was right but could he let her go if what Naruto had said was true? For the longest time it had just been the two of them. His father was never the same after he lost their mother and that left the two siblings to care for one another. They were inseparable and he knew he would be losing apart of himself if she left with the foreign ninja. He gave a mental sigh as he watch Tenten smile lovingly as she gently placed the dumplings into the steaming broth. This was a part of life he had to except for her happiness.

'Maybe this is a sign for me to get out of the forge and get a life of my own. We have grown too dependant on each other.'

"So is this a sign you are warming up to Shinobi from the land of sand?"

"No it's just soup." Tenten bristled.

"If that was true than why are you blushing?" Kane teased as she continued to eat his lunch. Tenten stiffen at the accusation but the sighed before turning back to her brother.

"I don't know what I'm feeling Kane. He confuses me as much as he amuses me. He didn't have to catch me yesterday but he did and protected me from the worst of the fall and traps. I mean I could have handled it."

"But he didn't want you to be hurt. I believe he truly cares for you and I see you are becoming fond of him as well."

"But… he's a pervert! He chases anything in a skirt, and has been know to date more than one girl at a time. I mean he's like a young version of…"

"Ewo-sennin!" Naruto cheered happily waving a hand drawn picture of his beloved godfather.

"Naruto! That is not nice to call Jiraiya-sama such names. Now why don't you go check on the patient and I'll bring the soup in a minute."

"Okay nee-chan!" the chibi jump down from his seat and ran off to show Kankurou his newest drawing.

"So you're worried he's another Jiraiya-sama. Since he's been here he's been mooning over you. I believe he's trying to change for you sister."

"Even if I believed he was changing his perverted ways it wouldn't work." Tenten said briskly as she returned to the soup. "He's from Suna and I live here in Konoha. He won't leave his home to be here he has to protect His brother the Kazekage and you need me here. So it's best if there is nothing between us but this mission."

"Tenten I love you and I always we're family and nothing will ever change that but I'm not a child that needs looking after. If you find happiness in another land I will not stop you from going."

"Kane…"

"I realize now we have become too dependent on each other and that I am holding you back. It's time you followed your own path and find your own happiness. I'll still be here if you need me but don't be afraid to go out and enjoy your life." He pulled his sister into a tight hug, before heading out to the forge. He knew that she would have a lot to think about as well as tending to her patient.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Squirt, are you sure Sakura said there was nothing else she could do?" Kankurou glared at the smiling chibi. He tried to sit up with one arm because the other was broken and in a cast.

"Sakura-nee-chan said too much heawing chaka not good. So you heaw witf the cass." The chibi smiled as he continued to draw on said cast.

"How am I supposed to do my job if I have thing on? I can't control all my puppets with only one arm." The puppet master continued to glare but to Tenten it looked more like a pout.

"Lunch is ready. Naruto you have to get off the bed now or you might spill the soup." Naruto scampered off the bed and Tenten placed the try over Kankurou lap.

"Hey Cricket? The soup looks great and all but I'm left handed and my left arm is broken."

"I'll help you but you have to stop calling me 'Cricket'."

"But it suits you since you don't like me to call you fire cracker." Before he could say another word a soup was shoved in his mouth.

"'Firecracker' is what Ibiki calls Naruto." Tenten shuttered. "I don't want be reminded of Ibiki every time you call me that. Why can't you just call me by my name?"

"Because you have a will of fire burning inside of you. You run around and fight with such passion and determination that I am in awe of you. That's why I called you firecracker. I call Cricket because you are agile and graceful in you movements just like a grasshopper; I can see it when you battle and I see it when I watch you train." Kankurou was looking deep in her eyes as if to show her he was telling her the truth through his eyes.

"You've been watching me a long time haven't you?" Her heart melted at this heart felt confession. Then she thought this confession just as hard for Kankurou to give as it was for her to hear it. "Hey have you been stalking me?"

"NO! That's not what I meant! I … You… what I mean is…"

"I was just teasing." Tenten giggled as ladled more soup on to the spoon for him to eat. She enjoyed the confused face on the puppet master he really wasn't so bad once you got to know him.

**Thursday**

Kankurou was up and moving with a help of Tenten Naruto and a cane. He felt fine there was no pain but he had the damn casts still on his arm and leg. The pups thought it would funny to piss on his leg cast when he was standing still. He was lucky enough that Sakura came by and said his arm was okay. She removed it but left the cast on leg so he wasstill dragging the damn thing around. He and Tenten got a report that the ANBU caught one assassin nearing the forge. That wasn't good because it meant one of two things. Either the assassins were getting braver or who ever hired them was hiring stronger ninjas.

"Okay Naruto were going to work on controlling your element and the pups will follow your example." Tenten smiled. The chibi looked wide-eyed at the weapon's mistress. "Now I have set up a number of targets for you to hit with your Kunai. Now you are going to channel you chakra in to the kunai before you throw it. The pups will be attacking the life like targets and they will do it while channeling their chakra. Now go ahead and try it."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra and channeled it into the kunai then threw it at the targets. His little body wasn't like his grown up body and he ended up missing almost every target. The Pups followed his movements and also missed a few targets. Tenten giggled at the scene though she knew they were trying their hardest but they were just too cute.

"Naruto! You have to be careful where you throw the Kunai." A figured shouted as they stepped out from behind the targets.

"Ruka!" the chibi cried happily. He was about to run up to the man but he could hear Kyuubi growling in the back of his mind.

"_Don't go kit. Something doesn't smell right."_

"_Listen to Kyuubi chibi that is Not Ruka's chakra!" Big Naruto shouted. _

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Tenten asked. Something was not right because her former teacher was supposed to be teaching today and it was too early for class to be over.

"I came to check on Naruto I haven't seen him for a while." The imposter smiled. Suddenly Kaji Bit deep into his leg and broke the enemy's henge.

"Genma-sensei?!" Tenten shouted as she took a defensive stance.

"Ha you think I am my whiny Fag of a brother? No I'm Shiranui Youji and once I kill the Kyuubi I will finally be promoted to ANBU." The Jonin grinned maliciously.

"We're not going to let you take him." Kankurou yelled just as Tenten sliced off his leg cast with her chain scythe.

"You think two snot nose brats are going to stop me. You only made jonin because you are the brother of the Kazekage and you are one of the Hokage favorites." Youji sneered as he threw two Senbon trying to disable the pups.

"Don't let those things hit you rookies!" Oushi Growled as he tossed Naruto onto his back. "Youji is a poison Specialist. He never carries the antidote with him."

"Grrr… BARK! Grrr… BARK!" (Bad NIN! Bad NIN!) the pups agreed.

"So he likes poison let's see how he likes Karasu!" The puppet sprang forth from its hiding place and flew and into battle with the jonin.

"Tenten Check the forest He must have knocked out the ANBU guards!"

"Right!" the weapons mistress tried to jump for the trees but was diverted by some Kunai flying her way. She jumped back swing the Scythe blocking more kunai that was thrown her way.

"Oh no, you don't! The ANUB are all sleeping like babies no need to wake them." Youji smirked as he blocked another attack from Karasu.

"Hey Cricket get The Squirt and run for it I'll take care of this scum bag."

"You take care of me? Ha! I'll send you and your doll back to the sand box." Youji laughed as he unsheathed his tanto. The blade was short and with a blunt tip and had a double edge. It looked like the one Sai always carried around but something was different about this one. Youji attacked swinging the weapon down ward and it looked like he missed but then a large gash appeared in the puppet Masters side.

"Shit!" Kankurou growled. The damn Weapon turned your own chakra against you. It hurt like a bitch but he couldn't think about it right now. "Tenten Get Naruto out of here now!"

"Right!" The weapons mistress snapped out of her worried gaze and grabbed the two pups and she and Oushi with Naruto still clinging to his back took off toward Hokage tower.

"NO!" Youji made to go after them but was stopped by the tail of Sanshouo to his midsection. He hadn't seen when the sand-nin conjured the huge lizard shape puppet but he realized he was out matched.

"Your opponent is me! Let's see how you do against a grown man instead of a child." Karasu's mouth opened exposing its poison filled needle.

**Friday**

Youji was defeated just as the ANBU arrived. It seemed not only was he out matched by Kankurou's skills but he had also been maneuvered into some of Tenten more vicious traps. The Jonin would have to be confined to the hospital till he has made a full recovery from his injures before being escorted prison for his attempt on Naruto's life.

"This stinks!" Once again do to injuries and now chakra depletion the sand-nin was stuck in bed. Well more like the couch since he refused to wallow in said bed.

"Emweald said you haf to." The chibi smiled. That had been another development in his recovery; the Yoru-nin had to take over his treatment when he went into cardiac arrest. Oushi wasn't kidding about Youji being a poison specialist. The tanto had been coated with a poison that could poison a chakra system if you weren't immune to it or had the antidote. Kurai was able to stop his chakra from killing him but she told him it might take a week for his Chakra to return to normal levels. He did not want to be bed ridden for a week! The only positive out come of this night mare was that Tenten insisted that he recover at her house where she could keep an eye on him.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she's right." Kankurou pouted as he crossed his arms. He was feeling a tad vulnerable with out his puppets and face paint.

"Kurai-san is right. Every Nin knows that if you run out of chakra you die." Tenten lectured as she brought in lunch. "Now you better behave or I'll take you back to the hospital and have her give you the shot in the butt."

"No! I'll be good." The sand-nin shouted. Kurai had told them there was only two options to cure the chakra depletion. He was either to rest until his levels returned to normal or he could take a potions shot in his ass that would hurt like hell because it was a very thick potion. The decision was easy he went with resting instead of the pain and humiliation exposing his bare ass to the woman he loved. He was lucky he was spared from his sister being present because she was in the Mist village with Gaara. If she had been there she would have forced him to take the shot.

"Good boy. Now what should we do today Chibi since your Nii-chan is ordered to stay put?" Tenten smiled as she set a plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"I know Prezent!" Naruto shouted and ran off to his room to get his gift for the injured jonin.

"He got me a present?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tenten smiled as Kankurou sighed and took a sandwich.

"Here Nii-chan! Tenten-nee-chan and I made it." The chibi smiled brightly as he handed the puppet master the large wooden box. Big Naruto and Kyuubi did the actual work but it was chibi's idea and all three were satisfied with the results.

"Wow you shouldn't have." Kankurou's voice came in a horse whisper. He was in awe of the craftsmanship of the weapons that the box held. There were shuriken and Kunai with the Suna seal on one side and a grasshopper on the other. Then there were specially made needles that would fit in the hidden compartments of his puppets. "I don't deserve these."

"Yes, you do. We both think you do." Tenten smiled sadly as she sat on the couch next to the puppet master. "Listen Kankurou, I want to say I'm sorry. I know I haven't very nice to you since we started this mission and I know I treated you horribly even before the mission. I had no right to judge you or treat you like that. I didn't know you and I have to admit I was a little frightened of you."

"Frightened of me? Why?"

"Because I feel happy when you're around or when you make me laugh with your cheesy pick-up lines. For a long time it has just been me and Kane. I trained myself against feeling anything more than friendship towards other and not to trust love other than the family love I feel for my brother. I was wrong and over this past week I notice you being less than your perverted old self and more of man that I like maybe one day I could love."

"I'm not good with words and when I do try to say something I always end up fucking it up. If you give me a chance I swear I'll try hard not to fuck it up. I just want you to be happy and smile like you do with the chibi. I know it's been hard living with me but the truth is I can't live without you Cricket." Kankurou pulled her into his arms and gave her the kiss of a lifetime.

Once over the shock of having demanding lips on her own Tenten melted into the kiss before she started to savagely kiss the puppet master back. As the new couple became more and more aggressive in their kissing, Naruto and the Ninken made a hasty retreat to the outdoors.

The chibi sat on the porch a looked to the Sky. His time was running out and he knew it. He could already feel his older self gaining control over their share body. He was sad that his time was ending but he knew that this was not his place he had grown up along time ago. It was only by accident he was able to get a second chance at childhood and to heal the scars that were left on his older self's heart. He had done all he could to help his friends find their precious persons but it seemed like some were more stubborn than others. He did have one weekend left to get the two Sannins together for good and less then a week for his next targets if Big Naruto was right about Emerald's skills. Rumor between his Nii and Nee-chans was that Kurai was very close to a cure and that it would be ready some time next week. There was only one thing left to do in the time he had left and that was to plan for Naruto's future happiness. He was going to need help and he knew just the shinobi who could help.

"Come on Oushi, Kaji, Koori, we haf to see somebody."

"Are you sure you're up to it pup?" The Huge Ninken asked as he tossed the chibi on to his back.

"I runnin out of time. I hafta do this for Big me."

"Alright pup I'm with ya. Let's go." Oushi Leaped away with the pups following behind.

"_I'm happy I had this time and that I was able to help heal our heart. This last plan is my gift to you before I go be Happy Naruto-nii-chan."_

AN: Okay Please don't kill me! Yes I know I took forever to bring this chapter out. After My Computer Difficulties were sorted out I was Writing like crazy until half way through this chapter My Muses went on Strike! They sent me and a Friend a list of demands through Youtube. For those of you who would like to see it the address is .com/watch?v=tf6A4paLCw0 or type in "Muses on Strike". I have more than one name and the muses call me By stage name Sukora Night. Well with the muses on strike I will continue to try and get these stories finished! I will not give up! Thanks for reading Please keep reviewing!

PS. During the Computer problems I lost my translation note. I was attempting to write in Chinese but with My notes gone I forgot what I wrote or If I messed up what I was trying to say. I meant it to say "Welcome home Little sister. Who are your guests?" and then "Yes Big Brother." Sorry If I butchered it. ^_^"


	15. Love's Interlude

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 15 Love's Interlude**

Naruto sat in the outer office with Shizune while he waited for his godfather to arrive. He had little time left to get his Godparents together but they we weren't making it easy. He was running out of ideas on how to accomplish that. They were both so scared of commitment that neither was going to give the other a chance to make them happy. The fire of their desire for each other burned so bright; that it could be seen by anyone from Konoha to Suna. The chibi sat at the little table with his crayons and continued to draw as he plotted with Kyu and Big Naruto but even they were running low ideas as well.

"Nee-san Why Ojii and Obaa-chan not mawwied?"

"Well I…" Shizune was taken back by the question from the innocent chibi. She knew that her Sensei loved the perverted sage and she knew the sage returned her sensei's feelings. The problem was that they were both too stubborn and too afraid to given in.

"It's because I'm an old fool, but I've made up my mind. I'm gonna ask her to marry me tonight."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune jumped back as the Sannin came through the window.

"And you all are going to help me. You too Weasel." Shizune jumped again when the ANBU appeared behind her.

"Wha-cha gonna do Ewo-Sennin?"

"Brat! I told you to stop calling me that! First off I'm going to need you guys to get to Nade's house. Here I already I bought the flowers…" 'That was a hellish moment.' The toad Sage thought back when he had entered the Yamanaka shop. He thought that he would only have to dodge the young kunoichi at the register, but no he was confronted with both Mother and daughter. There was no escaping the interrogation after that. Those girls could give Ibiki a lesson or two. "I also got the food and had it sent to the house but I'm not the greatest cook."

"Kyu-chan says you bad cook!" The chibi smiled.

"Brat quit listening to that furball." The toad sage growled, ignoring the snickering chibi. "Now look I need you three to go over there and set up the place for me. I'll keep Tsunade busy here till dinner time. Then I'm hoping that you can watch the chibi for the night. I know that you have apartments here in the tower Shizune Naruto would be safe here surrounded by ANBU and Weasel here will be your personal guard. So what you do say?"

"Well… I don't mind. If it's alright right with Naruto and Weasel-san, then I don't think it will be a problem." Shizune agreed.

"Good! Here's the key to her house Naruto can disable the traps and we'll see you in a few hours!" Jiraiya smiled as he pushed the three plus the ninken out the door.

"Wait how did you get her key?"

"Oh I just borrowed it. Now hurry up!" And the door slammed in their faces.

"I guess we have been dismissed. Let's go I'm not sure what Jiraiya-sama has planned but I'm sure it will take some time to put it all together."

"Kay! We help! Right Koori, Kaji?"

"Yip, Yip!" (Yes! Help!)

Itachi said nothing as he followed the group out. He wondered how in the hell he was going to get through the night. This was a nightmare! How was he supposed to spend the night with the woman he had been dreaming about for years? This was his mission to protect The Sunspot after he escaped his last ANBU detail. He smirked beneath his mask at the thought. It had to have been a rookie that didn't know the chibi very well to have been out smarted like that. The smirk faded as he thought more about spending time with Shizune. Even though she didn't know who he was, Naruto did know it was him. He would have to extra careful around the chibi because he did not want to be caught up in the crazy match making plans that seem to be going around.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay Jiraiya what are you up to?" The Fifth Hokage question for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Nothing Nade I'm just keeping you company it's such a slow day I thought you could use a friendly face and maybe a little sake? Don't worry so much." The Toad Sage smiled.

Warning bells were going off in her head. When ever the pervert said nothing to worry about was a sign to run for the hills. The Last time he said don't worry her and Orochimaru ended up under cover in a brothel when they were 16.

"Fine just don't get in my way. Shizune!"

"Oh don't bother the poor girl just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"I need a briefing with Kurai."

"No problem I'll just send her a toad!" Soon enough there was a little toad hopping out the window.

"Jiraiya I think it would have been faster just to send Shizune." Tsunade sighed and went back to paper work.

"You work the girl too hard let me help you out to relax a bit." The sage smiled as he poured a cup of sake for his love. Tsunade sighed not believing his smiling face. There had to be a catch but for now she would give him some leeway. She worked in silence with Jiraiya wandering around her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" The Yoru-nin bowed.

"Your report said that you were done with the potion. How soon can we have Naruto back to his abnormal self again?"

"It will be another week Hokage-sama. There are complications with restoring Uzumaki-san to the right age because he carries the Kyuubi inside of him. He had to grow accustomed to the extra chakra, mind body and soul since the moment the demon was sealed within him. If he were restored to the age of 17 the chakra would overwhelm him best case scenario he would go into a coma till he was adjusted to the chakra. The worst case would his body being torn apart by the chakra."

"I was afraid of that. He has grown into both chakras even making them stronger. Is there a way we can return him to normal with out a coma or death? I will not lose My Gaki now that we are so close to a cure."

"Yes there is." Sukora removed a file from her black lab coat handed it to Tsunade to look over. "I have divided up potion in six doses and each dose will age him two years. This will ease his body into the chakras. Unfortunately this will make him very vulnerable because he will not be able to use chakra during and about a week after the transition."

"Understood, I will give this to Ibiki. He will make the necessary arrangements for Naruto's protection. Is there anything else I need to be aware of? I want to make sure nothing is over looked at this critical stage in his healing." The youthful looking woman looked at the young Kunoichi with an intimidating glare but it lost it's affect by the genuine concern in her eyes.

"There is one more precaution with the cure. After the Labs were broken into I knew that there are many who would not Uzukami-san return to his rightful power. That is why; when I made the cure made enough for twelve doses. I will leave six with you to secure and six with me. Not even my team knows that I did this. It's not that I didn't trust them but the few people that know the better. Should something happen during this week to the potions I have then you have the back up potions."

"Very smart. You're title of Tokubetsu is well deserved. I'll take the potions and seal them here in the office. I would like to wait until Sunday night before checking Naruto into the hospital." Tsunade said as she closed the file.

"I would advise against putting Uzumaki-san in the hospital. There is much hatred towards him here in the village. It will be to easy for someone Ninja or Civilian to get to him. My team and I will be monitoring him at the Aburame Compound. Its location is ideal for his recovery he would be protected from potential threats. It would be better if he didn't leave the compound until his transition is complete."

"I'm not comfortable with that I would preferred to have him close to the hospital should there be in the complications." Tsunade glared at the shades wearing kunoichi. Naruto was the closest thing she had to a grand… I mean son. It had upset her when she discovered that she couldn't cure him. She was supposed to be the Sannin of Medicine and she couldn't do a thing to help her Gaki. She was not about to let this just out of the academy kunoichi tell her what was best for Her Gran… uhh.. Son.

"With all due respect Tusenade-sama, you have no experience with potions as well as poisons."

"Watch it Kurai. I was healing long before you were even a glimmer in your parent's eye." Sukora didn't even flinch when the Hokage snapped at her. While others would cower in the presence of the Legendary Sannin, Sukora would not, because she would not risk Naruto's life just to sooth another's ego.

"These are the 'Facts' Hokage-sama. I have read your methods on treating and extracting poisonings. They are impressive and your skill is not to be over looked but you do not counter the potions like I do. You treat the symptoms and only strive for a cure when all else fails. You do not have the knowledge of poisons and ingredients that I do. You do not know the affects or side affects of the plants and herbs. Should something happen you can not purge it from his body unless you want to kill him. I have dedicated my life to these potions and I refuse to let him die when I know I can save him."

Tsunade and Sukora stared each other down neither one was backing off. Jiraiya was having trouble breathing because the tension in the room was so thick. How could two strong willed women who wanted to help the same chibi be at such odds? Something had to give but he prayed Naruto didn't suffer in the end.

"Very well, Kurai we will do things your way for now. I want to be notified the moment anything happens to Naruto. His trust in you that is the only reason I am let him go with you. If anything happens to him there is nothing on this earth to stop me from tearing you limb from limb."

"I understand Hokage-sama." The Jonin bowed before she placed six vials one the desk. "I will see you here Sunday night."

"Very good, you're dismissed." Tsunade watched the girl bow and leave again. As much as she wanted to deny it the girl was right. She was a medic and healer but she did not devote her life to any one area of healing. She studied a bit of everything blending techniques to give every Shinobi the best possible care and chance for survival. Whatever she didn't know she look up in her medical books and scrolls. Anything new to try was a gamble. There was no way in hell she would gamble with Naruto's Life, so she would have to back down for now.

"It'll be alright Nade you'll see." Jiraiya tried to soothe the medic-nin's ruffled feathers.

Tsunade ignored the Sage and continued with the paper work and counted down the minutes till the day was over and she could go home. This would be the last weekend she would be with the chibi. Soon Naruto would no longer be the cute little boy going through his second childhood but the grown man and strong warrior that they all knew and loved.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shizune with the help of Naruto cooked an elegant dinner with the ANBU silently watching. It was strange she didn't feel anxious or stress with the silent guard if anything she felt safer. It was as if she knew this ANBU but she didn't remember any Konoha ANBU with long hair. There was just something about him that made her happy.

"They Here!" Naruto shouted from his perch on the window with Kaji. Koori began to bark waking Oushi.

"I'm up, I'm up." The huge Nin-ken yawned as he got up. Naruto and Kaji jumped down from their seat.

"Hmmm smells good." Tsunade smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "Shizune what is all this?"

"Konbanwa Tsunade. We hope you enjoy your evening." The younger medic-nin smiled.

"We made dinner Obaa-chan!"

"I can see that but why?" Tsunade asked as she looked around the dinning room.

"Because I asked them too." Jiraiya said as he stood behind the confused Hokage.

"What?"

"I asked them to make dinner for just the two of us. Shizune will be taking care of Naruto for the night at Hokage tower."

"But Why? This is Naruto's last weekend to be five I don't want to miss this time with him."

"You won't miss time with him he'll be back in the morning right now we have to talk."

"Goodnight sensei we're leaving now." Shizune bowed before scooping up the chibi and taking him out of the room followed by the silent ANBU and ninken.

Tsunade watched them go as the confusion and sadness flooded her eyes with tears. She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was her Gaki was going away and she was left here alone with her former Teammate who was about to get thrown out the window if he didn't start explaining things right now.

"Come on Tsunade sit down and enjoy this meal." Jiraiya was able to coax her to the table but he knew she was less than thrilled to miss time with Naruto. He began to sever then the dinner that Shizune prepared but he held back on the sake. He did not want to have Tsunade's judgment diminished tonight.

"Jiraiya what is going on? You are not acting like yourself. In fact you are acting downright gentlemanly."

"Tsunade we've known each other a long time. When we were gennin the world was a whole new place. The three of us young stupid and nothing could stop us." The sage sat back and smiled as he thought of those days long ago. "I see us in those kids you know."

"I do too." Tsunade looked to the mantle where she had a copy of their old team side by side with the picture of team seven when they made jonin.

"I'm jealous of them. They were able to come together after being shattered. We just left our pieces where they fell. I should have been more like Naruto and fight to bring him home. In the end I wasn't strong enough and Orochimaru was lost to us."

"Jiraiya there was a lot we both could have done but in the end we are not Team Seven. Those three are too stubborn to let each other fall away without a fight, especially Naruto. He doesn't know the meaning of failure." The Hokage smiled softly.

"Yeah the brat thrives on a challenge but he is a lot smarter then everyone gives him credit for. He knows what he wants and he goes after it; whether it was mastering Rasengan in a week to dragging that Uchiha's Emo ass back home. I swear that, that boy will one day be a great if not better Hokage than his father."

"I believe it. He is something special that no one can ever forget."

"Sometimes we even learn a thing or two from the Brat." Tsunade looked up in surprise as Jiraiya got up from his seat and knelt before her. "Naruto taught me if you really want something than you go after it and don't stop to until get it."

Tsunade breath was caught in her throat as she watched Jiraiya pulled a tiny box from his pocket. "That chibi has made me realize that I have been chasing you for years and that it's time I caught you. You are the only one who can tolerate my research and my other faults. Please be My home, be My Best Friend that you have always been and Please Never let me wander alone again. Tsunade, I love you. Please Marry Me?"

"I will always be your best friend." Tsunade smiled as the tears ran from her eyes. "Whether you knew it or not you always had a home here. I have never let you wander too far alone and I never will let you go alone again. You say I can put up with you faults but the same goes for you. You know my short comings and less then pleasant hobbies and yet you are still here. I'll take your bet Jiraiya and it will probably be the best gamble of my life, because there is no way I can lose this."

"I love you Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped up and swung her in his arms. "You won't regret it because I'm the bet of the lifetime."

"I love you too." Tsunade whispered as she held on around his neck. It took almost fifty years but they had finally found one another.

AN: Yes I know it's short but please don't kill me. This was not the chapter I planned to post but I need a little more time. You see the Chapter I had planned to post in not even close to being finished so I decide to cut in with and Interlude. Also I have set up a Face Book Page under the name Sukora Kurai and Twitter account User Name Sukora Night for updates on my ongoing stories. I have not stopped writing even if I am in the middle of Moving. Also I am taking a vote. I have three Chapters of My dolphins love completed. If I get enough votes I will post them for your enjoyment until I can finish the Next Chapter of MCD. Thanks again for reading keep Reviewing.


	16. The Different Shades of Black

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 16 "The Different Shades of Black"**

"_Nawuto I don't wanna go." The Chibi cried in the arms the older Naruto._

"_I know chibi. But as they say all good things must come to and end. You did a good job getting everyone together. Baa-chan and Ero-sennin was your best work yet."_

"_Weally?"_

"_Really. I am every proud of you. You have done so well with everyone and training our new Nin-ken. You are Konoha's most surprising chibi."_

"_And I am proud of both of you." The two Narutos stilled at the voice. That voice wasn't Kyuubi but it didn't make them feel scared. "Don't you agree Kyuubi?"_

"_*Snort* I still hate you Minato but yeah 'The Kit' tends to grow on ya." Naruto and chibi turned to see a tall blond man leaning with his back against the giant cage that held the Kyuubi. They had seen his face before while they were in and out of the Hokage's office. They knew those blue eye and warm smile, which was mirrored in the picture that hung above the Hokage's chair._

"_Yondiame-sama." Naruto stood up and the chibi clung to his pant leg._

"_No need to be so formal Naruto. Just 'Dad' will be fine."_

"_No Wuka Daddy." The Chibi's protests were muffled from his spot behind Naruto._

"_I know Chibi." Minato smiled and walked toward the two Blonds. "I knew I couldn't be there so I gave you the best daddies that I could to raise you. I knew your Daddy Iruka and your Daddy Kakashi would love and protect you. Just like you mother and I did."_

"_You did?" the chibi slowly moved close to the older blond._

"_Of course we did." Minato knelt down to the chibi's level. "We loved you more than anything. We never wanted to leave you, but we had no choice. It was our job to protect Konoha but we fought to protect you. We love you Naruto and we are always with you."_

"_Daddy!" the chibi cried and ran to the open arms of his dad. Minato smiled and held the sobbing chibi while rubbing his back. "Wuv you too."_

_Naruto watched the two with disbelieving eyes. The Yondaime was his father. How was it possible that he is here? He had so many questions but they just died on his tongue. This moment was for the chibi. Soon the chibi started to fade in his father's arms but he turned to his older self and smiled._

"_Thank you Nawuto."_

"_No thank you Chibi." He smiled softly and then the chibi was gone. Now all that was left was Naruto and Minato. "I guess you were the missing piece for the chibi to heal."_

"_I guess you could say that but the chibi is part of you." _

"_I have so many things I want to ask but can feel our time is short."_

"_Yes it is. I placed my Chakra in the Seal should Kyuubi try and break from its cage, but you getting turned into a chibi had messed with the seal. Now as you are changing back it's been activated to keep it from breaking as you return to normal."_

"_Then I just have one question. Why?"_

_Minato smiled sadly. "Because you were my son. I knew that you would be talented and grow strong. It was the hardest decision your mother and I had to make but we both knew no other child would be able to hold the Kyuubi."_

"_Yeah I guess you're right. I am the Yondiame's son and future Hokage after all." Naruto smiled to hide the tears of happiness and saddness._

"_I believe in you son. Things are changing but I am always with you." Minato smiled and hug is son. "Never forget I love you son."_

_Tears filled Naruto's tear as he hugged his father tightly. The Yondaime faded into just bits of chakra and settled into Naruto's heart._

Chibi eyes woke in the darkness of the room and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Love you too… Dad"

**MONDAY**

Tsunade was happy and heart broken as she entered the office. Her time with Naruto was brief but memorable. Last night Naruto took his first dose of the aging potion. When he woke this morning he had aged two years. After a complete physical, Naruto was a healthy seven year-old. He was a little disoriented at first when he awoke but it didn't last as the pups jumped on him to say good morning. They weren't the only ones to make it into the office that early in the morning. Iruka and Kakashi were waiting for them with a new suitcase full of clothes for the older Naruto. It seems that Kurai-san had paid them a visit explaining the changes that the chibi would go through.

"Ohayoo, Tsunade-sama." Iruka bowed.

"Yo" waved Kakashi.

"Ohayoo. I take it you wanted to see Naruto before he leaves for the Aburame compound."

"Hai." Iruka nodded "I brought clothes for him. Kurai-san told me he would need clothes for his growth spurts."

"I agree his clothes are a little snug as you can see." Tsunade smiled softly. While it was true the clothes were small on him they were not as small as they should have been. He did not grow too much during the night and she wondered if it was because of the poor nutrition during his first childhood. She knew it wasn't Iruka's fault as much as the villagers. Iruka did his best with what he could at the time. Orochimaru even told her once that Iruka went on most missions without food so that Naruto would have food while he while he was away.

"Yeah its not combtable." Naruto complained. While he did grow and his speech was better but he still was unable to say things properly.

"Well Iruka has just what you need why don't you go with him and get changed because your new caretakers will be here soon." Kakashi said giving his one eye smile.

"Kay Kashi!" Naruto and the pups ran off to the bathroom with his foster Father right behind him.

"Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama my pack and I were unable to find the ones who destroyed the labs. Whoever it was knew how to mask their sent from ninken."

"You believe it was someone from Konoha."

"Yes, after Youji attacked Naruto, Genma and I begun to investigate his activities. We wanted to see if he was involved in the attack on the labs. He wasn't involved but he knows the people who did. It seems there is a fraction of Shinobi that is still against Naruto. Ibiki question the civilian that attack Naruto it turns out he was an ex-chunin retired. The group meets but they all wear blank masks so they don't know the identities of each other but there is one Master who knows the identity of everyone. The Master called them together shortly after Naruto was turned chibi. He promises death to the demon that killed their love ones."

"Keep on it Kakashi. Something just doesn't feel right about this group of avengers." Tsunade said as she made more notes into Naruto's ever growing file. It now took up five and a half folders.

"I'm back Baa-chan!"

"I can see that. You look good gaki." She smiled and the chibi beamed with pride. "Your guardians will be here shortly."

"Who am I goin' with?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly looking like a chibi fox.

"You will be going with Aburame Shino and Kurai Sukora and her team. They are staying at the Aburame compound and will be watching over your changes."

"Emerald, from the village of darkness." Naruto's eyes glazed over as if in a dream. "She is someone to trust but also someone to protect."

"Naruto are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she and his two foster parents looked at the chibi in worry.

"Huh? Oh, hey Baa-chan, so who am I goin' with?"

"You just have to wait and see." Iruka said a little concerned on how his son just blanked out but Kurai-san explained that was likely to happen as he continues to regain memories and his adjusting chakra.

The group didn't have to wait long as Shino arrived along with the black clad Yoru kunoichi and little Shifu who clung to her leather coat. This was a bit unusual as the younger Aburame members rarely left the compound until they reach academy age. Iruka had a soft smile on his face as he watched one of his former students lean slightly closer to the foreign ninja while giving off the look of disinterest. The three made a picture of a family form the bug clan and he wondered how long it would be before his match making chibi tried to make it a reality.

"Shino, Kurai-san, are we trading chibi?" Tsunade smiled and Shifu tried to hide himself further behind Sukora. "Who do you have there?"

"Tsunade-sama, this is my brother Shifu." Shino replied. "He seems to have grown attached to Kurai-san and would not let us leave without him."

"Interesting." Tsunade's golden eyes danced in amusement at two emotionless teens fight the light blushes that were trying to appear on their faces. "Well Naruto has taken the first dose of the aging serum. There was no problems just slight disorientation when he awake but other than that he seems fine with the adjustments. Along with Naruto goes Oushi from Kakashi's pack and the two pups that were gifted to him by the Inuzukas. ANBU have been ordered to patrol the surrounding area of the compound because he is not to leave until his transformation is complete. Kurai-san, **we**, are trusting you with our Naruto if one thing happens to him I will personally sign your death warrant."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Sukora bowed. She knew that the older woman was dead serious about her threat but she knew that her potion was perfected and that she could handle anything that might happen. She was more concerned about the Aburame and his silent vigilance over her. Although he kept a distance from her, he was around the area as soon as she entered the compound grounds. He was helpful and polite when they were out searching for plants that could be used for Naruto's cure. His personality matched hers, that of the silent but deathly aura. Yet he seemed to have subtle emotional displays that would go unnoticed unless you were looking for it or he chose to show it. In truth Aburame, Shino was a complete mystery to her.

"Good, you all are dismissed."

"Hey Shifu." Naruto greeted as he came up the shade wearing trio. The young bug charmer tried again to hide behind Sukora's coat. "It okay I won't hurt cha. Wanna rid Oushi with me?"

Sukora nodded to the dark haired chibi when he looked to her for guidance. "It will be alright Shifu-kun Uzumaki-san won't let you fall."

Shino's face was hidden by his coat and hood so none one could see him pouting because his brother seemed to like Kurai-san more than him. He tried not to dwell on it because he would finally be getting some much needed answers from his illusive father. For weeks he had been trying to catch the clan leader but he was either busy with clan business or just called away by on a mission. In fact the only time he was actually home was when the twins were born.

As the three made their way to the Aburame compound Naruto chatted with Shifu even though the younger Aburame said nothing but nod. Oushi huffed this was going to be the quietest visit of the chibi's second child hood. He also noticed that while Naruto had grown the pups had a growth spurt of their own. His old bones were really feeling this morning when the two jumped on him to tell him that their master was stronger today. He would miss them when Naruto was back to his normal age, but not before he set the rookies loose on his pup brother.

"Oushi whacha laughin about?" Naruto asked as he and Shifu could feel the Ninken snickering as the walked along the forest.

"Nothing Pup just thinking of new training exercises for the rookies."

"Yap, Yip!" (Yay, Train!)

"Yap, Yip!" (Yay, Train!)

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha…

"Achoo!"

"Pakkun are you alright? You have been sneezing a lot lately." Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"I'm fine boss." The pug grunted mentally curse his older brother once again.

XxXxXxXx

"Welcome back Shino-sama." one of the lower ranked clan members greeted.

"Wow it really big." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Yes Naruto-kun it has been a long time since you were here." Shibi said as he greeted the group.

"Hello Father nice to finally see you." Shino glared at the shade wearing Clan Leader.

"Oh Shino were you needing to talk to me?"

"Yes I have but you have been either gone or busy."

"Well it's as you have said I was gone or busy. Who is your girlfriend? Is she the one you plan on marrying?" Shibi asked innocently watching as his son started to blush bright red and began to sputter. Naruto began to giggle Shifu gave a tiny smirk and Sukora's eyebrow rose.

"Father! This is Kurai-san our guest! She is here to watch over Naruto's recovery!" Shino ranted still blushing, for all his training he couldn't stop the blushing. His father was the only one who could embarrass him like this.

"Oh that's a shame. You should relax more no wonder she won't go out with you. Now Naruto-kun come in side Sasami has tea and choco crisps." Shibi smiled as he ushered the chibis and pups into the house. Leaving his eldest son and heir slack jawed with the visiting Yoru nin.

"You had better close your mouth Aburame-san or you will swallow your Kikai." Sukora smirked following the others into the house.

"But... but… What?" Shino was left alone with no clue on what the hell just happen.

The children were gathered with their tea and Choco crisps in the family room. Sasami was rocking Shizuka and Shisu was burping Shindo. The Kurai twins were helping the younger children drink their tea or cleaning up their messy faces as Sukora gracefully knelt next to Naruto and his nin-ken.

Shino thought he never saw such a perfect picture. It was the one time he envied Sasuke's blood limit. With the gift of the Sharingan he could capture the moment and never forget his perfect family. The Kurai fit in to Aburame clan so well it was difficult to tell that they were from another land. He watched jealously as Shifu climbed into the elder Kurai's lap and snuggled into her arms while nibbling on a crisp. Naruto smiled and chatted with his mother who listened intently returning the chibi's smile with her musical laughter.

"Come in Son you are blocking the door." called out Shibi as he sat next to his wife and ignoring the glare from his oldest child.

"Father I have some questions that you are going to answer." Shino glared as he knelt down on the other side of Naruto and his nin-ken.

"Yes, yes, I'll answer your questions. Your mother and I just want you to know that we never meant to hide Naruto's visits from you. It was something he asked of us before he even started the academy."

"What?" The Aburame heir's head whipped to the blond chibi who had his head down and in shame.

"Now don't blame the boy Shino he had his reasons. Now where to begin? Oh I remember I met Naruto-kun just after his fifth birthday. I found him deep in the forest near a waterfall. He was sitting alone on a rock with a stick just drawing into the sand. As I got close I could hear his sniffles and whimpers the Kikai told me that they could smell salt in the air and confirmed that he had been crying for quite sometime."

*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"_Hello there, young man. What are you doing way out here?"_

"_I miss my Daddy Wuka." The Blond chibi sniffled._

"_Oh I see he is on a mission." Shibi sat down on the grass beside the boy and looked out over the water._

"_Yea, Kashi gon' too." _

"_Is that why you are here alone? Isn't there any one to watch you?"_

"_I wan way cuz they mean to me. Ol man Kage told 'em they hafta be ice to me but they not."_

"_That's not a good Shinobi. He dishonors himself and Our Hokage when he hurts a child. What is your name?"_

"_Nawoto." The chibi said rubbing the tears from his eyes._

"_Well Naruto you shouldn't be alone. It can get very dangerous out here at night."_

"_I wive here but I can't get in." Naruto's eyes welled up with tears once again._

"_I see; your Daddy Ruka has wards to protect your home. Tell you what I'll wait here with you and if your daddy doesn't return home by sunset you will stay with my clan and we will keep you safe until he returns."_

"_Otay." The chibi smiled at the shade-wearing Shinobi and hopped down off his rock to sit on the grass. As they waited for Iruka Naruto giggled as he watch two butterflies dueled over another. "They silly."_

"_Yes but they are fighting for the love of beauty. See they both like that blue Butterfly. If I had a jar I could capture it."_

"_An't we make jar?" the chibi titled his head looking like a cute chibi fox._

"_That would be very hard. Glass Jars as made out of Fire and fine sand like here on the shore. We have the sand but not the fire or the place to bake it."_

_Naruto thought for a second and the got up and ran to the shore. Then he came back to Shibi holding a small warped looking bowl. "Wike this?" _

"_Where did you get this Naruto-kun?"_

"_I makes it. I so mad I 'ot get in I hit sand." The Blond chibi looked away because he was afraid he did something wrong._

"_Do you think you can do it again?"_

"_Donno. I twy." He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose trying real hard to get mad like he was before. The Head of the Bug Clan watched as Naruto's small fist flares with red and blue chakra. He was amazed at such a young age the boy could pull chakra from the Kyuubi. It had to be the Fourth's seal working to protect and strengthen Naruto. _

_When he was ready Naruto punched his little fist into the fine sand chakra still flaring and slowly stood up. Shibi walked over to the sand and saw that the sand was still melting and shifting with in the chakra ball. As the red and blue faded away the result was glass with wavy edges. _

"_This is truly amazing Naruto-kun."_

"_NARUTO!" The little chibi's face lit up because he knew exactly who calling him._

"_WUKA!" as fast as his little legs could go he ran to his foster father and into his arms._

"_Naruto I was so worried. I got to the tower and they said you had run away."_

"_I sowwy. I miss you. I waana go home but you 'ot home."_

"_Oh My Kitsune Chibi I had to go on this mission you have to stay with your sitter so you won't get hurt."_

"_Excuse me Iruka-san but I believe Naruto-kun had very good reason to leave his watcher." The teen jumped turned in surprise. He did not even notice the Jonin standing at the shore line. _

"_Gomen." Iruka bowed. "I did not see you there Aburame-sama."_

"_It is alright you were concerned for your son. I would be the same if Shino had run off. I think you should listen to the boy before you punish him because he did not mean to make you worry." The Shade wearing Jonin nodded with a softness to his voice. "It is getting late and My wife will wonder where I am. Naruto-kun may I keep this jar?"_

"_Tay. Tank you for taying witf me." Naruto beamed from his father's arms._

"_Yes thank you for staying with him I am most indebted to you." the young Chunin bowed._

"_No, this Jar is all the thanks I need. If you make anymore I would be happy to buy them from you Naruto-kun." Shibi bowed and took his leave, leaving the two to enjoy the rest of their evening._

*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

If Shino had allowed himself to make ridiculous facile expressions he would be sitting there with a gob-smacked look on his face. Barely the age of five and the chibi held such power. What else did he not know about the blond chibi that was sitting at his mother's feet?

"I still have those jars. I mostly use them for my flowers." Sasami smiled. "But your father uses them for his bug collection."

"Yes they are very strong only a chakra filled weapon can break them." Shibi said giving a pointed look to his eldest son. Sukora wondered what that meant until she saw a faint pink tinge appear on Young Aburame heir's face. She smirked to herself because the perfect Shinobi wasn't so perfect after all.

"Father I never left the compound until I started going to the academy how is it that I never saw him or my Kikai never sense him."

"That is true he was here many times but at first he would not come into the compound. He would leave the jars at the gate and I would give the money to Iruka when I saw him in the missions office. After about the fifth jar I asked Iruka-san about it. I figured the boy was afraid of the Kikai. What Iruka-san told me, surprised me. He said that Naruto wasn't afraid of the Kikai but he was afraid of the children in the compound. During his early youth the children of the village took after their parents and were cruel to Naruto-kun. While the adults didn't strike out at least not in the eye of the public for fear of the Hokage, the children could. Many were encouraged by their parents to hurt him as much as possible. Iruka-san knew this but was powerless to stop it."

"That's no excuse." Shino growled. "Someone should have protected him."

"They are 'Human' Aburame-san." Sukora said quietly. "When a person is trying to heal from a loss they will do anything to ease the pain. Umino-sensei was just a boy himself he could not be with Uzumaki-san and still earn money to live on."

"She is correct Shino times were difficult for them but I did not give up on helping them as much as we could. It was your mother's research of the Kikai that led to the development of the oil we use to hide our scent from detection. Once it was perfected I gave some to Naruto-kun. The clan was informed that he was the only outsider to have and use the oil. This allowed him to visit without fear of meeting the clan children." Shibi looked over at the blond chibi shifting in his seat as if he was trying to hide in plain sight. "If fact I think he is wearing it now."

Shino's eyebrow rose in question and sent out a few kikai to test his father's theory. Everyone watch as the kikai buzz around the room looking for Naruto but completely by passing him but for returning to Shino. "It would seem that you are correct Father. My Kikai tell me that he is not in the room."

"Yeah you got me." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head. "Guess I can't use it can I?"

"No Uzumaki-san we need to keep track of you." Sukora said glaring at the chibi through here shades. "Ryuu, Phoenix after lunch you will give all the boys a bath."

"Hai Sukora-sama." The twins bowed as they began cleaning up the tea.

"That is not ness…"Shino made to protest the order when he was hit with her glare. He immediately backed down. "I'll give them a hand."

"Well good now let's continue with Naruto-kun history with us." Sasami smiled. Shibi was thankful for the huge collar that hid his smile. His son had found someone that challenged him but also could put him in his place. Just like how Sasami matched him. He hoped Shino wouldn't let this girl get away because it looked like if she left she would never come back.

"Yes after Naruto-kun had the oil he was a regular visitor here. He help a lot of the older members of the clan by doing odd chores that they could not do themselves anymore. But He stopped coming as often once you both started the Academy. We were saddened but we understood that was how things were supposed to be. Naruto-kun vowed that he would visit one last time when he became a full fledge Ninja. When he graduated from the Academy that he bestowed the precious treasure our clan has ever received."

"It was breath taking and showed us how far he had come in his training. I remember how proud he was and how much he wanted us to accept this small part of him. He didn't know we had already accepted him not just as a ninja but as a son in our hearts." Sasami said tearfully. She was surprised when two little arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks Sasami-sama." Naruto whispered just loud enough for only her to hear. Sasami tears began to spill as she hugged the blond chibi back.

"Father what is this gift?" Shisu asked as she watched took her baby brother from her mother so Sasami could hug the boy properly.

"I will show you all at Shifu's Birthday party. For now it shall stay where it is." Shibi said. "Why don't you put the twins down for a nap Shisu. Shino you take the other children outside I am sure they would like the fresh air."

"That's a wonderful idea Naruto-kun can show the others his puppies." Sasami agreed as she wiped the tears away then proceeded to clean up Naruto with her handkerchief.

"They are Nin-ken mother." Shinto corrected as he help clean his little sister up.

"Of course dear." Sasami sighed and watched the older children take the younger ones out. She hid her smiled behind her tea cup as Shifu once again clung to Sukora's long coat. She was very grateful to the visiting Yoru nin. Sukora-san had not only helped with the birth of her twins but also gave Shifu the attention he needed when she could not. "Now all of you go with Shino and Sukora-san. I'm sure they will take you to the training grounds so Naruto-kun can show you what they can do."

"Hai, Okaa-san." chorused the children.

Once the children were gone Shibi stood with his arms wrapped around his beloved wife. "Shino is a fool if he lets that girl get away."

"I think he'll some help knocking some sense into him." Sasami giggled as they watched Naruto-kun and Shifu somehow push the two Ninjas into one another.

"Yes it is going to be an eventful visit." Shibi agreed noticing his perfect heir became a bumbling klutz knocking himself and the visiting kunoichi, over the training pups, landing in a pile of tangled limbs. "Maybe a little more incentive might help."

"Naruto will have those pups wrapped around each other in no time." Oushi snorted. Then the three looked out side and the teenagers. "Well, more willing than now."

"That I have no doubt Oushi. That I have no doubt." Sasami giggled as she relaxed in her husband's arms.

**TUESDAY**

Since the nursery was a bit crowded Naruto was set up in Shino's room on a spare futon with the ninken curled around him. Shino was up and dresses in his one of his huge coats with the hood down for casual comfort waiting for Naruto to wake. Last night the blond Chibi had taken another dose of the antidote before bed to ease the growth discomfort. Now in the early morning light he could see how much Naruto did grow. The boy was now at least a foot taller but rail thin. He had heard from the other Rookie 9 of Iruka and Naruto's problem with money and food during his first childhood. It seems that his growth is following the same pattern. Shino glare at the sleeping boy not really angry at the boy but what the villagers put him through.

Growing up in a huge clan you learn to look after on another and care for others. He knew how the rest of the villagers viewed his clan. They were considered inhuman and emotionless bug hives nothing more. That's why he felt a kinship the number one surprising ninja. For the longest time he had watched Naruto from a distance. You admired his strength and determination. No matter what happened to him he wouldn't let them pull him down he just tried hard to prove them wrong. It made him work harder to earn the boy's respect. Unfortunately he was doing too good a job in his stealth and fading into the background Naruto couldn't even remember him! When Naruto returned from his journey with Jiraiya he didn't even recognize him! Just thinking about it put the Aburame heir in a depression.

"I take it you are not a morning person Aburame-san." Shino was shaken from his thoughts ducked deeper behind his coat collar to hide his blush. Sukora raised an eyebrow at the strange bug nin before entering the room with little Shifu at her heels.

"Good Morning Blue Eyes." She greeted the waking chibi.

"Mornin Emerald." Naruto sat up rubbed his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"I am not sure but after I check you over then you may get ready for breakfast." Sukora ran her chakra over the chibi scanning for anything that might be wrong and then she took a small blood sample for further study. "You may get ready now I'll see you later."

"Thanks Emerald!" Naruto and the pups jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Shino watched as the Yoru Kunoichi left with out even saying good-bye. He glared at his little brother as he followed Kurai-san with a tiny smirk on his lips. Today was shaping up to be hell on earth.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Good Morning Naruto-kun" Sasami smiled as she and Sukora severed the morning meal.

Meal times were always a grand affair with so many siblings they took up most of the dining hall with just the main family. Shino could see that the other to Kurai nins settled between his younger sibling to help them if they need it. His father sat at the head of the table talking with one of his cousins from the branch families. Now it was not unusual for a branch member to share a meal with the main family. But it was unusual to be in invited to breakfast. Father always said breakfast a special moment to be cherished with close family.

"Good Morning Shino you remember your Cousin Hiroyuki."

"Yes Father. Ohayoo Hiroyuki." Shino greeted as he sat down with Naruto next to him.

"Ohayoo Cousin." Hiroyuki greeted warmly. Shino never had anything against his cousin before. They were both the same age and attend the academy at the same time with not a bad word between them. That was until now. Hiroyuki was following Kurai's movements as she severed the morning meal.

"Sasami this is very delicious." Shibi praised as he dug in to the food.

"Thank you dear, but I must confess Sukora-san did most of the cooking. The twins had me running back and forth until Sukora-san offered to finish cooking." Sasami smiled taking her place besides Shibi.

"You are very talented Kurai-san this is indeed a delicious meal." Hiroyuki agreed send the Sukora a brief smile.

"I am honored you all like it." Sukora bowed and took her place next to Naruto with Shifu crawling into her lap.

Shino was seeing red but his training of never losing his cool had him eating his meal in silence his kikai however had other ideas. Actually it was an embarrassing spectacle that played out on the dining table. It seemed that the one kikai that had a crush on the hotaru was now trying to battle his cousin's kikai that had taken an interest in the firefly.

"Cousin I believe you Kikai is trying to fight my Kikai." Hiroyuki mused as the watched the kikai battle.

"So it would seem. It also would seem that your kikai is losing." Shino smirked in deep satisfaction as his Kikai turned the other into a twitching mass of limbs. The victory was short lived because when his kikai went over to the hotaru it got zapped and became a twitching mass of limbs.

"You both are childish to be play at the dining table." Sukora commented calling the Hotaru to return.

"Sukora-san is correct. Battling is for the field you both will stay wash the dishes." Sasami announced giving the now blushing cousins a stern glare. Breakfast was passed with out any further interruptions.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The afternoon sun streamed through the thick tress. The Kurai nins could be found on the training grounds showing the young Aburames fighting styles from their home land. They seemed to up the ante and some how conjured thin stone pillars and were battling on them with out fear of missing a step. Shino watched from the back of the crowd truly amazed by their skill. It seemed that he was not the only one because Hiroyuki was sitting up front near Naruto. Shino's only comfort was Shifu didn't like him and wouldn't let Hiroyuki near the female Kurai.

It had been really amusing after washing the dishes Hiroyuki attempted to chat up Sukora. Shifu had been pushed to the side by the older Aburame upsetting the chibi greatly. A little known talent Shifu had that only the main house siblings knew was that could burp loudly on command. So every time Hiroyuki opened his mouth Shifu would burp from behind him. This made it look like His cousin was burping in their guest's face. Snickering could be heard but everyone kept hidden behind their huge collars. Sukora-san was not impressed with his cousin's supposed burps and left. Yes his little brother had an amazing talent.

The clapping and cheering brought Shino out of his muses and back to the training fields. The battle was over and it was clear who was the victor. Sukora stood tall and proud over her defeated team mates. His sisters cheered the loudest for the kunoichi. Other then their mother they had few Kunoichi they could look up to due to the fact the clan was predominately male.

"You did well Kurai-sama" Shisu blushed.

"Thank you Shisu-san but it seems all that time in the lab has made us rusty." Sukora- nodded accepting a glass of water from Naruto.

"Emerald kicked ass!"

"Naruto." Shino snapped. And the chibi blushed. "There are little ones here. If Iruka-sensei was here he would have you doing chakra exercises till sundown."

"Sorry Shino-nii." The blond blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kurai-san you were spectacular." Hiroyuki praised and received glares from the younger Aburame heirs.

"Hey, Emerald, why didn't you use you lightnin?" Naruto interrupted. He also didn't like the branch member getting to close to his friend. Beside he already picked out her perfect match.

"Well Blue Eyes it would not have been safe. It takes a lot of chakra and does a tremendous amount of damage." Sukora replied as the younger children pulled her to a huge blanket under a shady tree to relax. The youngest siblings gathered around her and Shifu immediately claimed her lap and cuddled to the Yoru nin.

"Kora-nee-chan?" Shima called quietly. She was Shino's youngest sister who was Four and very shy and soft spoken. She often reminded him of his teammate Hinata when they were first on team 8.

"Yes Shima-chan?" Sukora asked softly despite all her training she could not be cold to a child. She assumed that's what happens when you grow up in a Family as large as hers. There was always a child in need or distress. When you're the youngest aunt in the clan the responsibility of their care usually lands in your lap.

"Will you sing to us again?" Shima blushed.

"Yeah, Emerald and do the Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Shino was now intrigued he had never heard any singing around the nursery.

"Blue Eyes." The foreign nin glared at the blond chibi as she tried to fight the blush. The only reason the brat knew about the jutsu was because he walked in on her singing to her nieces who were having nightmares.

"Come on Please?"

"Please?" Naruto's pleas were soon echoed by the children of the Aburame clan. It seemed that the spar had attracted more than the main house children. They were at least a dozen more children gather around the tree.

"Hn." Naruto took that as a yes and jumped up and ran to get something from his room. When he returned he handed the box to Sukora. She glared at him but took the box and began gathering her chakra to perform the seals for the special jutsu. *hare, bird, dog, horse, Dragon.* Then she touched the box. The children wondered if it went wrong because nothing happened. But when she opened the box a soft melody and the world around them began to change.

Suddenly it was snowing and the trees were covered in a pretty white. While a blanket of snow covered the ground. The buildings of the compound disappeared and snowy mountain peaks appeared. Soon their attention was drawn back to the nin that started it all. Sukora was humming as took off her sunglasses to focus on the jutsu better.

_Snow can wait, I forgot my mittens  
Wipe my nose, get my new boots on  
I get a little warm in my heart when I think of winter  
I put my hand in my fathers glove_

I run off where the drifts get deeper  
Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown  
I hear a voice you must learn to stand up for yourself  
Cause I cant always be around

She could see herself and her father play out the seen the winter before he was killed.

_He says when you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that Ill always want you near  
You say that things change my dear  
_

She was only five but the memory was still strong. Naruto knew this and this was why he chose to play this song. Shifu cuddled closer to the Kunoichi because he could hear the sorrow in her voice.

_Boys get discovered as winter melts  
Flowers competing for the sun  
Years go by and I'm here still waiting  
Withering where some snowman was_

Mirror mirror wheres the crystal palace  
But I only can see myself  
Skating around the truth who I am  
But I know, dad, the ice is getting thin

The scene changed with the song and she herself change to a Chunin staring into the mirror looks for answers. Watching as her reflection changed again to her father mimicking the words to the song.

_When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that Ill always want you near  
You say that things change my dear  
_  
Gone were the two figures and the scene changed to the open meadows in the star light on full moon. Where white horses slept warmed by the bonfire that appeared.

_Hair is grey and the fires are burning  
So many dreams on the shelf  
You say I wanted you to be proud  
I always wanted that myself_

When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gona change so fast  
All the white horses have gone ahead  
I tell you that Ill always want you near  
You say that things change my dear

As the song ended all the younger children were asleep and the teenagers stared in awe. Shino's heart clenched at the sight of Sukora surrounded by his family. There was not doubt in his mind she belonged there. Now all he had to do was convince her that. Something inside him told him it wouldn't be easy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He sighed for what seemed like the tenth time as he stared out the window. He missed his Dobe and he was banned from seeing him this week. Tsunade explained that Naruto was undergoing treatment and that he would not be able to leave the Aburame compound. But why couldn't he go see the Dobe? It wasn't fair he was able to visit him at all his other sitters. Well not the Hyuuga's they still had resentments toward his clan even though he was now only part of a clan of two. Still he wanted his Dobe and he wanted him now.

"Sasu-kitty seems upset un."

"Deidara, why do you insist on calling me that?" Sasuke growled at his brother's uh… son.

"Sasu looks like a kitty! Un… Itachi-danna said I could call you Sasu-kitty. Un." The blond smiled brightly as he sat across from the younger Uchiha, leaning on one of his sealed hands.

Both Deidara and Kisame had a dozen test performed on them. Orochimaru's alterations were permanent but some of the side effects could be dealt with. Like the mouths on Deidara's hands he could now seal and unseal them when he needed to battle. Kisame was going under DNA reversal treatments he will always have linger shark DNA but he would be able to fit better in Society. Then there was Suigetsu his former team mate in Team Hawk. He had also followed Sasuke back after his battle with Orochimaru. After vouching for the other teen, his watery friend rose fast through the ranks and was now ANBU. He didn't accept treatment to change back to a more human form. With his shape shifting abilities he became one of their most valuable spy.

"Hn."

"Un, What wrong Sasu-kitty?"

"It's nothing to worry your empty head over. When's Itachi getting back?"

"So mean, un! My Head not empty, un!" Deidara pouted and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Yes It is." Kisame said coming in from his 1,000 lap swim. "Itachi will be home about six but he said you and Bimbo has to do the grocery shopping."

"Damn Itachi he knows I hate shopping." Sasuke growled taking the list that had been left on the table. He did a quick scan of the list and circled at the bottom in red was lube and condoms.

"Sasu-kitty is red un."

"Shut up or no sweets!" The raven snapped and turned to the walking shark. "Who made this list?"

"Itachi. He said they were supplies for when the Kyuubi brat comes to stay here." Kisame shrugged taking out a can of sardines.

"That's it! Fuck the clan I'm going to kill him." Sasuke muttered as he snatched up his wallet and headed out the door.

"Wait up Sasu-kitty Un!" Deidara ran after the irritated raven.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They looked so peaceful and less menacing when they were sleeping. Shino thought as he stood by the Yoru Kunoichi as they looked over the court yard that was filled with the clan children. It had been a long day for everyone. After the afternoon nap the children had woken up and followed Naruto's lead in a game of soccer. It was the most active and social he had ever seen the Clan children. One game led to another and another eventually the parents tried to coax their children home for dinner. But the Kids were having too much fun. Sasami declared that they all have a potluck and eat in the courtyard. After dinner the older children laid out bed rolls for them all and they could all sleep under the stars.

"You are good with children." Shino said softly he sat next to Sukora who had Shifu curled in her lap and Naruto cuddled up next to her.

"Hn." It was a weakness. She could not be mean nor could she deny any child her attention.

"That was an interesting Jutsu this afternoon." The Aburame heir was getting frustrated. The kunoichi rarely said anything and barely gave away any emotions. He briefly wondered if this was why Kiba was often irritated with him but then dismissed the idea. He was more expressive then the rest of the clan except his younger siblings; they were more expressive than he was.

"It is a Genjutsu that I rarely use but effective."

"You don't like talking to me do you?" Shino said with a slight pout to his voice.

"It's not you Aburame-san." Sukora sighed as she removed her dark shades and stroked Shifu's hair to keep herself calm. "I do not like speaking at all. When I was younger I learned that talking was dangerous. Not just as a ninja but in life. Talk breeds rumors as well as fear and betrayal."

"You think talking to me will bring betrayal?" the shade wear lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not sure what have you heard?" The Kunoichi asked raising her own eyebrow.

"Jiraiya-sama has reported of you extreme skill as a ninja and how what a knowledgeable healer you are. That you have the abilities to make up Rookie Nine." Shino was a little taken back when the Emerald eyed girl gave out a snort of Laughter.

"Jiraiya or as Blue Eyes lovingly calls him Ero-sennin, has grossly exaggerated my talents. Though I must admit the Shinobi that has the talent of the famed Konoha Rookies would be the greatest Ninja that has ever lived. My gifts tend to lean to healing and potions then fighting but I will battle if I am needed."

"I find that hard to believe. We had to drag you out of the training cave." Shino stated only to receive a fierce glared that sent a shiver down his spine.

"While I may not fight much the rest of my team does. They need the training to keep sharp and improve their techniques. Everything Ero-Sennin has a reported has a reasonable explanation. I am not a super ninja."

"That sounds reasonable." Shino said. They sat there in the silence of the night. All was going fine until the Bug nin found he couldn't contain his curiosity. "Care to put it to the test?"

"Care to take off your shades?" Sukora glared. She didn't like being questions any more than the Aburame liked removing his dark glasses. So she was caught off when he removed them staring into her unblinking Emerald eyes.

"Tell me what do you see?" Shino leaned in closer till he was just a whisper away from her face.

"I see different shades of black." Sukora could feel her throat close she was not used to the closeness of others.

"Yet you call Naruto Blue Eyes." Sukora turned away from the intense stare and focused on dim blond color that was Naruto.

"It was a fluke. When I was little Healers managed to give me the gift of sight for two years. When I lost it I became desperate to recreate the miracle but all I ended up getting was the sight of blurry colors. Naruto was the first person I saw after taking the eye potion and the only thing I could see was his clear blue eyes. I didn't work the way I had hoped. I can still see the colors if they are bright and I focus hard or in a lab where I can use equipment to focus it for me. Other than that I can only the different shades of black."

"There are many shades of black aren't there?"

"Sometimes too many."

"Maybe I can help you see through them." In a bold move Shino took Sukora's hand in his. "Sometimes you need another set of eyes to see things clearly."

Sukora was speechless. No one had ever talked to her like that before. His voice was soft and kind. His touch was so warm and caring. Something inside of her wanted to trust him and his words. Deep down a parted of her screamed he was a lair and that emotions were a weakness. She wished was free like Naruto he was so much stronger then she was.

*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"_You know Emerald you are your own worst enemy."_

"_Oh and why do you say that Blue Eyes?" Sukora snorted as she blocked Naruto's attacked._

"_Because you are the one blocking your own heart." The blond flipped back a few feet before tossing some exploding tags at the young jonin._

"_The heart is weak. I don't need it." She dodged with ease and sent kunai at the bright orange target._

"_You're wrong. The heart is much stronger than you know and one day I'll prove it!" the kunai made contact with the target successfully popping the clone. The kunoichi activated her blood limit but just a second too late. She felt the kunai pressed against her throat. "When you have a precious person to care about you just as much as you care about them, then there is nothing you can't do. This game is over."_

*~*~*~* End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"Maybe you can, Shino-san."

**WEDNSDAY **

Sasuke was pacing the house like a caged animal. He had been taken off missions so he and Itachi could make the Manor livable. Unfortunately that didn't mean he could throw out the fish stick and the dumb Blond. Itachi wasn't much help either as he came home injured taking out some enemy Shinobi that was after Naruto for vengeance. Sasuke had forgotten what a whiner his brother was when he was ill.

"Sasuke I need some more lemonade!"

"He's my brother I can not kill him. We are the last of the clan I can not kill him." Sasuke muttered pouring another glass for Itachi.

"Oi Boss-man I am home."

"Thank Kami. Suigetsu get your Pale ass in here!"

"Whoa where's the fire?" the water-nin smirked as he slipped into the kitchen.

"It's my Brother! He is driving me insane! He has been whining ever since he came home last night! He is such a baby! I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"How long have I been gone? I thought your brother was a traitor and he killed your clan? What's he doing here?"

"Long story Short. No he isn't. No he didn't. Now he's home for good. He returned from a mission injure now I have to take care of him and his kids are no help." Sasuke snarled.

"Sasu-Kitty Itachi-danna wants his drink un." Deidara bounced into the kitchen.

"Sasu…" Suigetsu snorted.

"Say it and die." The former team Leader snapped. "Here Deidara take this to Itachi and don't come back!"

"So rude un." the blond pouted before taking the offered glass and leaving once again.

"I take it that's one of the 'Kids'. He's cute but not my type. I like them feisty."

"Please don't talk about your sex life I will have nightmares for years. And yeah that's Deidara the other is Kisame he's from your old village."

"Interesting another sword from the mist. Well Boss-man what are you going to do with this new clan?"

"I think I liked it better when I was a clan of one." Mutter the young Uchiha.

"Now you don't mean that. Tell Ol' uncle Suigetsu what's wrong."

"Itachi is my problem! He keeps sticking his nose into my love life! Monday he gave me a book Called 101 Nights of Great Gay Sex! Just yesterday he put lube and condoms on the grocery list! Today he was telling about proper preparation because he wanted to make sure I don't hurt the Virgin Sunspot."

"I see." The water-nin snickered. "What Itachi needs is a love interest of his own then he won't bother with you and the Kyuubi Kid."

"He has a love interest but he won't make a move on her." Sasuke frowned as he leaned against the counter.

"Than make it for him. You're a genius, I'm sure you can play match maker and then he'll be out of your hair."

"You got a point. I'll give it some thought. Thank Suigetsu."

"Anytime Boss-man." The pale nin replied with a sharky grin. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed that book he got you would you?" Suddenly a kunai whirled passed him so close hit cut his watery hair. "Okay I can take a hint."

XxXxXxXx

The Afternoon sun was shining down through the tress as Naruto now age eleven stretched on the training grounds.

"Taijutsu only Blue Eyes. Your Chakras are still adjusting to your changing body."

"But Emerald…"

"No buts. Taijutsu or nothing at all."

"Fine. Alright Mini-Bug show me what you got."

"My name is Shidan." the pre-genin growled as he took up a fighting stance.

"Whatever Mini-Bug let's go!" the boys began to spar as the older teens watched in amusement.

"Kurai-san I hope you are enjoying your stay here." Hiroyuki sat a little too close to Sukora for Shino's comfort but he couldn't say anything. Shifu on the other had no problem telling the older boy what he thought.

"Move."

"Shifu-sama you should not be so rude. I was here first." Hiroyuki stated glancing at the glaring chibi.

"Move."

"I believe Shifu-san would like you to move Hiroyuki-san. He is only a child after all." Sukora said as she helped Shifu squeeze himself between her and his cousin. Hiroyuki was not getting any closer to the pretty Kunoichi. Every time he tried another one of the children would find some way to stop his advances.

"Sukora-sama!" Phoenix and Ryuu you shouted as the came through the gate each carrying someone on their backs.

"What happen?" Shino and Sukora stood up to make room for the injured and Oushi ran off to set Sukora's medi-bag.

"We were headed back to the compound from the market place when we found them."

"The Hyuuga's arm is broken and Chakra is depleted. Aburame-san has a twisted ankle and her Chakra was depleted as well." The twin gently laid the girls down on the porch so Sukora could examine them.

"Are they okay Emerald?" Naruto and Shidan had stopped sparring and ran back to the older teens.

"They will be alright Blue Eyes you go back to training I'll take care of them." Sukora said gently to the younger boys. Naruto nodded before dragging Shidan back to the sparing field.

"The Kikai are feeding Shisu-san their chakra to keep her stable. The Hyuuga girl is in shock but the chakra depletion is not as sever." The Yoru nin pull two potion vials from her bag. The twins helped her administered the potions before she healed the other injuries. It wasn't long before both girls woke up.

"Aniki?"

"Shisu what happened."

"Hanabi and I were training when these guys jumped us. They had masks but they weren't ANBU because the masks were blank."

"They were strong and trapped us in Chakra wire that absorbed our chakra. They seemed to be familiar with my blood limit and Shisu's Kikai."

"I will send word to Tsunade about this. Hanabi-san it would be best if you stayed with us until you are fully healed. I will also send word to Hinata and your father on what has happened." Shino said. No one, but Sukora could hear the underlined anger in his voice. She knew he was upset not just because of the attack but some had attacked his sister.

"Arigato Aburame-san."

"Phoenix, Ryuu, you will take the Letters to the Hokage and the Hyuuga compound don't leave until you get a response for both of them."

"Hai Sukora-sama." The twins bowed.

"Now let's get you girls cleaned up the boys can take care of the chibis." Sukora smiled gently at the younger girls.

"Thank you Sukora-sama." Shisu said quietly as the older Kunoichi helped them to their feet. Once the girls were gone Shifu made himself comfortable on his brothers lap as Shino wrote out the two letters.

"Shino-sama I was curious."

"What about Hiroyuki?" Shino sealed his finished letters and giving them to the Twin Kurai nins. "You both are not to leave until you get a response from the Hokage or Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Hai Aburame-san." They bowed before they took off running.

"Shino-sama I was wondering if Sukora-sama will be staying with us after Uzumaki-san is cured."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I just think it will be nice to have her around is all." Hiroyuki's cheeks were high lighted with a pink blush.

"I do not know but if she does it will be her decision. Be warned Cousin, I, like my kikai always win." Shino did not have to explain to Hiroyuki the underlining meaning of his threat.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hiroyuki was in deep thought as they shuffled the Chibis into the bathhouse. He didn't think that he would have a rival for the beautiful foreign Kunoichi. Shino-sama was the genius heir of the clan and he was just a branch member. The odds were slightly in favor of Shino-sama but he did not want to give up just yet. Sukora-sama didn't seem the interested in genius heir and he was encouraged to try harder to win her affections.

Unfortunately the Main Clan brats were trying to sabotage his efforts, especially Shifu-sama. Hiroyuki growled as he stripped down for the bath. He didn't see Shidan Shifu and Naruto whispering and pointing at him. Hiroyuki sat on a washing stool and began to wash heedless of what was going on around him. He didn't notice the little bottle that Naruto gave Shifu or the bucket of rinsing water that Shidan got. He did notice that Shino-sama had already bathed and was soaking in the Onsen already. It wasn't fair he train and train and his Physic was nowhere as defined as the Clan Heir. Hiroyuki growled more as scrubbed his scalp harshly with the soap. He is only comfort was that Shino-sama wore baggy clothes and coats that cover everything. At least then he wouldn't have to compete in the looks department but he still had yet to talk to Sukora-sama without interruption.

The three Chibis noticed how lost in thought the older boy was at took the opportunity to put the poacher in his place. They sat on the wash stools next to the angry teen and began to bathe. Once they were sure his was completely distracted with his thoughts they switched the rinsing buckets. Naruto had finished and was helping Shifu rinse off and Shidan was the last to finish and he tried to quickly leave for the onsen when a loud Yell had them up and running.

"YOU BRATS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Shino was relaxing until he heard the yell of his cousin. He looked over to see what was wrong that it disturbed his bath. Then his jaw dropped as saw a naked blue man chasing his naked brothers and a naked Naruto.

"Dattebayo! Why so Blue?"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL TURN YOU BLACK AND BLUE!"

"Hiroyuki they are just children!" Shino called after them but no one took noticed. With a sigh the kikai master left the relaxing water to put a stop to pointless chase. His movements were not quick enough because as he just stepped out of the water the chase crashed through the Dividing wall. There were screams and shouting as the wall came down exposing them to the women's side of the Onsen. While the two older Cousins were frozen in shock the three chibis jumped into the pool containing Shisu, Hanabi and Sukora. Shifu needed a little rescuing because he did not know how to swim but he soon found himself in the safe arms of the Yoru-nin.

"Emerald, Emerald He's after us Ttebayo!" Naruto cried his eye welling up with fake tears.

"Yeah Hiroyuki is being mean!" Shidan said as he and the blond clung to the sides of the jonin.

"Is that so? Then perhaps he needs to be taught a lesson for his behavior in the Onsen." Sukora said as she stood with Shifu in her arms.

"No Sukora-sama… I…" Hiroyuki tried to protest as he watched the petite beauty rise from the water and her towel that wrapped around her clung to her every curve.

"Hatoru!" Suddenly Fire flies surrounded him and Shino who was still in too much shock to realize what was happening. "SENKOU!"

"AAAHHHH!" Both naked teens receive a shot of Strong Lightning like Chakra. This combined with the water had them electrocuted until they were a twitching Mass of limbs.

"Let's go girls the Chibi need to get inside before they catch cold."

"Hai Sukora-sama." Hanabi and Shisu agreed each taking a chibi by the hand and leading them into the bathhouse.

"You both can clean this place when you are done being fools." Without another word she turned on her heel and headed for the bathhouse. Shifu smirked over the Kunoichi's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the twitching Aburame men.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Thanks for coming Shizune-san I didn't know who else to call."

"Well I'm happy to help Sasuke-kun, but why couldn't you go to the hospital if you were so injured." The Assistant asked as she was ushered into the house.

"It's not me who's injured. Not many know of his return and I didn't want to cause a panic by taking him to the Hospital. Only a select few know he's here until the Hokage can clear his name publicly."

"Sasuke-kun, who is injured?" Shizune did not like this mission one bit. She followed the young Uchiha to one of the back bedrooms.

"This is your Patient. Uchiha Itachi."

"Sasuke did you bring me my tuna rolls?" The Pamper Uchiha Prince was propped up by dozens of red silk Pillows. He was wearing Black Silk Pajamas with the Uchiha fan on the pocket and covered in red silk sheets and a Black Silk Comforter with a giant Uchiha Fan in the middle.

Sasuke could feel his eye twitched as he watched his spoiled brother sift through the box of chocolates Itachi made him get that morning. Then he smirked because his older brother hadn't even noticed that they were not alone. He pushed the medic-nin into the large bedroom. "No Aniki I didn't. Instead I got you a Nurse to take care of your every need. Shizune-san he's all yours."

"Shi…" Itachi dropped the chocolate before it could reach him mouth and stared wide eyed as his crush was push at him landing on the foot of his bed. "SASUKE!"

"It's for your own good Aniki. Me and the kids will be Back later!"

"SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke just smirked as he pulled the Napping blond and yapping fish out of the house. He ignored the shouts from Itachi and Shizune and head out to the market place. He didn't care how pissed Itachi would be at him later it was worth it. Maybe his Aniki would finally be happy.

**THURSDAY**

Shino never thought he would ever see that bright Orange and bright blue jumpsuit with the white collar again, but there it was. Naruto was now age 13 and wore the eye sore proudly as he ran from place to place with his younger brothers. Today was Shifu's second birthday as well as a celebration of the twin's birth. The whole clan was going all out. His sisters were helping with the cooking while his brothers and Naruto were working on the decorations. While this was a joyous occasion Shino was distracted by the Hokage's response to his letter yesterday.

After recovering from chakra induced electrocution the twin Kurai returned with Responses from both the Hyuuga clan and the Godaime. Hiashi's response was brief in consent in letting his Daughter stay at the Aburame compound. Hinata would be there for the birthday celebration and to check on Hanabi. This meant Kiba was coming and he warned his mother to double up on the food.

The letter from Tsunade was graver and more worrisome. Tsunade-sama said it was imperative that Naruto stay inside the compound. There was a leak inside the mission's room. Until they got it under control only trusted ANBU will be surrounding the compound. The letter didn't go into detail but he figure that it had something to do with Root. Danzo would have access to records on the Clan abilities and blood limits. He has had the time to develop weapons against them.

"Shino-san you're in the way."

"Gomen." Shino said as he let Sukora with her arms loaded with linen pass with Shifu trailing close behind. He watched as she spread out the linen on the long tables place flowers down the center of each table. Shifu was never to far from the Kunoichi and would glare when ever Hiroyuki got too close.

"Can I help you Sukora-san." Shino asked as he walked up to Sukora.

"Yes you can finish setting up the table with Shifu." Shifu gave a little tug on his brother's coat and held up a basket fill wit chop sticks and napkins.

"Very well." He took some of the utensils and began to place them bout the tables. He was half way done when he noticed that Sukora had stopped and was just standing. "Is everything alright?"

"My Hatoru are restless. They tell me that something is coming but they can not tell me what. I'm going to check on Naruto-san." The Shade wearing Kunoichi left looking deeply troubled.

"She is a Mystery is she not Shifu?"

"Nee-chan."

"Not yet Shifu, but maybe one day. Now let us finish so we can see father."

"Hai." The Little Aburame agreed and followed his Aniki around the tables.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Well Boss-man how did, the great Uchiha Itachi like his gift?" smirked Suigetsu sipping his Big gulp slippy.

"Don't know he hasn't come out of his room yet. Deidara don't play with your food."

"Hai Sasu-kitty." The blond sulked. Sasuke said he ate too many sweets and not enough nutrition and Itachi-danna agreed with smaller Uchiha. Now he was forced eat all boring healthy food before he could have his sweets.

"He must have gotten laid then." The water ANBU cheered.

"No, I did not." A voice growled making both teens pale, which was pretty impressive for their pale complexions. "Shizune-san was my attending nurse and would never break that trust. Sasuke on the other hand betrayed the trust of brothers."

"Itachi I was just getting you the help you needed. You were stabbed in the side you need to rest and recover. Unfortunately I can not wait on you hand and foot all the time. Naruto will be here in a few days and I haven't finished making the house livable."

"Perhaps I was a little demanding but you had no right to bring her here."

"Un, Itachi-danna can I have sweets?"

"Not until you finish your oatmeal." The elder raven replied with out looking up from his coffee. "Sasuke I will not tolerate you match making schemes."

"I'm not scheming Aniki. Deidara stop blowing bubbles in you milk." Sasuke said as he fixed Itachi a plate of food. "She is the only one beside Tsunade-sama and Sakura who can be trusted to take care of you and not kill you. Now eat and get back to bed Shizune will be here soon."

"Just who is the older brother here?" The elder raven asked with an arching eyebrow.

"Well it's not you because you are being childish and pouting like a two-year-old. Besides since you're laid up in bed I have to take care of your kids." Sasuke glared as he took a wet rag over to the small kitchen table and wiped up Deidara's messy face.

"Un." The blond pouted before he was sent up stairs to get ready to go.

"I see, but I'm fine now you can call Shizune-san and tell her that she doesn't have to come over." Itachi glared. He was so focused on his brother he didn't see Suigetsu until… "Ow!"

"Boss-man is right you're still injured." Suigetsu smirked as Itachi crumpled to the floor after being poked in his injured side.

"I thought you were on a mission. Why are you here?"

"I live here. I got back yesterday." Suigetsu was unaffected by the Uchiha glare and just gave the Uchiha Prince a sharky grin.

"Why can't the walking water balloon aid me today?" Itachi growled pulling himself up to his seat.

"He can't, I'm taking him with me to get supplies to fix up the rest of the main house. Kisame is working on the other buildings in the compound. Deidara will be doing laundry and other chores. So you're out of luck. Now get back to bed." Sasuke growled cleaning up the kitchen and the untouched plate of Itachi's.

"Fine." Sasuke and Suigetsu smirked as they watched the silk clad Uchiha storm gracefully from the room.

*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"_Gomen-nasai Shizune-san." Itachi was out of bed and helping the fallen Medic to her feet._

"_That's alright I'm fine. I'm just a little Shocked at Sasuke-kun's behavior."_

"_Yes, I'm afraid that is my fault as well. I have been a little demanding lately but it was all meant as a jest you don't need to stay here I am fine." The Elder Uchiha said trying to escort Shizune to and out the door._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. Sasuke-kun expressed a deep concerned about your injures. He said you wouldn't even let him change you bandages. Is that true Uchiha-sama?"_

"_Just call me Itachi." He winced at being called 'Uchiha-sama'. He was not his father and refused to be called 'sama'. "I change the dressings and did the basic healing that all ANBU are trained to do."_

"_So what you mean to say is you haven't changed the bandages. You let it get infected while using your chakra to block the pain." Shizune glared at her reluctant patient._

"_Well…" _

"_Itachi-san Take off your shirt and get into bed I need to see how bad you let things get."_

"_But…"_

"_But nothing hurry up." The nurse snapped and a blushing Itachi was soon in bed with his black silk shirt removed. Her eyes widened at the sight of yellow and green coloring of the bandages. "Itachi-san these are badly infected I will have to make an incision and drain the infected fluid. Then I have to flush it out with an antiseptic potion that will hurt."_

"_It's alright it was my fault it got this bad. Go ahead." Itachi blushed. He hated looking so weak in front of Shizune._

"_I'll try and make this as painless as possible." The Medic smiled softly._

"_I'm fine I trust you."_

*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"You think he'll confess to the nurse lady?" Suigetsu asked once the Uchiha prince was out of hearing rage.

"It may take awhile but he will eventually or we're locking them in his room until they do." Sasuke glared before turning to his water subordinate. He put Itachi's plate in the frig and threw the did dish rag in the sink. "Come on let's get Deidara and go this house won't fix itself."

"Right behind you Boss-man."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo, Shino!" Kiba shouted as he and Hinata approached the Aburame compound.

"Greetings Hinata, Kiba. Thank you for attending." The kikai master bowed.

"T-Thank you for inviting us Shino-kun. We are happy to be here." The Kunoichi bowed. "I have brought some things for Hanabi."

"Hanabi is with Shisu in her room they are getting ready for the celebration."

"Then I shall go see if I can lend a hand, Excuse me." Hinata bowed again before setting off to find the younger girls."

"So how is the Chibi and the mutts doing?" Kiba asked when a small yip cam from his unruly hair.

"Yip! (Brothers!)"

"Kiba you're hair just barked."

"Woof! (Rookie)" Akamaru snorted.

"Yeah this is my new nin-ken to train. Ma said I'm ready to build my pack. This is Asami she's from the same litter as Kaji and Koori."

"Are you sure? She looks awfully petite." Shino commented on the puppy hiding in Kiba's hair.

"Well females are often smaller when they are pups but yeah she's from the same litter. Those mutts can't have gotten too much bigger in three weeks."

"I'll let you judge for yourself here they come." Sure enough Naruto came running up to them in his trademark Orange jumpsuit with his two nin-ken. Kiba's eyes were wide in shock. It was just like when they graduated the academy Naruto was loud and happy nothing could stop him and his dream to be Hokage. Then there was Kaji and Koori running with him on either side. The mutts had doubled in size from the last time he saw them; compared too little Asami who was a third their size they looked half grown.

"Hey Dog-breath!" Naruto beamed.

"Who you callin' dog breath twerp?" Kiba growled. Some things never changed.

"Naruto Kiba enough." Both boy crossed their arms and pouted. "Naruto where is Sukora-san?"

"She's helpin' out with the chibi's so Sasami-sama can get ready for the party. Tweetle dee and Tweetle dumb are helping set up the music and everyone else from your clan is gathering in the main court yard."

"Yip, Yip! (Sister, sister!)"

"Hold it Rookies she's a bit smaller than you don't want to crush her." Oushi huffed as he trotted up to the group. "Pup the Firefly Princess needs you to put on your Yukata."

"Ttebayo! See you guys later." Then the blonde Ball of energy zoomed off.

"Firefly Princess?" Kiba asked as he set Asami down for her brothers to play with.

"He's talking about Sukora-san."

"Oh really how are things between you and the Yoru-Kunoichi?"

"Fine."

"Just fine? Shino, this is your best friend you're talking to. You can't hide anything from me."

"I'm not hiding anything Kiba. Things are complicated." The Kikai master frowned slightly.

"What's so complicated? You Like her, you ask her out."

"Like you did with Hinata?"

"Okay Maybe I'm not the best example. Besides it's a totally different thing with us. You're on limited time Buddy. Our Number One Knuckled is going to be fully cured soon and then the Pretty little Potion Master is going to be long gone."

Shino frown seemed to increase as he Kiba and the Nin-ken walked to the main courtyard. The Elders were seated already seated and dressed in their formal wear looking grim as always. The Younger Clan Members milled about before finding somewhere to sit. While it was a celebration it wasn't required to be in formal wear. Most of the men were dressed relaxed in their civilian clothes; while the women of the clan enjoyed the opportunity to wear their best Kimonos and flitter about like Butterflies.

As the seats began to fill Shisu and the Hyuuga sisters entered the yard. Hinata had changed from her civilian clothes to a more formal Kimono. It was a beautiful Lavender color with pretty Jasmine flowers embroidered on the sleeves and hem of the Kimono with a soft blue obi. It gave the shy Kunoichi a more mature look and serene. He had to elbow Kiba in the stomach to get him to stop drooling.

Hinata had brought Hanabi's Kimono for the celebration along with her over night things. Hanabi's Kimono differed from her sisters show how contrast the two young women were. While her elder sister wore light colors Hanabi kimono was dark blue with peach blossoms looking like they were floating to the floor with a dark green obi. This gave her a softer look from her normally determined kunoichi look.

Then there was his little sister Shisu. It was hard for an older brother to admit his sister had actually grown up while he wasn't looking. She was now a beautiful young woman in her pine green kimono with cooper colored dragonflies decorating her sleeves and around her feet with a bronze colored obi. It wouldn't be long before she brought home a suitor, who would never be good enough for her. Shino sighed and helped her to her seat at the head table next to one of the Kurai twins. It seemed he was not the only one entranced by their visitors. He thought as Shisu blushed when the twins greeted her. Once Shisu was settled with Hanabi next her he left them to shyly flirt with the Kurai brothers and sought out his teammates. Kiba and Hinata were over by the drink table with the nin-ken at their feet.

"You look Lovely Hinata." Shino greeted giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"T-t-thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata blushed.

"She's Beautiful! And she's all mine."

"K-K-Kiba-kun!" giggled the shy Kunoichi as she was swept up in her boyfriends arms. Once she was back on the ground she bowed to Shino. "Thank you for taking care of Hanabi, Shino-kun. We are grateful for your hospitality."

"It is not a problem. Shisu enjoys her company."

"So How is the brat?"

"Kiba-kun! Hanabi is well if not a little sore. Kurai-san was able to heal her arm and gave her something for the pain. She'll be able to come home in a Saturday."

"That's when Naruto is back to Normal. Everyone is on high alert in these final days. Tsunade-sama gathered us Guardians up and briefed us on what happened yesterday. Ibiki and Genma are chasing down the leak." Kiba growled lowly not wanting to be over heard.

"The Compound is on Lock down only to two are allowed in because you are my team mates. Only those who have Missions are allowed to leave and only if their Kikai are identified are they allowed to enter." Shino frowned. Kiba was right about being on alert because of Naruto's vulnerable state. "Sukora-san said that her Hotaru have been agitated and my Kikai are as well. We should be cautious tonight but we should not let it ruin the evening."

"Hai. Well Hinata and I are going to take our seat see you when the dancing starts." Kiba nodded for he and Hinata claimed their seats.

Soon the whole Clan was seated with Naruto at the head table with the main family. He wore an ocean blue yukata with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. It had been a gift been a gift from his Emerald before leaving Yurogakure it had been years since he last wore it and he was proud to wear it tonight. Shino sat next to him feeling a little nervous because Sukora was not around and if she didn't hurry she would miss the opening festivities.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. We gather here to celebrate Shifu's second birthday and the birth of our twin sons Shizuka and Shindo." The Clan applauded as Sasami entered carrying Shizuka followed by Sukora carrying Shindo with Shifu in his best yukata at her side.

Shino couldn't take his eyes off Sukora. She was beautiful dressed in a Black Kimono with a sliver trim at her wrists and along the hem at her feet. She wore a dark Sliver Obi that brought out the Slivery Stars embroidered through out the dress and upon her back was a Crescent Moon the symbol of her Clan and home village.

"Is Emerald the greatest or what?" Naruto beamed. "I remember the last time she ware that kimono. It was when…"

"Enough Uzumaki-san" Sukora hissed quietly as she sat down between Shifu and Naruto while still holding Shindo. "You must remember to leave the past in the past it has no place in the present."

"Hai." The blond gulped. He knew she was pissed at him. An angry Emerald meant a dead Naruto if he kept teasing her. So he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Now that we have the guests of honor here; we can start the festivities starting with the adding of the butterflies. We are fortunate to have the glass artist with us to add the butterflies he made to join in his wonderful creation. Would you please come here Naruto-kun. Please honor us by placing the butterflies upon the delicate tree that you gifted to us almost 5 years ago."

Naruto blushed as he stood up and made his way to the Clan leader. He was no longer the chibi his friends had cooed over nor was he the fool that the village thought him to be. In his eyes were you could see the aged wisdom of the boy who was forced to become a man way before his time. He smiled shyly at because he was touched that Aburame-sama had thought so highly of him and wanted him to be apart of the clan in this way.

He remembered it had taken nearly 2 years to complete tree. Sometimes he would stay home from school just to work on the right combination of sand, fire, wind and chakra control to make those delicate branches. Iruka was supportive of this endeavor and would catch him up on the lessons he missed or tucking him into after an exhausting day of failure so he could try again the Next day. He even built a little wagon for him to carry it to the compound.

*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

"_Ohayoo can I see Aburame-sama Please?" Naruto smiled brightly. The Guard was startled as his kikai did not sense the boy but he did not show it. "Please it's Important."_

"_Follow me." The guard nodded and led the blond inside. Naruto was taken to the main courtyard and told to wait, while he fetched the clan leader. _

_He was nervous as he waited with his little wagon for Aburame-sama to arrive. What if they didn't like it? What if they threw him out? What if…_

"_What if the sky falls and kills you."_

"_**No one asked you Kyu."**_

"_Well you are sounding like a Baka! Of course they will like it you worked hard on it. If they like those stupid jars you make them then they will love this. Now stop whining!"_

"_**You're a pain you know that Kyu?"**_

"_Yeah but you have to live with me whether I like it or not. Hey kit the class bug is coming this way."_

"_**What No! Hide me! Hide Me!"**_

"_What's your Problem? He's the same as you. You both are about to Graduate from school and you both are hosts to the inhuman."_

"_**Not the same Kyu. He's not hated for his bugs. He's a genius just like Teme is and he has a clan backing him up if something happens. I Love Iruka-Otoosan but he can't stand up to a village. I know he's tried and hurts more knowing he's been hurt because of me. Just hide me Kyu."**_

"_Over there behind that tree. He won't spot you right off and you can climb it if he does. I still think this is stupid."_ _The demon sighed as Naruto took cover._

_Naruto sent a mental kick to the Fox as he shimmied halfway up the tree and waited for Shino to come and hopefully go away. The Blond and his inner demon watched as the Young Aburame heir entered the Courtyard and made a bee line for the wagon. It had surprised Naruto that the Kikai wielder would be a curious bug. Shino never showed interest in anything at the academy. But then again he probably thought it was okay to express it when he was alone. Naruto began to panic when he saw Shino about to rip the sheet off the wagon. The delicate glass could break with such hasty movements even if it was chakra enforced. He was just about to jump down and stop hime when a voice stopped both of their movements._

"_SHINO!" Shibi Shouted. Shino's hand was a breath away from the sheet when his father yelled. He quickly snatched his hand back from the sheet as if he touched fire and turned to face his upset father and his smiling Mother._

"_Shino you know better that to touch things that are not yours." Sasami scolded gently._

"_Gomen Okaasan." Shino Bowed._

"_What are you doing here Shino? You should be at the Training fields your Graduation test is tomorrow." Shibi Growled._

"_Hai Father." Shino bowed and left the courtyard so fast you'd think he Jutsued away._

"_You can come out now Naruto-kun. Our son is gone." Sasami smiled as she waddled into the court yard._

"_Wow Aburame-san! I didn't know you were having another baby." Naruto dropped from the tree._

"_Please call me Sasami. It has been awhile since you have been here so you could not have known." She smiled ruffling the soft blond hair._

"_I wish I had known though then I wouldn't be one Butterfly short." Naruto grinned sheepishly._

"_Butterfly?" Shibi questioned as he stood be hind his wife confused as to what was going on._

"_Yeah." The Pre-genin went to the wagon and gently removed the sheet covering the delicate colored glass. He then stood back and scratched his head and blushed. "I kinda made you a family tree." _

_The Glass tree stood about four feet tall an had dark colors swirling in the trunk melting into lighter colors that made up the branches. It was a tree in the first stages of spring and had a few blossoms here and there. And Scattered about the branches were six small Butterflies With two big Butterflies at the top._

"_It's beautiful!" Sasami couldn't hold back the tears as she swept the Blond up in a hug._

"_It is amazing Naruto-kun. We are honored to receive such a wonderful gift." Shibi said proudly._

"_I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come here and for helping me and Iruka-sensei out. We both owe this clan a debt." Naruto replied once he was freed from the crying Aburame mother._

"_You are a generous soul and you owe us nothing but your friendship. We humbly accept this as a token of that friendship." The clan Leader bowed._

"_I'm glad you like it but now with your little on the way I'll have to make a new butterfly. Then you can put it on when the baby is born. Dattebayo!"_

"_That will be lovely and I'm sure Our little girl will love." Sasami smiled as she placed the pre-genin's hand over her swollen belly. "See she can't wait to see it."_

"_Wow." Naruto whispered in awe as he felt a little foot kick under his hand. He would always remember this moment. The moment he truly felt accepted by people other than his foster father. _

*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*

Naruto beamed as he placed the butterflies gently on the delicate branches. Once the Butterflies were placed on the tree he blushed at everyone's applause. Sasami was so happy she got up and hugged him crying her happy tears.

"KA-POW!" suddenly derbies was flying everywhere. The compound was under attack and the Main gate was destroyed.

"Get the Women and Children inside!" Shibi shouted as chaos erupted. Shisu and Hanabi Gathered the children as the Clan's men took up defensive positions. Sukora took Shifu by the hand and pulled him in the main house where his mother and siblings were waiting. Once in side she passed the infant in her arms to Shisu and began to remove her Kimono. Underneath the beautiful dress she wore her Leather shorts and leather bindings under a fishnet shirt.

"Kurai-san you don't mean to go back out there!" Shisu protested.

"Hai. Uzumaki is still out there and so is the enemy. I am a ninja it is my duty to protect him and defend this compound. Hyuuga-san."

"H-H-hai." Hinata stepped forward.

"Take this activate it once I Leave it will seal you all in once I'm gone. Either I or my teammates will release you when it's over."

"Hai!" Hinata nodded as she took the sealing scroll.

"Nee-chan." Shifu wrapped his arms around the Kunoichi's leg. Sukora knelt down to the chibi's level.

"Gomen, Little One you can not go with me." With a ruffle of his hair she was gone.

"Nee-Chan!" the Little Aburame was scared. He didn't want his mother or his sisters he wanted his Nee-chan. Only Nee-chan could chase away his fear and banish the darkness. With out another thought he ran out the door before they could stop him.

"NO! SHIFU!" Sasami screamed as she saw her child slip through the door just as the seal was closing. The cry came too late they were locked in and Shifu was long gone Sasami broke down and cried.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Sasuke and Suigetsu were finishing up the last of the outside repairs all that was left was to touch was to touch up inside. Itachi was being well cared for and he hadn't heard a complaint out of him yet. Over all life seemed pretty good.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke and Suigetsu turned to see Sai running up to him.

"What do you want?" the Uchiha glared. Ever since he met Sai he didn't like him. The guy had an unhealthy obsession about Naruto's dick. For awhile he didn't even talk to Naruto because he thought he was seeing the art ninja.

"The Aburame compound is under attack. I believe ROOT is the one attacking. Danzo wants…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke was out the compound gate in a heartbeat nobody attacks his dobe and lives.

"When do you think he'll notice he's unarmed?" Sai wondered as he noticed the nin pack laying on the ground.

"Probably as soon as he notices he's throwing a paint brush instead of a Kunai." The former mist nin and former Root member sweat dropped.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Naruto Stay back!" Shino shouted as he fought off an attacking ninja.

"I'm Tryin'!" Naruot jumped to avoid capture. Oushi was doing his best to fight out the attackers but there was just too many.

"Koori! Kaji! We Need and Exit!"

"Bark Bark!" ( Got it Boss!) the Two nin-ken flared their Chakra and began to charged the battle field burning and freeze people as they went by. Naruto ran after them through the cleaned path.

"Akamaru Follow them!" Kiba shouted as he took down another ninja.

"Woof!" (Right!)

"We're out numbered here! Shit, where are the ANBU?" the dog growled as he kicked an enemy in the balls.

"There were no ANBU." A voice said as he removed his mask. "Only ROOTS."

"Who are you Asshole?" Kiba shouted. Shino glared through his shades at fake ANBU. He was having a hard time battling because his Kikai could not find the targets.

"Its Useless kid your bugs won't find us." smirked the root guy with long hair that was half pulled up. "We developed a way to avoid your only weapon of attack and defense."

"That's enough Fuu. Hand over the Kyuubi child." Another root agent growled. This guy wore a goggled mask and was a deadly calm.

"We will never let you take Naruto." Shino glared. His Kikai may have been useless at the moment but they were not his own means of fighting. He gripped the one of the two potion vials in his pocket and waited for his chance.

"Then you leave us not choice but to kill you."

"You first." Popping the top to the vial he threw it at the goggle face man who caught on fire.

"AAAAAggghhhh!"

"Torune!" Fuu yelled but it was no use his teammate was engulfed in the flames. He could not help the man burning to death but he could fight ones who did this. "I'll kill you!"

"Don't think so Piercing Fang!" Kiba howled as he pierced through the would-be ANBU. Both of their opponents were dead, the two teens too off running in the last known direction of Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're out numbered here! The Kikai can not find their targets!"

"What are we to do Shibi-sama?" Hiroyuki shouted not bothering to hide the panic from his voice.

"Then we will have to find another way of battling." The determined Clan Leader shouted as he gutted another Enemy. In the back of his mind he was a bit disgusted with himself letting his Taijutsu skills become so rusted by relying on his Kikai. He vowed he would live through this and then there were going to be new teachings in the clan so this would never happen again.

It seemed that the only ones that were not struggling were The Yoru Ninjas. They were not of Konoha and the Root Members had few ways to battle their skills. He was thankful for their help but they were still out number and there was no way to call for help the Kikai were rendered useless the Ninken were protecting Naruto-kun. How would they survive this battle?

"Shibi-sama!" Shibi took a kunai in the leg and he went down. He tried to stand but he couldn't. The enemy stood over him ready to give the final blow when the sound of a thousand chirping birds reach his ears, then his attacker was gone.

"Yo."

"Kakashi–san what are you doing here?" Shibi looked up top see the Famed Copy-cat ninja.

"Just a concerned father looking for his mischievous son." Suddenly an enemy ninja dropped down beside him with senbon in his neck.

"Kakashi! How many times have I told you 'pay attention to your surroundings!'?"

"But Ruka-chan I don't have to when you're watching my back." Kakashi smiled at his little dolphin.

"Knock it off Kakashi. Aburame-sama are you alright?" The school teacher helped the Clan leader to his feet.

"Yes just a Kunai to the leg. How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We were at Hokage tower when word came of a possible attack on your compound. Pakkun felt Oushi's chakra dropped and all available shinobi were sent out here." Kakashi stated as he and the pug nin-ken examined the dead corpses.

"Thank Kami we can't fight them. They know of our Kikai and to block there scent."

"It's a water based potion." Pakkun growled. "A little water it'll come off."

"That's not a problem for my little Ruka-chan."

"Kashi!" Iruka glared but began to gather his chakra and began doing rapid complex signs. Then sent the chakra into the ground Seconds later the natural Onsen out side the bath house exploded all over the compound. "This should even the odds."

"Thank you Iruka-san the clan can take it from here." Shibi said and the Kikai began to fly.

XXXxxxXXXxx

As the Battle inside the compound waged on the battle out in the forest began to heat up. Sasuke made it about a hundred feet in to the forest when he was attacked. Later he would look back and laugh at the moment he tried to slice open his opponent with a paint brush. For now he was pissed and was only armed with his fist. He just snapped the guy's neck was Suigetsu and Sai caught up with him.

"Hey Boss-man I thought you might need this." The Watery Nin smiled tossing the Katana to Sasuke.

After catching the blade with one hand he pulled it from its Sheath and slice the next nin in half with one Fluid motion. If ROOT thought the Uchiha was a problem with Taijutsu as his only means of fighting then he was down right deadly now.

"You all will die for daring to take MY DOBE!" Sasuke growled and his Sharingan Spun Wildly and the air started to crackle around him. He took off for the Compound slicing down anyone in his Path.

"Uchiha is quite possessive." Sai said as he and Suigetsu killed any stragglers.

"Yup, especially when he his little blond is threatened."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto with Little Shifu on his back and his Ninken were running through the forest looking for help. He had found Shifu cornered by a ninja and just a seconded away from having his throat slashed. Kaji ran up and bit the guy in the ass setting him on fire. As the ninja was distracted Naruto grabbed the chibi and took off into the forest. They had managed to escape some of his pursuers, but they we still far from the village.

"Nee-chan." Shifu whimpered.

"Yeah, I know chibi." Naruto panted. He had no accesses to chakra and he was running low on adrenaline.

"Dobe!"

"TEME!" The Kyuubi container had never heard such a wonderful sound.

Sasuke sighed in relief Naruto was safe. He hugged the blond to assure himself that he was there and alive. The sudden movement almost caused Naruto to drop the chibi on his back. "I'm fine Teme and I would like to breathe."

"Gomen. Why are you in the forest where is Shino?"

"Nii-san?" it was then that Sasuke noticed the mini bug master.

"No Chibi. Nii-san isn't here. Look Teme we got to get to Obaa-chan and tell her the Aburame compound is under attack.

"They already know that's why I'm here."

"Hey Dickless we're here too." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Hey there are chibis present!" Naruto shouted.

"Boss-man a Creepy dude just entered the forest all bandaged up." Suigetsu reported. "Hey Blondie."

"Hey Fishy. Sasuke we need to go help the others."

"No Naruto we need to get you some where safe. ROOT wants the Kyuubi."

"But we just can't leave the others!"

"The others are okay Blue eyes." The Yoru Kunoichi dropped from the trees.

"Nee-Chan!" Shifu jumped from Naruto and into the arms of his beloved Nee-chan.

"What are you doing out here little one? You should be safe with you Mother and sisters." Sukora sighed and held the chibi close and soothed his quite sobs.

"What's gonnin' on Emerald?" Naruto asked.

"Hatake-san and Umino-san came to the compound looking for you. They helped the Aburame Clan take back their home. I left shortly after when Ryuu and Phoenix reported you missing."

"Well you found me."

"Yes and I must thank you for bring the Kyuubi to me." The Group turned to see Danzo and a few of his roots surrounding them. "Sai bring the Uzumaki to me."

"I'm sorry but I do not wish to comply." Sai smiled.

"Blondie ain't going nowhere with you." Suigetsu gave a sharky grin.

"You are **Trespassing** on my clan land." a voice growled from behind the Root. "Leave and we won't kill you for treason."

"You heard my buddy Old man leave." Kiba glared along with the pack of Nin-ken at his feet.

"This is unfortunate but I am not leaving without the Kyuubi. Take care of these pests I will take the Kyuubi from the Uchiha."

"Hai!" the Root members took off after their intended targets leaving Danzo with the Uchiha and Foreign nin.

"Naruto-san take Shifu and keep yourselves covered." Sukora handed the Chibi to the blond and then dropped her heavy leather coat over them.

"Sukora! Without this…"

"I know what I'm doing." She hissed and removed her Glasses revealing blazing Emerald Green eyes. "Ready Uchiha-san?"

"More then ready." Sasuke growled with his Sharingan whirling turning Mangekyo.

"So much confidence Sasuke-san but you are not the only one with the Sharingan." The Older Nin removed the bandages sealing in his arm and Eye.

"Where did you get those?" the young raven growled.

"Oh these?" Danzo asked pointing to the Sharingan eyes implanted a long his arm and in his eye. "They were a gift form your Clan. I couldn't let such power go to waste like it has on you and your brother."

"YOU BASTARD!" He lunged for the ROOT leader. His sword clashed with a Kunai but suddenly his body felt frozen. He was locked in illusion he focused his chakra to break it but suddenly he was thrown back. He looked up to see Sukora take the Kunai that was aimed for his ribs.

"Ah the Ninja of darkness how did you avoid my Genjutsu?"

"Illusions don't work on those who can not see." The Kunoichi sneered as she pulled the kunai from her side before jumping back.

"Ah… then I should find another way of killing you." Sasuke noticed that one of the Sharingan eyes closed and sealed itself.

"Give up Danzo I see your weakness now."

"Never. I was meant to rule over Konoha and the Five Nations and I will not stop until I bring the world under my power." Another Sharingan glowed activating another stolen technique. "_Wind Release!"_

"_Chidori __Nagashi!_" the Lightning seemed to pour out every pore of The Uchiha's body. Breaking the wind current that threatened to consume him.

"Aghhh!" just as another Sharingan closed another was stabbed by Kurai. Danzo grabbed the girl by the throat and threw her off of him. "You'll pay for that."

"I see you can control the Lightning Uchiha-san." Sukora whisper as she got back to her feet.

"Yes. What of it?" Sasuke hissed before running to block Danzo from where Naruto was. The old man and he were of equal power and were both blown back from the clash.

"I too can wield the Power of lightning. If we combine that power we can finish this battle." The Kunoichi took off to have her shot at the madman. She managed to get another eye closed before retreating back to the Uchiha's side.

"I'll need a minute to gather the chakra."

"Don't worry I have an extra supply." Sukora smirked. That was when Sasuke noticed the gathering of Fireflies around them.

The Uchiha heir didn't squirm when he felt the bugs fly up the back of his shirt instead his Sharingan Mangekyo began to sin faster as he felt the chakra flood his system giving him the extra strength he needed. The Kunoichi brought the hilts of her sai together to make what looked like a huge lightning rod. Then she began to twirl the rod gathering the chakra into it from her Hotaru.

"You think your little 'Light Show' frightens me?" Danzo sneered as he made ready for another attack.

"No it will fry you, but first." The old shinobi did even see her free hand move when he felt five Senbons enter his chest.

"What did you do? You will die!" Danzo ran toward the two raven-haired teens.

"You First **CHIDORI KATANA!**"

"**TENTOU IKAZUCHI!"**

Lightning lit up the forest taking half of the trees with the explosion. Then there was silence.

**Friday**

"There is not change in their condition. I'm sorry Naruto but both Sasuke and Kurai-san used a dangerous amount Chakra, leaving their systems drained. Sasuke seems to be recovering his chakra faster than Kurai-san and should be waking later tonight. Kurai-san on the other hand had sustain more injures and suffered third degree burns from the attack." Tsunade said as she looked over the medical charts.

"What about Danzo?" The silent Aburame heir asked. He had hardly spoken since they recover Sasuke and Sukora. He would never forget the lifeless look on the Kunoichi's face as long as he lived. Naruto and Shifu came out of hiding huddled in Sukora's long Leather coat and unharmed. Now all he wanted was revenge against the man who attacked his clan and sent his beloved crush into a comma.

"He's alive but will live in constant pain for the rest of his life."

"Baa-chan, how is it possible the bastard Survived?" Naruto asked. Pouting with his arms crossed. He was now 15 years old and back to wearing his orange and black jumpsuit. He was still two years shy of his real age and maybe an inch or two shorter than most of his friends but everyone was glad to see him back to his old self.

"Gaki I told you stop calling me that!" Yes, some things never change. "We found five plastic Senbons surrounding his heart. They detoured the electric current that ran through his body. Whoever did that wanted him to life a long painful life for his crimes."

"Good the bastard deserves every bit." The blond smirked Kaji and Koori growled in agreement. "What about the rest of ROOT?"

"Disbanded for good and those who were captured in the attack will be put on trail. Sai has also managed to break into Danzo's office. We'll busy sifting through it for evidence for the trails of him and his men."

"With one threat gone what are Naruto's protection details going to be? This last attack took everybody by surprise." Shino said. His clan was working to restore their compound at this every moment and none were happy as to how easily they were caught off guard.

"It's true that there is on less threat but unfortunately it wasn't even the most serious threat. Now I have spoken with Itachi and he has agreed to open the Uchiha Compound to all of Naruto's Guardians until Naruto and Kyubbi are a One hundred percent fighting capable. " Tsunade sighed be for looking at the blond teen in concern. "Form Kurai-san's report next week you'll be extremely vulnerable while your body is adjusting to Kyubbi's chakra. It will be every painful for the first 48 hours. Kurai had plans to over see your adjustment but with her in the hospital there is nothing I can do to help you with the pain."

"Tebbeyo, I can take a little pain. You don't need to worry about me. What about the others? They compound was pretty torn up."

"The good news is everyone who fought ROOT is alive. There were some more injured than others. Oushi is under the care of the Inuzuka's Vet hospital He'll be there for awhile be for he's able to rejoin his pack. Kakashi and Iruka are helping with the clean up and repairs on the Aburame Compound."

"Good Iruka-sensei will have things up and running in no time. Come on Shino let's go check on the stubborn Ravens!" Naruto shouted giving the Hokage his bright no worry smile, before pulling the stoic teen out the door.

"He's changed, maybe this the second childhood did him some good." a voice said coming from the window.

"Maybe but he's still hiding. He's worried about that Kunoichi. How close are they Jiraiya?"

"Well it's hard to say. We were only in Yorugakure for two maybe three months but he managed to break her stone hard defenses. She is an interesting Kunoichi with affinity for lightning the only one in her clan as well as her village. She developed her own techniques through trail and error but with devastating affects."

"Devastating affects, how so?" Tsunade turned her chair to face her perverted fiancé.

"Her clan is primarily water and earth wielders they created the underground water system when the village was founded. Though she is strong in Lightning she has a minor affinity for water creating a double edge sword. She can't use one without being affected by the other." Jiraiya sighed remembering Naruto's training sessions Sukora. The girl was frightening as a fighter never letting her weakness overwhelm her.

"How did she solve the problem? I can't see how anyone could go through that and not continue to harm themselves."

"The secret is in her coat and gloves. Her Leather coat is of some type of Leather that is resistant to Lightning and the palms of her gloves are reinforced with the same Leather."

"That is why she was burned from her own attack she gave her coat to Naruto and the chibi Aburame to protect them."

"That would be my guess. The kid would have been better off if she had taken after the earth side of her clan. It would have ground the shocks."

"True but there is nothing we can do about that the damage is done and like you said with devastating affects. I'll have Medics with an Earth affinity in charge of her recover. It seems and her body is still trying to battle even after the danger has passed." Tsunade sighed before turning back to her desk.

"The girls Stubborn and Prideful it's hard to believe she's not and Uchiha." Jiraiya laughed and he settled in to watch his own stubborn Kunoichi work on her dreaded paper work.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Don't worry Shino; Emerald is tough she'll pull through." Naruto said trying to reassure the older teen.

"Hn…"

"She's special isn't she?" Naruto smiled softly when Shino stopped and looked at him. "She's a different shade of black. Not really a harsh and unforgiving shade of black; but slightly soft with just enough light to keep you safe."

"Do you love Sukora-san?" Shino blurted out. He knew that Naruto was close to Sukora but to know her so intimately was love. He could not compete with him for the Kunoichi's heart because it was oblivious she cared deeply for the Kyubbi container.

"I lover the same as I do Sakura or Hinata or any other of our Kunoichi friends." Naruto sighed. "She is like an older sister that makes you eat your veggies and do your homework. She cares even if she has to act like the tough guy. Yes I love her but not the same way you do."

"I…I…" the Kikai master stuttered trying to fight down the blush.

"Don't worry Bug-Boy She's all yours if you can get past her defenses. From what I've seen you got a pretty good start." The Old Naruto was defiantly back with his sunshine smile and blinding Optimism. "Dattebbeyo! It's almost 9 Visiting hours are gonna start soon let's go!"

Shino said nothing as he was pulled down the street by the Hyper active blond. Although he didn't show it he was relieved that Naruto wasn't his competition. No one could win against that smile or the size of the knuckle head's heart. Now he would have to be Patient and wait for his sleeping beauty to wake-up. Even if Sukora had just begun to open up to him there was still so much more they could learn about each other. Besides Shifu would be very upset if his favorite Nee-san didn't become officially apart of the Clan.

AN: Yes the long awaited Chapter 16 is done! *Ode To Joy play in the background* this is the longest chapter I have ever written. A whopping 48 pages long. I think it was chapter that tied up the chibi's life and has set up the next half of the story. But seeing as it took so long to get this chapter out my brain is fried from working on it. I'm going to take a break from this world and hopefully have a new chapter of Blue Christmas out before Halloween. This chapter has taken a lot out of my muses but I think it was worth it. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing!

P.s. The song in this chapter is 'Winter' by Tori Amos.


	17. Hospitals? Get Me Outta Here!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**My Chibi Dobe**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 17 "Hospitals? Get Me Outta Here!"

His body hurt and the humming in his head wasn't helping. Was he dead? No, because the pain hurt like hell. Then again he could be in hell for his past sins. Wherever he was he didn't want to open his eyes.

"Come on Teme, I know you're awake." Then again that voice was taunting him. Slowly he managed to pry his eyes open to see heaven, in the blue eyes of his dobe.

"H…Hey." A rasping voice returned.

"Here sip it slowly." Naruto smiled as he held a glass of water with a bendy straw for the Raven to drink.

"Thanks." Sasuke sighed after taking a few soothing sips. "Good to see you back to normal Dobe."

"Well almost." The blond smirked. "Right now I'm about 15 but close enough. You on the other had us worried. I didn't think I'd ever see you taken down by your own attack."

"It wasn't just my attack. Kurai and her Chakra bugs packed a punch." The Raven winced as he tried to sit up."

"Take it easy Sasuke you're still healing." Naruto rushed to his side and helped ease the Uchiha into a sitting position.

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"I would say more then a little tired. Obaa-chan said you were completely depleted of chakra. What happed back there?"

"I was low on Chakra, I could feel myself draining with every move I made. Then was I suddenly overwhelmed with a powerful chakra filling my system. The only thing I could do was to get rid of it before it fried me from the inside out."

"Emerald's got some powerful chakra; sometimes she can't even handle it. You guys left a huge crater behind."

"What happened to Kurai? The last thing I remember is striking Danzo down and then feeling myself being thrown back."

"She's still in a comma. She used a lot of chakra and took almost the entire backlash from that attack. Emerald won't be waking anytime soon." Naruto said as he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair.

"She was impressive in battle. I'm sorry that your friend was hurt."

"Don't worry about it Teme. She'll bounce back or I'll kick her butt." Sasuke smiled at the blonde's optimistic attitude but he could see the worry in the blue eyes. That girl meant something important to his dobe. For his sake he prayed to Kami for the Yoru-nin's speedy recovery.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure. I can't take my last potion just yet. Tsunade said that the first 48 hours are going to be the painful as my chakra and Kyubbi's readjust. There was a bunch of other stuff she said about leaky chakra I didn't really understand. But after that I will need a week to recover at which time I won't be able to use chakra at all not that I can use it now anyways."

"Don't worry I'll watch your back Dobe."

"I know Teme." Blue eye softened as they looked into determined black eyes. "You've always had my back even when you left I knew you would be there for me."

Sasuke's deflection was still a sore spot between them. Neither of them liked to bring up the hurt and betrayal that nearly caused Naruto's death had Kyubbi not healed him. Back then there was one thing on The Uchiha's mind and that was revenge. He wanted revenge for his clan and he wanted to bring his brother home. To reach his goal he needed power. Orochimaru had power and had been part of the Akatsuki that held his brother in slavery. He had known that Itachi was a spy and went voluntarily, but to a scared lonely child, his brother had been taken when he needed him most.

Sasuke still felt the pain of what he had done to his beloved every time dreamed or even thought about the 'Valley of the End'. He needed power so bad he welcomed the seal and let it take over his body and Chakra. He would relive the moment he killed Naruto over and over for years to come. There were times he didn't remember if Naruto survived or really did die and would wake crying. When Sasuke finally broke the seal he swore he would return to Konoha and do everything he could to make it up to Naruto no matter what. All that mattered to him now was his Dobe's happiness.

"And I always will." His body seemed to once again move on it's own as he reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand. Naruto was startled for a second but quickly recovered. He gave the pale hand a loving squeeze and smiled but said nothing as he just enjoyed the moment.

XXXxxxXXXxx

Shino sat quietly as he watched the slow breathing of pale beauty sleeping in the hospital bed before him. His world had been turned upside down by the nin from Yorugakure since the moment he captured her in her own training grounds.

Flashback

"_**She is near."** The Kikai told him as he weaved his way through the pillars and shattered rock. There was no light but a few scatter torches. He sent a few more Kikai to scout ahead but they didn't make it far as a chakra net seemed to stun them._

"_I wouldn't do that again if I were you." A voice called out from the darkness. "Next time they might not be stunned."_

"_Kurai-san I was sent to retrieve you." Shino called out as he sent his Kikai out along the ground._

"_Then you have come here for nothing. I am in Training and I will not leave until it is over." Suddenly there was a flash as the Kikai he sent out were stunned._

"_I am not leaving until you accompany us back to our village."_

"_Then suffer the consequences." The Chakra net flared again stunning more of his Kikai. There seemed to be no way to breech the netted wall surrounding the elusive Kunoichi. That was until a lone surviving kikai floated back to him with the nets weakness._

_The net was made up of thousands of fireflies that we constantly moving in the direction of the major chakra source. Using his kikai to make a clone of himself he lowered his chakra and crawled around the rocks to get behind column that the angry Kunoichi was standing on. When he was sure he had a good position to capture the girl he signaled to clone to move._

"_A direct attack? Your futile attempts are a waste of my time." Sukora hissed as she raised her joined sais for attack._

"_True, but it give me time to trap you from behind." Said a calm voice as her wrist with the sai staff was gently restrained but held with a firm hand. "Now will you come with me to the Mangetsukage's office?"_

"_Not a chance intruder." with a lightning speed she elbowed the tall shinobi in the stomach then kicked him off her column. The Fireflies gathered above Sukora's head and once again she lifted her sai staff into the air and began to twirl it. As it picked up speed it also picked up chakra from the fireflies. "Leave or die."_

"_No."_

"_Fine then die." The Kunoichi sneered and let the spinning sai turned lightning bolt fly. It flew towards the fallen Aburame only to miss as he disbursed in to a cloud of Kikai. "A CLONE!"_

"_This fight is done." Shino could barely see the look of surprise in the darkness of the cavern but it was there. The glowing emerald eyes faded into the darkness as he used a chakra pressure point to knock the girl out. He sent a mental thank you to Hinata because she would always tell him and Kiba 'Sometimes a soft touch is all you need'. _

End Flashback

She was a powerful opponent and had such fierce determination that he felt drawn to her. The journey to Konoha he observed her as she refused to show weakness and pushed herself. When she wasn't running she was studying ignoring everyone around her. The mystery that was Kurai, Sukora enthralled him.

Then when she stayed at his home and helped with the care of his siblings he began to feel affection for her. They way Shifu has bonded with her just made that affection grow. The Aburame has never been a clan to openly show emotion; so it was hard to convey to her that he liked, possibly loved, her but now he had wished he said something. He knew he was dangerously close to falling in love with her. Right now though, his heart was being torn as he watched still pale figure in hospital bed.

"Nee-chan?" a tiny voice called out from the doorway.

"Shifu what are you doing here?" Shino turned to see his little brother run in and try to climb on the bed.

"I brought him. Your mom thought it would be a good idea if he came and saw her." Kiba smiled as he entered the room. "I think he was driving her nuts asking about Kurai all the time."

"You are probably correct." The older Aburame sighed as he helped the chibi on to the bed so he could cuddle with the sleeping Kunoichi. "How are things at the compound?"

"No worries there Iruka-sensei has everyone organized and working together on the repairs. It's you I'm worried about. You haven't left her side since she was admitted."

"No I did. I am not a relative so I had to leave after visiting hours. Then I had a debriefing with the Hokage this morning."

"Yeah but where were you last night?" The Tattooed teen smirked. "If I had to guess, I would bet that you slept under her window all night."

"Kiba…" Shino growled as he glared at his soon to be former best friend, if the bastard didn't stop laughing at him.

"Look man, I know you are crazy about her and I'm happy for you. Hinata told me she's going to be fine but Kurai did some serious damage to her Chakra lines. She's not going to be as strong as she was. She'd going to need you more then she'll probably want to admit but you got to be there for her. If I were you, I'd tell her how you feel."

"And what is it that I feel Kiba? I don't even know the answer to that. Some things are not that easy Kiba." There was such a war with his feelings he didn't know what they were. Was it Like, Love, or Respect of being a strong Shinobi?

"No they're not. Hell if it was easy everyone would be spouting out about youth and love like Lee and Gai-sensei. You think it was easy for me to tell Hinata I loved her and wanted her to be my life mate? No it wasn't! I had to have a little blond chibi pushing me out there. And I am glad he did, because I have Hinata to love now and forever. Just think about it." Kiba sighed as he watched his stubborn Teammate try to sort his feelings. "Is it alright if I leave Shifu here? I need to meet the other at the Uchiha compound. Naruto's finial transformation is coming up and we need to be prepared."

"He is fine here I will take him home and meet you later at the Uchiha's" The kikai master waved his friend off and thought about what he said. He really couldn't sort out his feelings, but seeing her with his little brother made his heart ache. He wanted her to stay here in Konoha with his clan. He wanted her to stay with him.

"Nee-chan." a little sniffle came from the chibi at her side.

"I know Shifu but she will be okay." At least he hoped.

XXXxxxXXXxx

"Un, almost everyone is moved in Itachi-danna."

"Who is left?"

"Meanie Kakashi and the guy with the scar on his nose, un." Itachi hat to chuckle at Deidara's description of Kakashi. After all he did blow up one of his arms.

"I am sure they will move in once they are finished with the repairs to the Aburame compound. I just received word that Sasuke has woken up I will be going to the hospital to check up on him and I will be taking Kisami with me. You are to stay here and finish up setting up the house for our guests."

"Hai Itachi-danna." the blond clay master sulked.

"So Boss-man is awake. That's a shocker." Suigetsu smirked at his own pun. "So he's coming home today?"

"That is for the Hokage to decide. He might stay another day to fully recover. We will need him for Naruto's final transformation. Kurai-san is still in a comma and we need as many strong shinobi to help contain the Kyuubi during the transition."

"He does pack a punch." The watery nin nodded then smirked. "So is nurse lady gonna to move in too?"

"No." Itachi glared at that sharky grin. "She will only be here for support during the transformation. That is it."

"Are you sure? You're still injured. You might need some personal healing."

"Suigetsu if you don't leave right now I will stick you in a metal box with a sealed glass window. Then I stick you out in the sun until you evaporate." Somehow the elder Uchiha made the Sharingan look a lot more menacing.

"Hai! I'll just double check the perimeter." The ANBU dissolved into water and slithered out under the door.

"Un, fishy is a scaredie-cat fish." Deidara snickered.

"No sweets for two days. Now go do your work." Itachi watched the blond sulk away as he placed his ANBU mask on. "Let's go Kisami before another unwanted person shows up."

"Hai, Itachi-san." The Shark like man grinned falling into step with the Uchiha.

Itachi tried to clam himself before they reached the hospital. They would go check on his little brother and hopefully bring him home. "Hey Itachi-san? Is it true Lady nurse is going to marry you like Sasuke said?"

Then again his brother needed to rest. Maybe he could help extend Sasuke's stay in the hospital to a more permanent stay.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_**Well Kit, looks like were almost whole again."**_

"_Yeah it's been one hell of ride. I'm still embarrassed that my friends had to see me so weak and pathetic like that." Naruto said as he sat against Kyuubi's cage. Sasuke was now taking a nap so he decided to hang with Kyuubi and reflect on that past couple months._

"_**Humans. You were a kit again of course you were weak but you were not pathetic. You are a survivor and you have been for a very long time. These humans accept you and you have nothing to be embarrassed about."**_

"_I guess you are right. But that doesn't make me feel any less humiliated. No one was ever supposed to find out about my crappy childhood. The last thing I need is pity."_

"_**Again kit you are overreacting kit. It's not pity but respect that they hold you. If you were an animal would rule above the others because you were strong enough to survive. You are the strongest one in the village besides the old hag and that is without my power."**_

"_I have to be. I'm going to be the Next Hokage!" the bright smile was back on the tan whiskered face but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_**Yeah you will kit. Now you better wake up someone just walked in the door." The ancient fox decided to leave his kit alone. He knew that these changes were eating away at Naruto emotionally but he would not listen to words. The blond was more fox like in nature and he needed actions to believe something is real.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Dickless is the Bastard awake?"

"Sai! I told you to stop calling me that!" Naruto jumped up from his seat.

"Hn. Dobe, don't be so loud."

"Sorry. Teme but, Sai was just being an ass." Naruto glared at the fake smiling former ROOT agent.

"So cruel. I am here to protect that virgin ass of yours." Sai leered and Naruto blushed and Sasuke flushed in jealous anger.

"Tebbeyo!"

Suddenly Sai found himself pinned against the walk and the air knocked out of his lungs. When his eyes came into focus saw angry spinning Sharingan. "You stay away from his ass."

Sai just smiled despite the hissed threat. "Why so upset Uchiha it's not like you have any claim on him."

Sasuke stiffened and glared at the Emotionless boy in front of him. Yes it was true he had yet to admit his true feelings to Naruto, but he had made his claim. He wanted to shout to the world that Naruto was his Dobe and no one else's. The whole time during Naruto's chibi phase he was staking his claim by always being by his side. That was proof enough and there was no reason why this asshole should be hitting on hit Dobe.

"Hey guys knock it off." Naruto shouted. Confused as to what was going on one minute he was about to chew Sai out and then Sasuke was trying to kill the bastard. "Teme get back to bed you aren't fully recovered."

"I'm fine Dobe I'm going to checking out soon so this bastard can leave." Sasuke dropped the older boy returning to the bed but not bothering to get in it.

"You think you can protect him? You are weak." Sai smiled.

The Uchiha tried to lunge at the Smiling freak but was stopped by the firm tan hands pushing him back on the bed. "Don't do it Sasuke. He's not worth it."

"Yes, listen to dickless you need your rest."

"Shut up Sai, you're just getting him pissed off. Now Leave." Naruto was getting pissed off with the new ANBU as he struggled with a thrashing Sasuke.

"I can't do that, you need to be protected."

"I have plenty of protection; especially from you."

"I doubt that. You have no Chakra to form your clones. The rest of rookie nine are busy moving into the Uchiha Compound. Uchiha here is in no shape to protect you; so it must be me."

"I can protect him." Sasuke growled as he tried to get pass Naruto. He really wanted to kill Sai so much he didn't notice that he had ripped a few of his stitches.

"Sasuke! You're Bleeding!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, get back in bed. Sai leave I'm fine here." The Blond glared at the man who upsetting his Teme.

"I can not do that you need to have an ANBU guard with you at all times." Sai smiled.

"Then it is fortunate that I am here and I am an ANBU." The occupants all turned to Masked figure in the doorway.

"Weasel-sempi, I did not expect to see you back on duty."

"I supposed you didn't but I am now." Sai bowed to the higher raking ANBU before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Uchiha get back in to that bed Tsunade-sama wishes for you to stay until tomorrow. Naruto, you will come with me to The Uchiha compound." Itachi was smirking behind his mask. He was glad to get even with his little brother for bringing Shizune to his sickbed. Now he would take Naruto away form Sasuke's.

"He's that bad huh?" The Sunspot looked to the ANBU in worry.

"I'm afraid so. Even though he was not as hurt as Kurai-san in the attack, he still over worked his chakra lines using the Mangekyo Sharingan. You could have really damaged your eyes. I warned you about the Sharingan's weakness Otouto. You need to be careful before you lose your sight for good."

"I wouldn't have used it if it wasn't necessary. I was trying to protecting Naruto and that bastard had the eyes of our clan implanted into his arm!"

"Yes, I know, and I had Tsunade-sama removed them and they have been sealed into the Uchiha Tombs. Our clan will not be violated ever again." The anger in Itachi's voice sent shivers down the younger shinobis spines.

"Aniki…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. His brother was upset but also pained and he had no clue on how to comfort him.

"You're right Itachi-san. You and Sasuke both avenged them and they are now all laid to rest." Naruto said quietly. "They would not want you to hold that anger but let it go and move forward. They would want you to find your own happiness."

Once again the Sunspot's light broke through the dark mood that had filled the room. The Elder Uchiha felt himself relax once again and smile softly behind his mask. Sasuke had a ghost of a smile as he looked to his Dobe in awe. Naruto had such a good heart that he could comfort even the darkest of souls. "You are right Naruto-kun. We will move forward. Now come along we must see the Kurai Shinobi before heading back to the compound. Kiss Sasuke goodbye so we can get going."

"Anki!" Sasuke was outrage at his brother he didn't see the blush on his Dobe's face.

"Bye Teme." Naruto kissed the Raven's cheek and then ran out the door. He didn't know what came over him but he gave into the impulse and kissed Sasuke. It may have been just on the cheek but it was the first kiss since that accidental one when they were kids. He did not regret it he just hoped Tame wouldn't kill him when he was out of the hospital.

"The kitty is blushing Itachi-san I think he likes the fox."

"Shut the hell up Fish stick before I filet you." Sasuke glared at the shark that just walked in.

"Now behave Otouto. Let's go Kisame."

"Bye-bye kitty." The former Akatsuki barely dodged the Kunai as he ran out the door.

Once Itachi and the fish stick were gone Sasuke slumped in the bed. His Dobe kissed him. It was only small kiss on the cheek but Naruto kissed him willingly. While his Heart soared his head was trying to read into the meaning of the kiss. Was it a friendship kiss? Was there something more to the kiss? Was it just because Itachi told him to? So many Questions running through his head that he couldn't enjoy the kiss.

"Afternoon Sasuke-kun, it's time for your medication."

"No."

"Yes medication, or I will give you a shot in your pale ass." Sakura had long gotten over her crush over the Uchiha heir. She had no qualms about threatening Sasuke or treating him like Naruto when he's being stubborn.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't use that Sharingan on me Uchiha Sasuke, and yes I will, if you continue to give me a hard time." The Pink haired medic glared as she cracked her knuckles in her unoccupied hand. The Raven, remembering that his former teammate had ungodly strength, had snatched the medication out of her hand and downing with out a second thought. "Thank you. Now you rest maybe by tomorrow you'll be able to leave."

"I'll be leaving tonight. I don't want that smiling bastard around Naruto any longer than he needs to be."

"You know Sasuke Naruto doesn't like Sai like that. He doesn't hate the guy but he doesn't like the guy either."

"The Dobe knows better than to go out with an asshole like that. It's that Jerk I don't trust he has an obsession with Naruto's…" Sakura giggled at the blush on Sasuke's face. She knew the Uchiha heir was too polite and slightly prudish to mention's Sai's Dick fascination to a girl let alone her, his teammate, which he's known since childhood.

"Yes I know but it's not his fault Danzo really messed him up. Naruto was his first friend, so it's not surprising he a little attached."

"He better... (yawn) be come unattached." Sasuke couldn't fight the medication and was going down.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto is all yours." The Pink-haired medic smiled watching the Raven fall into a deep sleep. "He always was."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Un, you were mean to the kitty."

"Was I? I thought that I was following the chibi's plan."

"Un… the Chibi's plan was to get Naruto and Sasu-kitty together, not to get you killed."

"Does that mean you care if I die?"

"Un, maybe, donno. I kinda got used to having you around. Un, you keep the Kisami away."

"Ugly says that when a person turns red like you are now it is a sign of affection."

"Un, Pinky should mind her own business."

"I think I want to paint you like this. It makes me feel… good."

"Un…"

"SAI! DEIDARA! ITACHI IS BACK WITH NARUTO!"

"Dog shit is calling us." The Former roots member smiled at the blushing blond.

"Un, yeah. Itachi–Danna will want me to be at the main house."

"Then I should walk you there." Before a protest could be made Sai took Deidara's hand in his and began to lead him to the main house. "I would like to see you again later."

"Un, I'd like that too."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was very somber after visiting Kurai's bedside. Shino and his little brother seemed to be chained to her unconscious body. The outlook was not good and the twins were doing there best to fill their leader's shoes. They were already mixing potions to help with his transformation and have given Tsunade all of the notes that were needed but Sukora was a key part to binding the wards to keep Kyuubi from escaping.

If she didn't wake then the next powerful powerhouse to keep the Kyuubi in check was Sasuke. Despite being the younger brother he had more chakra reserve than Itachi. Naruto didn't know if he could let Teme take such a risk right after just being in the hospital from Chakra drain. He'd talk to Tsunade about putting off his last potion.

All his friend were there waiting for him when he got to the Compound gaving him the sense of coming home. Koori and Kaji trotted along side him looking carefree but their chakra was on alert. Tsume examined the two after the Aburame battle and was surprised at their growth. She put them on a high protein and fat diet that would help ease the stress on their bodies as they grew with Naruto's chakra.

"It's great to see you all here. I wanted to say thanks for helping me when I was a kid." The whiskered teen blushed as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "I know that I probably not the easiest kid to take care of and I may troublesome at times."

The crowd chuckled and Shikamaru stepped forward. "I told you before Naruto you might have been a trouble maker but you were not troublesome. We are your Friends and it's been an honor getting to know the real you."

"He's right Brat. You might not have noticed but you have made us all your family. From your Father Iruka and Team Gai, as well as Rookie 9 to the genin and even pre-genin that call you Boss." Tsunade smiled as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You are brave, strong, and courageous; everything that makes a great ninja. You have the heart and compassion and someday have the wisdom you'll need to one day make a great leader. Never doubt how much you are loved."

"Thanks Baa-chan."

"Brat! I told you don't call me that." The crowd laughed at the pair. This was a sign that things were getting back to normal. "It's been decided that we'll push back taking your last potion until both Uchihas have fully recovered. Kurai-san had a plan to have you sealed in a room until your chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra completely realign. But you would be sealed in with at least five Shinobi to divert and control any stray chakra that might lash out. I can not be with you during this time. We are on high alert as Hokage I have to see to the security and running of the village. The Uchiha Sharingan has the power to control the Kyuubi and will be there should the something happen to the seal during the transformation. Shizune is going to stay here in place. She has the plans and seals following Kurai-san instructions she left. Take care Brat I will see you in a week if not sooner."

"I will Baa-chan."

"Tsunade-sama! If I'm to stay here who is going to make sure you get your work done? Or make sure you go to your meetings?" Shizune was panicked. She knew that the Tsunade would shriek at her duties and leave a mountain of paperwork for her to return to.

"Fear not Shizune, Iruka has found a substitute at the academy so he can fill in for you at the office. He's already found all my hidden Sake bottles even ones you have never found before." Shizune's raised an eyebrow at the pouting Hokage. She knew Iruka-sensei was good teacher because he was tough and strict but she didn't think he could out wit one of the Legendary Sannin. But then again he did raise Naruto and taught the famed Rookie Nine as well as team Gai.

"Then you'll be in good hands Tsunade-sama."

"Word of advice Hokage-sama don't cross Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "He can make ANBU cry and even the Sandaime developed a fear scrolls for a year all because they could fill out the forms properly."

Tsunade seemed to pale as she noticed all of Iruka's former students seemed to shuttered at the mention of his temper. "Yes, well good luck to you all. I'll head to the hospital now, if Sasuke chakra levels have leveled out I'll send him home tonight."

"Great thanks, see you later Baa-chan!" Naruto waved as Tsunade turned to leave.

"Later Gaki."

Once the Hokage was gone Naruto turned to his friends with a great big smile and asked, "So can we have ramen for dinner?"

"NO!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Interesting the Kyuubi Container has grown up, my how time sure flies."

"Sir?"

"Everything was going according to plan until they called that nin from the shadow lands. She has jeopardized this whole operation. Fortunately for us she is no longer in the picture and the Container is still very vulnerable. I would like to keep it that way. I want her dead. I have lost contact with my spies within Konoha since they started sniffing out the traitors so intelligence is limited. She was last reported in the newly remodeled wing of the hospital somewhere in either the third or fourth floor. Find her and kill her or I will kill you."

"Yes sir."

"Soon the power of the Kyuubi will be mine. Danzo was a fool and all he did was interfere with my plans. I should thank the Uchiha for removing him from my path."

"Sir should re eliminate the Uchiha as well? Rumor has it he has the power to control the Nine-tails."

"Hmm… You are correct he does. They might use him to finish sealing the beast in the boy. Good work. Yes kill the Uchiha as well. I want no more interruptions in my plans.

"I don't like this." A voice muttered hoping not to be heared by the leader or their partner.

"You don't have to like this, my Dear. You just have to do what I say and there will be everlasting peace. Now go and don't come back until can say the Uchiha and Yoru nin is dead."

"Hai."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Can I get out of here now?"

"Sasuke have some patience. I swear you and Naruto are terrible when you are in the hospital. Let me finish checking your chakra lines. Remember you took heavy damage and are luck to be alive. Be thankful you have an affinity for lightning. Kurai-san was not so lucky."

"Is she really that bad?"

"I can't say much but she's lucky she survived." Sakura let her healing chakra fill Sasuke's damaged chakra lines. They were practically like new but how was that possible? She smiled as she called her chakra back and then made notes in his chart for Tsunade.

"How did Naruto settle in yesterday?"

"Naruto was fine. He was a little surprised that we were all there, but happy all the same. I think that we really helped him as a chibi but his first childhood still makes him weary to believe we care."

"Hn." There was a lot of trauma to over come, even though the past couple months had helped.

"Well Sasuke it looks like you are fit to go home but I'd give it another day or two before we give Naruto his last potion. We want you to be in top form but we don't want to stress your chakra lines too fast too soon."

"Fine. What about after? What's going to happen to Naruto?"

"It's hard to tell. From the notes Kurai left she says that he will be able to use chakra but advised against for at least a week until he can balance out the two chakras."

"Keeping Naruto from training is going to be like trying to stop the tide."

"Don't I know it; especially now that he has ninken."

"Yeah, the mutts. Aren't they growing a little too fast to be normal ninken?"

"Tsume said that their growth was from Naruto's rapid growth. His ninken have been taking the extra chakra from both him and the Kyuubi to keep them grounded. It turns out Kurai took them into account when making the potions. She knew that he would be leaking chakra trying to readjust to his body. Before he took his first potions she did a jutsu that would link their chakra and growth, but they are still be puppies and they will need a lot of training. They have been doing a good job grounding him until now. Unfortunately they won't be able to handle the chakra flow that is going to be outpouring during Naruto's finale transformation."

"Hn." Sasuke glared as he grabbed his clothes the fish stick dropped off.

"Finish getting dress and I get you discharge papers."

Once Sakura was done he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Damn he was tired. He wanted out of this hospital and to curl up with his Dobe. Unfortunately they wouldn't be alone, Aniki would be there too. He grimaced at the thought as he pulled on his pants. Then out of instinct he ducked as a kunai skimmed the ends of his hair. Then the lights went out.

"Not bad for an injured man."

"Who are you?" The Uchiha pulled a kunai out of his pouch and readied for a next attack.

"I'm the one who is going to kill you."

"Hn. I have heard that before. " He threw some Shuriken at the voice but he could hear them miss. Then he felt a piece of paper hit his skin. _'Is that an exploding tag?'_

"You missed maybe you are not so recovered as you might have thought." More paper began to wrap around his naked chest.

"What the hell?"

"_Kami __kirikizu Jutsu!"_

"AHHHH!" the paper began slicing in to his skin.

"They are shallow cut but when Poison is added it's quite deadly."

"Yeah, well all paper can be burned! _Katon ryukano jutsu!" _the room lit up with the fireball burning everything in sight. The paper covering the window burned away letting light in, exposing a girl with blue hair and a black cloak with red clouds cloak. "You're Akatsuki!"

"You and the Yoru-nin are dead!" She began to form hand signs but Sasuke was faster.

"_Chidori!"_ The lightning fist went right her chest tearing up the paper. "Damn it's a clone!"

"Sasuke what the hell is going on?" Sakura and the other medic-nins rushed in the room when the fire alarms and sprinklers were set off.

"It's the Akatsuki! They trying kill me and… Shit they're after Kurai!" Sasuke tried to push passed them but Sakura held him back

"Get ANBU to room 413! And you aren't going anywhere until I check you over."

"But Kurai… Naruto…"

"Don't worry Sasuke, Shino is with Kurai-san. He'll protect her and Naruto would understand that you were injured."

"P-p-posion." The Raven began to stutter and shake.

"Damn! Medic I need help in here! Hold on Sasuke you have to hold for Naruto."

"N-N-Na-ru-to-o" the Raven called out before darkness consumed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She looked a little better today. She did have a little more color in her cheeks and her breathing was steady not as pained. Hinata had come by that morning and said that it might be weeks before Sukora was well enough to wake. He was glad that Tsunade was keeping Rookie 9 in the village to watch out for Naruto. That way he could be here with her even if it could only be for a few hours.

"She's pretty. I bet she'll be beautiful in death."

"She's always beautiful but if you touch her that it will be your death." Shino stood and turned to face the voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm here on orders the girl must die. _Shikigami no Mai._" The girl's body turned to paper and shot toward the hospital bed.

"I won't let you hurt her." The Kikai flew up shredding the paper.

"I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty." A Kunai dropped from her sleeve and she began to attack with taijutsu.

Shino matched her hit for hit and kick for kick. He had his kikai destroying all the chakra filled paper that was aimed at his beloved. She was quick and strong but she seemed to be focused on something but he could not figure out what. She was stalling him and he knew it. The Kikai was getting full on the Chakra. He knew his opponent must be draining but it seemed she had great chakra control.

"No!"

Shino turned to see Shifu crying on the bed clinging to Sukora. An axe made of paper was swinging from the ceiling trying to avoid the kikai. It also seemed to be dropping lower and lower it was barely held back by his Kikai. He focused his kikai on the axe but that left openings for other bits of paper to take cuts at Sukora and Shifu.

"You can't protect them forever." The girl panted. She was sweating from exertion but she kept on attacking.

"No, but Shifu can." Shino lunged just as his brothers Chakra spiked to an all time high awakening his kikai to action.

"NEE-CHAN!" the little body exploded with kikai attacking anything and everything that came near the hospital bed even the kikai of his older brother.

"It's not possible!" The paper wilder screamed as Shino managed to stab her in the shoulder and pin her to the wall.

"Now tell me who the Hell you are." He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"K-K-Konan."

"Why did you try to kill Sukora?"

"I'm not trying… I will kill her." She gasped.

"Not if I kill you first." The kikai master growled. He had never felt such anger but he would not regret this kill. Kikai poured out of his sleeve covering his hand and working their way around the Akatsuki throat.

"Shino-kun! I brought the ANBU!"

"Hinata, I caught the assassin."

"Have you?" Konan gasped as her body disappeared in a flutter of paper. The kikai flew after the paper trying to trace the chakra. But they return shortly due to the disappearance of the chakra.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Hokage-sama there was an attack on Sukora-san. It was a member of the Akatsuki." Shino panted as he slumped against the wall. "She disappeared out the window I had the kikai chase her but they lost her somehow a block away."

"Damn ANBU you go after find her but don't kill her we need her alive. Hinata check Shino over and then get the kikai off my patient." Tsunade ordered before leaving as quickly as she came.

"S-S-Shino-kun can you move?"

"Yes I can."

"P-p-please call the kikai back I need to check on Kurai-san."

"It's not my Kikai they're Shifu's." Shino wearily made his way to the bed sending out his chakra trying to calm his brother but the kikai attacked. "I can't get them back down."

"Then what are we going to do?" Hinata bit her lip in worry.

"We should get my father as Head of the Clan he…" Shino's voice trailed off as he suddenly heard a faint humming and it was coming from beneath the millions of kikai. He watched as the kikai began to slowly recede and the humming became louder. He was so mesmerized he didn't notice that Hinata had guided him to a chair and began scanning him and healing his injuries. After about ten minutes the kikai were gone and the humming was slowly ending.

"K-Kurai-san?" Hinata rushed to the Kunoichi started running scans. "I'm sorry Shino but she is back in a coma. She used what little strength she had to calm Shifu and the kikai."

"Were they injured in the fight?"

"Just a few cuts on their faces and Shifu-kun had some cuts on his legs. There were no signs of poison as there was with Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled as she gently covered the sleeping chibi with a spare blanket.

"Thank you Hinata."

"No problem Shino-kun, I am just glad you all weren't seriously hurt."

"I can't figure out how he got here. I took him to the compound yesterday and left him there while I moved into the Uchiha compound."

"Uh that was Akamaru's fault." A voice came from the door.

"Kiba-kun what do you mean?"

"Well today I was helping out with the repairs and Sasami was worried about your younger brothers and sisters wandering off while she was busy with the twins. So I left Akamaru with her to help keep the kids in line. Shifu convinced him to bring him to the hospital."

"Then I brought him to this floor." Ino said stepping out from behind the taller boy. "I was delivering flowers when Akamaru came running up to the doors of the hospital. I thought that he came to see you and Kurai-san. I'm sorry I should have stayed with him instead of leaving to talk with Shizune."

"It's alright Ino. Even if he doesn't know it he was a great help. I'll stay with him just go tell my mother that he's here."

"Already done Shino." Kiba said scratching his tattooed cheek. "When Akamaru came running in barking that his flea problems were gone I took a head count and found Shifu was missing. I told your mom not to worry Shifu was with you; then I headed here to make sure he was alright."

"It seems little Shifu-kun is just as attached to Kurai-san as you are Shino." Ino giggled.

"So it would seem." The kikai master sighed. He had the feeling that he would always have to share his love with his little brother. He didn't mind as long as Shifu knew that Sukora was his.

"Hey guys everything alright?"

"Sakura how is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's doing fine Ino. It was touch and go for a few minutes but once the poison was out of his system he started to recover fast. The poison was designed to shutdown the chakra system. It is same poison that was used on Naruto but in a smaller dose and not as concentrated. The Yoru-nin had records on the poison and its antidote. Sasuke will get a dose every four hours until we are sure all traces of the poison is gone."

"You mean Sasuke turned into a kid too?" Kiba asked scratching his head.

"No he wasn't. Naruto's reaction was because he is a Jinchūriki. He couldn't take the original antidote and Kurai-san had to make a new one for him. Sasuke is responding well to treatment but he is not happy that he has to stay another night he really wants to get back to Naruto. I came to check on Kurai-san and her teammates are outside standing guard. They were real upset when they were informed that they rush here from the Aburame Compound."

"Kurai-san was responsive enough to calm Shifu-kun but she did not wake. What little energy she had she use and has gone back into a coma."

"Well you did good work Hinata. I want you to keeping checking on her chakra every two hours. If there is no improvement with in the next eight hours we might need to start Chakra infusions but it will be difficult with her fireflies." Sakura said as she scanned the medical chart.

"Hai."

"If she does need an infusion I might be able help with my Kikai."

"I don't know if that will be possible Shino because your Kikai clash with her Fireflies. We won't worry about that until she needs it. I'm going to go and brief Tsunade-sama on this and Sasuke's condition. Come on Ino, Kiba let's let the patient and her guest rest." The pink-haired medic smiled.

"Yeah, I need to get back to the flower shop. I'll see you guys later."

"I'm going back to your house and help finish with the repairs. I'll tell you mom Shifu is with you until further notice." Kiba gave his friend a toothy grin.

"And I have to return to my rounds; I'll be back in a little while." Hinata smiled gently as she shooed the others out the door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shino lean over and take the hand of his beloved. She was happy for Shino because he seemed to be so alone for such a long time. He was always standing outside not really joining in because of his kikai. Now he has found someone that was like him with an insect familiar and who seemed to be just as lonely as he was. Hinata wished Shino luck with his love because he deserved happiness like the happiness she found with Kiba.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Her Mission was a failure and she was injured. She hadn't been counting on the girl to have a knight in a coat and goggles guarding her. Konan was hiding in an abandoned cabin five miles away from Konoha. She fed healing chakra into the wound but it was very painful because healing was not something she had mastered. She wondered if peace was really worth this. Pein was has been listening more to Tobi and less to her. She had been watching the Kyuubi container and the people who surround him. In a way it reminded her of when they were young and relied on each other. They were a family even if there was no blood between them.

Lately that family bond seemed to be strained. The Kyuubi container was lucky as the bonds with his family seemed to be growing. She wasn't a fool like that Tobi, if that was his real name. She knew that Itachi had left willingly and took the Shark and Blond with him. She also knew that they were in Konoha and they were loyal to the village if not Itachi. Reality was setting in that they would be overpowered if they were to attack the village now.

She needed to talk to Pein without that mad man near him. There was only one possible way to do that. She had to go to the source of his power. That was the only way because the power of Konoha combined with the power of the Kyuubi they would be walking to their death. Konan had the feeling that was exactly what Tobi wanted. She had seen enough death to last a life time. She would take time to observe the enemy while she healed because she wanted to have all the facts before she confronted Pein.

"Nagato what are we doing? I need you."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Teme looks like you're still here."

"Not by choice Dobe, Not by choice." The Raven growled as glared at Naruto's guard.

"Well Bastard, one would think it was since you seemed to get injured while staying here." Sai's fake smile seemed to cause the Uchiha to a have an eye twitch.

"I don't recall asking your opinion asshole."

"Teme leave Sai alone you know he's just baiting you. Sai quit trying to provoke Sasuke, he needs stay calm or Sakura will come in here and sedate him. I had to wait all day to see him I won't let you ruin this for me."

"Awe, Dickless is cute when he's trying to act all Seme like."

"That's it I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke made to lunge at the painter but he was stopped by strong tan arms wrapped around his chest.

"Sai go wait outside Teme and I will be fine alone."

"My orders are you stay with you at all times and not take my eyes off your cute ass."

"Let me go I'm gonna kill the fucker!" Sasuke fought against the hold his Sharingan blazing.

"DATTEBAYO! SAI LEAVE!"

"Oh fine I'll be right out side if you need me to save that tight ass of yours."

"SAI!" the former ROOT's agent finally left and closed the door.

Sasuke didn't stop struggling until the sound of the door clinking shut. It was then he realized that he was being held by Naruto. Something he had wanted for years and he couldn't enjoy it because he was too angry at the fake smiling bastard. That just made him even more pissed to where he was thrashing again.

"Teme he's gone now you can stop fighting me."

"I wanna kill that bastard so much."

"Yeah well you're not gonna." Naruto rolled his eyes and held the Raven's back to his chest as he continued to struggle. Then he did something that Kyuubi would when he was a scared child and Iruka was unable to be there. He began to purr.

"Not… fair..." Sasuke tried to hold on to his anger but he just melted into the arms that held him. He couldn't fight the relaxing vibrations or the soothing sounds of Naruto's purr.

"If I knew it was this easy to tame you Teme I would have purred for you a long time ago."

"Hmmm." The Uchiha heir leaned his head back with eyes closed and nuzzled the tan neck which surprisingly smelled like oranges.

"You, gonna to fall asleep on me Sasuke?" Naruto moved his arms from a restraining hold to a loving embrace around the bandaged waist.

"Depends, will you be able to stay with me all night?"

"I wish I could but Baa-chan wants me under lock and key at night. The hospital is too open and besides what would they say? I think us sharing a bed for the night would set off a lot of rumors." the blond murmured against the pale naked shoulder.

"I don't care I want you here. I waited a long time for you." Sasuke wrapped his pale arms over the tan arms gently holding him.

"Not as long as I have." Little kisses began to rain on the pale neck and shoulder.

"Wanna bet?" his question came out as a moan as he leaned into those soft loving lips. "Please stay with me. I need you to chase away the nightmares and I want to chase your nightmares away too."

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" the Uchiha turned in the arms to face those blue eyes that he loved so much. Not being able stand the silence he leaned forward and captured those temping lips.

Naruto could have die and gone to heaven. Sasuke was kissing him and willingly too! He timidly licked the Raven's bottom lip and coaxed those sweet lips to open. Oh he melted as he tasted the honey flavored mouth that was Sasuke's. Soon the innocent tongue probing turned to a battle of dominance with the Uchiha gaining ground with every second. Things were becoming heated that the orange jacket was ripped opened in search for skin contact.

"Bastard, time's up remember he's still a minor." Sai appeared in puff of smoke and breaking the teens apart. "Time to go dickless it's Curfew."

"Damn it Sai! Fine I'm going." Sometimes he really hated the emotionally stunted man, but he wouldn't let him ruin this moment. He kissed those kiss swollen lips and gave his Teme a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we still have a lot to talk about."

"That's sweet. Now it's bedtime for all kids." Sai wrapped his arms around the Kyuubi container and jutsued them out of Hospital.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SMILING BASTARD!"

A/N: Yay! I finally got another chapter out! Sorry to all my readers for the delay but the past year has been busy and Stressful. On February 25 of this month will be a year since my Daughter was born 2 and a half months premature. It's been very stressful with doctors and therapist to make sure she is developing well and there was no complications due to her early birth. I happy to say my little girl is as happy and Healthy as any other one year old. I will work on my fics more now that my stress has ease a little bit. Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing.


End file.
